


A Nightmare/Killer Comment Thread Gone Wild, Other Ships Included

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, Caffeinated_blood, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;3, Authors Complimenting Authors, Bath Time Troubles, Blue Has To Deal With Outcode Nonsense, Brought to you by Error, But No One Is Innocent, Chaos, Chocolate, Creator and Master, Creepy kids, Cuddles, Documented by Blue, Dream is a SHIPPER, Ducklings - Freeform, Edited by Dream, Error does not approve of Reaper influencing the ducklings, Everyone is a gremlin i SWEAR, Fighter Error and Ink are Strings and Painter, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, God Damn Broomie, Gun Violence, How to Set-Up your Local Disaster Gays, Hurt/Comfort, If i keep tagging it WON'T END, Implied but not shown at all sex, Insomnia Mafia, JustGiveThemColors2020, Like half of this is just rampant cuteness, Lots of Hurt and comfort, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, No actual sex or shown bits at all, Outcode Skeletons, Premium Dreams, Relationship Fixing, Rich Bitch Fighting Ring, Sexual Humor, Shenanigans, Shipping, Suits are NICE, Sweaters!!!, The Beanbag, The Daily Lives of Being Outcodes, The Multiverse Runs On Blackmail, The Stupidity of Outcodes:, This is NOT as fluid of a thread as i usually do, Tree Skeletons, Tsundere characters lol, check that out if you want some skellie/skellie action~, drunk dream, have fun on this trainwreck kiddies huehue~, holy HECK it gets intense!, lil bit angst, only for a tiny bit really, smug bastards, there's a surprise in the comment sect for you sinners~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 104,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/pseuds/Caffeinated_blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This is a copy/paste of a few comment threads between me and Caffeinated_blood. they are all from their work, How To Deal with Your Idiot: A guide. It will be mildly edited for viewing pleasure and to have the best bits.... i think there are a few tangents i can leave out.... Starts out with MAJOR Nightmare/Killer. Since the comment threads all started to blend together imma try to put chunks up as chapters, i will put up which chapter it is originally from.Now with Writer too!
Relationships: Blue/Red(lil bit), Cross/Dream, Error/Dream, Error/Ink, Killer/Epic(slight implications), Kustard, Nightmare/Cross, Nightmare/Killer, Reaper/Geno, platonic Cross/Epic, we also have
Series: Conversations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 1116
Kudos: 119





	1. It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Deal with Your Idiot: A guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981037) by [Caffeinated_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/pseuds/Caffeinated_blood). 



> Chapter 1, How To Deal with Your Idiot: A guide

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Aaaaaaaaaa they be cutie boys! God i love those idiots.

*****  
I bet killer got them in the closet but noots was just....  
Noots: "why are we in this closet killer? Did you lose something?"  
Killer: " I got lost in your eye~"  
Noots: "was it one of your knives? I don't think I was in this closet before today..."  
Killer: " dude just kiss me please I am practically dying at this point"

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
why do i see this happening so clearly lmao

i accept this as canon now. this is what happened in the closet if anyone's wondering. its too perfect.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nightmare: do you need healing? Where's the wound?  
Killer: JUST FUCKING KISS ME NIGHTMARE PLEASE GOD DAMN!  
nightmare: oh. OH. Thats what you meant.. Ok that makes more sense.  
Killer: you dense idiot PLEASE!  
Nightmare: ... sure I guess. I think this will get a lil kinky but I think you already knew that. You seem to have a variety of nightmares at night. ;)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
PFFFFFFFF--

Yes

goopboi doms the shit out of Killer

In a closet of all things

But Killer is thirsty for it anyway so its all good 😂

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare has to carry Killer out of the closet.... and keeps the poor guy in his lap while he tries to compute just what Nightmare did.... overwhelming man....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
they go back to their booth and Night portals home with (the boneless puddle that was formerly known as) Killer for aftercare with snacks&cuddles

the rest are left to fend for themselves (a horrible decision really) but they already Know so they let them be

Night probably thinks he's subtle abt their disappearance

except that he's really not but its ok bc they can finally s t a r t their way overdue fast burn of a love story and stop w/ the constant sighing after each other to the rest of the boys bc the gang was just about Done with their longer-than-their-patience-allowed pining period

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare doesn't show affection quite like the regular skeleton. instead of constant smiles and hugs, he keeps at least one tentacle wrapped around killer when in range..... and likes to pull him along to keep contact. Killer will pet the tentacle when they are sitting down and relaxing.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the rest of the boys pretend they dont notice to let them save face but what the two dont know is that when movie nights happen they intentionally seat these two together bc Night's tentacles always end up winding around to cocoon Killer when they fall asleep and it makes for the cutest pictures (and also the easiest source of blackmail but lyk thats just how their friendship works shh)

all the skels in the gang have at least a folder full of nothing but blackmail of these two cuddling and being cutesy one way or another. even the dorks themselves. but Nightmare will perish a thousand times over before he lets anybody see exactly how many folders he has dedicated to Killer being an adorably homicidal dork.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
at one point Killer has sleeping Nightmare wound so tightly on him and holding killer like a teddy that killer can walk around with him snoozing still. Nightmares legs trailed behind Killer as he walked around

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
The boys get it all on video ofc (w/ a multitude of pics) and Nightmare still doesn't wake up even when Killer starts running to his room to escape the others

Why should he? He's perfectly content to hang on his chosen, even when said chosen is being a shit and skimping on cuddle time

Psst it's bc he's mostly still kind of really loopy with sleep and doesnt actually think that what's happening isnt some really vivid dream sent by his brother (who actually really ships them together and regularly sends Killer AND Nightmare good dreams)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: My brother could use a good lay and get a boyfriend. Killer is perfect..... i'll just send them a mix of wholesome and ,hehe, dirty dreams!  
\---- ONE WEEK LATER----  
Nightmare: *sprays dream with a hose* DREAM STOP TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH PEOPLE USING SEX DREAMS.  
Dream: *drowning* I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY!!!!!!  
Nightmare: THAT'S NOT MY JOB TO BE HAPPY YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
And then Killer cornering Dream after a battle sometime later, sheepishly whispering his *clears throat* preferences and promising cutesy blackmail pictures of Nightmare in return and they make a system out of it for months

Dream is sometimes concerned with some of Killer's more extreme requests, but he also doesnt want to actually know bc ew no thats his brother being railed/doing the railing and he does NOT need nor want that image in his head thank you very much

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: i got a picture of nightmare curled up in his tentacles in the sunlight enjoying the warmth and a picture of him sleepily clutching me like a teddy bear with me tucked into he shoulder. i'll give them to you if you introduce creative uses of his tendrils into the dreams.  
Dream: .... how creative?  
Killer: i want his *%&$ in my ^*&(%) while his @#$% is %^&! my *%^& and his #@%$ in !#@&.  
Dream: oh god that is something i never want to see or hear again. how do you even-I Don't Want To Know.  
Killer: ...... fine i will throw in a pouting nightmare with his arms crossed sitting on the floor in a light purple knit sweater that has little sleeves for his tendrils after he lost a bet to error. final offer.  
Dream: ....... you drive a hard bargain.......... fine, Deal.  
Killer: YES!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare is Very Suspicious of Dream's involvement in Killer's increasingly positive aura some days but he has no solid proof bc the days are seemingly random when they come and he cant exactly just go

"Hey Dream stop sending This Particular Person good dreams okay bye"

And have Dream actually listen to him bc golden boy can and will keep the good dreams coming purely out of spite

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: *glares at dream from a window in a neutral area's coffee shop* i know you are up to something you sunshine bastard... it is NOT just my paranoia either! *tentacles twitch and flick like a irritated cat tail*  
Killer: *slides into the sit next to nightmare, is slowly and loosely wrapped in tense still twitching tentacles* how long we staying here? there's not enough people i can stab without someone complaining here. *idly massages a tendril*  
Nightmare: * relaxes some* i know my brother is up to something! i can just sense the smugness from the sunny prick!  
Killer: nah when has he ever been good at planning ahead? that's your strength, boss.  
Nightmare: *mollified for now* just let me finish this cup and we can go.  
Killer: * switches tendrils* sounds great.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Also Killer: internally screaming bc holy fuck that was c l o s e and he did Not want to lose his and Dream's system deal thing bc noot cant keep his theories to himself skjdksjdksjdk

And Dream totally Knows his bro was watching lol

he can feel his cocktail mess of emotions, that annoyed-appreciative-flustered from his dork of a brother and the apprehension-happyhappyhappy-contentment from the equally dorky Killer

\--------------------------

(Ink and Error are in the AntiVoid, watching the drama play out. Error is the #1 supplier of photo evidence to anyone willing to pay his price and Ink is in the Know too bc of Dream and the rest of goopboi's gang commissioning him to make portraits and drawings of them.)

(They're making and remaking bets on how long it'll take to make them confess. It's been going on for quite the while and a number of things are on the line--since they have no actual need for currency--including blackmail of every one of the Multiverse's powerhouses (courtesy of Error) and the right to do whatever with five of the lesser-known AUs (courtesy of Ink) and a lot more secrets the others pitch in. They leave the keeping track of things to Blueberry, since he's also invested and literally the only one of any of them who has got their shit together lmao.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
blueberry is the bet dealer of the multiverse.

Ink: H-hey dream?  
Dream: yeah?  
Ink: i wanna make a deal like killer has.  
Dream: what?  
Dream slowly gets more people wanting to 'pay' for premium dreams.... he doesn't quite know how to feel about it

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
PrEmiUm DrEaMs

I,,,,can I just say I absolutely love your ideas holy shit you are a gift????

Blue has a multitude of notes of all the bets he mediates. He has a card to give to people and everything.

Nightmare is shocked by the sheer influx of positivity in the multiverse and starts investigating for real bc "Dammit Killer I fucking told you Dream was up to shit!"

And Killer just nervously sweating bc he has a feeling this all started from him (he's not wrong)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: *finds out*  
Dream: *sweatdrops* b-brother... i have never felt such cold rage before...  
Nightmare: You are fucking kidding me.  
Dream:*cringing* b-b-brother???  
Nightmare: YOUR SELLING PORN DREAMS!?!?!?! REALLY DREAM?!?!?!?! OF ALL THE FUCKING THINGS TO DO, YOUR ABUSING YOUR CONTROL OVER DREAMS TO CAPITALIZE ON POSITIVITY?!?!?!  
Dream: I don't take any money or anything like that Brother!  
Ink: am i still getting the sexy strings special number 4 for the plushie of Nightmare, dream?  
Dream: *more sweatdrops* I-ink shut up for once he already wants to kill me.  
Nightmare: You Sell Porn Dreams For Items That Look Like me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *is pissed and tendrils up and sharpened, ready to stab*  
Ink: man kill Killer, he's the one that got the premium dream thing up and going.  
Nightmare: I am going to work overtime and give you all the worst nightmares i can make. Then i am going to punish Killer. If I still have rage after that BROTHER... you know you cannot hide for long *melts away into shadow*  
Dream: oh god how did i get to this? i am so dead.  
Ink: by giving me sexy strings special number four, look i even got error to put in a squeaker that sounds like Nightmares hisses.  
\----  
Nightmare: *pounces on Killer*  
Killer: AHH! Boss what-  
Nightmare:*uses his dark voice* ....soooo you think you need fantasies from Dream to give me ideas and be statisfied?  
Killer: *immediate blush* N-no boss! i just-  
Nightmare: *gently caresses killers skull to get him to look him in the socket* i am going to make you scream for D A Y S.  
Killer: *eye lights shrink and breath quickens* o-oh god.  
Nightmare: *slow drawl like tar dripping* hmmmmm. yes i rather think i am your god.... and i know just what to do with you.

ALSO you are pretty cool TOO. i couldn't do these lil skits without being inspired by you!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
I inspire you????? YOU INSPIRE ME!!!!!!!! KSJSSKJSKHDKSJS NONE OF THIS WOULD EVEN BE HAPPENING IF YOU HADNT GIVEN ME THAT BEAUTY OF A COMMENT KSJSKSJSSJKSJ

Also Error totally has more of Nightmare paraphernalia lmao (a guy's gotta have a hobby! Especially if that hobby gives him free reign over Chocotale and abomination #13's stash for a month!)

Dream goes to Blue to ask for advice on the whole My Brother Plans To Actually Murder Me This Time scenario and Blue just blankly stares at him and goes

Perish

and Dream just has that shocked pikachu face moment with Stretch dying of laughter in their kitchen

As for Nootmare and his babey,,,,,

Nobody sees them for days, and eventually the other members of the gang just stop going back to the hide out after battles and just hang with the Stars at one point bc of their OTPs current.....workout regiment

Lyk, theyre happy for them and all for them doing couple things? but please for the love of everything stop being so fucking loud some ppl actually NEED sleep to function NIGHTMARE skdjskjdks

(Dust makes the mistake of going back to the hideout for a couple supplies, and ends up being treated to a scene straight out of Lust's creative fantasies.)

(The others dont ask why he looks so haunted when he gets back. Only handing him a bottle of tequila and leaving him to bleach his mind in peace. The next day he tells the gang to stay clear of the west wing of the castle at all costs. They dont bother to complain.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream tried showing up to the hideout to uh... apologize and try to mollify Nightmare into NOT murder. He came back to the others haunted.... never has the manor had such positivity.... dream did not need to feel that AT ALL THANKS.  
Dream: there was so many positive emotions and it is my curse to intimately know what each one came from!  
Lust: ok ok tell me more and maybe how to get into the manor.  
Dream: oh god that was my BROTHER! Killer is really happy, and that is just an understatement!  
Dust: when do you think it will be safe to go back?  
Cross: You guys have seen how relentless Nightmare gets. i am calling another 3 days at least  
Dust: ugh i do not want to be at the doodle sphere anymore. and Stretch is just weird man, i really don't want to crash at Blue's  
Horror: yeah he is sooo weird to be around, always pretty much stalking blue.  
Cross: yeah as a Sans it is so fricking weird.

also YOU WROTE THE FIC FIRST! YOUR THE INSPIRATION

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
I JUST ADDED TO THE BITS YOU STARTED SO NO U DJSKJDKSJS

Lust keeps badgering Dream for hints to what he saw and Ink for access to Nightmare's world. Ink being Ink, wanted to do it for shits and giggles bc lets face it Lust was going to get murdered if he set foot in there...but sadly somebody had to be the responsible one and prevent unscheduled murder

Ink: Blue please! You know its going to be hilarious! Just this once? please??

Blue: That's your third "just this once" today Ink. N O. Final answer.

Ink: Error says its a good plan! And we've been so bored lately!

Blue: Better boring than constantly draining. Look at poor Dream!

Dream: *is tucked in the sofa, suffering from a migraine* everything is so bright and sparkly

Blue: We didnt even know too much positivity could affect him like this! Do you want to make it worse with an uncontrolled dose of sudden negativity?

Ink: *pouting* No...

Blue: That's what I thought. And stop taking Error's suggestions! I still haven't finished cleaning Muffet's ceiling from both of your pranks! How did you even get neon glow in the dark rainbow strings???

Ink: Fresh helped with the neon! Error gave me the strings!

Blue: *visibly stressed* I dont know how you can deal with them at the same time. Its a death sentence!

\-------

Back at the castle, Nightmare and Killer are (immensely) enjoying their time off from everything and are getting their dose of snuggles in.

Killer: Should we call back the others yet?

Night: Nah, I dont want to deal with them just yet. Plus I may actually snap and strangle Dream when I see him, so.

Killer: Fair point. More coffee?

Night: Bring cookies?

Killer: Duh.

Night: *eye is heart shaped* Youre everything to me

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
nightmare is a cuddle cat when he and killer are on the couch watching movies together.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
a very clingy, very whiny, affection starved cuddle cat. Killer has the patience of a saint, bless him.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
like nightmare needs killers attention and affection but will not just ask for it. He either pesters killer until cuddles or is irritated until killer comes and hugs him

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer can tell the difference between Angry Nootmare and Angwy Goopbaby. not many can, bc not many live long enough, if they live at all.

but usually the promise of cuddles and a nice warm soak in a mud bath can calm him down pretty effectively, be it fussy pay attention to me! tantrums to thoughts of mass genocide on a poor AU

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
It is all in the twitchy tentacles, if just the tips are flicking it is GoopBaby. If they are still and nightmare look angry or thrashing...... that's murder anger.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
nobody knows but Killer and Inky actually bond a lot over the fact that both of their love interests are Actual Cats and it is adorable

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
people around them: think the two weird skeletons are sharing cat photos  
Ink and killer: sharing their cuddle pictures and odd places their bfs have slept or just decided to lay down on. The laundry basket man....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: Error will kill me if i tell you but im kind of immortal so he's probably going to kill you instead and make nightmare snap and eradicate the AUs so lets keep this hush hush okay?  
Killer: *slightly terrified* huh. okay but tell me anyway.  
Ink: okay so you know hoe Nightmare does his tentacles thing if he wants attention?  
Killer: uh huh.  
Ink: Error will literally just open a portal and cocoon me in strings before yanking me onto the beanbag fo cuddles  
Killer: wait he lets you on the beanbag?The Beanbag beanbag?  
Ink: i know right?! he never lets anyone on the beanbag!  
Killer: holy shiiiiiiitttt

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: He strung dust up on the ceiling for DAYS when he accidentally brushed against The Beanbag  
Ink: pfft omg did he really?  
Killer: he fastened cross to the wall when he looked to long at The Beanbag!  
Ink: omg stop pfft your killing me man hahaha.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: I cant even defend him bc he would totally do that!  
Killer: he has, and he would again. but is it as comfy as it looks?  
Ink: oh creators it is THE BEST place for sleepy snuggles. i tried to recreate it once bc how hard could it be right? but i failed and Error got bragging rights and free reign over Candytale's chocolate for three days bc we bet on it and i lost  
Killer: wow he settled for three days? must have been in a good mood  
Ink: its the lowest i could get him to agree on by far! i even wrote it down on my notes so i remember!  
Killer: im impressed you got him to agree in the first place  
Ink: i may have also bribed him with a copy of Undernovela's next season and a weighted blanket  
Killer: *solemn nod* bribery is an art form. i've been such a great influence on you.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error has the world's most comfy The Beanbag and guards it jealously. God forbidden ink ever stains it. Error will find a way to kill him even if it takes tearing down the multiverse five times over.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he absolutely would and the rest of their respective gangs would just watch him do it.

it was a multiversal rule to not fuck with The Beanbag. Ink is not an exception to it, regardless of how the destroyer feels about him.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink must know that error letting the multiverse's most messy skeleton on The Beanbag means he loves him a LOT

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he does and he gets Very Smug abt it

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Smug Ink on The Beanbag lording his position over the others... Error shows up and kicks him in the back to force him off his The Beanbag. Error takes his throne and shows ink that his presence is allowed not promised.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the others just laughing at him while he pouts up at Error and glitchy is just staring at him, very unimpressed  
(he smothers the thought that coos over Ink's pouty face. the bastard is not adorable. he's not.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error just opens a window and steals a chocolate shake and sips it while staring ink dead in the sockets. Wut NOW bitch.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink drops his pout and makes his own beanbag lol  
He knows that as much as his glitchy loves him, he loves his Beanbag more.  
he can relate. he has Broomy after all

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error refuses to do any couple stuff in front of the damn brush. He swears its possessed!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink kind of believes him. he's seen Broomy magically appear when he needs it when Broomy shouldn't be anywhere near Ink in that moment  
but the rest of their friend groups are still skeptical bc Error is often seen talking to air (the Voices) and Ink is just plain weird most days so they have their doubts

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: You bitch ass brush. i know you watched me and ink cuddle. you can fuck right off!  
Broomie: *leaned on the wall*.....  
Error: don't you ignore me i know you have a secret! I know you have some sort of thought!  
Broomie:....  
Error: Watch your back *turns to leave*  
Broomie: *falls down*  
Error: *whips back around* I SAW THAT YOU BASTARD!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Broomy: *rolls on the floor*  
Error: INK! YOUR BASTARD BRUSH IS GOING TO GET FUCKED UP IF IT DOESNT TAKE ITS SMUG ASS OUT OF MY FACE  
Broomy: *is lying on the floor*  
Ink: *scandalized gasp* Broomy! You take that back!  
Error: *glitched screech*  
Broomy: *still on the floor*  
Error: *glitched screech intensifies*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: what the fuck guys. its just a giant brush.  
the stars and the gang saw this happen..... they are very confused and concerned.....  
Broomie: *while all eyes were on NM, it rolled(teleported) across the room silently* ...  
Error: *looks down* FUCK IT DID IT AGAIN!!!*searches for that bitch of a broom*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
NM: What even Error? Ink does this not concern you at all?  
Ink: *helping Error* Broomy?! We're not mad! Okay maybe Error is but we just want to talk to you! Come out please?  
Dream: *unfazed bc he's seen this happen a million times* Have you checked the ceiling yet?  
Ink: Oh! Good idea! *fucking floats to the ceiling* Broomy! You know youre not allowed on the chandelier! Do you want Error to find you like that?  
Broomy: *somehow hanging on the chandelier*  
Ink: That's what i thought! Now go apologize to Glitchy!  
NM & co: ???????????????

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dust: welp... i'm convinced it's possessed.  
Killer: why is it always ghosts with you?  
Dust: .....  
Killer:....  
Horror: ..... Dude not cool man.  
Nightmare: Killer that was harsh even for you.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
fucking OOF

Cross: Killer that was so uncalled for  
Error: yeah even ink's not that callous and he's a total Bastard  
Killer: Im so confused???  
NM: we're going to have a talk about manners and sensitive topics later  
Killer: *confusion intensifies* I- what???

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: guys i am actually confused what did i do so wrong?  
Horror: *whispers to killer* ....... dust sees his paps ghost....  
Killer: oh god i-i didn't, dust i am so sorry, i didn't mean it and i didn't know.  
Dust: .... i-its okay...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer: look man i- i"ll make you that cake you like so much when we get home okay? i'll even double the recipe! just for you!  
Dust: really? you swear?  
Killer: *relieved as fuck* yes Dusty i swear  
Dust: thank you  
NM: ...why does he get double recipe privileges?  
Killer: bc its my apology Nightmare. besides you already eat my cookies more than you should.  
NM: you certainly dont complain when i do ;))))  
Killer: *sputtering* thATS NOT WHAT I MEANT  
Horror just takes Dust back home so the two can indulge in their flirting in peace

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: Can i have a treat now?  
KIller: i don't have anything-  
NM: *kisses him silly*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream being happy for his brother finally allowing himself to be happy

Ink getting the sweet smooching on camera to add to the Blackmail Files

while the crew is just groaning bc UGH WE DONT NEED TO SEE THIS NIGHTMARE EW

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
At one morning nightmare has sleepy killer pretty much cradled in his tentacles behind him as nightmare goes thru his morning routine.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
and bc Night gets up at ass o clock he's treated to a grouchy, clingier version of Killer pretty much every morning since they started sleeping in one bed

Killer: lets go back to beeeedddd~  
NM: *cool on the outside, melting on the inside* somebody's got to start breakfast for the animals love. we can nap later.  
Killer: nuuuuu

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: *is sleepy on nightmare's shoulder while he's cooking* hmmmmmmm,,,  
Nightmare: here killer test the bacon for me *feeds bacon*  
Killer: mmmmmmmm... *snuggles in more*  
Nightmare: ahh. that good huh.  
killer: mmmhm.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
commence montage of fluffy NightKiller, complete with blushy moments, ;))) moments, Dom Energy Nightmare, and Babey cutesy Killer

and the seldomly seen Top Killer and tsundere Babey Nightmare

Brought to you by Error Sans!

All for the low, low price of chocolate bars, and the latest Undernovela episodes~

Ink: Error if you wanted couch cuddles you couldve just told me

Ink: without the weird commercial thing you just did

Error: ....... :(((

Ink: I'll get you underfell chocolate right now if you share that montage with me

Error: :DDD


	2. Add a Lil Cream....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming from Chapter 2 of Idiot guide!

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Hoodoo boi get it cross.

If nightmare wasn't so busy in the closet, he'd be bar fighting his brother. The twins are both Very Dominant but use different...... methods. Cross is going to freak when he is sober enough that he fucked the boss's brother... he still really enjoys it but... ugh Really Could Do Without The Death Glares Killer Please Distract Him For Me To NOT Get Murdered

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
i have no control so if this turns into another mini fic I am going to s c r e a m but i will not be sorry kdkdsvsthghjgd

and yes, that is exactly what would happen lmao

he doesnt freak out when he wakes up next to a naked skelly. he freaks out when he sees a golden crown on top of his dresser. a very familiar golden crown belonging to the skeleton that his boss has constantly warned them not to fuck up (irreparably). This was why his expressions were so familiar voiddamnit he knew he'd seen them somewhere!

but Cross is the master at poker faces, so when Dream wakes up they make (surprisingly comfortable) small talk over breakfast. Dream somehow weasles Cross's number out of him and Cross is still confused how he did it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: cross why does dream keep winking at you  
Cross: i dunno boss  
NM: *is suspicious* hmmmmm...  
Killer: *totally knows what happened* maybe dream is trying to seduce him.  
Cross: * mental oh fuck* what? Killer!  
NM: i thought he was fucking the blue one.... sunshine bastard trying to take MY gang.  
Cross: *mental spit take*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dust: oh yeah, no, they broke up last year i think  
Cross: why do you know this??  
Horror: oh they used to be fuck buddies  
Cross: nani the fuck  
Killer: yeah man you didnt know?  
NM: the blue one's positivity is fucking disgusting but the amount of sass and spite he has could keep me going for a week if im guesstimating it right  
Cross: *cross.exe has stopped working*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
cross: what when you say they used to be fuck buddies horror.... do you mean dream and blue or dust and blue?  
Horror: wouldn't you like to know.  
Cross: dude I really want to know now c'mon man.  
Horror: talk price to me then.  
Cross: Dude! I wont be able to stop thinking about it.  
Horror: .....well isn't that interesting?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
you think of the best ideas fucking hell kjdncjnjnvjfnvfnv i am wheezing

NM: very interesting actually. mayhaps its part of the reason my damned brother keeps coming after you in our battles?  
Killer: yeah dude *winks* you two look pretty cozy with each other even when arrows fly  
Dust: i think i heard Dream flirting with Cross that time too. smthng abt a phone number?  
NM: Cross. Do i want to know why my brother is so adamant with his advances? Towards you?  
Cross: hahahahahhahahah. haaaah, yeah, about that nightma-byyEEEE  
NM: *rolls eye* did you forget Crossy? i have tentacles. made of darkness. we are in a castle, in an eternally dark AU. not to mention that i can just about go anywhere you can even think of running to. you do the math.  
Cross: *internally screaming*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I low key think that all sans at one point have thought about fucking the blueberry even if it is just a curious single thought and half decided he was too much like their brother. Even nightmare had the thought once. Blue gets around man. No skeleton can hold him down. Stretch tries to stop blue but doesn't have a lot of success. He IS the magnificent sans after all!

NM: ....... no. Cross.... you fucked my brother didn't you. Thats why there was positivity all over you after that night at the bar......THATS WHY YOU RANK OF POSITIVITY LAST NIGHT TOO!  
Cross: Last night was only a kiss!  
Killer: *slips into NM's lap to ground him, immediately squeezed by tentacles* boss you do know dream likes to spread positivity.... what faster way than picking up bar flies?  
Cross: *insulted* b-bar flies?  
Killer: *stage whispers to cross* shut UP i am trying to save your sorry ass!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue would totally be capable of doing that hgdjhivhviv its why Stretch follows him so much. He just wants his bro to be safe bc a few of his past dalliances thought Blue was Total Babey (which, fair) and want someone to take care of him. (they rethink that thought pretty quick when its Stretch saving them from his fuck machine of a brother lmao)

Cross: *offended but also wants to Live* ......fuck fine thnx Kills  
NM: So you admit to it! You fucked my brother!  
Cross: *murmuring dreamily* more like your brother fucked me  
NM: *chokes*  
Killer: You are so not helping your case!

Dust and Horror in the back casually getting the entire thing on video to send to certain skeletons while they snack on popcorn

What? It's a great source of entertainment. So much drama!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue is banned from visiting underlust again. that place already has a sans and If blue stayed on his quest to help everyone he would have made ink angry for messing too much with the story of the AU. Ink tolerates the sanses getting together but Ink is STILL the guardian of AUs.... creators like their stories to actually goes how they want.... and Blue really needed to go back home and deal with stuff there. Blue still has his picture on the wall at the grillby's there as smooth talker champion.

Nightmare: CROSS I DON'T WANT TO FEEL YOUR AROUSED POSITIVE EMOTIONS TOWARDS MY BROTHER.  
Cross: could you have said that any more awkwardly. true the first night i was so drunk i didn't recognize it was dream-  
Nightmare: HE WHAT?!?! THAT PRICK KNOWS BETTER THAN TO PICK UP DRUNK PARTNERS THEY CAN'T CONSENT ENTIRELY-  
Cross: oh i super consented  
Nightmare: -and he risked causing negativity of all things! next time i see him not ONLY am i throwing a relationship manual from a papyrus at him but a few extra stabs for treating MY SUBORDINATE THAT CHEAPLY!!! HOW DARE HE INSULT ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!  
Killer: ... congrats cross, you're the last person dream got to fuck because you just somehow shifted Nightmare's anger at you to dream.  
Cross: even though i didn't recognize him as dream i still went with a sexy stranger to have sex.  
Killer: how are you this bad at self preservation????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue doesnt tell anyone, but he and Lust are Best Bitches and talk to each other on the phone constantly just to bond and bitch at the multiverse (they still get together to play. just not as often as before Blue's banishment

NM: that's it we're going to beat sense into my brother's thick ass skull let's go  
Cross: he does have a thick ass tho<3<3<3  
NM: Cross you dumb bitch I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU TO STOP BEING HORNY FOR MY BROTHER  
Killer: *texts Ink* dude if you want Dream to live hide his shiny ass  
Ink: That took longer than I thought lol. Night's finally snapped I take it?  
Ink: I'll let Blue hide Dreamer  
Killer: You dont have long. Night's already extra pissy with the Premium Dreams Incident. now Cross just basically admitted to having slept with the bastard in charge of it.  
Ink: lol I know ;) I was there when they got all hot and heavy on a table ;))  
Killer: Wait what? A table??  
Ink: Classy, I know.  
NM: Killer quit your dawdling! we've got a ball of sunshine to hunt down!  
Killer: oops gtg convince bae not to commit fratricide  
Ink: xdgbfgnfhmfh goodluck lmao

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue does not check his phone in the middle of 'play', he is a classy and gentlemanly lover..... so dream wasn't forewarned for the upcoming enraged nightmare.

Nightmare: *constant barrage of stabby tentacles* YOU DISRESPECTFUL SUNSHINE BASTARD.  
Dream: AHH! *dodges barely* BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
Nightmare: YOU HAD DRUNK SEX WITH MY SUBORDINATE! AND THE PREMIUM DREAMS SHIT! *throws manual book at dream* DO YOU HAVE NO MANNERS OR RESPECT!?! YOU KNOW THAT BEING DRUNK MEANS THEY ARE IMPAIRED AND CANNOT CONSENT PROPERLY!!! I AM THE ONE MEANT TO INSTALL FEAR! NOT YOU!!! LEARN BASIC CONSENT YOU FUCKING GLOW STICK!!!! *still stabbing*  
Dream: * got hit by book, and also a few small scratches from the tentacles* Brother STOP PLEASE-  
Nightmare: Oh now you have manners?!?! Stop being risky with causing potential negativity! THATS MY JOB!!!  
Killer: oh god nightmare are you trying to beat manners into dream?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
NM: *screaming* YES!  
Killer: you know that's not gonna actually do anything besides traumatizing him right?  
NM: he deserves it! plus it feels so cathartic. you should try stabbing him. just once. for Cross?  
Killer: *casually throws a knife at a screaming Dream being chased by sharpened tentacles, nicking him in the arm* there. now please stop playing around and talk to the bastard. like an adult.  
NM: *offended pouting* fine! but im going to be yelling at him and you cant stop me!  
Killer: *satisfied* that's fair

and so Dream gets dragged off by a manically grinning Nightmare for the longest lecture he's heard in his existence

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the theme of this lecture: Positivity doesn't Equal consent, Reality vs Dreams, The boundaries you crossed.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream tries to appease his brother by talking to Cross about his behavior, but Cross was still Very Chill about it so things are relatively good between them  
Nightmare is still annoyed at Dream's audacity but eventually lets it go when he sees the two hanging out (and communicating!) like proper adults

That doesnt mean he approves of Dream's continued (but less aggressive) advances on Cross. Or of Cross being all giggly when they get back to base bc Dream was being a flirty bastard in battle again

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: cross can you check on the hp food storage  
Cross: *daydreaming*  
Nightmare: *senses the daydream* oh you HAVE GOT to be kidding me!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: *lovesick sigh*  
NM: ur gross. why are you like this?  
Dust: you have no room to talk goopdad. you and killer both were much worse than this.  
NM: lies and slander  
Killer: mmmm nope he's got a point

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: Cross i swear the day you bring Dream back here is the day you die. his positivity takes for ever to get out of the house. eww  
Cross: right his place only got it boss  
Nightmare: eww you still reek of his positivity. next time run through a few negative aus to clean it off

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: sure whatever you say boss  
Killer: aww let Crossy have his fun Nightlight  
NM: *dryly* ...i would if his fun wasnt the nauseating kind

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: *battling the stars* Killer you seen cross *dodges attack*  
Killer: No boss! Last i saw he was fighting dream *stabs at ink*  
Ink:OH i think dream said something about kisses? *splashes ink at Nightmare*  
Nightmare: ....THOSE BASTARDS!!!!! IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE????? REALLY???? WHEN CROSS GETS BACK HE IS IN FOR IT!!!  
Killer: ...cross you fucking idiot.  
Dust: ...Did cross really sneak off with dream mid battle?  
Horror: i really didn't want to say anything but i think so. his chocolate is forfeit now.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
and then Cross coming home HOURS after the battle to an agitated Nightmare with Killer in his lap, all dramatic villain-esque

NM: and where have you been?  
Cross: fighting.....?  
NM: *squints* Mmmhhmmm. fighting who?  
Cross:*blushing*......Dream....?  
Killer: *amused as hell* fighting to be Top i'd bet  
Dust&Horror: *from the kitchen but able to hear everthing* lmao he isnt wrong  
Cross: *flustered but also cant deny it bc he wasnt bottoming without a fight dammit!* FUCK OFF

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer is totally in the *hot female on the villain" pose. he embraces the stereotype. It's fun to see any guests get nervous when they see him with nightmare like that.

Nightmare: ... you forgot to clean of the positvity.... i can pretty much read what you did play-by-play. i didn't ask for you to go though the negative AUs JUST for the smell. i don't want to know just how my brother took you..... multiple times...  
Cross: *immediate embarrassed fluster and disappears to a negative AU*  
Killer:.... do you really have the kink shame-sense to tell that?  
Nightmare: *smirks* ...wouldn't you like to know?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare lets him, bc as annoying as his love's positivity is, the guests being scared shitless is very rewarding and he only has to sit there!

Killer:.....is that how you found out the Premium Dreams thing so quickly?  
NM: *breathes on Killer's neck, purring* why do you think I got you alone so quickly after that shitshow?  
Killer: *stammering*  
NM: i wasnt about to let my brother of all people dictate your fantasies. you are mine, lover. your wish is my command

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer has just lost higher thought. Nightmare is so romantic when he is being honest and truthfu and possesive.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer is Thirsty™ for Possessive Nightmare bc honestly?

goopboi be hottie when he be gettin naughty~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
killer gets teased that he found his hentai prince by hirror and dust, cross tried to tease killer too until killer brought up that he got the better brother.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross is flustered and retreats to go find Dream (which backfires on him bc Dream teases him relentlessly for being so cute and babey)

and Nightmare is Offended (and actually a little hurt) that Killer implies Dream is the better brother which he obviously is Not so he gets a little cold and Killer is confused as to why Dust and Horror give him vaguely disappointed Looks when Night evades his tackle hugs for the third time today

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NONO I MEANT KILLER SAID NIGHT IS BETTER

As in Killer: i got the better brother!  
Not that Killer refers to dream as better.

THIS IS WHY I HATE ENGLISH SOMETIMES

Killer: i got the better brother cross, fuck off  
Cross: well dream is-  
Nightmare: dream is what cross?  
Cross: *internal conflict, bf vs boss*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
can you imagine the hurt/comfort that would happen if that was how Nighty understood it tho

bc i can huehue (but im evil and cant write angst for shit so)

also, same, english is confusing on the best day and just plain annoying on the bad ones lol

Dream senses his datemate's distress and casually shows up for comfort cuddles with a back hug and is frozen in shock when he's socket to socket with his brother and his brother's lover

Dream: *still hugging Cross *.....hi..?  
Cross: *facepalms*  
NM: *narrows eyes* Brother.  
Killer: *highly Amused* So should we continue this lovely meeting over dinner?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: *sitting across from Cross, and has horror and dust flanking him at the table* *sweatdrops and looks a like ill from the negativity* um... hi?  
Nightmare: *at the head of the table with killer to his right* horror what have you cooked up tonight? ( dust‐dream-horror on the left of Night and killer-Cross to night's right)  
Horror: since we got those nice cuts of beef, I made pot roast with potatoes and carrots. Fresh rolls with butter. And blueberry pie for dessert.  
Nightmare: hmmm.... sounds adequate... what do you think dream? *eye gleam from loving his brother's suffering*  
Dream: um ... it sounds lovely horror.  
Nightmare: killer.. should we got the good red out to pair it with dinner? *this is totally to test what dream does*  
Killer: oooooh yes! That would go nice boss. *is loving how much fun nightmare is having messing with his brother*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
i am cackling. i love this? so much?? ur amazing holyhek????

Dream: *strained smile* oh! you dont have to give me a glass really! im fine with just water!  
Killer: *pours him a glass anyway* oh no we insist! its a great opportunity, we've been wanting an excuse to crack this one open anyway!  
Cross: *glaring with his eyes from across him, mouthing dont you dare*  
Dream: well...maybe just one glass.  
Nightmare: *pleased smirk, already holding his wine glass dramatically* of course dear brother. only one.

Killer cant wait to see what a potent glassful of intent heavy wine will do to Dream, since Nightmare (a lightweight) becomes a cat-koala fusion when inebriated

Cross is glaring bc he Knows what that wine will do to Dream (and subsequently, what Dream will do to him winkwink) and doesnt know if he's excited for or dreading it (he's mostly excited bc Dom Dream is H O T)

Dust totally rigged their dining room with cameras for maximum blackmail quality. He didnt think it would last this long, but boy is he glad it did.  
This is the most entertaining dinner they've had this month!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream.... definitely doesn't stop at one.... Nightmare steals a good wine..... and Dream is more used to shots and doesn't quite know that he really shouldn't treat the wine like juice. Dream is just as much of a lightweight just used to different methods of drinking. Nightmare slowly sips his wine like the classy dainty smug bastard he is. As Dream gets more drunk.... he forgets why it's a bad idea to flirt with Cross in front of Nightmare. ....He does get to there point of telling everyone he loves them but not as much as he loves Cross and Noot Noot....

Dream: *has had too much wine....* Cross? Have i told you how pretty you a-are? You look so stern and badass but then you turn into the cutest blushing mess! ..... why are all the purple skeletons so frickin' cute???????? Noot Noot was soooo cute and smol before the apples. Killer! Killlllller, Noot Noot still gets cute now right? all those *hic* pistures........ this is soo nice... like a family! You guys are great!...... i miss noot noot so much.  
Nightmare: ......*stares everyone in the eyes before speaking* Any. of. you. call. me. that. And i will slowly crush your bones to dust as you watch.  
Dust: *weighing if this blackmail is too dangerous...*  
Cross: *has his head in his hands and is so damn bright it shines though it* oh god why.  
Dream: i can be your god Cross! Lets go worship now. I like you on your knees. *winks*  
Cross: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , Dream! Boss is going to kill you!  
Horror: Dream, how's the pie?  
Dream: .... oh god i betrayed blue! I ate his own kind!!!!!! *is upset*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
i love this. i thought it couldnt get better and IT DID and fUcK I want some more drunk off his ass Dream content sfbgbghmjmgdbs

Nightmare will forever deny ever helping his brother up to a guest room in his wing of the castle bc he's worried Dream would do smth stupid (lyk do the Do with Cross within his hearing range or hurt himself doing Dust and Horror's dares). Because that was a thing that never happened. Obviously.

Killer is just silently radiating Amused Bastard energy at (a still very fuxking bright purple) Cross, and Dust and Horror are both being shits about the little tidbit Dream let slip and are making numerous innuendos of his and Dream's bedroom antics.

Dust totally send his copy of the Dinner Incident to Error, and Ink barters with him for a copy of it, so now they both have (more) leverage over the two Apple brothers. Not that they'd use them. right now that is. That had content that was simply too good to use immediately.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is VERY hungover. to the point he makes it out of the room in the morning to the living room and just crashes on the couch....... where Nightmare was lounging... Nightmare draws up with a hiss and thrashing tentacles but dream is unresponsive to the world of light. Killer is just amused at Nightmare acting like an upset cat and tucking his tentacles around him to rest in his lap as he tries to NOT TOUCH the hungover pile of bones.

Nightmare: *hisses and pulls away* What are you doing dream???  
Dream: uuuuuuuugh, i have never hated light so muuuuuch. *goes silent*  
Nightmare: Dream this is my couch. i was reading. Off my couch. *twitches tentacle tip*  
Dream: .......nuuuuu......  
Nightmare: *looks over at Killer*  
Killer: *shrugs like 'what do you want me to do about it, his is your brother'*  
Nightmare: *moves a single tentacle to push dream off his couch* Off.  
Dream: *just grabs ahold of the tentacle and cuddles it*  
Nightmare: *Tries to reclaim his tentacle* Dream! Get off me!  
Dream: ....but your coldness feels nice....  
Killer: pfft. *giggles silently, amused at the situation*  
Nightmare: *betrayed glare at Killer*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer sashaying out of the room, waving teasingly at Nightmare, all while Night stares at him, feeling even more betrayed.

How dare that bastard leave him alone with this cur!

His tentacles all flick around and he only gets more annoyed when he realizes he's lost the chapter he was in, so he glares at the grumbling Dream instead, who was still cuddling his tentacle and has captured two more whatthefuck Dream get off-!

But then Dream whines at him with those puppy eyes and his eye twitches. He looks and feels for any unwanted presence in their vicinity, and upon finding none (surprisingly), he carefully shifts Dream into a slightly more comfortable hold and starts looking for where he last remembered reading. Dream sleeps the rest of his hangover away to the soothing "The funeral was a dreary and dark affair..." of his brother.

(Can you guess why Killer left the room?)

(His plan worked perfectly, and now he hoped Night would finally stop being all pissy around his damned brother so much)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: killer i can't believe you would leave me with my clingy bastard of a brother!  
Killer: ... he's not dead so i am not complaining. And i bet you liked how the sunshine boy is a living heater. I know he enjoyed you being a cooling pad. I don't need to be an empath for that.  
Nightmare: ..... *snatches Killer up in his tentacles* it seems i need to teach you a lesson or two..... first lesson, YOU are my personal heater and you will be on this couch while i read. I am cold. *proceeds to force cuddle a non-complaining Killer for a few hours, reading to his apple soul's content*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream is tossed out on his ass the moment he wakes up and realizes his hangover is gone so Nightmare is spared from even more of his sunshine aura

He excitedly kidnaps Cross when the crew gets home from the raid Killer sent them on, and Cross gets to listen to an elated Dream rave on and on and on about how much he missed listening to Night read to him and wonders if that was why there was a raid so out of the blue. If it was he wasnt going to say shit. He rather liked being alive with his datemate thnks.

(I'd love to turn this into an actual, written out fic with more details in proper places bc this thread has gotten way too long for it to not be a story of its own dsghjhdsasdghngdbsfdas)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dude.... what if Nightmare can tolerate dreams aura the most when dream is drunk? Adventures in drunk dream trying to spend time with his brother

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Yes. Its perfect.

When Dream gets drunk his magic gets a little...let's say hard to handle, therefore, his aura thing gets a little muddled and easier to ignore bc he's too easily distracted by things to properly put any effort in handling his magic and his aura at the same time.

Ergo, being around Drunk Dream is endlessly entertaining, and less nauseating for Nightmare and his Negativity schtick

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it is a fine line between aura-tolerable and drunk tolerable. Dream has had a hard time finding that buzzed medium that lets him remember the night before. Dream has spent the night sad drunk before. Nightmare had to publicly (the gang) let the crying dream lean on him as he babbles apology after apology and just won't stop crying as nightmare stone-faced and stiffly sits.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
usually when Dream turns into that sad drunk skeleton, he attaches himself to the nearest person he feels he has to apologize to the most. In this case, that skele is Nightmare, who is very fuxking uncomfortable and doesnt quite know how to deal with the sudden influx of guilt and self-loathing and uselessness that Dream was currently full of bc he's never felt that from his sunshine bastard brother before where the hell did this come from???

so he just sits there, tentacles stiffly wrapping around Dream, Killer coming in to drop off a glass of milk and some cookies, basic comfort foodstuffs, while Dream keeps blubbering and hiding his skull in his brother's side, arms wrapped around Night's middle, and Killer, bless him, gives Nightmare the book he was last reading. Nightmare stares blankly at the book for a minute bc what the fuck was he going to do with a book? Lob it at his brother's head until the golden idiot stops crying?? Until Killer hisses "read to him blasted idiot!" while Night just stares doubtfully at him.

Killer rolls his eye lights, bc honestly, for how brilliant Night could be, he could also be a colossal idiot. So he takes matters into his own hands. He grabs the comfiest, fluffiest comforter they have, and wraps the Apple brothers in it, while his magic dims down the lights and he puts on that playlist Nightmare really likes to listen to when he's overwhelmed and wants a little background noise, and keeps the rest of the idiots out of that room for the rest of the evening.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the problem for those two twins is that their auras can mask some of their deeper down emotions like a small amount of guilt or a flutter of affection.  
Killer has to remind Nightmare of how to do things that he had done centuries ago. Its kind of hard to remember just how to comfort someone when you only have a relatively small amount of time doing it. And nightmare is dripping with negativity, usually any comfort he tries to do is just canceled out. Only a few skeletons have been around him enough to be more numb to his affects.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
sometimes he ends up intimidating or scaring off the one he tries to comfort, so he eventually learns to just stay back and let others do it

in fact, no one has ever gone to him or deliberately went looking for him for comfort since his crewmates (and his brother, back at their tree)

But with the quiet and the relative privacy they have, Nightmare finds his body moving, unfamiliar with how natural it seemed now, to dry Dream's tears and offer his presence in support. For a moment, they're back at the tree, just them against the world, and Nightmare is keeping Dream against him, keeping him from shattering, the village's expectations of him more than what a child should be given, more than what could be properly handled.

The moment ends, and Dream has stopped bawling, seeking warmth and comfort from the one he's missed the most, and Nightmare is back with his brother, still just them, against each other and the world. Nightmare brings his brother closer for the hug he hasn't had in nearly five-six-seven hundred years, and their apple SOULS beat in tandem for the first time in almost a century.

Dream is unfamiliar with the slimy almost stickiness of his brother's sludge, but he is familiar with the way the other tucks his head in his neck, while he does the same. They're tucked into each other, still slotting into their places perfectly, and Dream weeps for them, quieter this time, while Nightmare becomes his rock once again, holding him even tighter.

It's unfair, Dream thinks distantly, lulled to sleepiness by his brother's presence, how the world finds new ways to tear them from the ones they need the most.

It's cruel, Nightmare agrees, unconscious of their tandem thoughts, to taunt them with their innermost desires only to keep it out of reach.

Nightmare's tentacles below the comforter cocoon them both, and its never been this hard to keep a grip on his brother before his corruption, but Dream has no complaints. Nightmare thinks how small his brother feels against him, and how dangerous it is when they battle, and becomes a little prouder of how far Dream has come since the village.

They fall asleep like that, in that not quite familiar way.

It's the best sleep they've ever had.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
after that breakthrough..... when dream gets overwhelmed from going AU to AU trying to help fix problems and just needs to let himself be negative for a bit .... he finds his way into the hideout and puppy dog eyes his way into a cuddle....... Nightmare did not appreciate him interrupting a cuddle with Killer..... so he stubbornly kept both in his tentacles. Dream was to upset to really care and Killer was a bit stunned at sudden Dream and Nightmare accepting the pop-up cuddle demand with Killer in the room.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
i kind of want to see this transition into a kind of QP OT4 now sldvsfjvkjvnksjnkjfnv but lyk also that would need more plot and this thread is already a fic of its own

Nightmare refuses to admit to Killer later how comforting it was to have two SOULS he loved close to him, and Dream was just really grateful to be able to hold his brother again.

He decides to send Killer a basket of goodies, and Nightmare a couple of new books he thinks the other would like. They're both flattered, and Nightmare refuses to put down the series bc it was by one of his favorite authors and he's been looking for it forever how did Dream get this??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
hmmmm... maybe.... i do like a good Oreo Pudding.... if you get my drift... (cross and noots)  
For now it is just Brother reconciling brought to you by Killer.  
Dream excitedly shares all the details with Cross and Blue. His brother loves him again!!!! Maybe he never stopped loving him!  
Cross is a little Concerned that he is hearing about a soft Nightmare struggling to comfort someone....pretty sure Boss would kill Dream if he knew about this little gossip circle....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Oh yeah Night was definitely going to be kicking summ ass (Dream's mostly) if he found out about the gossip circle

and jdfhnksdjbk their ship name is delicious and makes me hungry (for smthng else ;3)*proceeds to choke on my sins*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i like how crossmare sounds but Oreo Pudding is more fun!  
Dream: ....do you think he would hug me again??? Maybe he would read to me again! Oh i have missed having Nighty read me to sleep! (the swap sans in him) i know he still likes to lay in sunlight.... even more now! I wonder if he would cuddle without me having a break down? I've missed having Nighty in my arms at night like at the tree! He used to be like my teddybear!  
Cross: *does not know what to do with this information* ..... um, i wouldn't try to go too fast dream....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: what do you mean? *pouting*  
Cross: well..maybe just do baby steps? a little does go a long way.  
Dream:...maybe youre right...i might scare him off and he might run away...*sad babey*  
Cross: aww Dream dont be too sad, he wouldnt do that to you now. just remember what i said ok?  
Dream:....okay..baby steps...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: ....remember Nightmare has had centuries of any touch or nearness he gives sending the person into a spiral of negative emotions like anger, fear, and sadness. He isn't used to people being willing to touch him. He usually initiates contact... people don't just touch him on purpose. let him start touches and maybe don't make sudden movements? ...... you know what? Treat him like a battle harden alley cat, you can't just scoop them up.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: *stressed* but that only makes me want to scoop him up more!  
Cross:...okay no. dont do that. he will spear you.  
Dream: he wouldnt...maybe...on a good day...okay point taken no surprise cuddle attacks fine.  
Cross:mhm, glad we agree

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: .... he likes being warm..... maybe thats your ticket to more cuddles?  
Dream: .... i could see if Killer would turn down the thermostat?  
Cross: keep a blanket on hand.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: pfft like i dont have several blankets in my inventory. Night's not the only monster who doesnt know what self-care is Cross.  
Cross: yeah but Ink at least has Error now.  
Dream: mhm. im also talking about your workaholic coccyx mr. stoic, tall, and monochrome  
Cross: ...  
Cross: thats fair

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.....dream has so many blankets and stress swaddles people...... and now nightmare and his gang.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream is a veteran at forcing people to take care of themselves.

He's dealt with Ink and lived, he'll be damned if he was going to go down now.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
when dream gets annoyed at a prank set up by most of the gang.......... he swaddles all of them in like 5 seconds. Nightmare comes home to dream forcing the gang to watch friendship cartoons while swaddled on the couch.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare can only sigh, if the swaddles were paired with friendship shows, his crew must have fucked up more than usual. "What happened this time?"  
Dust: I only tried to jump off the balcony! it was only three stories anyway!  
Horror: ...tried chipping off the edges again...  
Killer: I actually just wanted to be burrito-d. Dream does the best swaddles.  
Cross: Same  
Dream: Cross tried to juggle his and Dust's knives with Horror's axe. Together.  
Nightmare: *impassive* Ah. Have fun then.  
and the crew (minus Killer) whining for Night to come release them of their bonds.  
Nightmare: *to himself, rolling his eye light* drama queens

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare carries his swaddled Killer around like luggage as he does some tidying up and some work. an hour after night took killer the rest of the gang witness night walking by still carrying killer around like luggage. Killer has no complaints here

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he gets to be lazy AND enjoy cuddle time with the love of his life with zero effort on his part?

hecc yes!!!

plus he's actually really comfy like this, swaddled and warm and the light swaying of Night carrying him lulling him into a fuzzy sleep

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare just decides to carry him around all day. the thing about being a powerful tree skeleton... you can put off sleep for a good long while.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
He wont admit it but having Killer so close to him for the majority of the day keeps him calm and, ugh, slightly more positive than usual. Blegh.

Plus he knows Killer still has trouble sleeping sometimes, so he's just happy his love gets some amount of actually restful sleep, even if he sometimes has to switch tentacles. Skeletons arent very heavy but there's only so much time before his tentacles cramp from their positions.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer makes little discoveries about those tentacles. they function as both like a tail and extra arms..... and when Nightmare lets him they are so eager to be pet as he runs his fingers along them. the best is when nightmare uses them as a bed for snuggles.... the purrs are so nice and hard won.

*****

Caffeinated_blood   
the purrs are a Reward bc its a battle and a half getting Nightmare to even start thinking about winding down to relax somewhere that isnt his office.  
sometimes Night spends more time with the damned paperwork that Killer has to steal his attention by being a (general pest) distraction.  
push comes to shove he can always call in the cavalry for Project [Self-Care with Nightmare]  
and if that still doesnt work, well, there was always the heat lamp trick.

*****  
(heat lamp trick is in the next Chapter 1 post, ^v^)  
*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
awwwww Killer is totally a cat and he has a few heat lamps stashed around just for when Nightmare needs a forced rest....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Nightmare doesnt know where he keeps getting the damned heat lamps. Just that he gets a new one every two weeks and its getting annoying to find at least one heat lamp in every room he visits.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink hooks killer up, especially in exchange for a pic of puddle of relaxed tentacles Nightmare. Ink likes the sketch out the big players of the multiverse, has sketch books dedicated to single people. Error has the most drawings tho

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error only knows about the sketchbooks about him (SFW and NSFW both hehe). He doesnt know about the numerous other sketchbooks featuring the other big players. (He had a two week obsession with sketching Nightmare's different angles once. Up til now he doesnt think he quite got the shading right.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink will even paint odd AU versions of the big players. Or events never likely to happen. Like a pool party with all the big players peacefully existing or a swap au or things he can't create without a better memory.

Error found the role swap art..... doesn't know how to feel about Template and Pale.... the Cross and Nightmare swapped roles was kinda cool.... oh no is that Blue and error swapped roles???

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he's kind of conflicted seeing him and blu actually swap roles. he's never even given any thought of anyone aside from him playing his role!

...he doesnt think he can look at blue the same after this...not for a while at least.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error swears the stars in the Blue-swap error would never show in his eyes.

then ink that bastard brings him a bouquet of chocolate with a signed picture of Asgoro. .......

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
he's going to be bristling when he heckles Ink about not being a bastard idiot for once, bc its Error being Error, but he's going to take the bouquet with a blush he's going to violently deny was there, and shove the signed picture in his inventory before tilting Ink's skull up for a surprisingly sweet kiss that has the artist dazed and floating off the ground to kiss Error more comfortably.

Ink swears to surprise Error more often if this is what he gets. Because damn.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.... error knows what his inky likes.... owo


	3. Cuddle Montage and Suits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back over to Chapter 1 to continue the journey!

Caffeinated_blood   
commence montage of fluffy NightKiller, complete with blushy moments, ;))) moments, Dom Energy Nightmare, and Babey cutesy Killer

and the seldomly seen Top Killer and tsundere Babey Nightmare

Brought to you by Error Sans!

All for the low, low price of chocolate bars, and the latest Undernovela episodes~

Ink: Error if you wanted couch cuddles you couldve just told me

Ink: without the weird commercial thing you just did

Error: ....... :(((

Ink: I'll get you underfell chocolate right now if you share that montage with me

Error: :DDD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
at one point killer wants attention and Nightmare for once was asleep on the couch...so killer laid on top of him... and eventually fell sleep......

Once Nightmare got (stole) a whole set of knives all wrapped in a bow with a Stick man kinfe block that looks like you stabbed him.

Killer learns that if you gently massage the base of Nightmares tentacles, he melts into gooey putty that purrs.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
They start lowkey competing to get their other The Best Gift™, and it just keeps spiraling and getting mildly out of hand

the crew eventually get fed up bc No, Nightmare, we do not have any more flowers to give bc between you and Killer, we've practically bought out every flower shop in the Multiverse! and Starsdammit Killer the library can only hold so many books! We already have that series! I dont care if its from an alternate timeline where the ending is sad we are not getting another damned book!

(Killer gives the book to Nightmare anyway, and Night is delighted bc it ends in tragedy! the best kind of ending there is!)

(and in return Nightmare harasses Ink into making him more damned flowers bc Killer's a closet romantic.)

(Ink makes him a single red tulip and laughs when Nightmare rages at him.)

(He leaves it on his side of the bed for Killer to wake up to and hides away bc he's flustered and shy and panicking and why does this never get easier? i've given him gifts before!)

(Killer is fucking melting on the inside when he sees the flower. he doesnt think Night quite knows the meaning behind the gesture, and he loves his goopbaby all the more for it)

(Tulip [Red] - Believe me; Declaration of Love)

.  
.  
.  
did i do research just for that little flower fact?  
...  
yes.  
yes i did.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
it is even better that the hopeless romantic Killer knows what the flower means

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
he's a dork. a romantic, homicidal one, but still a dork.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
killer often has nightmare do romantic things and nightmare just gets confused on how walking on the beach is romantic? Sand just sticks to him like crazy to where even killer doesn't like the feeling. Nightmare hates getting sand in his goop.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
NM: Killer, as much as i want to continue this date, i also dont really want to do it with sand in my goop. its everywhere.

Killer: *sulky pouting* fine. can we still cuddle after?

NM: *draped over him* after we finish with a bath. i'll even let you use my body wash this time.

Killer: heck YES!!!

(Night's body wash is a Special Occasion Thing bc its so hard to custom make something tha doesnt have adverse effects to his goop.)

(He remembers getting a random one from an AU once. He was tinted pink from skull to phalange for a month.)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare has a whole line of custom soaps that he has an au under his thumb for. Thats the only reason that au isn't drowning in negativity..... they make his fancy soaps because FUCK IT Nightmare spent his early years living in a damn tree with a stream and now that he is the King of Nightmares... luxury EVERYTHING. If Dream thought about it, he could trap Nightmare with a high thread count waterproof bed set and pillows. Nightmare has learned of the wonders of letting killer slowly and methodically rub the soaps in....... Killer is rewarded with a blissed out purring Nightmare that is half asleep for how nice it feels. With his tentacles, nightmare gets back pain.... so he likes to lay stomach down on his big ass bed......maybe with killer being allowed to mindlessly play with his tentacles as he rests.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Nightmare becoming purring puddle of goopy negativity and Killer being so Delighted that his love trusts him to take care of Nightmare that his soul's target shape shifts to that rarely seen inverted heart for the whole thing

also

i fucking live for Fancy Pants Nightmare bc Damn

Can you imagine how sophisticated he'd look? he has Fashion Sense that even Lust nods his head to and Lust has Higher Than You Can Reach Standards

Killer fucking drools over his Hottie and Night is being all Smug Bastard abt it with that smirk he and Dream share

(Cross thinks its more eye catching on Dream but he's biased)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
The Hoodia get up it to prove Nightmare is regal in ANY clothes...... and he doesn't want his nice clothes ruined in battle or during work. Do you know how hard it is to get error to patch up his nice custom waterproof suits? That skeleton has no concept of time and could take minutes to weeks to get a suit or any clothing back!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
to be fair, there is no concept of time in the AntiVoid, but then again, this is Error, so he could also just be his usual bastard self

Night decides to dress up for a dinner date with Killer once, all suit and tie and sharp smirks, tentacles casually waving behind him

and Killer is fucking reeling bc holyshit that hunk of a skeleton is HIS DATEMATE ASFVFVSCCFVFDSCVFAEBEV

Killer decides to promise himself to get Night in suits more often.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
......Killer just fucking dies from hotness overload when he catches sight of Nightmare in his cyan lined black suit with a wine glass casually sipping it in the moonlight. With Nightmare reflecting the moonshine enough to distinguish the smallest detail on him

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare angling himself for purely Aesthetic Purposes is totally smthng he would do lol

The ego-boost he gets from Killer practically salivating over him is great too. Does wonders for his confidence. Not that he's doing it for Killer, of course not.

He just felt like bringing out his good suit. For shits and giggles.

And absolutely not because he feels fucking powerful when his love looks at him like that, like he'd gladly raze the world if Night asked him to. (Because Killer would, he knows this)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
What Nightmare has planned is that he put down a reservation with an alias and is going to bully his way into a nice restaurant for once. He is going to take the 'other person's reservation' to cause the wait staff to have anxiety that not only the King of Nightmares is here with his date.... but he took someone's reservation!!!! .... and to make sure there's a table waiting for them and now one to alert dream. Usually he would want Killer in Nightmare's colors for a fancy dinner in public.... but seeing Killer in a charcoal black suit lined in red and white..... is doing things.... mmmmmmm. Nightmare wants to pair that skeleton with a fine wine...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
this is so great honestly bc ive gotten a flood of NightKiller content on my media accounts and im loving it sm

and they totally get summ fucc after their fancy dinner out dressed to the nine's bc Killer looked so good in that suit and Nightmare wanted to fucking w r e c k that piece of ecto ass

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Horror: aw no, dust, Nightmare has the fuck suit on again!  
Dust: ... it won't be too intense if killer is in cyan and not his candy cane suit.  
Horror: ..... dust its the candy cane suit.  
Dust: Cross! Go give Dream some ass! Night and Killer are suited up and leaving in their respective colors! You know what that means, me and horror are going to camp out in the east wing away from Nightmare's west wing. Either go get wrecked by dream or play poker with us. maybe we can get error or Red or Blackberry to come for poker. if we get Error and Red then there will be underfell chocolate on the betting table.  
Cross: .....Damn i can't decide! ...... think i could sneak Dream in?  
Horror: You wanna kill your happy fuck boy?  
Cross: *blushes* NO! ... Underfell chocolate is so good though... let me know Red and Error's answers before i say yes.  
Dust: pfft your whipped and thirsty for a sip of the golden delicious apple!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream casually arriving with a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses bc he was starting to feel a very specific kind of happy aura and he wanted no fucking part of it thanks so he just scoots his golden ass to his boyfie for (a distraction) quality bonding time, which extends to the crew after he sees them in a soundproofed room playing poker. He decides, Fuck it, and smothers as much of his aura as he can, and plays.

He also wanted to lowkey impress Cross with his poker skills bc he's only played against Blue and Ink and Core before and wanted to see if the crew was just as much as a challenge. (they make him sweat a little, surprisingly, but he's played against Blue and won, so hell yes he's taking home those Fell chocolates)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error is constantly steamed on how dream is winning all the chocolate and just starts feeding it to cross. Like to the 'i need to destroy 5 AUs to not break the Poker Night Truce' degree. Horror made popcorn that error claimed... and is using his freaky tongues on. Horror also has Chips and three kinds of dip. the bring your own alcohol runs out before anyone but dream can get shitfaced. Dream also irritates Error by commenting on how much any lover would love error's tongues. Red is kinda surprised error hasn't slaughtered them all. Blackberry has noticed that even though Error could probably drink them all under the table... Error is VERY careful to not use string while drunk.... in the past there HAVE been incidents with drunk strings... This is also the first night Dream has seen Error with his glasses on. He can't stop the 'awwww so adorable no wonder Ink likes you' comments when he is so drunk. Cross curses his idea of Letting Dream bring the whiskey and finish half the bottle on his own.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Cross finally starts feeling tipsier than earlier, and decides to just shut Dream up when the golden idiot tries to commit suicide by trying to reach for Error's glasses so he can give them to Ink, via kissing him senseless, bc Top Cross comes out to play the more alcohol he has in him and Dream is convinced to just submit when Cross's tongue starts doing things to him and he likes it too much

But then they're reminded of their company when Error finally gets sick of their making out and drops them straight into a portal. He finishes his popcorn, bucket and all, gathers the share of Fell chocolate he managed to win before that sunsine bastard robbed him of the rest, and salutes the rest of the inebriated idiots before porting home to his and Ink's bedroom. The guardian is already asleep and wrapped in one of his looser sweaters, and Error feels a tiny bit warmer than usual when he remembers Dream's comment about Ink's feelings. He pulls the comforter over them, bc the squid kept kicking them off, and sleeps without trouble.

...

The same could not be said for either of the Apple brothers however, or for the Lord of Negativity's crew. Mostly because two pairs were getting screwed, two more pairs were doing the screwing, and the rest were very much going to get screwed over when their boss realizes Dream was in his castle without his prior notice or his say so.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dust: we blame Cross right?  
Horror: ....i am down for that  
Red: i ain't complainin'  
BlackBerry: as undignified as it is.... i believe thats a worthy plan.  
Dust:... Dream was only in the Poker Bunker for a few hours.... and maybe Nightmare won't notice until Dream's magic disperses? Or maybe He'll just think it come in on Cross?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Horror: i fucking hope so. i dont want him putting steak night on hold.  
Dust: but what if his aura is still here but Cross isnt home yet? Then it'd be obvious smthng was up!  
Red: lol have fun keepin yerselves alive weirdos. gotta scram 'fore Boss gets home. see ya! *poofs away*  
Black: yes, well, this was lovely, but i would rather not explain to the octopus that we had his brother over for a civil activity, for once. i will be taking my leave now.

Horror: ....they just left us to our deaths..  
Dust: wow our friends are assholes. do we clean now and lessen our punishment for later?  
Horror: ...you sweep and i'll hide the (alcohol) bottles

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.......The two partners in crime are safe for now.... Killer has Nightmare SUPER distracted...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Killer is gorgeous, and a straight-up tease, so who can blame him really? ;3

Dust and Horror manage to clean up their messes long before the other two finish their activities, and Killer's occupied Nightmare long enough that Dream's aura only feels like a mild itch, like how it usually feels when Cross is around, so he's not even suspicious.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare assumes the guilt and fear from the two is that they lost their allowances and chocolate at the poker game. Dust and Horror are twitchy thinking that Nightmare could figure it out at any time

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer is actually the one to pull them aside to tell them to chill or Night was going to get Sus and start investigating what got them so fidgety. He doesnt know abt Dream being present, but he can still see that smth was up with the two. Hopefully it was smth small, like a prank gone wrong or some other inconvenience.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer learns....Killer fears for the twi's lives...Killer wishes he never knew

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
The three of them pretend nothing other than the usual happened during Poker Night.

But Dust and Horror do start behaving slightly better than they usually do, and Killer says they were still sore from losing all their chocolate to 'Error', so Night brings them on a short trip to Chocotale to refill their pockets (and their pantry).

Nightmare does not learn of the actual events of Poker Night.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
....Nightmare being actually worried for his gang's feelings is so fucking cute.  
Dream..... is really shocked at how even though Nightmare is hesitant to show any physical affection/or try to physically comfort anyone since his mere touch and presence usually just makes any discomfort or emotion turn worse.... he looks after the gang at a distance, ordering them to do non-time sensitive jobs where one of the other guys need a shoulder for a few minutes, stealing favorites for foodstuffs, having luxury comforts around in reach, and keeping the house in order...... is the best way for Nightmare to show care without affecting people with his aura or touch.... its a miracle Killer can handle it, dream can since he and nightmare were made for it, just that Nightmare can't lower the output of his aura with how corrupted he is. Being a decent Boss is the closest relationship Nightmare can have with most people should he try to.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
They find it hilarious how most AU inhabitants take to calling Nightmare a cold, unfeeling creature of darkness and have monthly competitions where they find the weirdest and latest rumors of their gang. The more original it is, the better the prize Nightmare gives them. It's like seeing how much bullshit the other AUs can come up with, and its so funny for them bc lmao Nightmare apparently ur secretly having Ink's kid and that's why ur so goopy cuz ur covered ink and Dust where the fuck did this come from?? and *wheeze* from that new baby AU. Littletale i think?

and the rest of the guys dying of laughter

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
OMG THATS SO FUNNY.

...... the one Horror dug up is from a tamer Fellswap..... Its that the Gang is a huge poly group and has a small army of kids to care for....with Nightmare being the mother of them all.....  
Nightmare: W H A T F E L L S W A P W A S I T ?  
Cross: ..... i'll call error up to see if he's up for some commission....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
(,,,,that rumor aint too far off the mark tho lmao. the group is kind of a lowkey borderline QP thing and Night is goopdad to the kids...the kids being his literal crew but shhh thats just me)

Error is very Up For Commissions lol. the damned squid's been really distracting lately, so neither of them have been doing their jobs and Error's getting a little twitchy with all the chaos that comes with Ink being Ink

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare is a good caretaker...... as much as he can....... he just doesn't take as good care of himself as he does for those he watches over.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
That's what Killer's for! :D

and Dream!

and the rest of his Crew!

They're going to be taking care of their goopboi, no matter what!

even if it means resorting to aggressive tactics.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
..... now i just imagined the boys using a heat lamp to lull Nightmare into a sleepy nap and then slowly cuddle him so that he wakes to them all cuddling him

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
oml thats adorable.

Nightmare is too warm and comfy to get mad so he just tucks Killer into him and cuddles back against his brother.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
i mean..... Nightmare doesn't get to relax.... almost constant anxiety etc. Heat lamp makes the cold king drowsy......when the gang+ notices Night being too stressed, hit him with the lamp and it pretty much melts the goop boy into a sleepy boy

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
NM: *squints at lamp* no. Killer you wouldnt.  
Killer: *getting closer* boss come on you need to chill  
NM: *tentacles lashing slightly* i AM chilling! we havent decimated an AU yet have we?  
Killer: doing paperwork for three days straight is not chilling Nightmare! *throws lamp*  
NM: *hissing screech* i will NOT be subjected to another of your stupid puppy piles again!  
Killer: Dream now!  
Dream: *burritos a wriggling Nightmare into his favorite fluffy comforter*  
NM: you will PAY for this Killer!  
Killer: i'll take my payment in cuddles and naps thanks. *proceeds to lay on Nightmare*  
Dream: *gets a couple photos* so will i brother!  
NM: *stills, turning to glare at him* Dream dont you take another step!  
Dream: yeah, no. scootch over Kill, im cashing in those cuddles now.  
NM: *hissing softly* you are both bastards!  
Killer: sounds like a you problem love, now hush up. cuddle time.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: I won't succumb to your fluffy torture devices!  
Killer: Nightmare please you know you enjoy this when you wake  
NM: I... I won't *sleepy droops*.... fall asleep, y-you can't make me i gotz... work to do.  
Dream: *cuddles in* hmm, this is nice  
NM: nuuuuu, i .... dun wanna... *falls asleep*  
Killer: huh new record.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: *perks up* oh really?  
Killer: yeah. he fell asleep three minutes earlier than last time.  
Dream: great! we're making wonderful progress!  
Killer: *amused hum*so we are.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Just a happy noots, with that heat lamp to relax every limb until killer can literally position nightmare like a ragdoll

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer loves his goopy kitty ragdoll so much. So very much.

That anyone who dares disturb their nest will perish a painful death.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare gets very embarrassed when killer tells him he loves how pliable nighty becomes when warm and relaxed.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Night only huffs at him and turns away, flustered and shy, and Killer can't help leaning down to nuzzle his puddle of a lover, perfectly warmed up from his usual chilled temperature with the help of the heat lamp. Killer holds him tighter, and Nightmare tries to keep from melting even more and fails, molding himself to Killer's front side. He's not used to not feeling the cold all the time, the warmth of his lover and the lamp a more comforting feeling, and Nightmare revels in it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
When nightmare is all melty killer or dream gets to play with his tentacles, bending them this way and that. Dream once accidentally knotted up one of the tentacles while playing. Killer was able to unknot it before nightmare cooled down. This helps nightmare get desensitized to being touched positively.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
snrrk

now im just seeing a knotted up tentacle that's too solidly goopy to properly untangle all bc it wasnt untangled in time lolololol

the more Nightmare gets used to positive touch the less he reacts to sudden touch with tentacles spearing through the body

...its an ongoing process

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: Nightmare! I am so proud of you! a whole week without accidental stabbing! And you managed a hug from Dust!  
Nightmare: *gags* why are you so happy about that?????  
Dream: .... because i want you to be able to hug people important to you without fear and this is a good step towards that.  
Nightmare: *stunned*  
Killer: .... thanks dream you broke my boyfriend.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: oh no! *panicked hovering, tears in his eyes* brother are you there? can you hear me?? are you in pain???  
Killer: *mental Oh Shit* dammit, no Dream i didnt mean it literally Nightmare's okay i promise he's just-  
Dream: *smirks* lol i know, i just wanted to play it up, make you sweat a little.  
Killer: *stunned by how crazy similar the twin's faces were* ...uh...huh?  
Nightmare: *slaps Dream on the skull, scowling* stop playing with Killer bastard. thats my job.  
Dream: *winks at Killer, smirk still on his face* but he's so fun to mess with though!  
Nightmare: *scowl deepens*  
Dream: *laughs* fine you spoilsport!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: ...Nightmare can you fake cry too?  
Dream: Mwe hehehehe.  
Killer: What? you have the swap laugh. holy shit. You have the swap laugh. .....does nightmare have the swap laugh?  
Nightmare: *ready to kill dream for reveling a top secret and HOW DARE HE TELL KILLER*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
(I SAW A COMIC OF KILLER FINDING OUT NIGHT DID THE SWAP LAUGH BY ACCIDENT AND ALMOST LOST HIS LIFE)  
(i think it was by symphoneum on twitter??? absolutely love their art jnldjnlsdnsjj)

Nightmare cannot, in fact, fake cry, but you better believe he can make anyone cry.  
Dream has now lost his right to cuddles for releasing sensitive information.  
Killer also loses his rights to cuddles for daring to even ask about the aforementioned sensitive information.

The two bond over their banishment from the cuddle nest and sneak into it a few hours later, bearing cookies and books as tribute.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: *flops dramatically on the couch, partially on nightmare* i will die if you don't cuddle me. *has a really stupid hat on, BUNNY EAR HAT*  
Nightmare: *sees the ears flopping into killer's face* Mweehehe! nonono shit  
Killer: *Has the biggest eyelights and just CAN"T* omg oMG OMG

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Nightmare: *teleports to hide from his unfairly adorable lover* Dream you bastard! Why'd you tell him about THAT?  
Dream: *calmly sipping tea* He was bound to know sooner or later brother.  
Nightmare: *teal in the face* GKFJDHSJKLHGFX  
Dream: *texts Killer* He's in the library  
Killer: *instantly appearing* NIGHT BABY WHERE ARE YOU  
Nightmare: CALL ME BABY AND FUCKING PERISH  
Dream: *locks eyes with goopboi* baby  
Nightmare: *demonic screech*  
Killer: *cannot get over how adorable Nightmare is*  
Dream: *still sipping tea, unfazed*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: yeah mother basically thought that if a swap skeleton can hold that much energy then that same body should be able to hold the energies of positivity and negativity.  
Killer: what? basically because that blue energizer bunny could power the underground on his smile alone....thats why your skeletons???  
Nightmare: we could have just as easily had bodies of any other being that could contain energy well. i suspect mother was considering classic papyrus but blue has a deeper magic reserves than papyrus. she was partial to skeletons for a lower maintenance body. Gasters were definitely too unstable.  
Killer: .....so wait is that why you're both sanses?  
Nightmare: yep, heh, swap papyrus just didn't make the cut.  
Killer: now i need to know which of you would have been the papyrus. omg.  
Dream: ... i don't think thats-  
Nightmare: Killer no.  
Killer: would i base my papyrus scale off classic or swap papyrus? since you two are based on the swap sans...*walks off muttering and to ask the gang's opinion*  
Nightmare: ...... fucking HELL.


	4. Scientific Studies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where i edit out a few fangirl moments and general lovely silliness..... just to make it concentrated skeleton stuff. Enjoy Chapter 3's comments!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Mutual couple killing, they held the same knife

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
awww how sweet!

How to Murder with Bae: 101  
class taught by Ink Sans

step one: be romantic! Hold hands over the knife that you use to kill off your enemies!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
one of the few times error's phobia didn't act up.....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he wont say, but he was very proud of himself for being able to do that with Ink

(Ink already knows)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error has the sparkle eyes when he is proud of himself. 8nk really likes those eye lights.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error's whole face lights up and dare Ink say it, becomes even more adorable  
The sparkle in his love's eyes make him look less harried.

And! The blood that splashed on him only served to bring out his colors, highlighting that shade of blue specific to him that Ink absolutely loved~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I live their mutual crazy! Ink is a chaotic neutral being..... he doesn't care if its not a part of what he wants to do. Error..... has messed up morals but is a cute lil demented destroyer!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
They are The Ultimate Power Couple that can and will burn the entirety of the Multiverse down to ashes if the other asked.

Imagine the chaos they'd bring. The angst. The deaths. The stories.

(dshkjvhskjv now i've got an itch for angsty afterdeath with the OP lowkey yandere errorink bwjdbvwjn;owwviwds)

(This OT4 carries potential Angst in spades.)

********************(we went on a tangent about other works..... But you're here for the skeletons!)**********************  
Caffeinated_blood  
honestly i kind of forgot dream has a soul too lol. an unconventional one, but still a functioning soul.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: *pokes at Dream* Dream Dream Dream Dreeeeeeam! I heard you and Nightmare used to not have souls too!  
Dream: ... not exactly, the tree of feelings, mom, was our shared Soul. then the apples replaced them.  
Ink: YOU HAVE AN APPLE SOUL?????? I WANNA SEE!!!!  
Dream: *blushes* Ink i have a boyfriend.  
\-------  
Dream: telling Nightmare during a cuddle to watch out for Ink and his curiosity about their souls.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: Scandalized Look  
Nightmare: i dont want you hanging around that cretin anymore  
Dream: he's not all that bad!  
Nightmare: Doubtfully raised brow  
Error: he is all that bad.  
Dream: he is not-! // Nightmare: where'd you come from??  
Error: he is, but i will say he does have some redeeming qualities. sometimes.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is that bastard cat that wants your attention but not to be touched. Error is found in random ceiling corners in a string hammock eating chocolate. He frequents Nightmares mansion to hangout and steal Cross's chocolate, the Star's base to see their reactions to noticing him (and inky), sometimes Outer!Sans house if his star gazing ledge is occupied (the pacifist Outertale has a cleaner ledge than the empty Genocide one), or rarely in underfell waiting for the Sans to realize his Chocolate is gone. If you find error watching Undernovela.... DON'T walk in front of his window.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
The Error is a fickle creature. His natural habitat is a seemingly infinite white space called AntiVoid by most, and is an environment not many can survive in. Most times, the Error is seen creating havoc and destroying AUs and battling his mate and opposite, the squid artist named Ink.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
The battles between the ERROR and his chosen mate may seem to be bloody and merciless but the two are often thoroughly enjoying themselves, it is one of the many oddities the ERROR has in any courting display. Allowing the chosen mate to approach and sit on the ERROR's beanbag is a telling sign of trust for the chosen mate. The ERROR prefers to weave courting gifts from his own strings to both show appreciation and possession to others. The ERROR when upset with the mate known as INK may chose to ensnare the mate in strings and leave him to dangle for a bit. Ah the mate has once again been kicked from the beanbag by the ERROR for shifting around too much and almost spilling popcorn on the ERROR's prized possession. The ERROR will forgive the exiled mate in time, for now the INK must make do with the floor.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
have i told you how much i love your ideas?? bc i rlly frigging do

It is one of the lengthiest courtships known in the Multiverse, somehow obstinate and at the same time not, the ERROR is fond of simple gift-giving--usually self-made dolls and sometimes scarves. Meanwhile, his mate is known for having more chaotic tendencies of the two; INK is often seen gathering and providing for his mate, the majority of his loot being chocolate of the Fell kind, and different yarns and strings and other knick-knacks for his mate's knitting/crocheting/doll-making hobbies.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
The ERROR is pleased with the INK's offerings of appeasement to regain the coveted spot on the ERROR's beanbag. Once again the INK takes his place next to the ERROR. The ERROR and his INK watch the AU known as Undernovela while enjoying the company of their mate. If the ERROR is feeling particularly in a loving mood, he may swipe chocolate shakes from one of his prey, Abomination #13 as known as Underfell Sans. The ERROR....- Oh shit Error no I wasn't recording you! Dream RUN! ABORT MISSION! AHHHHH! I'M SORRY ERROR PLEASE DON'T STRING ME UP AGAIN!

Blue WAS documenting the destroyer in his natural habitat with dream as his assistant (babysitter to not die)...... until a ERROR found out....... Hopefully Error never finds out about the MultiTube (multiverse youtube) series Blue had been making... on Outcodes daily lives.... in order to try to get them all to be better friends!!!! ....... it may have gotten out of hand......

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
you....youre B R I L L I A N T

Error does, in fact, string up Blue and Dream ("YOU DIRTY ABOMINATIONS THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME?") but not before Blue somehow manages to yeet all evidence of his recording equipment into a small portal to his room

Error leaves them in Nightmare's living room as punishment and the star duo are taken to gooplord himself.

NM: Enjoy your stay, esteemed guests~ *manic smile*

*scary mood music plays in the distance*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
when ink eventually rescues them.....Blue is having to watch Horror and Cross eat soft shell tacos (YOU HEATHENS! HARD SHELL IS THE ONLY WAY TO GO) and is tied to a soft armchair, forced to be lazy. Dream is tied upside down while being forced to watch war documentaries with sad PETA commercials, with Dust's and Killer's commentary. And Nightmare is on his throne soaking up the negativity.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink retrieves his teammates and cheerfully drops them in Underswap, knowing Blue would love to be home and Dream would need the positivity before zooming off to whatever AU Error had gone to.

They're both slightly stunned at the sudden rescue, before Blue dives over to his closet to bring out his recording devices.

Dream can only sigh, energy slowly returning, before moving to Blue's side.

"You want to edit? Or should I?" he says when Blue hugs his equipment ("THANKS STARS IT'S NOT BROKEN"), and the grinning Sans looks at him.  
"G TOSS FOR IT?"  
"Fine."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.....ink finds blues channel.... and has a choice.... to share? or to blackmail?.....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
its a very troubling dilemma for the guardian.  
.  
.  
.  
pff jk! he chooses both obviously!

but which to do first?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blackmail Dream and Blue... then tell error anyway and show his mate the revenge he got

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
its a win-win situation for everybody! except maybe Dream and Blue but hey! Error finally let him back on the beanbag! thats more than what he hoped for!

and when his two teammates deck his house in pranks for revenge, well, he can humor them for a little while! he had to clean up the house for Error anyway, and pranks were the perfect way to have fun while he did it!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink is pretty happy with how things are going. he gets to be on the beanbag, error wants to work on his haphephobia to hold hands more often, he is learning enough spanish to understand some undernovela, AND error said if he cleaned the doodlesphere he would visit it! .... just how clean is clean? just tidying up a bit should be fine.... (it was not)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: i thought i told you to clean up if i was visiting?  
Ink: i? did clean up though?  
Error: *disbelieving noise*  
Ink: i did! look i even made a storage room for my excess art supplies, like you told me to!  
Error: uh huh. theres still a fuckton of clutter squid.  
Ink: i arranged my stuff as best as i could tho?  
Error: *sigh* i suppose it cant be helped. get off your ass squidbrain. we're getting your shit together  
Ink: Error we're skeletons. we dont shit.  
Error: ...your jokes are nearly as pathetic as those trash AUs you like so much  
Ink: you like me anyway!  
Error: *sigh* get to work before i make you damned artist

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream gets paranoid hos next visit, ink's house is never clean.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the last time it was this clean, Dream got bombarded with paint pranks of every variety and then some.

he's learned to be afraid of Ink and Clean in the same sentence since then.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error didn't know about Dreams trauma at first but hell if he isn't cashing in on it

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
like he wasn't going to let it play in his favor lmao

he's just in a corner of the ceiling, chilling in a hammock ("ITS NOT A DAMNED SPIDER WEB INK"  
"Pffff could've fooled me!")  
while slightly anxious, very twitchy Dream walks around the house in slight terror, careful with every step

he's sure Nightmare would give him proper compensation for this glorious footage.

he's never seen the sunshine bastard so afraid of a house, of all things! a house!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error.... being the bastard he is... decides to barely brush dream's neck with a string as the paranoid skeleton is freaking out in this house of horrors.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream fucking leaps Blue-style and stabs a conjured arrow in the direction of the string, but gets nothing.  
His internal thoughts are a mix of whatthefuckwhatthefuckhellnofuckthisnOPE that catches the intrigued and slightly amused attention of his brother.

So of course Nightmare tracks him down and is promptly ensnared in Error's strings, bc like hell he was going to let the octopus ruin his fun now. He was only getting warmed up after all.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error string cocoons the dripping skele so that only his face is popped out and places him on the hammock to watch the fun. those cuddle desensitization sessions mean nightmare can handle it better. Dream freaks out when Nightmare gave error the suggestion to rattle doors in the door frames every once in a good while and to sometimes not even touch but mot the string close enough to feel the air move around the string.

Ink gets home to a freaking out and paranoid Dream and two satisfied skelies in the hammock. Dream never thought to look uo.  
Ink: ... you do know error and nightmare are here right?  
Dream: WHAT??????  
Ink: they are on Error's web in the corner.  
Dream: *looks up to see the smug bastards looking at him* you know what fuck you guys i have been here for hours!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: and yet you never once went to transport yourself out of the house anyway, brother, so what do you think that says about you?  
Dream: oh fuck off Night. just bc ur a masochist doesnt mean i am. and you know perfectly well why i couldnt teleport outside! you placed those damned wards on the house again!  
Ink: lmao he's got you there Nightmare  
Error: how do you know that?  
Ink: oh Killer and i chill sometimes. we're actually going out for waffles later, which reminds me! Dream you wanna come with us?  
Error: *JELLY SKELLY* since when were you and Killer friends???  
Nightmare: *ALSO JELLY SKELLYYYY* how long have you been hanging out???  
Dream: *realizes their jealousy* sure Ink, why not. could be fun!  
Error&Nightmare: *silently seething*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
...... ink comes home to see that error and nightmare redecorated and have taken over his living room in a fit. strings everywhere, darkened lights, the sounds of undernovela drifting in the air.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: YOU WATCHED UNDERNOVELA WITHOUT ME???? ERROR!  
Error: *snippily* Well you went for waffles without me so there!  
Ink: Error, Ruru, glitchy love of my immortal life,,,,,,were you jealous???  
Error: *blushy and bristling* NO!  
Ink: *snrrk* Ruru, you do know youre the only one for me right?  
Error: *even more blushy, but now with more glitches* SHUT UP!  
Ink: Will you let me watch with you if i go get you chocolate? Those dark ones you like are in season in Chocotale right now.  
Error: *pouting* Bring me five and i'll consider it.

meanwhile

Nightmare: *coldly* Have fun on your day out, Killer?  
Killer: *in a good mood from the pranks and the terrorizing citizens he and Ink did* Sure did Boss! Went and did my errands, like you keep telling me!  
Nightmare: Mhhmm. And what errands needed that damned artist's presence with you Killer?  
Killer: *proudly showing off the gift he made with Ink's help* Got you a gift! I know youve been wanting a thicker and longer coat, so i asked Ink and he was happy to help me in exchange for waffles so!  
Nightmare: *melting* ...Killer,,,,  
Killer: Do you like it?  
Nightmare: I...thank you...its...perfect, love.  
Killer: *nearly blinds Nightmare with his grin*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dude a snuggly nightmare in a thick coat is so cute omg. Nightmare gets cold and the hoodie is iconic of some of the most depressed beings in the multiverse! of course he would want to wear something so associated with negativity! even if the ones wearing it love the jacket.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer sometimes steals the coat fr Nightmare's closet if the gooplord has a mission to get to and doesnt want to damage the coat. Nightmare comes home to see Killer being bundled up in his jacket by Dream bc Dream does the best swaddles Nighty you know this then Did you really just call him over for one quick swaddling?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: i have all the best gossip dream wants. and i am a reason to show up in the hideout. he hardly ever skips when i call him over.  
Nightmare: uh huh.... how do you install so much fear in the multiverse when you look like a kitten swaddled like that?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer: *winks* talent and skills baby~  
Dream: and your aesthetic  
Killer: *nods* that too  
Nightmare: uh...huh. also aesthetic?  
Dream: yeah. the whole negativity dripping from the empty sockets, manic grinning, flipping knives thing that he does?  
Nightmare: that just how he normally is though?  
Killer: its my aesthetic  
Nightmare: *confusion noises*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare is now confused, with a lil pout since he just... doesn't understand..... Is there a secret Killer isn't telling him? Is killer faking things to him? ..... is this not who killer is?  
Killer upon seeing the confusion and darkening expression, decided Nightmare probably didn't quite like what was being said........  
Dream is now confused too.... why did that upset Nightmare????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
YES! MISUNDERSTANDINGS!!

Killer: Boss calm down, Dream just means my aesthetic is essentially a scare tactic  
Dream: Brother? What are you worrying for?  
Killer: Dream i got this. *wiggles free a hand to extend to Nightmare* Nightmare, come here please.  
Nightmare: *slightly less confused* does that mean this is only your appearance then? not your true self?  
Killer: Night there's a difference between following the script and being who you know. i cant just up and quit with my role as your 'insane subordinate' now can i? thats not what the Multiverse knows of me. its better that way. nobody fucks with you if youve got a reputation.  
Dream: *understands what his brother means now* oh, thats what got you worried. Killer is still the same Killer you know Nighty, he's not putting up a front or an act with you. he never has! he's only acting whenever you guys create havoc in the AUs.  
Nightmare: *still kind of unsure* ...and thats only what it is? how you appear to other? thats all? youre not hiding anything?  
Killer: Night, love of my life, i swear to you, im not hiding anything from you.  
Nightmare: *anxious squirming tentacles*...okay  
Killer: *exhale* Dream, swaddle this idiot would you?  
Dream: Gladly! *instantly swaddles Night and drops in between the two burrito skels* All done! I better get go-  
Killer: Nope. Come cuddle us. *puppy eyes*  
Dream: *internal conflict* uh, mm, hhh?  
Nightmare: *weak glare* The one time i want cuddles and you dare to get up?  
Dream: Alright alright! let me just grab another blanket geez!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i just think under that mask of confidence..... Nightmare has a lot of insecurities. Like being left, being alone, someone faking interest to stab him in the back, having his hope brought up and then crushed once again. being out of control, has a few intimacy issues due to how much his trust has been thrown in the dirt. He wears the negativity ooze on him to hide himself from the world, only showing what he wants.....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Good thing all the skels that love him are there to affirm their love for him! Every time Night becomes overwhelmed in his negativities he seeks out Killer or occasionally his brother for some quiet snuggles and light reading time. They read to him sometimes, and on the worse days, they hold him together when he wants to fall apart.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare used to not sleep or cower in his covers...... but Killer put a stop to that with cuddles and hugs, becoming a sort of comfort object to Nightmare.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer is very happy to be Night's comfort person. he doesn't care if they do something, or nothing, as long as they do it together he's game for just about anything!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it is just so cute dammit! A nightmare relearning how to show affection and seeking comfort with Killer!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
it is iufcvgbhnj my heart goes uwu for soff Nightmare being Babey.

just.

fluffy NightKiller. all the way.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

*******(there were like 50 comments left but it was fic recomendations, sleep deprivation, Recipe swapping, and hunger for sweets)********


	5. On The Run and Call Error...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Chapter 1 for some fun!

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: yeah mother basically thought that if a swap skeleton can hold that much energy then that same body should be able to hold the energies of positivity and negativity.  
Killer: what? basically because that blue energizer bunny could power the underground on his smile alone....thats why your skeletons???  
Nightmare: we could have just as easily had bodies of any other being that could contain energy well. i suspect mother was considering classic papyrus but blue has a deeper magic reserves than papyrus. she was partial to skeletons for a lower maintenance body. Gasters were definitely too unstable.  
Killer: .....so wait is that why you're both sanses?  
Nightmare: yep, heh, swap papyrus just didn't make the cut.  
Killer: now i need to know which of you would have been the papyrus. omg.  
Dream: ... i don't think thats-  
Nightmare: Killer no.  
Killer: would i base my papyrus scale off classic or swap papyrus? since you two are based on the swap sans...*walks off muttering and to ask the gang's opinion*  
Nightmare: ...... fucking HELL.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Nightmare: Dream, this is on you  
Dream: Wha- why?  
Nightmare: *deadpan* You're an idiot.  
Dream: Wai- Night what-?  
Dream: ??  
Killer: DREAM!!! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!  
Dream: Uhhhhhh  
Nightmare: *walking away* Have fun.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: Dream did you forget all classic based sanses had a background stint as a sci sans!  
Dream: well! how was i to know your whole gang was going to try and examine us to test how skeleton we are!  
Nightmare: I think they are planning on getting/kidnapping Blue to try and compare us.  
Dream: Can't you just order them to stop???? Aren't you their boss?  
Nightmare: You ever see a Classic sans type get motivated? They don't stop until their goal is complete. And Killer is bound to use the crying puppy eyes!  
Killer: NIGHTY HONEY~ WHERE ARE YOU~?  
Dream: shit shit shit that was close  
Nightmare: *whispers* you are terrible at hiding! shut up!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
The Apple brothers eventually exhaust all the possible hiding places in Nightmare's domain, with only a handful of close calls. It's been a week since then and they've resorted to hiding in the doodlesphere bc a motivated Killer is nearly as terrifying as a motivated Sci.

They've somehow managed to make Ink keep his trap shut in exchange for the promise of one favor from each of them. They have a feeling they're going to regret that in the future, but for now, hiding from an infuriatingly relentless Killer is a priority.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
the twins even stayed in the anti-void for a bit, in exchange for a novela night and a couple chocolate bars and the promise of not touching his beanbag. Error could understand the dislike of a clingy shadow...... reaper was a prick for quite some time mumbling about some nonsense before Error kept casting him out of the anti-void and started hanging more with Ink.

Dream: thank you again error for letting us hide in here for a bit. *nudges Nightmare*  
Nightmare: yeah thanks... Killer has been a pest this last week.  
Error: well it is nice to get other opinions on how great undernovela is. maybe i'll let you see some of my better puppets.  
Nightmare: your dust ones or the fluff filled ones? i would like to see your dust doll collection, always curious on that.  
Dream: m-maybe not?  
Error: you don't think i can make a good doll?  
Nightmare: Dream, error was tolerant enough to allow us to be here. We should be glad to see his collection.  
Dream: I-i didn't mean any disrespect!  
Error: even ink likes my dolls.......

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: no no! i didnt mean anything bad by it! im sure your skills are commendable Error! id just rather not have...uhh...dust! in! my joints! yeah! its really hard to get out!!  
Error: i never said anything about handling the dolls asshat, just that id maybe let you see them. maybe.  
Nightmare: hmm. id like to get a closer look in the future. anyway werent we having novela night?  
Error: mmm yeah. theyre about to reveal what happened in the last episode's turf war between Asgoro and Sin.  
Nightmare: my bets are on Papiro hiding that one surprise grenade that took out Asgoro's goons  
Dream: you watch undernovela too Night?  
Nightmare: you cant be allies with the destroyer and not watch undernovela. thats just not how it works.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is just having a really hard time knowing his brother did more than just terrorize people.  
Dream: .... so whose that guy?  
Error: Dream thats Papiro keep up.  
Nightmare: Error is that Asgoro in the background? isn't he supposed to be getting Frisk from the safe house?  
Error: *clutches his pillow with Asgoro printed on it* Gasp! Asgoro, no! Sin is waiting for his target on the other side of that corner!  
Nightmare: oh shit is Asgoro going to shoot Sin? that is not going to make Toriel like him more...  
Dream: how does your window follow them like a tv series....  
Error: SHUT UP dream. Papiro might make it in time to stop Asgoro from dying. Pay Attention.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: wait who's dying???  
Nightmare: Dream omystars its not that hard to get. Error doesnt understand their dialogue like we can but he gets the context just fine! keep up!  
Error: void youre even worse than Inkblot was- wait you can understand them??  
Nightmare: uh yeah? you didnt know?  
Dream: you guys have been friends for literal years and you only found out now?  
Error: we're ALLIES, not FRIENDS  
Nightmare: we're as close to being friends as we can tolerate anyway.  
Error: wh- was this why you knew how the rival gang was going to blow up the chapel last season??  
Nightmare: well, yeah. they literally just kept saying their plans out loud to their subordinates Error how WASNT i supposed to know?  
Error: *frustrated glitch noises*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
and thats how the time in Error's anti-void ended.... error got fed up with dream's stupid and Nightmare knowing spoilers because he knew Spanish.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
He rants to Ink about how slow Dream was on the uptake ("He was even worse than you! And you were so annoying!"), how Night kept taunting him with spoilers ("He cant keep his damned spoilers to himself!"), and how the Apple brothers kept yacking on and on ("They kept talking over the characters! I couldnt hear a damned thing!").

Once he's done ranting he looks at Ink expectantly with arms crossed, so Ink calmly asks him if he wants to rewatch the episode with him in the Doodlesphere. Error's tch and his pouty "We're watching the entire damned season squidbrain" as he walks into Ink's living room is hands down, the most adorable thing in the multiverse next to the glitch himself, Ink thinks.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink just hands him his Asgoro pillow and a bowl of popcorn....... ink likes novela night for more than just the show...... those tongues man........

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink gets a show he's Very Happy to watch and Error gets to watch his novela. Everyone wins!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink paints error's tongues quite a bit after these nights....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he makes sure to hide the paintings somewhere error wont see them. he'd rather not have him destroy these just yet thanks. or ever really.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error often gets fits of destructive rage where he NEEDS to break something.... so ink has a back up of sketches he doesn't mind error tearing into. In fact he has thrown them in the air for error to spear with strings before.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
it makes for a fun game for both of them. they try to see how accurate Error's aim is in increasingly creative ways (bc its Ink duh), Error gets to let out his destructive urges, and Ink gets to clean up his sketchbooks to make space for newer sketchbooks! Its a great system! On the days they both get twitchy they end up sparring in a section of the AntiVoid. They can go all out and still be relatively safe from outside interference and damages.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream walks into ink making it rain with sketches on error as error stabs each sketch

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
yes.

dream just shrugs and joins in making it rain sketches. four hands are better than just two after all, and Ink has a fuckton of sketches.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
omg blue joins, its a party now

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: hey Blue we're having an Error Destroying Shit We Dont Need party-  
Blue: say no more. i got some of the old things from back Underground that we dont need and i needed an excuse to get rid of. lemme jus get those real quick!  
Dream: great, see you in ten.  
Blue: i'll be there!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is just having a great time tearing into things. Want something gone? Call error, he likes to destroy it/ the mental scarring comes free.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
He might get carried away and start destroying things he shouldnt but you can always call the Protector to deal with said damages! Ink also has a fair chance of distracting the Destroyer from his destruction streak so if you're lucky you might escape with your life while Ink runs for his!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
pffft! omg thats i just thought of like underfell sans calling that number he saw on Need to get rid of Stuff? Call xxx-xxx-xxxx! and accidentally summoning the destroyer

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
PFFF  
like  
get rid of something can mean a lotta things and UF Sans is kind of lowkey thirsty for summ lovin  
so he calls  
and the mthrfcking DESTROYER OF WORLDS JUST SHOWING UP ASKING WHERE HE COULD LET OUT SOME STEAM  
and UF Sans is just  
inexplicably disappointed and also highkey terrified but amused?  
bc some idiot (Ink) just wrote, what apparently was the fucking DESTROYER'S CELL NUMBER on a BATHROOM STALL

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: Error I didn't want to forget your number! You said to give it to people wanting to get rid of stuff!  
Error: UNDERFELL. BATHROOM? REALLY!?!?!  
UF Sans: .... not the destroying i was looking for..... but i guess this could get interesting...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: *dodging Error's strings and blasters* ooh~ i could hook you up with a couple people i know if ur game~  
Error: *extremely annoyed* thats what youre focused on?!!!!  
UF Sans: *eating popcorn* eh sure why not. you got their digits?  
Ink: *acrobatics to stay alive* i've got lots of digits! do you have a preference?  
Error: *blasters double* PAY ATTENTION TO THE FIGHT SQUID BASTARD!  
UF Sans: im game for pretty much whatever usually. surprise me.  
Ink: *looks him uo and down, still parrying every attack* ooh! maybe Blue would want to play with you!  
Error: STUPID-! Wait what? Fuck no! Blue is a terrible match! He's going to wreck him!  
UF Sans: hehe, for sure id wre-  
Error: i wasnt talking about you, stupid abomination. Blue's a terror. you wouldnt last a night! even Lust taps out faster than Blue does Ink!  
UF Sans: why i oughta-  
Ink: wouldnt they be fun though? together?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: If blue doesn't kill him in the bedroom, Stretch would for 'tainting' him!  
Ink: Yeah that would be interesting!  
UF Sans: ...wut?  
Error: Blue is instatiable, you would dust before he passes out.  
UF Sans: ..................WUT?  
Ink: It would be funny to see Blue break him tho!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error:....fine but if the stupid abomination dusts im never going to stop saying i told you so. because i did.  
Ink: i knew you'd see it my way!  
UF Sans:....???  
Ink: oh! here's his number, and his coordinates should you use the machine, considering its fixed here.  
UF Sans: wait howd you-  
Ink: Blue is usually available for most afternoons, but he especially likes having coffee dates before you start with the action, so there's my pro tip.  
UF Sans; pro tip????  
Error: lets just leave already. the longer i stay the more i want to wreck this timeline  
Ink: if you behave i'll let you wreck something else~  
Error: oh, there is no letting me, Squid. i take whatever i fucking want.  
Ink: mhhmm, now-  
*muffled conversation as they walk thru a portal*  
UF Sans: *holding a card in his hand, confused* ...Blue huh.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Blue: ... are you sure you wanna do this? i have been known to tire even lust out. ....multiple lusts actually.  
UF: ....now i am just plain curious. I wanna see how this goes.  
Blue: Ok! I am a gentlemen so i first want to take you on a coffee date to get to know your likes and dislikes! The Magnificent Blue is great in all areas! Especially the bed room!  
\-------  
Error: ink why do you always throw fells to blue to play with?  
Ink: he usually breaks them of their high and mighty 'no other universe can match up to them' arrogance.  
Error: Didn't swapfell sans run from him in like an hour?  
Ink: pfft hahaha yeah!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: admit it! Blue has major game and his adventures are literally the most amusing things  
Error: i know that! ......Stretch is still a major cockblock though  
Ink: UGH I KNOW! and at the best parts too!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: ..... do you think i could get stretch with UF Papyrus?  
Error: i would rather you not. they would try and team up on me.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: theyre already pests on their own. do you know how tiring it is to deal with Papyrus types??  
Ink: but the spicyhoney though! plus if we get Stretch busy we could recruit Blue into pranking wars again~  
Error: tempting, but im pretty sure Dream would actually kill you if you make his entire house smell like apple cider again.  
Ink; eugh, yeah, your right. i'll do it at Nightmar's place then!  
Error: ...you have no self-restraint at all do you  
Ink: none at all!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: hey error... wanna go give apple pies to the twins and say it's from the other twin?  
Error: ...... ink... as much as i want to... i actually like nightmare.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: aww come one! i know you wanna~~~  
Error: not as much as i want my puppets to stay free from goop. that shit never comes off!  
Ink: pfff? have you done it before then?  
Error: i...may or may not have tossed apple pie in his face once....and said it came from Dream....  
Ink: PFFFF! was THAT why he kept drowning Dream in apple-scented spray??  
Error: .....  
Ink: HA! it WAS wasnt it! oh this is gold!  
Error: did he really spray Dream though?  
Ink: he smelt of apples for WEEKS Error. what do you think! haha!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ... you know whats pretty fun? ... putting small cow plushies in cross's path. like when he is walking around an AU, just put one sitting in the middle of the sidewalk staring at him. priceless  
Ink: ..... i want to do that NOW

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: where in the void would we even get that many  
Ink: ...  
Ink: Error, glitch of my immortal life,,,  
Error: *narrows eyes*  
Ink: i have the power of Creation  
Error: ...  
Ink: i can literally paint objects to existence.  
Error: ...oh yeah  
Ink: ????how could you forget?????

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: because you run your mouth too much. and i like the other talents you have better  
Ink: oh r-really? *not used to his tsundere being so forthright, its kinda hot*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error has occasional Top Energy that Ink has no way to prepare for.

it comes and goes and he cant even flirt back bc he's too flustered with that first sneak attack! its unfair!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink is left with a rainbow flush and a shellshocked look.

this pleases error.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error can get almost anything he wants from the artist like this. Ink is too busy bluescreening to fully register his actions and before he knows it, he's raiding chocotale for Error's favorite extra spicy chocolate and cocoa fix.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error has his little strings wrapped around ink!!!! Gotta bring the offerings for beanbag time

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink is also one of the offerings and since Error cant exactly show affection like most people he makes do and just bundles up his artist with strings while they Undernovela and chill (actually chilling! ;3)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
knitted blankets, strings wrapped around the wrist, bean bag allowance, giving a turn on what AU to watch, giving a chocolate bar...... so many ways!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Most of the Multiverse just think Erros is an insane bastard, which he definitely is, but Ink has known him for far too long to be put off or offended by his glitchy's callousness and indifference.

and besides! His Error is perfect to him anyway! and he wouldnt want him any other way!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Just two eldritch creatures, having a fight over dark vs milk chocolate..... while fighting for an AU.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
all the AU citizens just,,,,watching the eldritch creatures debate,,,,,,while chaos happens around them two,,,,, and theyre just  
which one of them is more damaging????

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Blue: HEY! I told you guys to not use a au in your arguements!  
Error: Blue! ink thinks that milk chocolate is better than My Chocolate!!!  
Blue: no excuses!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: yeah Error. obviously milk chocolate is better-  
Error: excUse yoU! MY chocolate is and will always be better than any of your stupid milk chocolate shit-  
Ink: how dAre you it is NOT shit-!  
*Ink and Error continue squabbling*  
Blue: .....*sigh* why do i even bother at this point

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Blue: YOU TWO ARE IMMENSELY POWERFUL JUST EAT YOUR SEPARATE CHOCOLATES!!!  
Error: BLUE! I can't just NOT defend my chocolate!!!  
Blue: HE WANTS YOU RILED UP FOR KINKY ARGUMENT SEX ERROR!!!  
Error: YOU BASTARD INK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ink: what no i really-  
Error: *leaves for anti-void*  
Ink: ... BLUE WTF  
Blue: i saved the AU ink. deal with it

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: but now i have to settle down a pissed off Error! on my own!  
Blue: sounds like a load of Not my problem  
Ink: ....you've been hanging out with Red too much  
Blue: he's a delightful conversationalist!  
Ink: *muttering* and an asshole-  
Blue: were you saying something?  
Ink: i said that i needed to go find Error or else im sleeping on the couch tonight  
Blue: oh no you dont. you still have repairs to do  
Ink: but-!  
Blue: no. i'll text Error, you go fix the shit you fucked up right now or i'm getting Killer to kidnap you  
Ink: how is Killer kidnapping me a threat?  
Blue: easily. you have a limited time frame to grovel for Error's begrudging forgiveness, and he's going to get even more pissy if youre late about it. understand now?  
Ink: *grumbling*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
.....ink ended up late..... and on the couch again

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
he brought home the whole package too--a bouquet of dark (eugh) chocolates, three gigantic tins of spicy cocoa mix, and three sketchbooks worth of destruction material.

oh well.

better luck next time Inky~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error did sneak down to cuddle half way though the night.....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
bu he wont admit that hecc no

he just knew that Ink would feel cold if he wasnt there (bc Error is essentially a heater) and he didnt want the stupid squid to get sick bc then he wouldnt have any fun destroying the AUs. thats all. he definitely didnt miss his Ink beside him, or worry about why he was so late in getting back home. nope.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error snuggled under inks arm. soft purring and content.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
yeshhhhh

soff errorink is my drug yesssssss

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
is so gooood

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
but then again tsundere Error is also pretty great...

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

i cant decide what other tropes would fit them aside from the obvious lmao

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error is an experience all his own

*****  
Caffeinated_blood *****  
so is literally every other powerhouse the multiverse has lmao

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
true

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
XD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
.... now i just.... imagined the multiverse's top players.... having mundane contests since they can't all fight full power because of collateral damage

like a shot contest, or darts, or uno. with other powerhouses being referees for even it most childish contest

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
oof. they'd probably doom the multiverse and then some if they all duked it out lol.

lmao all of them just cussing each other out on a game of monopoly and being sore losers

OH WHAT IF THEY ALL DECIDE ON A TRUCE NIGHT THING AND GET DRUNK

AND ERROR AND INK PLAY MATCHMAKER WITH ALL OF THEIR SHIPS HKGJFHDXGCHFGVJHBK

the sheer amount of chaos these two have- i cant XD


	6. What's Better Than an After Party? AfterDeath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty it is time for Chapter 4! there was a coffee thing between Ink and Reaper in that chapter.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Geno: reaper hunny you need more people to love you....... lemme call my glitch bro up. He has quite the catch that you will like. *the look*  
Reaper: s-sure geno *melts at the look*  
\------  
Error:....  
Geno:.....  
Error: did I hear you right?  
Geno: I want to borrow your ink.  
Error:...... three chocolate bars  
Geno: two  
Error: ...deal

*****  
Caffeinated_blood on   
(the temptation to jump into the hell that is this OT4 is stronger than my will to live)

Error: Ink you've got a date  
Ink: we do??  
Error: not with me this time squidbrain  
Ink i dont think i asked anyone out since you glitchy  
Error: thats bc you didnt. now take a shower and get proper clothes on. im dropping you off  
Ink: *confusion noises intensifies*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: don't forget your whip cream, your damned brush, and your vials. Make sure your topped off on all colors so anyway this date goes you are prepared.  
Ink: where am i going?  
Error: shush. Clothes now.  
Ink: ?????????????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink is dropped (literally) in front of a cute cafe of a fairly new AU and is told by Error to "dont get distracted. look for a skeleton, ask for Reaper. be home before dark. and get me chocolate."

with literally nothing else to go off on, he decides to just do what his glitch tells him, and wow

he expected it to be a prank or joke of some sort but no. there was a single skeleton in the cafe, with clothes befitting his name.

...he was actually kinda cute what the hell. fuck it, best not to let the day go to waste.

* DATE START!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Geno and Error are now in the anti-void (save screen if the timeless anti-void wouldn't be safe for the bleeding skeleton) debating over watching the date or undernovela. popcorn in hand along with the payment. Error clinks a shake with Geno's ketchup bottle as the congratulate themselves on a job done.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
it works in Error's favor bc he gets a couple hours of peace and quiet to himself, and it works in Geno's favor bc he can finally start helping his stupid datemate feel better abt himself in general.

Ink was a force to be reckoned with, and being in his general presence was a guaranteed ticket to hijinks and general chaos. Which is great for Reaper bc he doesnt have the time to feel bad abt himself and his job if he's constantly being given whiplash by the tornado that is Ink.

Geno: It's a great plan Error! nothing can possibly go wrong!  
Error: *flashbacks of Ink being Ink* ...good thing your datemate cant die huh? fine, just get me my chocolate and i'll be game.  
Geno: i knew you'd agre- wait what does Reaper being unkillable have to do with anything?  
Error: *slowly*...im gonna leave a window of their date open, and you can see for yourself the hellspawns you've unleashed on that poor AU  
Geno: *the dawning realization that he just left two of the most unpredictable, chaotic beings alive to roam freely. Without supervision.*  
Geno: oh. oh no. oh no.  
Error: mmhmm.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink ends up pranking other customers for Reaper's amusement. whip cream was used to prank the poor employees that didn't give enough whip.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
the store employees are getting a little frazzled bc where was the asshat who kept taking their coffee beans and who was the bastard emptying their bottles of whipped cream???

the two of them leave the cafe once they start getting more suspicious glances and end up deciding to continue their "date" in a nearby park.

Reaper: Terrorize the children or terrorize the birds  
Ink: Pfff! Do ya really need to ask? LETS DO BOTH!  
Reaper: *slackjawed* Will you be my new bestfriend  
Ink: Sure!!! Wanna prank on the Nightmare Crew next week?  
Reaper: Only if we fuck with the glitch duo first  
Ink: *eye lights are stars* You really are my newest best friend!

And in the AntiVoid, the glitch brothers are overcome with a foreboding shudder down their spines.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink and reaper decide on a fluster match. first one to get their glitch to blush the deepest gets to pick the next cafe.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
oh hecc yesss whahaahhahahah

Error and Geno are cornered by their respective datemates in the AntiVoid, who were both wearing their Smug Bastard grins, which could only mean they were plotting nothing good. Ink was already a migraine and a half on his own, he didnt want to know what happened if you added another chaotic bastard in the mix.

Ink: Hey Ruru~  
Reaper: Hello Geno darling~  
Error: Still think it was a good idea?  
Geno: ...shut up. If im going down im bringing you with me.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error just reclines on his bean bag and starts knitting, already knowing what that face on ink means.... only he doesn't know tha Reaper had a GREAT idea on the way there........ they should totally swap glitches in this fluster match!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
oh. OH. OOOOOH!!! Y E S.

Error is startled from his knitting, bc instead of the usual colored eye shapes, he's instead greeted by sockets void of light and a skeleton wearing a jet black cloak. He makes a confused noise when he looks over and sees (his) Ink in front of his equally wide-eyed brother.

Error: What the fuck? Geno. Get your abomination. Out of my face.  
Geno: Get YOUR abomination out of MY face!  
Ink&Reaper: *twin devil smile widens*  
Ink: Aw dont worry! We're just having a little fun~ Arent we Reaper?  
Reaper: We just wanted to talk to you both! Honest~  
Ink: Reaps told me you were so much fun to play with when he met you!  
Geno: Wha-  
Ink: So i was thinking! *eye lights shape into an orange target and green question mark* Would you grant me a game?  
Error: *realizing* Oh fuck. Geno dont agr-!  
Reaper: Ah-ah! We're going to be playing a game of our own, your adorable glitchiness~!  
Error: *sputtering* Adorable? Ad0rAb7e?!?!?! W#eN i g3t mY sTriNgs 0n yOu-!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: Y0u Fu(KiNG B@$T@rD!!!!11!!!!1 I wILL 3Nd y0U!!!!! *tries to fight reaper, gets pinned by Ink*  
Ink: Error! You know how fun games are! Reaper just wants to play.  
Geno : The hell kinda game you playing that error wants to kill reaper so badly for??????  
Reaper: *leaning toward error but loud enough for all to hear* T H E B E S T K I N D ~<3

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: *still struggling under Ink* I w@nT n0 pArt 0f y0uR $tuP1d GamE$ y0u-!  
Ink: *kisses Error real quick ;3* Will you play with us if i promise to renew your stash of Fell chocolate?  
Error: *slightly dazed, quick to glare back at Ink* the ENTIRE stash AND some more spicy cocoa  
Ink: *smirking* Okay! Its a deal! Have fun with Reaper Ruru! *winks, inkports back to a startled Geno*  
Geno: What rules?  
Ink: So you agree! Great!! Rules are simple! *battle stance, confident smirk* Come at me.  
Geno: *shit that smirk is so unfair wAitWHAT- moment*  
Ink: *winks* i mean i wouldnt say no if you decided you'd rather come ON me to-  
Geno: *spears a bone attack in Ink's direction* YOURE BOTH SHAMELESS BASTARDS!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
....reaper decides mid battle to let error string him and tell him he likes the feel of his strings, can he feel through them? thats hot. Just how much control DO you have over them???  
Error just screeches and reboots

*****

Caffeinated_blood   
meanwhile, Ink and Geno are waltzing around each other with constant bones and blasters and paint attacks. Geno getting more murder-y with his attacks when he sees Ink just casually batting away his constructs and meeting every blast head-on with a smile on his stupid smug face and annoying (innuendos) comments in between blows.

Youve got great stamina! Nice to know you can keep up with me! How much longer will you last i wonder?

Geno knows he could just be assuming but how were those not innuendos when his opponent would deliberately push past his defenses to whisper them to him! Thats how close this stupid artist got! AND! He kept pulling back too! Every fucking time Geno thought he landed a vital hit the other would prove him wrong by appearing in his space and fucking teasing him!

Oops! Youre getting closer! You missed me~! Haha! Bit more to the side! Oh! So close!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error comes back around to a reaper laid out sensually mid air...... and reboots again

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Haha! Poor Error!

Ink looks over to check on the other two and is greeted by a rebooting Error and a slightly getting more worried Reaper and bends over laughing, so he ends up getting a face full of blasters with a near ecstatic whooping Geno ("FUCKING FINALLY")

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Reaper: ... is he okay? i didn't read this whole thing wrong right? is he supposed to do that????  
Error: Reboot 37%  
Ink: No no that's normal if things get too shocking after a reboot-OOF!!!!  
Geno: *blasts the shit outta ink* TAKE THAT YOU INSUFFERABLE SKEL-INK-TON!!!!! HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Error: Reboot 42%  
Reaper: ... is it supposed to be slower this time?  
Geno: .... what did you do to him reaper? two reboots in a row?  
Reaper: *is worried so much now* I just teased him about his string manipulation and if he could feel though them! and what else he could do!  
Geno: omg. Reaper you kinky bastard! he can feel though them, what did you do?!?!  
Reaper: ... i might have licked his strings.  
Ink: pfft HAHAHAHAHA you are so dead!!!!!!  
Geno: goddammit you stupid skele-god!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: Just give him a minute, haha! He's just...refreshing himself, so to speak. You might want to start running when the bar gets past 80%. Take it from me, you do not want to be caught in his strings right after a reboot.  
Reaper: He is okay though, right? Right??  
Geno: Yes you big baby, he's fine. Also. What were you thinking stupid idiot?! If i had the energy id smack you!  
Ink: Oh! Passit onto me! I'll do it for you!!  
Reaper: Ink?! I thought we were friends!  
Ink: We are. But Geno's cute, so what he says, goes. Like with Error!  
Geno: *embarassed sputtering*  
Reaper: ....okay fair enough.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: Reboot 75%  
Reaper: * now having coffee with geno and ink. they got Error a hot chocolate waiting for him* ...is it time to run yet?  
Geno: *dainty sips his drink, a chocolate mocha thing reaper said he had to try... it's ok...* You licked his strings Reaper. You're gonna be running for a long while....  
Reaper: i mean i like a good chase, but is this a sexy chase or a i wish you would die chase?  
Ink: Both! Error is always sexy! How good are you at regenerating limbs?  
Geno: ... if error tears you apart i am NOT putting that puzzle back together.  
Reaper: I ... don't really know if i can regenerate limbs..... never had to try.  
Error: Reboot 87%  
Reaper: Oh shit i gotta go

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: we'll try to distract him for you, but i also cant promise anything, bc i gotta tell him the things he's forgotten bc of the reboot, so he's still gonna chase  
Geno: my advice is to keep hiding and keep moving  
Error: Reboot 95%  
Ink: Oh shit you really gotta run now!  
Reaper: FucK. okaybyeguysGenoloveyouseeyoulaterbye!  
...  
...  
Ink: how long do you think he's going to last?  
Geno: knowing him? fairly long, but not long enough.  
Error: Rebooting.....  
Ink: ah. stars have mercy on him then.  
Error: Systems Online-----Initiating Start up Sequence  
Ink: hope he's got some damn good hiding spots. Error's awake

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: Start Up Complete --- Initiating Fight Protocol - Sub Class, Irritation  
Processing-Processing-Processing  
Rage Factor- 200%  
Magic Stores- Full  
Strings- Online  
Began Function  
Error: *Blinks* REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE YOU PRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Geno: huh... cool  
Ink: i never got to see this part up close as i usually need to run

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Geno: huh. now that i think about it, same.  
Ink: wanna watch reaper's inevitable death-not-death in the doodlesphere with me? the tv does what it wants but im sure we can find them eventually  
Geno: get me some more of this mocha and i will  
Ink, needs a fuckton of caffeine to start moving: coffee is my love language sir, and i speak it fluently  
Geno, a coffee connoisseur by proxy bc Reaper is addicted to caffeine: guess we're testing that today huh?

these two just lowkey snark at each other and that how they flirt. Ink wins and his prize is Geno's number and a budding fascination with said glitch.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
reaper gets a beat down and dragged back to ink and geno tied up. Error just drops Reaper at Geno's feet

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: *grumpy* this belongs to you  
Ink: huh. he really did last longer than i thought  
Geno: *casually sipping his mocha* just leave him on the couch. he'll smell the coffee and get right back up  
Ink: has that happened before?  
Geno: yeah, thats how i dealt with him when he crashed from work exhaustion.  
Error: funny. i deal with the inkblot the same way. except i usually cause the exhaustion.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Reaper: *looks up* That's kinky.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Geno: stop being an assuming bas-  
Ink: he's half right actually  
Geno: ....what  
Ink: Error's surprisingly adventurous in- *gets gagged by strings*  
Error: WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS ANYMORE  
Geno: ....Error...you literally just proved his point what even  
Reaper: yeah that gag looks way too good for you not to be well practiced in making it  
Error: *embarrassed glitch noises*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ITS NOT MY FAULT HE WON'T SHUT UP!!!  
Ink: then give me something to shut up about.  
Error: *gestures at ink* SEE WHAT I DEAL WITH!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Geno: *sympathetic noise*  
Reaper: i dont see the problem though?  
Ink: see! Reaper gets it!

and then Geno and Error reach a deeper understanding with each other.

both their datemates are soulless perverted bastard idiots.

that they were unfortunately stuck with for the rest of their unnatural lives.

sigh. at least they're charmingly adorable soulless perverted bastard idiots.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
oh those poor glitches. then fresh pops in to see the new boyfriends. Chaos insues.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
i can totally see Ink and Fresh being Ultimate Pranking Bros tho

their energy together with Reaper would probably damn at least half of the Multiverse, and thats with Error and Geno being the three's collective self-control bundle

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
...they can sway error more than geno tho. Error has always enjoyed a good show....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Geno is just

that One Actually Responsible Person in their weird little group that keeps them from fucking up too badly

and he doesnt even get paid for it ;liukyfjthdfcgvhbj

...but he is willing to negotiate his paycheck with some cuddles and some more of those cookies wow Ink where'd you get these?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Geno appeased by cookies. Error appeased by drama. Ink and reaper know how to get away with things

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
they should.

they have literal years of experience in appeasing their glitchy datemates under their belts.

as well as getting a weekly dose of 'sparring' and actually kind of good cooking what the hell Ink you never told me you could cook???

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
triple chocolate brownies are the real reason Error likes Ink

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink has surprisingly talented hands in the kitchen...

...and in the bedroom, among other things~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
he is an artist~~~~

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
a very, very, talented artist~~~~~~

with extremely dexterous hands  
and near-infinite energy  
and creative freedom  
and no self-control  
...well  
maybe a little self-control (Error)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: INK YOU KINKY BASTARD. I TOLD YOU NO BODY PAINT!!!!!!!!  
Ink: BUT YOU LOOK AMAZING WITH THE RED AND YELLOW SWIRLS ON YOUR BONES!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: DO YOU REMEMBER HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WASH OFF LAST TIME?  
Ink: At least two hours right? you kept ranting about it so much i remembered without my notes!  
Error: IT WAS MORE THAN TWO HOURS DAMN YOU. I KEPT FINDING PAINT IN MY JOINTS FOR DAYS!  
Ink: BUT YOU LOOKED SO GOOD!  
Error: I ALWAYS LOOK GOOD BUT THATS NOT THE POINT DAMN IT!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: no  
Ink: you lost the bet ruru!  
Error: no you bastard  
Reaper: Error i am really curious now.  
Ink: you promised!  
Error: ..... tongues or body paint not both  
Ink: Nope! that wasn't the deal

Ink wanted to show off error with bodypaint and his tongues to his fellow Kinky Bastard Reaper. Reaper is determined to get Geno into this, that blood and unique bones would look lovely with red or blue paint

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
....

i like the way you think ;)

...

Error: i said no squid!  
Ink: not even for chocotale offers?  
Error: fuck off!  
Ink: just one picture Ru! please!  
Error: ...if you swear ONLY one  
Ink: YES! yes i swear!  
Error: swear on your vials?  
Ink: and on Broomy!  
Error: ...fine...but get my good side!  
Ink: Error, every side is your good side.  
Error: flattery wont get you out of that chocotale offer bastard

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink did a stark white swirling vine tipped in a gradient blue design to match his tear mark. it was stunning against the black bones with the red and yellow fingers. Ink gave him the chocolate and captured the tongues in action with the design on display. Error knows how to work a camera, and knows he is hot af. the pic was really tooooo reveling just.... yum tho.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
did Ink maybe possibly drool while he was painting Error?  
...  
yes. yes he did. bc Damn have you seen his Error?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: get that drool on me and i am calling it off deal or no deal  
Ink: *whines* errrrorr! you look amazing tho!  
Error: yeah i know, threat still stands inky.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: fiiinnee! nearly done anyway! just the final touches...  
Error: it better be as good as always squid  
Ink: you think my art is good?! awwwww Error! thats so sweet!!  
Error: whA-NO-YOU-I NEVER SAID-AGGGHHHHH SHUT UP

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: your only good art is when it's me squid.  
Ink: awww you like it!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: *haughty sniff* ofc i like it! how could i not? im perfect!  
Ink: *that soft little laugh that makes Error go uwu* that you are Ruru, that you are.  
Error: *flustered glitch beeps*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
omg thats adorable

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink is a bastard, but hes a smooth bastard, so it works out ;3

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error REALLY likes compliments... he didn't and still doesn't get a lot of those... Ink likes that blush.... owo

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error has levels of confidence *COUGH*ARROGANCE*COUGH* bigger than the Multiverse so he knows he's Fine

...he just likes it when Ink says them to him a lot more but he wont tell the artist that

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
those purrs show just how much he does tho

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink dials up the compliments past 100 to hear those purrs. he finds them soothing and he likes hearing Error happy!

the purring also acts as his evidence to Error being a big ol cat

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: if i put catnip out would it affect error? .... *throws catnip at error*  
ERROR: INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood*****  
Dream: and is that why i found you drowning in Underswap's Snowdin River?  
Ink: ehehehehe yes?  
Dream: ... you know what chocolate does to him dont you?  
Ink: er, yes?  
Dream: catnip does to cats what chocolate does to Error  
Ink:.... DREAM YOU GENIUS!  
Dream: i'll sneak you back in the AntiVoid if you send me more of my otp  
Ink: DEAL!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error's eye lights get HUGE when ink dumps a rain of chocolate bars on him. like Blue level size and like a cats

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
omg thats adorable yes.

just shower him in chocolate and you get a purring, cuddly Error for as long as the chocolate lasts (which, knowing him, wont be long at all but Ink takes what he gets lmao)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink once found error in a pile of chocolate bars, cuddling them

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he was only a little jealous by how comfortable Error looked surrounded in chocolate but he wanted cuddles too voiddamnit!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
silly error chocolate isn't a good bed!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
no, thats what the beanbag's for, but then again

if he were to feasibly make a bed of chocolate he'd probably eat it instead

so yeah prolly a good thing that he has the beanbag

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
when really upset by Asgoro's 25th death (this one is fake too) Ink found error with wet cheeks and chocolate wrappers everywhere, asleep in a blanket burrito

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: why do you keep mourning every fake Asgoro death anyway glitchy?  
Error: YOU WOULDNT UNDERSTAND  
Ink: thats?? why?? im asking???  
Error: *wailing* ASGORO NOOOOOO  
Ink: ...more chocolate then?  
Error: *sniffling* yes please

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: god Asgoro is so cool.  
Ink: pfft should i be jealous?  
Error: if he wasn't meant to be with toriel, yes

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: wh-  
Error: shhhh the new episode is on  
Ink: *instantly distracted* oh is it the one with Father Gaster?  
Error: i think so now get over here. and bring me cocoa  
Ink: *snorts* bossy bossy~ here~  
Error: *gasp* whATS PAPIRO DOING? HE- oh thanks- NO PAPIRO GET BACK  
Ink: *secretly taking pictures of Error being Error* lmao gotta add this to the album for sure

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *gasp* IT WAS SENOR FRISK ALL ALONG!!!!!!!  
Ink: .. are you sure it wasn't really Asgoro covering for Papiro to get to Sin?  
Error :0 omg it COULD BE!  
Ink: .... i just said complete nonsense

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: Inky im so proud of you  
Ink: why?  
Error: you finally made a proper Undernovela theory  
Ink: *internal thought* wow that actually made sense?  
Ink: uh..huh...thanks i guess?  
Error: soon you'll finally be able to add commentary during marathons!  
Ink: ahahahaha-*Oh Shit moment*-maybe Ruru

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink travels to undernovela to better understand the au.... he ends up with sin papiro and asgoro all trying to murder him. .....error was not pleased to see ink in his show. He was supposed to be on The Beanbag with him.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error had to rescue Ink from becoming a bullet filled ink puddle with his strings and had to make Frisk LOAD to before the stupid ink stain meddled with the timeline.

this was the best timeline yet dammit! like hell he was going to let the bastard artist fuck up his novela!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink was The Beanbag banned for 3 weeks

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he wrote it down on his scarf so as to not forget--Error's novela was too important to fuck with--besides, he didnt want to go thru another 3 weeks without them cuddling! he didnt think he'd survive!

Error: *Done with Ink being a drama queen* if you keep whining im not letting you cuddle me on the beanbag for another week

Ink shut up pretty quick after that

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ah the real way to handle an ink. Cuddle control

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
which would totally be effective lmao

Error cuddles are just part of the things he just couldnt bear to pass up on

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the rarity, the glitches, the purrs..... all really good!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
now i just wanna see snippets of ErrorInk day to day shenanigans gjyfdthrxchjvk

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: error where do i keep the mugs?  
Error: anywhere and everywhere you make a new one each time you make a drink.  
Ink: oh yeah... Thanks error!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: damn these stupid abominations *indiscernible grumbling*  
Ink: *looks up* ...how was your day dear?  
Error: *eye socket twitch* my DAY was NORMAL  
Ink: *scootching closer with a cup of cocoa* mmhmm want cocoa?  
Error: thanks ink stain...stupid sans stupid AU stupid multiverse rules  
Ink: what was that Ru?  
Error: A STUPID SANS SLASHED MY FAVORITE COAT TODAY AT WORK THAT WHAT *starts ranting*  
Ink: *calmly hands Error sketches to mindlessly destroy*  
Error: AND THEN! HE FUCKING PUNNED AT ME! WITH MY TITLE!  
Ink: really?  
Error: YES!! WHOS BALLSY ENOUGH TO FUCKING PUN WHILE THEIR SOUL IS IN STRINGS???  
Ink: him apparently  
Error: AND THEN-!

...Error needs a little prompting before he spills. Ink has his methods.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: THEY WEREN'T EVEN CLEVER PUNS!!!!!!!  
Ink: oh really, tell me all about it.  
Error: ...FUCK i gotta get cleaned up blue invited us to dinner

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: casual dinner or fancy dinner?  
Error: casual. fix my coat would you? your paints are faster and i still have to go shower  
Ink: sure thing Ru! oh! could you get me another vial of orange and green please? these ones are running low  
Error: do i even want to know  
Ink: lets just say i may have terrified a handful of AUs with n excitement overdose

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount*****  
Error just laughs like crazy. Ahhhhhh excitement overload

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: classic squid brain  
Ink: im your squid brain though~

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: Yeah... should I do extra tongue stuff to freak out blues guests?  
Ink: yes please error

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the lengths Ink will go through for Error tongue action

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
likes to paint them, see them.... no one else has cool unique tongues like that!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
also wants to play with them huehue those tongues get him in places he didnt even know he had bro (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Cthulhu tongues for the win.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉) five times the fun compared to regular single tongues too

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
i would even say 7 time the fun, they are more flexible

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
*the British butler voice* you bring up a fair point, my good sir

how much does Ink fantasize about everything Error you think?

(definitely enough to fill a handful of sketchbooks winkwink)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
and it was much earlier than the relationship started too

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink makes it a point to occasionally let Error see him sketching the glitch. It flusters Error and he gets to see that beautifully starry blush. Win for him!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink has gotten to sketch expressions that most wouldn't believe error could do! Soft smiles? relaxed contentment? Error?????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error and positive soft stuff dont generally belong in the same sentence let alone the same space!

luckily, Ink is one of the very very few abominations who's able to see past his cactus self. it also helps that theyve known each other for a fairly long time, so Error can sort of depend on Ink when the situation calls for it.\

its a weird trust system they have, but it works. somehow.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
people don't believe ink when he shows the 'soft ruru' sketch book

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the only other person to know what Ink means is Blue, but even then its only a begrudging fondness and not quite the soft relaxation vibe Error sometimes gets when around Ink


	7. Anime and Hunger Games..... Errink style....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is by far the longest running thread on Idiot guide, honestly. lots of stuff there.

Caffeinated_blood  
oof. they'd probably doom the multiverse and then some if they all duked it out lol.

lmao all of them just cussing each other out on a game of monopoly and being sore losers

OH WHAT IF THEY ALL DECIDE ON A TRUCE NIGHT THING AND GET DRUNK

AND ERROR AND INK PLAY MATCHMAKER WITH ALL OF THEIR SHIPS HKGJFHDXGCHFGVJHBK

the sheer amount of chaos these two have- i cant XD

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error and ink start talking about the other outcodes as if they are tv characters.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
they technically are tho

to Error at least

and Ink thinks of them as just characters anyway so its not too far off

...

how far would they go in setting up their ships for their own novela

...

now isnt that a lovely ficlet idea uhgfhdgfzsxcgfvgbhnj

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
... they go very far after blue had them watch some anime...... they set up anime tropes for their fellow outcodes to be hit by.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the scary part is that it works and Blue is in tears

Blue: i've taught them so well  
All around them: *indistinct chaos*  
Error: *chanting* OTP. OTP. OTP. OTP. O-  
Ink: *also chanting* OTP! OTP! OTP! OTP! O-  
Dream: ....you showed them anime???  
Nightmare: this is why i like your little blue friend brother.  
Blue: i am the harbinger of chaos >:3

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: ......blue is a perfect seemingly innocent one. Ink we need to find him a taller bad boy character and like five others. HAREM ANIME.  
Ink: holy shit your right. Ok ok so The Underfell bros for sure. Um..... the swap fells too. Oh lust sans. Classic paps.... do you think dream would be persuaded to take another boyfriend? Or nightmare?  
Error: thats too many rough ones! You need a few others.... what about outer sans?  
Blue: why the fuck guys. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  
Nightmare: at least you didn't get them into hentai

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: oh, no we have plans for you too you walking tentacle monster  
Ink: just you wait! we just need to take care of Blue's harem first~  
Dream: YOU SHOWED THEM HENTAI??  
Blue: in my defense!! undyne gave them to me!!!  
Nightmare: AND YOU WATCHED THEM???  
Dream: brother, you might want to hide while you still can  
Nightmare: *sees Error and Ink kidnapping sanses for OTP purposes* oh fuck oh no oh fUcK-

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: AND Dream's love triangle!  
Error: I thought we w we re doing a 'inauthentic world' anime for dream.  
Ink: BOTH

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: *groaning* thats so much work though  
Ink: but our OTP harems!  
Error: nnnnnnnn fine okay lets do it  
Ink: great!  
Dream: *internally screaming*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Belated spell check - inauthentic was supposed to be in another world

Ink: OH nightmare can be the dark mysterious and serious but sexy one in BLUE'S HAREM! THE OTHERWORLDLY ONE!!!  
Error: ....omg your right. Before or after the hentai thing?  
Ink: *wide sockets* IT CAN BE AT THE SAME TIME. *gasp*  
Error: holy shit.  
NM: god no. NO

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: uhm guys? dont you think this little prank is going too far?  
Ink: prank? what prank?  
Dream: wait is this entire thing NOT a prank????  
Error: no? its a project? not a prank?  
Nightmare: Dream, im going to go murder your little blue friend  
Ink: *gasp* THE CLASSIC ENEMIES TO LOVERS TROPE! GOOD THINKING NIGHTMARE!!  
Error: oohh thats perfect! and then we-  
Nightmare: *Oh Fuck intensifies*  
Dream: you just dug a deeper grave brother

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: Blue can be too innocent heir for the assassin to kill!  
Error: oh i love that trope.  
Ink: AND dream can be Blue's family's choice of a spouse and no one knows the assassin that failed to kill blue is his brother!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: how many plot twists do we add before they know who the assassin is?  
Ink: enough to get them really confused and pointing fingers at every one of Blue's love interests  
Error: genius. that way we get drama for days AND OTP action!  
Ink: exactly!

Blue: ...i-...what monstrosities have i unleashed???

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ERROR ERROR!!!!!! HOT SPRINGS EPISODE  
Error: .....................Holy shit ink that may be the smartest thing you've ever said.  
Blue: .......*face in hands regreting life*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: suffer the consequences with us Blue  
Nightmare: you made them like this  
Blue: stars help us all

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue: *watching Hunger Games*  
Error: holy shit i gotta set that up!  
Blue: ERROR WHEN DID YOU GET HERE????  
Error: Tell me more on these Hunger games

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue: *fuck do i tell him?????* uuhhh. you can just watch it with me then ask later?  
Error: oh yeah. lets do that  
Blue: *hopes to the stars this doesnt end in disaster*  
Ink: Error there you are! oh!! whats that? looks fun!  
Blue: ...the stars have forsaken me

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: omg LOOK AT THOSE OUTFITS!!!  
Error: hey, you have that empty forest au that was going to be a Robin hood like story before the creator stopped working on it right?  
Blue: ...oh no.  
Ink: *gasp* should i round up some sanses and papyri from some hiatus aus? We can get the out codes to be the district leaders!  
Error: I can get the sans if you set up the arena and viewing building.  
Blue: oh god no

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue just keeps showing chaotic people chaotic movies and its giving them so many ideas

...Blue kind of regrets having a bunch of movies that fuel his chaotic eldritch friends now

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream, in a district 11 outfit : .... blue did you show them hunger games? How am I supposed to train a brother pair to kill other brother pairs?  
Blue, district 6: THEY WERE IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!  
Nightmare, district 2: .... this is the best thing to happen yet.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: say that again when you're not dead and/or dying  
Nightmare: i know for sure neither of us are offing ourselves and the rest that are here are just free EXP at this point  
Blue:...i forgot to tell you guys... Ink and Error decided to join the games too...  
Dream: ...i just want a regular movie night that doesnt send Ink into an ironically destructive creativity spree! is that too much to ask?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error decided he had District 1 to train. Ink has District 3. Dream has a Horrortale variant brother pair to deal with. Blue got a small BeastTale variant pair. NM got a underfell variant with a meek sans. Error has a classic variant. Ink has a Swapfell.....ink is making the outcodes design outfits for their fighters because he REALLY wants to do they parade thing!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood on Chapter  
the parade thing and the overall aesthetic is what made him enact the entire thing honestly. Error just wanted to have some destruction action. They made a deal over it.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error actually hand made his pairs clothes, his strings shining and glinting with power. Ink was thrilled! that looks so cool! Can you make me some error?!?!?!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: wha-no! paint your own damn clothes!  
Ink: but yours look so cool!  
Error: ofc they are! i made them!  
Ink: make me some Error? pleaasseeee?  
Error: no!  
Ink: but i want some too!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: Dress your skeletons and lets get on to MY part of this!!!  
Ink: aww... but Error!!! this part is all about the clothes!!! Can you please make me an outfit to wear to the viewing center?  
Error: Only if you shut up about it!!!

..... error ended up making outfits for the both of them.... all blue and shimmery.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink ended up adding some additional glamour to his, now its all iridescently shimmery and Error will deny everyone who said he was staring. bc he knew he was staring. but damn if he didnt like seeing the artist all dressed up and matching with him.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink added rainbow shimmer and then a red yellow dark blue shimmer to error when he wasn't looking

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
now theyre both fabulous looking! Error certainly isnt complaining--the shimmer only highlights his bones better. seems Ink can do some things right after all.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is in his uniform.... not really that creative..  
Blue has a fancy battle suit on.  
NM is killing it with his fancy suit, Killer from district 9 is pretty much drooling while in his own suit.  
Horror, d-8, has less stains than normal.  
Reaper is confused why he is here but matching Geno, d-5 in a suit.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: lets just get this stupid parade going already. im itching to start my part of the deal  
Ink: dont lie Error! youre having as much fun as i am!  
Error: well someones gotta show these abominations whos obviously better-looking.  
Ink: mmhmm sure Ru

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: most of you will die for our entertainment! .... but thats no different than the resets and reloads so really you should enjoy the change in scenery for now. Blue? what?..... Fine. winning means your AU is safe from me for 50 years. Apparently i need to have a reward for the winner beyond just living.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
the Fellverse monsters just duke it out straight off the bat and the Taleverse are jus horrified bc omg this wasnt a convoluted lucid dream thing????

and Dream just Dissapointedly staring at Ink when he laughs at Error's announcement

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
the horrors run to the woods to set up for the remaining ones left over from the fight.  
Dream: so did you at least give them good survival tools to survive?  
Ink: ....what?  
Error: ...ink did you forget to stock the arena?  
Ink: .....nooooo?  
Error: ink you need to drop in some weapons or something. gets boring only seeing death by blaster and bones.  
Dream: Or we could have just NOT done this????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: but we got so far in the build-up already!  
Error: and i was promised destruction!  
Dream: Error, you'll get more destruction done taking everything down honestly. im sure moving targets would only be a nuisance.  
Ink: but i worked so hard on this set!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: yeah! what if we want to set it up again  
a swapfell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Ink: .... i told him to watch his footing, i laid bear traps around.  
Dream: INK! You two are NOT doing this again!!!  
Error: Ink a desert one would be pretty cool. OH! Look! my sans used his bones to carve out a sniper nest in a tree! i knew Classics were good!  
Dream: *screams into his hands*  
Ink: ... oh how about i send out some random loot parachute they did in the movie? like some would get knives or hp food and some are just some wire or something.  
NM: make some duds containing just a paper or stickers or something. i like this negativity, quite the unique taste.  
Dream: BROTHER! it is not nice to talk about how people's emotions taste!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: oh shut up Dream. you cant tell me you cant taste how different the Fell positivity is.  
Dream: its the principle of it brother!  
Error: ...so does that mean we can continue then? i have to watch my novela later. theres a new release.  
Ink: *already painting* how many packages should i scatter again?  
Error: make the majority of them pranks.  
Ink:...our kind of pranks or their kind of pranks?  
Error: ours are more fun  
Nightmare: and more lethal  
Dream: ...WHAT

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: yeah it is about time to wrap this up... the chocolate is almost gone...  
Ink: okay dropping the parachutes!

Fell sans: WHY WERE THERE SCYTHE WEASELS IN A PARACHUTE?!?!?! OH FUCKING GOD!!!!!  
\----  
Horror Paps: ... brother this thing has.... candles?  
Horror Sans: no bro those are matches............ lets light this bitch.  
\-------  
lust Sans: paps careful with that gun! we don't know how to use it  
\------  
Classic Sans: ....... is that a hotdog? with razor blades?  
\------  
Swap fell Paps:....... what am i supposed to do with a furby???? .......HOLY SHIT IT SPITS ACID!!!  
\-------  
Error: DAMMIT FRESH! WE SAID NO FURBIES

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: when did Fresh get here?  
Ink: oh he's always somewhere in the vicinity when we have our pranks  
Dream:...why?  
Ink: so he can annoy Error!  
Dream: im surprised he hasnt died yet  
Ink: thats what you think  
Dream: ???? are you going to expand on that statement?????

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ....hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Nope! Ask him yourself! try not to get possessed though, he tends to stick when he hops into outcodes...  
Dream: ??????????????? WHAT?????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOPS INTO???  
Ink: exactly that! oops! here he is now!  
Dream: INK WHAT NO- *instantly assaulted by neon*  
Fresh: wassup Inkster! rad threads!  
Ink: hiya Fresh! thanks! Error made them!  
Fresh: nice! whos yer friend?  
Ink: thats Dream! Dream say hi!  
Dream: *frozen in place bc internal panicc*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Fresh: eyyyyyyyyyyyy, mah radical Sunny-D broseph! Waaas UP! you kickin' wit the good vibes dere?  
Dream: i-i'm sorry i can't understand a word you're saying Fresh Sans, why is your soul screaming in complete agony like that????? i'm sorry that was rude, but really can i help you at all? *is concerned*  
Ink: oh, its not fresh screaming dream! thats the sans!  
Fresh: dat's totes right mah rain-bro! *finger guns*  
Dream: excuse me what???????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: what do you mean his sans??  
Fresh: oh! ya didnt know brah? *shows the soul* this body here's just my host! i only freshified him when i got him!  
Dream: ...i....i think im going to be sick hRK-  
Ink: oh no! not on my clothes! *turns a stumbling Dream to a nearby bush*  
Fresh: yo that was mega unfresh of ya bro  
Ink: sorry, he doesnt usually react to people like that! i dont know whats wrong  
Fresh: *glasses reading LMAO* guess i was just too fresh to handle broskie

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: ... ah i see dream met fresh. *disgusted face towards dream* ... he'll sadly be fine after he adjusts to tolerate your host's agonizing despair. God that is rich stuff you got there fresh.  
Fresh: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! Moon-shoe Brah!!!  
NM: really fresh, moon shoes of all things?  
Fresh: Yah putta jump in my step when i run from ya brah!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: oh stars his host is in so much pain *hurls*  
Nightmare: get used to it. hes a parasite.  
Dream: his negativity is so thick  
Nightmare: well what did you think he's supposed to be feeling when his body's invaded??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Fresh: .....yo dat be sum sinners talk right dere, i just freshify rad sans-bros! Nuthin' wrong wit a lil snack to go! I gotts tah do what i gotta tah LIVE Sunny-D, you ain't gonna judge a brah out what he eats now are yah? Cuz dat be bullying, *glasses go dark* and that would be U N R A D of you bro. Seeing how you eat all those pleasant emotions off everyone.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: *chills* uh no of course not its just...the negativity from your...host...is unpleasantly disorienting...i wasnt prepared for...so much...it caught me off guard  
Fresh: well if yer feelin unfresh why dontcha go sit down fer a bit!  
Dream: no no its-  
Fresh: i'll keep an eye out on the yin and yang duo broskie you go chillax for a min

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ... dream you really shouldn't pick fights with the parasite that feeds off souls  
Dream: *laying down on the couch, while fresh is pestering the forces of creation and destruction* that's what he is???  
NM: hmmm yep. eats away at souls until they are about dusting then finds a new host, letting the old host die or if he likes it live. Likes is a relative term, only real desire is to live and spread. odd for us, isn't it? ... well... you do hang around that soulless Ink... maybe not so weird for you.  
Dream: I-i, THE screaming nightmare, how can he stand it???  
Nightmare: to him that's the ringing of a dinner bell.  
Dream: god i am gonna throw up

Fresh: yo brushie bro! hows the game going?  
Ink: ... well it looks like most of the fells have died to the scythe weasels, and....... there's only the classics, horrors, and beasttales left. Looks like that sniper nest Error's sans made was a good move, not a lot of people look up in the trees for danger.  
Error: Of course my sans would do well! I taught him things and he's a classic!  
Fresh: coolio! Sunny-D over there wit Moon Shoes couldn't handle mah rad self so he's havin' a lie down.  
Ink: ah yeah he is sensitive like that

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: pfft you'd think being friends with one parasite would desensitize him to another  
Ink: well Dream is especially sensitive to emotions and stuff, and hes had a few centuries to get used to my brand of crazy  
Error: wait is this the first time hes met Fresh??  
Fresh: sure is glitch bro!  
Error: poor bastard

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Fresh: yeah, i heard he was all about those emotions so i squeezed mah host extra hard so he could feel dem.  
Error: bad move parasite, that was a negative emotion. those hurt dream, goopy is the one that likes that.  
Fresh:...... OH. If you say so err-bro

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: pffff dont worry Fresh! Dream is tough! he'll be good to go after a nap or two  
Error: he better be. i still have a score to settle with him  
Ink: lol really? whatd he do?  
Error: HE SPOILED THE ENDING OF THE LATEST NOVELA EPISODE IN FRONT OF ME!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: *pales* o-oh shit..... he didn't....  
Error: HE FUCKING DID!!!! Asgoror's aLiVe?!?!?!?! WHAT?!?!?!?  
Ink: ......... oh nooooo. what a shocking twist.....  
Error: FUCKING DREAM!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: this is Asgoro's, what 10th? 11th? revival scene?  
Error: his 11th bUT IT WAS SUCH A TWIST HOW DARE HE SPOIL ME I AM SO GONNA BLAST HIS STUPID-

Ink: Dream, stars bless your poor apple soul  
Dream: did you have to be so ominous sounding? whats going to happen now??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: Dream you spoiled error's show  
Dream: yeah????? it just kinda happened.  
Nightmare: well i won't have a brother anymore. Good job Dream, your grave stone will have the words DUMB ASS on it.  
Dream: what????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error in the distance: DREAM YOU SON OF A TREE IM COMING FOR YOU  
Ink: we'll always remember you Dreamy  
Nightmare: i'll go ready the grave

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: h-he isn't really going go too-*strings about pierce his femurs* OH SHIT

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream, running around to avoid deadly strings: this is so familiar but i cant quite remember why  
Ink: Premium Dreams Incident  
Dream, dodging gkitchy red bones: ah, i remember now  
Nightmare: *violent twitch*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: error. He always dodges left right left

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: brother no! why have you betrayed me!  
Nightmare: *flat stare* youre lucky im not spearing you through you ingrate  
Ink: hes kind of right Dream lol Errors a workout on his own a- string wave incoming!-and i dont know how youd balance both-blaster!-without backup  
Dream: love the confidence Ink. really glad to know you think so low of my guardian skills.  
Ink: *finger guns*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: dream has a blind spot when he jumps, never pays attention to the ground behind him

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream is bested by the strings when he leaps over a blaster and gets wrapped in strings while on the crest of it

he manages to trip over literal air and becomes a sad state of cocooned skeleton with strings in his everywhere when he lands on a roll and comes to a stop in front of an unapologetic Nightmare

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: ....... error yiu should drag him thru my favorite negative worlds  
Dream: BROTHER WHY

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: not a half bad idea  
Dream: no pls  
Nightmare: yes pls  
Ink: lol this is a funny  
Error: what the fuck is 'a funny'  
Nightmare: drag him along too  
Ink: *string cocooned in seconds* yay! new adventure!  
Nightmare: Error your husband is a masochist  
Error: tell me something i dont know octopus  
Ink: awww Error! im your husband? i havent even proposed yet!!  
Error: *realizing* fucKING FUCK *crashes*  
Nightmare: *shocked* 'yet'?  
Dream: dont tell Error Night, we have a plan ready and everything  
Ink: he forgets little things when he crashes, dont tell him just yet kay~?  
Nightmare: *processing* uh huh  
Error: *back online* whaAt the fuccck...whHy are yyou both in mmmy striiNgs?  
Ink: we were playing glitchy!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... playing what? and why with the dreamer?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: just a little game of capture Ru! you won <3  
Error: i won capture..? why were we playing capture with Dream of all people?  
Dream: excuse you too, Night and i were just passing by  
Error: then be on your way already i refuse to continue capture with witnesses!  
Ink: awww but Ru!  
Error: no! youre fine but i draw the line at having allies for an audience!  
Ink: happy to know you think im fine Ru~  
Dream: audience....? OH *immediately cuts remaining strings and shoves Night into a portal*  
Nightmare: Dream what-  
Dream: HAVE FUN WITH YOUR GAME WE'LL BE GOING NOW BYE

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ... what was that for? i just don't want to play with them.  
Ink: i dunno! wanna let me go and i'll go run a universe or two away?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: sure. more fun that way. dont lose too quickly~  
Ink: ha! you wish you had my stamina!  
Error: why you-!  
Ink: catch me if you can glitchy!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
they play for hours  
NM: dream you do know that error meant actual playing right  
Dream: i thought that was a thing they did for pleasure  
NM; They both like games and playing.... like kids

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: you never know with Ink okay one minute he's a manchild the next he's a gremlin and the NEXT he's a chaotic eldritch horror  
Nightmare:...  
Nightmare:...  
Nightmare:...isnt he constantly all of that at the same time though  
Dream: i-  
Dream:...  
Dream:...that explains so much


	8. Tree Skeletons....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is probably the next longest next to chapter 1.... welp i got a lot of work ahead of me.

Caffeinated_blood  
the only other person to know what Ink means is Blue, but even then its only a begrudging fondness and not quite the soft relaxation vibe Error sometimes gets when around Ink

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue: i'd believe it. Error is a weird guy but still a person.  
Dream: he is so glitched sometimes that i can't feel positivity from him  
Ink: Nope! thats depression!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: i second that  
Error: stop trying to tell ppl im soft!  
Ink: hi Ruru! we were just talking about you  
Nightmare:...Ruru...?  
Error: i told you to stop calling e that ink stain!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: *hugs error* aww.... but it fits you so well!  
Error: *glitches and sockets fill with errors* G3t 0Ff M3!!!! y0U @r3 0N t#3 c0Uc# t0nIG#T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: ...that implies you sleep in one bed on other nights  
Ink: thats bc we do!  
Error: *glitched screaming*  
Nightmare: you live with him too?  
Ink: yep! we're roomies!  
Error: *screaming intensifies*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: Y'ALL SHUT UP OR IMMA DESTROY LIKE ALL THE SURFACE TALES, NO MORE MODERN CONVENIENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: hon please dont  
Error: and why not asshole?  
Ink: you know how many surface tales there are. id be fixing them for months and miss out on our cuddling sessions!  
Error: like i care  
Ink: youd miss your chocolate supplier~  
Error: ...

Dream: is he always so easily swayed by chocolate?  
Blue: yep.  
Dream: huh.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: ... is that where abomination#13 gets his chocolate?.... a surface au?..... hmmmm......  
Ink: error c'mon... you know that no one knows where he gets it, a jealous secret it is.  
Error: ... well .. i guess.  
Ink: we can go to an underfell and get shakes later too!  
Error:.... ok ink.

Dream:..... did... did ink just manage Error the destroyer???? He can't even remember if he put his shoes on right!!!  
Blue: Yep. they bring out the oddest things about each other...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: its an odd thing to witness the first time around  
Dream: the first ti- you knew about this??  
Nightmare: you didnt?  
Dream: i-  
Blue: yeah its been going on for a while now  
Dream: wh-  
Nightmare: Ink's been managing Error's rages for a couple centuries now. you havent noticed?  
Dream: no??? i mean i felt he was calmer but i didnt reali-  
Blue: you remember Ink's rage some years ago? yeah Error calmed him down  
Dream: but Ink's untouchable when he rages! hes highly unpredictable! last time we tried to help he kicked us out of the doodlesphere! he was MIA for nearly a month!  
Blue: he didnt with Error apparently. they literally balance each other out

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Blue: ... its actually kind of sweet.... i mean they really aren't like the regular au skeletons or you tree skeletons.  
Dream: Tree Skeletons????  
Nightmare: .... *breath in*....*heavily breath out* ... i cannot BEGIN to say how offended i am. Even is it is objectively true I really dislike that

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue: well i cant just call you cheap skeleton knock offs can i?  
Dream: wh- what even- i-  
Nightmare: i am so OFFENDED-  
Blue: okay boomer  
Nightmare: *screech*  
Dream: Blue no  
Blue: Blue yes

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: Dream i AM giving him nightmares for a week straight, my best ones DON'T EVEN FIGHT ME ON THIS

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: ...you know what. im giving you a night and thats it. i need to find some alcohol in this place. dont go overboard.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .... my form may be based off of a underswap sans.... but i WILL show you true fear~. *smirk*  
Blue: i did not consent dime store hentai.  
Dream: *from the drinks cooler* BLUE STOP GIVING MY BROTHER REASONS TO TERRORIZE YOU  
NM: *twitchy socket* ......... oh i cannot WAIT for you to sleep!  
Blue: Mweh! sleep is for the weak, i need only coffee.  
Dream: BLUE YOU KNOW YOU AIN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE COFFEE

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue: you cant STOP ME! I HAVE ACCESS TO BOTH EDGE AND BLACK'S KITCHEN CUPBOARDS *runs*  
Dream: ahh fuckkkk  
Nightmare: he cant be that bad  
Dream: wait until he gets a caffeine high- nO DAMMIT BLUE PUT THAT DOWN-!  
Nightmare: ......hmm

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare had to wait for 10 days for Blue's coffee to wear off....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream and Nightmare are exhausted as fuck running after an extremely hyped up Blue

Nightmare: *collapsed bundle of tentacles* and youre still friends with that creature?! hes almost as hard to handle as Horror on a grocery run!  
Dream: *is in the nest of tentacles* feel the pain Nighty. feel the pain.  
Blue: awww! are we done playing tag? can we play hide and seek next?!! I'LL HIDE AND YOU COME FIND ME! MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
Nightmare: fuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkk mmeeeeeeeeeee  
Dream: maybe later Night ive got a blue energizer bunny to catch  
Nightmare: wh- how can you still stand after that????  
Dream: youve clearly never dealt with a caffeinated Blue and Ink pair before, so ill spare you the experience. rest up. ill text Killer to come get you in a minute.  
Nightmare: uuuuuuggghhhhh

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
At least Dream gets a boost from the positive emotions blue has while on caffeine, Nightmare didn't have anything but the tiniest annoyance from his brother to have. Dream would not be able to handle horror on a grocery run.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
no he would not lmao.

Horror would just puppy eye Dream into buying out every grocery store they come across and Dream would be helplessly following a beaming Horror with a fuckton of grocery carts as they jump from AU to AU

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Horror: .....Nightmare is much better at pulling carts with his tentacles dream.  
Dream: why do you need so many carts??? we have 6 chained together!!!  
Horror: have you seen the traffic the manor gets??? i am lucky if that lasts 10 days!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: fair point but do we have to go through another seven AUs?? im getting a little tired  
Horror: fine we can drop those off before we go get more and you can have a break. but we're AU hopping right after!  
Dream: oh thank stars. maybe i can have Nighty help us too!  
Horror: ...goodluck doing that lol boss wont be easy to drag along

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare is completely wrapped around a column in his manor as Dream tries to pull him into shopping. Dream has a single foot in his grasp.  
Dream: BROTHER JUST C'MON!!!  
Nightmare : NO FUCKING WAY, THIS WAS MY DAY OFF WHILE YOU DEALT WITH HORROR'S INSANE SHOPPING

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Horror: *with popcorn* this is so much more entertaining than i thought itd be  
Dream: ITS ALSO MORE STRESSFUL THAN I THOUGHT- OW! NIGHT DID YOU JUST KICK ME???  
Horror: i told you so

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: hhhhhHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS  
Dream: BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP THAT

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: brother no- youre an octopus you dont hiss!  
Nightmare: hhhHHHIIIISSSSSSSS  
Dream: hhHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS  
Nightmare: *startled*  
Horror: ive never heard such a spiteful hiss in my life

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Tree skeletons use the hiss to show true annoyance. NM hasn't heard dream hiss in centuries. It was truly startling to hear it.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dust: lol so boss doesnt just pretend hiss for shits and giggles?  
Horror: thats what i thought but then Dream fucking hisses him into submission  
Dust: youre shitting me  
*increasing volume of hisses in the distance*  
Horror: lol nope

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
The brothers are now just fucking hissing like mad cats.  
Nightmare's tentacles thrashing and eye narrowed.  
Dream is having a rare moment of venting anger.  
The gang makes popcorn in this rare display of tree skeletons

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
They call Error over and Error drags Ink and Ink brings Blue and Blue grabs his equipment so now his numerous subscribers across the multiverse are able to watch the Apple brothers being dumb cats for however long they have before one of said cats notices their audience.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
they catch the moment dream snaps and tackles his brother to the floor. it is just physical grappling that NM quickly gets the upper hand with his tentacles. NM has noticed the camera now and pulls dream into a shadow to portal out.

Horror: well that happened

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue: yup. *turns to his camera* thanks for joining the live stream guys and gals and other pals! see you on the next video <3  
Ink: you know Dream's going to be extremely passive-aggressive when he sees the video right?  
Horror: better passive-aggression than full-on aggression. have you seen a ticked off Nightmare?  
Ink: yup! his expressions are great for sketch practices!  
Blue: i'll just make Dream another batch of fudge brownies as a peace offering. maybe with a movie night..  
Ink: good idea! i'll bring the ice cream!  
Error: try to remember to bring actual ice cream. i dont want to end up with another slushy bowl of disappointment  
Horror: we could use the living room if its a movie night? couches are free for all

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
meanwhile, in outertale, nightmare is letting dream blow off steam by rough housing. the yellow guardian stil hissing and spatting. .....its nice to see dream let his negative emotions burn through. he really needed this, they both did.

Doesn't mean the others aren't getting punished tho

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream would gladly spar with his brother if Nightmare asked

but Nightmare does not in fact ask like a proper skeleton and instead chooses to wreak unnecessary emotional trauma when he acts on his schemes of havoc across the multiverse as a beacon to Dream to come and (pay attention) and fight him

in conclusion;

Nightmare is as much a cat as Error

******** a lil tangent that fits around this area, we will pick back up after it*********

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom <\---(awesome person right here, hi mah siren~) :3  
Sci voice: And here we see the tree skeletons having a face off. The hiss is a sign of annoyance, much like a cat, but also unlike a cat it holds much more significance with them. It's true anger. Look at that rage.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
*the Apple brothers getting louder and louder with their hisses*

Sci: truly a rare opportunity to document this phenomenon

*Nightmare's tentacles getting more agitated behind him*

Sci: spectacular form

***** (tangent then good stuffs)  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream does a Blep.  
Sci: And here is a Blep. it is currently believed to be either a sign of contentment, boredom, or challenge as the other tree skeleton tends to tackle at the display. the goopy tree skeleton seems to not blep or has not been seen Blepping

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Sci: oh? whats this? the goopy one seems to have taken it as a challenge!  
Sci: he's tackled the non-goopy one and have engaged in an intense fight for dominance of their species  
Sci: the non-goopy--we'll name him Dream for the rest of this documentary--Dream is struggling under the goopy--we''ll call him Nightmare for convenience--under Nightmare's goopy appendages  
Sci: what will become of the trapped Dream now?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sci: ....ah nightmare seems to be 'loafing' on top of dream in a dominant display.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood o  
Sci: not an unexpected outcome- ah, no, wait  
Sci: it seems as if Dream is...entangling? Nightmare's tentacles for leverage! Nightmare is toppling! Dream has regained momentary dominance!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Sci: ah dream is now sitting on the tentacle pile in victory. The hiss of defeat filled the air.... oh wait that NM yelling complaints and wrapping dream in tentacles

*****  
DarkstarWolf53 <\---(another cool person)  
Repeating myself, i know but i just love nature documentary style stuff for the outcodes!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Sci: oh, it appears the tree skeletons have made up, and are now walking  
Sci:...strange, it seems as if theyre getting closer  
Sci:....the goopy one seems to be especially agitated, i can almost hear him  
Nightmare: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!  
Sci: ah it appears as if theyve finally noticed our presence...  
Sci: ...  
Sci: ...  
Sci: ...oH NO FUCK WAIT-

*the following footage is shaky, and faint expletives are heard while the camera falls to the ground*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
there is a bonus scene of sci bored in nm's dungeon.

************************Back to the main thread**********************

Caffeinated_blood  
Dream would gladly spar with his brother if Nightmare asked

but Nightmare does not in fact ask like a proper skeleton and instead chooses to wreak unnecessary emotional trauma when he acts on his schemes of havoc across the multiverse as a beacon to Dream to come and (pay attention) and fight him

in conclusion;

Nightmare is as much a cat as Error

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
dream is a domesticated tree skeleton anf nightmare is a feral one

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
yes XDDD

Dream is also lowkey feral at times (he tags along the multiverse with Ink what did you expect?) but even he knows how to be a civilized skeleton. Unlike his brother who woNT STOP CLIMBING AND CLAIMING TREES STARSDAMMIT NIGHTMARE GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME-

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: this is my tree. fuck off brother  
Dream: you used to share a tree nightmare!  
NM: not any more this is my fucking tree dream. i am going to sty up here and enjoy it.  
Dream: you were supposed to be polite!  
NM: if i am not torturing someone i am not me. i have a reputation dream  
Dream: get off the tree!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: NO! GET YOUR OWN TREE!  
Dream: thats it-  
Nightmare: whats it- Drea- wha-FUCK NO DREAM NO STOP FUCK-  
Dream: I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF THE DAMNED TREE-  
*sounds of more hissing and violent language and a screech*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream is trying to climb the tree while nightmare is clutching a branch and pushing dream down with his tentacles.  
NM: DREAM GET OFF. I IKE THIS TREE  
DREAM: YOU ONLY LIKE IT BECAUSE i am not up there!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: well yeah duh but- hey! no damn you stOP!  
Dream: *dragging his brother down tentacle by tentacle* I WILL DRAG YOU FROM THERE NIGHTMARE DO NOT TEST ME  
Nightmare: *screech*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare smack dream in the face getting goop all over his face causing dream to let go. NM goes higher.  
Dream:..... LISTEN HERE YOU HEATHEN. THERE IS GOOP IN MY SOCKETS AND IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN I WILL SCRUB YOU UNTIL THERE IS NO MORE GOOP. YES I KNOW IT FLOWS FROM YOU BUT I AM SURE ME AND BLUE CAN MAKE YOU CLEAN FOR AT LEAST A HOUR!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE  
Dream: so be it  
Nightmare: *reels back* excuse me-?  
Dream: BLUE I NEED BACK UP  
Nightmare: what th-  
Blue: I GOTCHU FAM *sprays Nightmare with a garden hose*  
Nightmare: *using his tentacles as shields* where did you even come from???  
Blue: A MAGICIAN DOESNT REVEAL HIS SECRETS! DREAM NOW!  
Nightmare: *Oh Fuck moment before Dream tackles him out of the tree*  
Dream: IVE GOT YOU NOW HEATHEN

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
i love how now both twins have been sprayed with a hose.

NM: YOU FUCKERS!  
Blue: LANGUAGE DIRTY ME!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream and Night simultaneously drowning while Night's goop just barely reforming every time Dream tries to scrub it off with pure power of will and spite

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: GET OFF OF ME.  
Dream: NOT UNTIL YOU ARE CLEAN.  
NM: I AM CLEAN I HAVE MY OWN SOAPS AND EVERYTHING LET ME GO.  
Dream: NOT UNTIL I SEE THOSE PEARLY WHITES  
NM: MY BONES WERE MORE A FAINT LAVENDER! YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!

Killer: ... i came because of a distress call for this?  
Blue: he must be cleansed.  
Killer: He has the best soaps in the multiverse blue, a garden hose isn't-  
Blue: he must be cleansed.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer: ....uh-huh lemme just *slips into a portal and grabs Nights bath things*  
Killer: hey im back  
*general mayhem of screeching Nightmare and yelling Dream and a cackling Blue*  
Killer: ....why are all the people i know so psychotic

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer got there too late, they tried dawn dish soap on NM. causes hiccups, black bubbles, dazed NM and tentacle spasms. And will leave NM with a rainbow sheen.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
pfffff!

Killer leaving a loopy, giggly Nightmare popping his own sludge bubbles to soak in his giant tub in his bathroom

and then dragging the two stars into a half hour lecture of the proper steps to take to get Night into an actual bath

(Nightmare with a rainbow sheen would look pretty fabulous though XD)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: *the slit eyelight blown wide and goofy* woah.... d-dizzy * clutching onto the tub* when-when did deez bubbles get here...? *squints, or tries to anyway*  
Killer: ... you two could have really hurt him. who knows how his goop reacts to things?!? he has special soaps for a reason! you ever want the best fucking soaps and lotions ask him. he did a lot of research because of his body!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream and Blue looking like kicked puppies the more Killer goes off on them but theyre interrupted by a drunkenly stumbling Night plopping on Killer's back and whining for Dream to "cuddle meeee brotherrrr!"

...apparently most soaps either make him high, drunk, dyed different colors or make him nauseous and delirious at the worst

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.... his sludge is... sticking more than normal with his impaired state... like he fell off killer and splat into a puddle, getting goop everywhere.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
he's a puddle of bubbling goop with vaguely tentacle shaped masses coming out of it and Dream and Killer have to coax Night into his skeleton form with Blue gathering blackmail pictures behind them

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer: c'mon night, try to keep shape for me okay?  
NM: ugggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhh.... * tentacle slaps wetly at the ground as nightmare tries to hold his shape enough to move around ..... most of an arm and torso was formed before melting again* fuckin' why am i , do-do -doing dis again? shapez are haaaaaaaaaard!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: uuhhhh...so we can....  
Killer: CUDDLE! SO WE CAN CUDDLE!  
Nightmare: cuddles...? mmmm waantt cuddles..nnnn shapes haaardddd  
Dream: we can cuddle on the couch Nighty. doesnt that sound nice?  
Nightmare: mmmmmkaayyyy

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare kinda ... pulls his goop puddle in a semi stable mass that barely makes it to the couch. Killer basically gets a lapful of slime like those diy videos. Sometimes a tentacle forms to wave slowly around or touch killer then after a while melts again.  
NM: uuuuuuuuuugh! Dis is the the best I can do right now kills. I feel like can't even THINK solid thoughts. Like like I can't focus- oh your are nice and warm.... kills can-can you give a few pets?  
Killer basically gets to play with the slime puddle. Dream qnd blue even get a few pats in while NM is so out of it.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Blue gets more than enough blackmail material to bribe Error into making him a beanbag like he's been asking him to, and satisfies himself with the surprisingly pleasantly cool goop slime his best friend's brother has turned into (oops)

He's kinda weirded out by how fun it is to play with actually, since the goop is usually kinda acidic in battle--he's fixed his outfits more than enough times to be wary of it. But neither Killer nor Dream are currently expressing distress while in contact with it--prolonged contact in Killer's case--so he assumes its good. For now.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it really does change with NM's mood, rage/sadness/emotions in general change it's properties


	9. Short and Sweet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp i thought i had a lot more to the end of Chapter 1...... NOPE!

Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: you never know with Ink okay one minute he's a manchild the next he's a gremlin and the NEXT he's a chaotic eldritch horror  
Nightmare:...  
Nightmare:...  
Nightmare:...isnt he constantly all of that at the same time though  
Dream: i-  
Dream:...  
Dream:...that explains so much

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: ....the big powers of the multiverse ARE CHAOTIC MAN BABIES.....  
Nightmare: why are you surprised

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: i  
Dream:...  
Dream: point taken

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Nightmare: you can literally bribe the destroyer with chocolate and defeat the protector with the color white

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: ....fuck youre right  
Dream: our multiverse is at the mercy of what may as well account to eldritch children  
Nightmare: yep

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: .... you have to be kidding me.  
Error and Ink have discovered juice boxes and freaking love them.  
NM: see? kids.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: so if theyre kids  
Dream: does that make us their caretakers?  
Nightmare: what?  
Dream: think about it  
Nightmare: ...fuck  
Nightmare: FUCK

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: i already have like five brats! HOW DID THIS- UGH!  
Dream: you are a good dad to them.  
NM: and you are a bad influence.  
Dream: ...HOW????

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Nightmare: ive never had to make an impromptu explanation of feelings before!  
Dream: im..? pretty sure they have a basic understanding of emotions...?  
Nightmare: I HAD TO TALK ABOUT F E E L I N G S

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Oh poor nightmare had to endure.... constructive criticism and real talk..... Please give more warning before having intense fun with killer nightmare. We would prefer not to hear that.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
then Night just going "my place my rules" in a fit of embarassed panic and poofing away

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Killer: ..... he did NOT just poof away while i was speaking

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Horror: he did  
Killer: ...  
Dust: you gonna go find him or?  
Killer: ...he'll be back eventually. until then, im going to make his favorite cookies and iF HE DOESNT COME DOWN IN THREE HOURS HE WILL LOSE COOKIE PRIVILEGES FOR A WEEK  
*faint whining hiss in the distance*  
Horror: ...can i have cookies?  
Killer: sure thing. Dust?  
Dust: i'll be right behind ya.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
nm does come down but only because of cookies. He isn't talking and has closed off body language..... there was something about the many voices and criticism and too many people that....... reminded him of what he used to be put through..... its really only for the cookies and pride that he come down....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood o  
Night retreats to his room for almost a week after that and Killer is concerned bc Night looked...vaguely sick and unusually sluggish...even his tentacles weren't waving everywhere like he was used to...dragging slightly behind him and twitching...

Killer investigates, and ports into Night's room. Its dark and cold, which isnt unusual. What is unusual is the lumpy ball in the middle of his bed. Night never leaves his room in disarray, it was "unsightly"--but technically Night apparently hasnt left his room so--the lump shudders out a muffles whine and Killer is beside it in a flash. He reaches out, slow and tentative, and his soul breaks a little when the whine comes back louder and the lump sways away from him.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Killer scoops his blanket lump half into his lap and just holds him for a bit..... NM will tell him IF he wants too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby noots honestly


	10. Ink's Gallery and Broomie....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 slides in nicely, Chapter 5 didn't really have skelies in the comments....

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
awwwwwww. new friends! Error is so adorable here and Ink is just plain cute

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
theyre always so much fun to write but like they also run from me after a paragraph or two so

*shrug*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
yeah those two are just so ANIMATED!!!! just so alive!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
i know hftdrysdxgvgjbhnkj so many possibilities to think of hhhhhhnnnnnnn

i kind of wanna experiment with angsty ErrorInk but lyk im a sucker for a happy ending so yftvgjbhknjl

but also think of the pAiN and the dRaMa and the IntErNaL PaNiC

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah but da fluff!!!!!! SOOO FLUFFY~

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
i knooooooowwwwww hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

so soofffff and wholesome and warm and hhhHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
two void creatures finding home in each other~

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
siiggghhhh

one of them finding comfort in the other's presence or scent or clothes

items that remind them of each other in random moments

a slow day where they just chill with each other

just

all the soff

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error having one of ink's brushes in his pocket as a touch object for his rage, thumbing it to control his temper. Ink having a string of error's to mess with like a fidget item. Error making them as dolls to give the other. Error with a mini ink and Ink with a mini error. the dolls only like a hand-length long.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink going to hide in Error's nest when he feels a creator leaving, bc hes terrified theyre going to be forgotten and Error just holding him, trying to calm him down with touches and humming until Ink tires himself out

Error seeking out Ink after a really long day with the voices and cuddling him bc for some reason Ink's presence quiets most of them and Ink lets him and they just wind down together

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
oh god soft kitten boys comforting each other!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
makes you wanna swaddle them with a dose of self care Dream style

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
i knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
now i has the urge to make hurt/comfort ErrorInk jnvfobeujncl wyrm why

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
i gotts tah!!!  
it be sooooooo fluffffffffffffffffffffy

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
alllll theeeee fluuuuufffff

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
imagine ink coming how to error barely peeking out from a blanket pile with half the multiverse's fluffiest blankets

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: glad to know we still have those! Dream keeps asking me for a supply of them and now i can just shove these at him!  
Error: dont you dare! this is MY nest!  
Ink: snrrk technically half of those im pretty sure you stole but sure glitchy  
Error: *hiss* MINE!  
Ink: welp, better get to work replacing those. see ya in a bit ru!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error ducks back down into the blanket warmth..... mmmmm.....'  
Ink finds him asleep in the blanket pile all snuggled up..... Picture time!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
how many albums of Error pictures does Ink even have at this point lmao

he has sketchbooks, im fairly sure he also has paintings and a crapton of other mediums

...the depth of Ink's obsessions are concerning, but great for plot!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error is mainly flattered and a bit creeped out at the Error painting room Ink has in the far reaches of his home.most big characters only get at most half a room. this is a big room.... fitting for a 11/10 skeleton as himself but ...still odd... are those hand crafted action figures of error???

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: Ink...why do you have so many- is that a- why do you have so much of me in here???  
Ink: well youre interesting for one!  
Error: that doesnt explain anything!  
Ink: you just really fascinate me Ru! im always finding out new stuff thanks to you!  
Error: *frantic waving at a marble statue in his likeness* STILL. NOT. EXPLAINING!!!!  
Ink: oh hey! you found one of them! i knew they were here somewhere!  
Error: ONE OF THEM??

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: ..... is that a 7 foot portait of me mid battle? ARE THOSE 9 MORE PORTRAITS????  
Ink: .... OH i think i got some in gaster blaster and in string collections, which do you wanna see first

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: ....do you have something with both?  
Ink: pfffft! do i have- yes of course i do Error im an artist

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: .... what else do you have?  
Ink:...... watercolor, acrylic, oil, or chalk? Painting or statue? Marble, clay, porcelain or wood?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: come on Error youve got to be more specific with me here  
Error: ........*deep sigh*  
Ink: what? what the sigh for??  
Error: *deadpan*  
Ink: what?????  
Error: where did you even find the time to make all this between wrangling Nightmare and the idiots and the rest of the stupid multiverse's stupidity??  
Ink: pffft! all of these are at most a couple decades old! the most recent ones are in the acrylic section tho  
Error: ......youve been making.....images of me.....fOR DECADES???? WHY??????  
Ink: yeah! and i already told you! youre fascinatingly new! even after a century of knowing you!  
Error: *glitches in flattered confusion*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error:.... i am gojng to need time to process this. Where's the alcoholic chocolate you found.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: the one from the swapfell red variation? its inside the cooler-  
Error: *already out a portal* great i'll just go get that dont come after me  
Ink: .......we havent finished the tour yet though?  
Ink:.......  
Ink: thats that then- oh! a sketchbook!! neat!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink: ..... ooh what would error look like with that chocolate?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Ink: he looks great with paints...maybe i can put pigment in the chocolate??  
Ink: gotta write that one down before i forget

Error: *full bodied shudder*  
Error: the fuck was that about?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink with ideas is dangerous

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
very dangerous

good thing Error is there lmao the glitch is entirely responsible for half Ink's self restraint

the other half is a mix of Broomy, Dream and Blue

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Broomy and error only agree on one thing, ink is an idiot. Error is like 60% sure broomie is just a brush... maybe 40%

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
you never know with Broomy

sometimes its an inanimate object

sometimes it whispers multiversal secrets in Ink's metaphorical ear

which Ink promptly forgets mere moments after

you just never know

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error totally has had staring matches with broomie..... just waiting for SOMETHING to happen

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
he wont admit to having nearly jumped out of his stance when Broomy shifted a little to the side

which shouldve been impossible since it was already leaning on the wall across the living room and brushes should not have the ability to fucking move independently bc they were inanimate objects what the fucking fuck Ink take your freaky ass brush out of our house before i blast it fucking stars

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
thing is it moved..... in a way that wasn't gravity.... error wasn't having any of that he is insane enough thanks

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
and people thought he was insane for talking to dolls

at least he knew his dolls werent some fucking sort of sentient alien shit! Ink's stupid brush was too cryptically creepy too often for it to not be an amalgamation of some sort!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
blue and dream seeing error be a spooked cat around the brush  
Dream: should we tell him about the fishing line prank to move the brush?  
Blue: do you know how mad he would get at us for taking advantage of his poor eyesight?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: .........hella?  
Blue: lets do it  
Dream: waitwaitwait  
Blue: what?  
Dream: let me call Ink before you do it  
Blue: you have five minutes  
Dream: pffff more than enough time

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is two seconds from blasting the shit out of Broomie.  
the stars are giggling as error is getting more and more irate about this fucking brush

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error is just going off on a tangent about Broomy's 'CREEPY PRESENCE' and 'CONSTANT THIRDWHEELING' and 'FUCKING SENTIENCE' and the stars are about to test if death by laughter is possible

BookwyrmAccidentlyDeletedTheWrongPart  
Reaper shows up: .....hey guys there is a possible death around here... whats that about?  
Error: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF WOOD. LETS SEE IF YOU BURN!!!!!  
INK: oh shit BROOMIE!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error: *startles* INK WHAT THE FU- HEY NO GET BACK HERE I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PERMANENTLY KILL THAT FUCKING BRUSH  
Ink: NOOOO! NOT BROOOOMMMMYYYYY!!  
Reaper:....huh. no wait a sec- the calling is gone. false alarm guys sorry.  
Ink: thank stars!!  
Error: LET ME DESTROY THAT DAMNED BRUSH INK!  
Dream:....are you still getting this on film  
Blue: is that even a question

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ITS A DEMON INK  
INK: NO ITS BROOMIE  
ERROR: A LOWER ABOMINATION  
INK: MY BEST FRIEND  
Dream: ouch beaten by a brush for best friend spot.  
Blue: i know right?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: really feeling the love Ink!  
Ink: oh! hi guys! when did you get here?  
Blue: before you did  
Ink: really? i-  
Error: dont ignore me ink stain! gimme the brush!  
Ink: shit- Error nO! LEAVE BROOMY ALONE!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ends up being a chase thru the mulitiverse with ink clutching his brush

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
thats their whole friendship right there lmao

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
it really is

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
XDDD

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom <\--(still a awesome person)  
A gucci queerplatonic read uwu

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
XDDDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck me sideways with a pole, i am going to have nightmares dealing with Chapter 7. time to step up.


	11. A Family Can Be A Mafia Boss, A Kindergarten Teacher, and Two Runaway Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind me doing this part~
> 
> Three way convo going down at Chapter 7
> 
> Still on going because none of us have self control- Writer

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Awwwwee he cares s and its CUTE

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

i had the craving for lowkey fluff and chill so my fingers took over and when i woke up i had this hudohbjvsfjblfshn

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

it adorable.... so adorable.....

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

i got vivid imagery while reading through it and grouchy concerned Error is yiutyftdresdxgfhj

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

....how dare ink make me worried like this

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error keeps track of his more favored abominations via multiple windows and uses his connections wisely

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

makes you wonder if error was a mafiatale sans....

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error in the mafia would be so fucking scarily hot can you imagine

AND INK BEING THE MYSTERIOUSLY CLICHE UWU LOVE INTEREST

goddammit wyrm now im thinking up a tiny piece of drabbled plot

of where Ink is the escaped experiment of an underground lab Error's gang blew up

and he's soulless and wandering around the remains of the decimated labs and a pair of gasters find him and raise him and Ink meets Fresh in a therapy group and theyre Chaos Buds and Fresh introduces Life to Ink and Life (secretly a witch huehue) grants Ink his vials and fuckdammit this is what i mean by things running the fuck away from me the moment i start writing godfuckingfuck

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dude have you met me? i once had a comment thread hit around 13000 words. and another hit 8000. Error with a tommy gun, and being the first person ink sees out of his cell/tube/whatever. that crazy smirk being the what ink looks up to see then error whips off to murder some more

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

fair point XDDD

Ink only sees Error for a handful of seconds before Error's out of the main lab and off to finish off the rest of the ppl in it but since he has no actual How To Be A Person And Not An Experiment training he makes a faulty imprint on Error and so his magic claims the other to be 'his' in a sense so he's actually looking for Error when the lab is blown to bits and he finds the gun Error used via his scent and that how the gasters find him and theyre terrified ofc so they then decide to take him in and they teach him how to be a person to the best of their abilities

Ink still lacks empathy of any sort but in his post-lab state he recognizes the two gasters as figures of authority so he goes with them without complaint and eventually transitions to acknowledging them as potential caretakers after a couple years with them

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

he gasters had a problem with ink wandering off whenever he caught a trace of error's scent. it takes a good long while for ink too find error as the gasters are well off people and error is in the other pars of the city away from the usual places the gasters go. ink keeps that gun like a teddy bear..... it was something the gasters had too just deal with.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

they try to take the gun away from him once, bc its a gun it has no business being in the vicinity of a literal child much less be carried around by said child but no

when they hide the gun from Ink somewhere he cant get to Ink breaks down- not in an overly obvious way too

the gasters just gradually realize Ink was reverting back to his 'lab' mindset, mindlessly following requests and seemingly having forgotten what little empathy and emotion he understood from the gasters, until he was back to being an empty shell, back to referring to himself as an 'it'

the gasters cant take it and leave the gun on Ink's bed after two weeks of it, and the next day they instantly see the change back-Ink is much more expressive and so much more alive with it

theyre torn, but ultimately they do make sure the gun has no bullets, has the safety on at all times, and is in a proper holster

theyre not turning their adopted son into a blank doll just for their comfort and if that means letting him carry the gun around, so be it.

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

eventually ink sees error in public and follows him silently.... error is definitely on guard about this guy following him. leads to an alley confrontation  
Error: Who are ya and whatta ya want?  
Ink: i am ink. i want you.  
Error: Why? who ya working fer?  
Ink: Gaster said i should not let myself be owned and i am not an object.  
Error: What?  
ink: i missed you. *small barely there smile*  
Error: ....... what?

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

the more Ink tries to explain the more Error is weirded out but oddly enough, he doesnt sense any ill intent from him so he just shrugs it off and tells Ink off-both bc he was lowkey tailing a contact and he doesnt want any distractions

Ink just nods at his "GTF away from me right now or else" rant and lets Error "escape" him

...only he follows Error even more, but from farther away. close enough to keep tabs but still out of range for anyone looking

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error eventually goes home to see that ink still followed him.  
Error: ...do ya have ANYWHERE else ya can go?  
Ink: gaster said to give this if anyone asked where i should go. *hands over a id card and a note having an address and phone number explain IF FOUND CALL US.*  
Error: ....uh huh.... okay.....

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error: uh yeah hello is this gaster? yeah ive got your..Ink here with me. hes been following me for a while i thought he was a stray. uh huh. okay. great, bye.  
Error: your gaster will be arriving shortly. do you want to go sit somewhere while you wait? *stiffly fidgeting*  
Ink: park?  
Error:...*sigh* sure we can wait in the park.

*minutes later*  
Gaster: INK! There you are! do you know how worried i was??? thank you so much for keeping him company mister?  
Error: oh just call me glitch.  
Gaster: mister...glitch then. thank you again for keeping him company! we'll let you be on your way now, Ink?  
Ink: oh. goodbye Error. thank you.

*on the walk home*  
Gaster: was that him?  
Ink: *smiling faintly* yes.  
Gaster: *hums* hes a cute one, albeit a tad paranoid.  
Ink: move will be done soon?  
Gaster: yes, we should be able to move in by tomorrow morning! that way we can get Wing's studio started and you can have an easier time visiting your friends!  
Ink: Fresh wants to teach Ink-me how to do the walk of the moon tomorrow. let him join for dinner after?  
Gaster: moonwalking is quite fun, and yes of course he can join us for dinner! Wing's making roast beef!

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink keeps getting lost following error's scent. like error will be working at the docks and ink would have wandered off from the beach gaster took him too. or found error at a laundry mat. or a sandwich shop.  
Error: Ey, gaster yer kid's found me again. ya wanna pick em up? i'm working here.  
G: Oh this is the 5th time this week!

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

it gets to the point of Error just putting a symbol or smth on Ink to ward off stupid people like mafia boss people do

'see this idiot? this is my idiot. touch them and perish where you stand.'

Ink is flattered when Error gives him a braided string bracelet for his 'birthday gift'

he's also confused as to why people were giving him nervous glances but eh as long as he found Error he'd be fine.

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: *walks thru bullet fire* hello glitch.  
Error: Holy shit kid! Get down! How da hell are ya not dead?  
Ink: ... you are here.  
Error: kid stay down and out of sight, I gotta finish this up.  
Ink: i like the bracelet you gave me. *bullet hits a foot from his skull*  
Error: ah SHIT. Man I wish I hadn't lost mah favorite gun.  
Ink: .... was it this one?  
Error: oh fuck yeah! Oh sweet hunny is back and these guppies are gonna wish they weren't born *insane smile and crazy eyes*  
Ink: *smiles because he did something error liked* error can i have a hug?  
Error: once its safe, i guess so. *starts shooting after reloading*

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Ink just sitting quietly in a corner while Error unleashes even more havoc and playing with the string bracelet as the bloodbath continues. Error working on autopilot as bullets fire, focused on keeping his duckling of a stalker safe as well, completely forgetting about how the fuck Ink walked through a gunfight without so much as a graze.

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error makes sure they clean up before returning the duckling to the gasters.  
Error: Yeah the duckling found me again. right in the middle of a job too.  
Ink: i missed you.  
Error: *pats head* yeah kid? maybe call or text next time.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Ink: with what?  
Error:...are you for real...  
Ink: gaster assures me that i am real-  
Error: yeah, no. come with me, we're getting you a phone

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink gets a kiddie phone that has a little star charm...... he won't let go of it even when charging, he will sit or stand next to the charger. It is the first gift he got from error. Error taught him to take pictures and he... takes a lot of random pictures. a flower, gaster sitting, a rock in sunshine, a caterpillar, error, a random car, a carton of milk, a stop sign, error, the cashier from when gaster took him to the store, a tea cup, the sidewalk, error slapping a guy, a puppy, and SO many kittens.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error is endlessly amused by the multitude of random pictures Ink randomly sends him throughout the day

it ends up being kinda unsettling to see a manic gang boss smiling at his phone throughout a violent interrogation

\--------------------------------  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error basically has this duckling that his underlings now know to watch for. .... they haven't heard from the two guys who tried to intimidate Ink when the kid found his way to the headquarters. the duckling, as the underlings call ink, seems to always be able to find Error.... Error pats the kid's head alot.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

one time an underling asks Error if Ink was a new recruit and Error froze for a second bc it hits him then 'holyfuck this kid knows who he is, what he does, where he does it, and uncannily knows where he goes without any external input whatsoever'

but then again hes gotten kinda soft for Ink bc its kinda reassuring to know someone out there willingly seeks him out on their own without expecting anything from him

Ink loves Error's head pats and occasionally headbutts Error to get his attention

\--------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

ink is a whole head shorter than error (i love a short ink)  
Ink: Glitch! Hello!  
Error: Kid i am in another city how did you get here???  
Ink: Gaster wanted to see the aquarium. i saw you out of the taxi window as we drive by.  
Error: what? *ring ring ring* Hello? Who is this?  
Gaster: Glitch is that you??? Ink jumped out of the taxi and only said "Glitch!" WE WERE GOING THE SPEED LIMIT!!!  
Error: Hey Ink! Did you jump out of a moving car?  
Ink: ....mmmmm yep. Have you gone to the aquarium? Gaster says there are lots of colorful fish.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

(short Ink will always be adorable)

((plus it makes for A+ suggestive content bc Ink will always find a way to vibe Top Energy at the most unexpected times and Error has no choice but to roll with it))

Error getting dragged into more Ink Shenanigans bc Ink is a gremlin duckling who goes fuck all and only listens to the gasters and Error

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

im just imagining... a scene where Ink gets chased down by the previous people who had used him for experiments....

Error then ends up finding out exactly how Ink knows him through there.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

yeeesssss

Error grappling with the knowledge that Ink is an experiment of some undisclosed purpose and struggling to hold back from full-on kidnapping his duckling (pff like Ink wouldnt willingly go with him) to keep him safe and away

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error just notices all these marks on Ink that he hadn't noticed before, and he struggles to not go back and re-burn the whole ruins again.

Error: ...kid, Ink, I have to ask.... can you tell me about those people from before?

Ink: ....?

Error: From before you first saw me.

Ink: ....They can't hurt anymore. *blank expression*

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

the gasters come in to see Ink in his blank state and immediately grabs one of Error's more favored coats ("ive been looking for that!!") to swaddle Ink in and one of them picks up a bundled up Ink to drop into Error's lap and leaves them both with a "we're going to get his overnight things glitch! be back in a jiffy!"

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error flinches at first at this sudden movement, then internally goes in a debate about wether he should say anything more on the matter or not if it was going to effect Ink this way. He wasn't interested in causing the kid to shut down.

He kind of hesitantly hugs him.

Error: They can't hurt you anymore, of course not. But...someone tried to take you away, before I bought you here. You remember that kid? Were they familiar?

Basically what happened would be is that almost right after Error ended up getting wind of whatever organization, Ink was nearly kidnapped.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

the very little researchers who were able to escape have been looking for the escaped experiment from Project: CREATION since after their labs got blown up.

a few days ago they got info from one of their contacts about a skeleton that seemed to match the rogue experiment

they had to get back their 'property' since Ink was still a very unstable prototype to them and they had no other stable working models to continue their research on

theyve wasted too much time and resources to just drop one of the very few working prototypes they have, so Ink is very valuable to them

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error will make sure he thoroughly destroys them this time. Especially after he pulls up the files to know exactly what was going on in that lab. He and the gang had destroyed the lab as it was part of the bigger organization, so he had no idea how sick the bastards actually were.

It's because of his origins that Ink gets away with a lot of things, like jumping out of a moving car, avoiding getting bullet ridden....

Chronicle, a lesser prototype, was created from the remnants of the previous project for the purpose of tracking Ink down easier. He is somewhat more unstable, and has a shorter life span than Ink does... and his only goal in mind is to find Ink.

After that he expects himself to be terminated, or expire all by himself. The way he talks is clearer than Ink's.

Sci is the closest to a doctor the underground can get, except he's more of a scientist than a doctor, and he gets to do more experiments in exchange of putting his medical researches to good use.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error decides to call up an old friend to cash in on a favor (Nightmare Crew? Owo?) to help track down the main labs to properly fuck that shit up and to make sure they cant fuck more shit up.

He encounters Chronicle on a stealth mission while hunting for the documents and the project entries to destroy those first and freezes. Chron looked like Ink, but also not? Was he an enemy? Did he have to dust someone who wore the same face as someone he held dear? How was he going to look at Ink if he does???

LUCKILY!

Chron knows the project is effed up, and gladly shows Error to the hidden archives and since he's a prototype designed for retaining large amounts of information and processing them for future use, he practically leads Error to his main objective and goes to distract the lead scientists with a 'System Meltdown' emergency so Error has more than enough time for sabotage and escape. He's placed in his original pod and manually shuts down the ingrained network the scientists use to input commands into him so they have to either abandon his model or keep him in his 'standby mode' for the unknown length of time it takes to restart his systems.

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

this nearly kills Chronicle. This is either a show of trust, or Chronicle just being tired and ready to simply become out of sight and out of mind.

Chronicle had tracked down Ink mentality, and for the first time, through watching the life Ink achieved, decided to go against the command to inform the scientists of finding Ink.

He saw what the original had achieved. And found that he didn't want that to be swept away.

Which is why he lead Error down to the archives.

Error, luckily enough, managed to safely get Chronicle out of that pod without damaging him by inputting the right codings, and takes his unconscious body back to the base.

Ink is instantly attached to Chronicle. Chronicle is confused that he's still alive. Why did Error save him?

Also, Error's mafia members are wondering if they're going to be picking up anymore strays...

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Ink recognizes Chronicle as a 'companion' according to his base coding and essentially adopts him as a 'brother' (the gasters are delighted to have another skele to spoil lmao)

Error has an uncanny affinity for coding and technology shiet and is co-head of their mafia's tech department so he essentially 'reboots' Chronicle into stabilizing when they get back to the base, which wakes him up so now Chron is utterly baffled bc one, he's awake. two, there was no pod. three, there were no scientists. four, why was he awake?? and five, where the fuck was he????

and the door to Error's private workshop is bulldozed down by who else other than our lovable duckling, who immediately sees a very confused Chronicle, recognizes him and his purpose via science bullshit he was programmed with, and decides to go and plop down into a processing Chron's lap.

Error comes back from his cocoa break to a purring Ink nuzzling into a frozen Chronicle, shrugs, drops Ink's favorite comforter over them both and continues decoding the firewalls and security measures the (now dead?) scientists put on Chron's archive system.

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The gasters spoil the skele rotten but Chronicle has to get used to the fact he’s not a tool first.

The most recognizable problem is that he’s used to following orders, otherwise he waits somewhere, unmoving, or gets dragged around by Ink.

At some point Chronicle snaps at Error.

“You knew I’m not fit to be among others. Why did you let me live. Why-“ he actually chokes on tears, his throat feeling clogged with pent uo feelings.“What makes you think I deserved to be here. I don’t! I wasn’t- I can’t-“ he shuts his eyes tightly trying to furiously scrub away at his tears while trying to stop crying because he shouldn’t be able to cry what the hell was this??

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error freezes in shock and outrage and calls the gasters over bc he needs to go punch something somewhere real quick. And since the gasters are, by far, the most reliable persons he could call on whenever Ink breakdowns into his baseline state, he rationalizes that they would probably handle Chron better than he could at his currently pissed as hell state.

It definitely takes a couple months of therapy for Chron to even tentatively start making small independent choices of his own, and even then its few and far between but its progress! Ink is right beside him wherever he goes--or more accurately, he's beside Ink wherever Ink goes--so he eventually starts emulating what Ink does which sets off a handful of small incidents that end up in tears bc Chronicle doesnt know how to be a person goddamit! He follows Ink around bc Ink is familiar to him and he acts as Chron's anchor and he understands how Ink works so just works around those to compliment them! That's what he does! That's who he is! He doesnt know how to be anything else Error, cant you see?!

Error is quiet while Chron is heaving for breath in irregular intervals--and he's not used to that! everything he's done, everything he's made to do is perfectly symmetrical, complimenting the things around him, making sure everything runs smoothly, thats his entire use!--and Error says to him,

"Your purpose isnt who you are, Chronicle."

Chronicle breaks bc if that wasn't who he is, then who was he? If he doesn't fulfill his purpose, his roles, what use was he? What was he supposed to do? What is his purpose?

Error wraps him in Ink's comforter and carries him to the couch for comfort cuddles while Chron keeps blubbering around his gasps and his sobs until he eventually exhausts himself, so he just stays there, waiting for Error to drop him, waiting for anything to give him a cue to do something. But Error stays, and eventually Ink comes in and joins, and Chron is lulled to deep sleep by his exhaustion and the warmth surrounding him.

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

ah yes this is the gut punching emotions ive been craving

that there was just so perfect i can't-

Error eventually asks Chronicle.

"Tell me kid, when you lead me to those archives, why did you do it?"

"....Because Ink is happier with you."

"You want him to be happy then?"

"...I..."

"You have things you want, things you desire, don't you?"

"...."

"That's all you need to be a person, even if it's wanting nothing at all, that's still a preference."

Chronicle ends up getting accidentally attached to Error throughout this whole ordeal, and sometimes copies Error in some small stuff. Like, sees Error drinking coffee and tries to do it. Then Ink finds it funny so he does it as well.

All the crew members find this to be extremely cute.

They're used to keeping the kids around and want to spoil them rotten at this point.

Chronicle ends up liking coffee while Ink stuck his tongue out at it with a 'bleh!'

That becomes another thing that separates them from each other.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

(theyre both ducklings asfdghjknml,mnkbgvfcdxs)

It starts with the little things, Chronicle notices. Ink is tornado of a person, while Chron prefers subtlety. Ink dives head-first, Chron checks how far the fall is before he jumps. Ink is Ink. And eventually, slowly, Chronicle thinks he can find out who he can be too. Not Chronicle, holder of the archives, keeper of information. Just Chronicle. Brother to Ink, adopted skeleton of the Gasters. And maybe, one day, he can be as confident in his sense of identity as he wishes he could be.

He knows, he understands, that he shouldnt be comparing and analyzing and compartmentalizing every little thing, but he also doesnt want to stop. Not yet. He's been in his role too long to just shed it without struggles. He knows, he understands. He tries anyway.

The little things help. Unnoticed details that help him cement his newfound identity in his mind, help him acknowledge himself as an independent, help him stray away from the idea of his past self even more. It isnt easy, he still has days where its especially hard, but he doesnt give up. Not when doing so would be admitting defeat. He refuses to bend to the science that controlled him. Not anymore. Never again.

_He's stronger than that, now._

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

superb you funky lil duckling

One day, Chronicle tries to eventually dismantle something haphazardly on purpose instead of keeping it organized like he usually does. Like, clothing. It's the tiniest amount of rebellion against his usually organized mindset. He makes sure they're at least a little wrinkled.

It's enough to cause amusement.

Chronicle's venture into causing just a lil bit of disorganization in the small places on purpose leads him to reading and writing. He starts to try writing a story with the exact information in his head, and instead of making it exact, plays around with the words, the sentences, starts to add in more, and take out some. Instead of writing a story he basically plays around with sentences and paragraphs that come from the textbook information in his head.

Ink himself starts to force decisions on Chronicle, like where to go next, what animal they should see next at the zoo etc.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error takes notice of Chron's sudden non-immaculate habits and after observing for a time, deliberately leaves out pieces of machinery or papers or garments for Chron to mess with. Kind of obviously too. Just up and leaving things he knew Chron would find some interest in. Chron finds his efforts amusingly endearing, and fiddles with the little bits and bobs where he knows Error can see him.

He has a little journal thing--he picked it out himself!--where he does the deconstructing-reconstructing of information. Its surprisingly fun, he finds, and he gets to be as sarcastic in his rewrites as he wishes. Honestly those scientists could be so oblivious to the obvious. And repetitive.

_'The experiment seems to have failed...The specimen seems to have perished.' Yeah no shit doctor Karen. Not like you poured corrosive acid on it or anything._

Chronicle is Salty™, and gets viciously gleeful over the scientists messing up their procedures.

Ink helps Chron with emotions, ironically, since Ink gets how Chron used to be--seeing as he was more extremely subjected to it--and finds himself being more emotionally stable in turn. They literally were made to complement each other, so thats one thing the scientists did right. Chron holds Ink back from his more chaotic tendencies, and Ink brings out more of Chron's developing personality.

\--------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sksksksksksks baby swear

Chronicle: ....Hey Ink.

Ink: ?

Chronicle: What do you call it when you feel like jumping repeatedly? And like, shake your hands around or something? Dance too I think? What do you call that feeling? I never felt like this before.

Ink: Happy. You’re....happy.

Chronicle: Oh.

The crew teaches Chronicle and Ink to swear.

Error nearly gets a heart attack when Chronicle loudly says ‘FUCK’ right in front of him while trying to write a sentence. Than Ink enthusiastically says ‘FUCK’ as well.

————————

Nightmare’s is another, smaller gang. Dream works as a kindergartner teacher, and knows of his brothers activities, but had made a deal long ago that he won’t intervene. Blue is a police officer that always comes by to the daycare to get information because he has suspicions.

Nightmare, while helping Error weed out the other scientists, end up accidentally getting Dream involved, because one of the scientists were disguised as a co-worker, and Dream hadn’t noticed them.

Dream was horrified that such a thing was near any of the children.

The scientist had taken him hostage in order to stop Nightmare in his tracks.

Blue saw Nightmare hesitate momentarily before taking the shot at the scientist, Dream closing his eyes as if showing a sign of trust.

\--------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error totally got NM to bring his Caretaker brother over to check if the large house he has if kid friendly.


	12. Tangent to a Tank....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a lil tidbit tangent i almost forgot about~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink is a whole head shorter than error (i love a short ink)  
Ink: Glitch! Hello!  
Error: Kid i am in another city how did you get here???  
Ink: Gaster wanted to see the aquarium. i saw you out of the taxi window as we drive by.  
Error: what? *ring ring ring* Hello? Who is this?  
Gaster: Glitch is that you??? Ink jumped out of the taxi and only said "Glitch!" WE WERE GOING THE SPEED LIMIT!!!  
Error: Hey Ink! Did you jump out of a moving car?  
Ink: ....mmmmm yep. Have you gone to the aquarium? Gaster says there are lots of colorful fish.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
(short Ink will always be adorable)

((plus it makes for A+ suggestive content bc Ink will always find a way to vibe Top Energy at the most unexpected times and Error has no choice but to roll with it))

Error getting dragged into more Ink Shenanigans bc Ink is a gremlin duckling who goes fuck all and only listens to the gasters and Error

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: .... glitch? do the sharks get lonely in the tank?  
Error: .... i dunno *was dragged to the aquarium* they are pretty cool looking... ink?  
Ink: * has gone up to the tank* ... glitch... i.... want to pet them.  
Error: ....there's a touch pool with string rays over- INK NO. Not in the Shark tank!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink gets in the shark tank

Erro just glitching out bc hes freaking out so badly

the staff panicking bc holyfuck SOMEONE GRAB HIM BEFORE HES DUST FUCK

and Ink happily petting all the sharks that puppy pile on him

....theyre banned from that aquarium now

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
ink.... is a disney princess in the fact that animals... just seem to get ink.... like ink could chill in a tiger cage kinda chill. he can always pet the feral cats. birds do not mind him. he once was holding a raccoon and a skunk in his lap and was happily patting them.

Once ink was kidnapped and just as he was walking out the back door error kicked the front one in to murder the ones who dared touch the duckling.

Error .... now has a few less jackets.... ink mysteriously has a few more.

Ink:... Glitch? *is sitting on couch with error waiting for one of the gasters to get off work*  
Error: yeah ink?  
Ink: ... what is a cuddle?  
Error: ... like a long hug that usually is done between two people that trust each other.  
Ink: ..... Can you show me?  
Error: * pulls ink to lean on error's shoulder, arm holding him in* you can rest your head on me and tuck your legs in if you want kiddo.  
Ink: hmmmmmm * rests head and closes eyes* ...... i..... i like this....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
hhhhhhhnnnnnnnn soff booiisssss hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Disney Princess Ink accepted

all around soft babey with a touch of lowkey Top Energy

nobody touches da babey with ill intent or Error's coming for their ass

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink now demands cuddles ... even if he walks into a torture session. when he finds error he demands cuddles, that is what happens now. Even in the middle of gunfire

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error has yet to ask how the flipping fuck Ink keeps wandering into him whenever some sort of violence happens and remains without a scratch

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error: maybe he's just a lucky duckling?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
his entire crew deadpans him and Error is like, what? what'd i say?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it gets to the point most mafia and gangs error deals with knows and has seen the lil duckling Ink follow error. it is odd to see the scary boss do his intimidation and then see ink peeking over his shoulder at you.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
good to know disney princess ink is a thing.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
which WOULD ink be? Rapunzel? No thats error.... sleeping beauty? No thats dream.... Mulan? Nope cross.....Pocahontas? Maybe???

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Whichever is the wildest.....

Chronicle is Bella definitely because books.

Pocahontas is Ink then.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Or jasmine..... Wait! Merida! The bear one

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Meridaaaaaa

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
If you could change ya fate, would ja?

Ink: i tore my soul out :3, .... so yes


	13. Ducklings With Guns and Insomnia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy writer is helping out too??? omg guys this is a COLLABORATION!!!!! more mafia boys~

Caffeinated_blood:

Error totally got NM to bring his Caretaker brother over to check if the large house he has if kid friendly.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The only times Dream ever gets involved.

Dream and NM don’t really talk to each other. Ink and Chronicle find Dream’s calmness to be nice.

Eventually, they get attached, so Error has to call Dream over more.

NM does not like that arrangement. He doesn’t want his brother anywhere near these kind of situations, or businesses.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
error:... look night, they need some sort of teacher for the basic things they never were taught.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
NM: Go and find another damn teacher then. My brother stays out of this.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error:..... i can't trust other teachers, Nightmare. Even dreams co workers had ties back to what I'm trying to avoid.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: Tch!

Nightmare and the gang leave premises. The meeting was private in a way that Dream didn't know. He was busy teaching Chronicle and Ink and conversing with the gasters about schedules.

Actually you know what, Dream was teaching Ink and Chronicle how to make flower crowns as a way to start off first meeting and getting to know each other better.

Chronicle: *tries out doing different stuff with the crown*

Dream: Hmm, I wonder if you would be interested in making mazes Chronicle...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
dream likes this tutoring, error has someone at least mostly trustworthy to teach the ducklings. And nightmare makes unannounced visits just to show his displeasure at the situation (and to check on dream)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream never gets to meet Nightmare face to face. Sometimes his sadness shows a bit at this.

Chronicle: .....You make a strange expression when you’re sad Mr. Dream.

Dream: Oh?

Chronicle: You keep smiling... but it feels.... wrong.

Ink: Your smile is weird mr. Dream!

Dream: O-oh...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Yay for creepy pseudo-kids!

Dream ends up having a sort of schooling schedule for them. Its at least something. Error now has two ducklings following him around the head quarters and all the mafia in now that the ducklings and the teacher are high priority for any protection.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream and the kids are like, the one soft spot the whole mafia group has at this point. Dream is getting there at least.

because im cliche and out of control, and you both knew this was coming;

One day Ink calls Dream 'mom' and Error 'dad'. Right after learning what they mean. Chronicle goes "You do fit the roles."

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ..... i think his brother would give me a pair of cement shoes if that happened.  
Dream: ..... i don't know... i don't know error enough to say if I'd like that or not, but if it makes you happy to call me that ink I don't see the problem

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
sksksksksksksksksks

They end up becoming coffee buddies like, 3 months after this.

(((Nightmare: I Do Not Approve)))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
when dreams school gets funding cut error makes a donation to help out

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
its anonymous donation of course.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
of course! It wasn't money taken from the bastards at the labs.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Oh no of course not heavens no.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: ....i wonder who donated the money for the new fenced playground?  
Dream: ... who in deed glitch. *sips his drink with a look*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error:... What's that look for?

Dream: Nothing at all, nothing at all *smiles warmly*

No wait fresh was already talked about

Geno ded uwu

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I kinda want dream to stumble onto a murder from a rival gang.  
Dream: .... oh oh goodness.  
Thug A: .... well now... aren't you a lil canary? We can have you singing bout this..  
Dream:..... a-are you with my brother o-or glitch?  
Thug B: .... you just got interesting.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
DREAM OH NO OH FUCK HE CAN'T HEAR US HE GOT AIRPODS IN

He gets kidnapped. He totally does.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM .... totally blames error and dream innocence. And the entire time error and nm team up nm keeps glaring and saying I Knew This Would Happen!!!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: The point still stands. There was no better teacher I could have trusted.

NM: I'm not here to listen to your excuses Error. Focus more on saving my brother first and we will have... a proper discussion. A civil discussion.

Error: I can tell you're not counting on it to be civil.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
NM: civil for me then.  
Error: ..... not in front of the ducklings?  
NM:..... fine.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Joke ending to this;

Dream does reverse stockholm to his kidnappers.

Serious ending to this:

Dream gets saved, scolded by NIghtmare, and ends up unintentionally snapping back at Nightmare's overprotectiveness.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: Night. Don't you blame glitch for this! I stumbled on a murder and mentioned you both. That was my fault.  
Nightmare: thats not even his name! And you would not have been in this mess without him!  
Dream: it is still not his fault! Glitch? What is your name then?  
Error: ..... its error..........

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
jnsdjoiegongspidsnippnidsnkdsnsdnlslnkdnkndnlnnllklnnnkdkndldl

Ink and Chronicle start to call Error 'Mr. Glitch' at some point after this.

Dream: The reason why I ended up like that was inexperience-

Nightmare: So what, you're saying you should gain more experience in the mafia?!-

Dream: Well-

Nightmare: I'm not going to let you touch a gun-

Dream: Brother I had no idea there were criminals near the children until you had taken care of them. We don't live in a place where we have the luxury to stay ignorant to the things that goes on in a back alley. I had no idea what to do when I was threaten to get shot multiple times. You never let me know what to do, you barely talk to me in fact but that's a whole 'nother matter-

Error: *is silently watching this whole argument play out*

Dream: And I'm not going to run away from teaching, or isolate myself to a corner of the world just because I can't handle your lifestyle!

Silence envelops the medical room they're in. Dream had been shot in the shoulder during captivity, and had one of his fingers broken.

Dream: *takes in a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed* I...said too much. Just. This isn't a situation where anyone was at fault. I was just, naive, and ignorant to the different signs different gangs have.

Error: .....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: .... night you didn't even give him mace or a taser or anything. I thought he had self defense at the very least. If I had known he was defenseless I would had done something.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare:......Fine then, I'm giving it another chance.

Dream: *squeezes his uninjured hand into a fist*......

Nightmare: .... *leaves the room*

Dream, to Error: ....Sorry you got caught up in that. *smiles, even though he doesn't feel it*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: nah, dreamer, he's always like that to me. i know he means well mostly.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: It's good to know he has allies! I've barely met his members before...so I was worried he was shouldering everything himself. Well, he has that kind of attitude anyway.

Dream: By the way, where did 'dreamer' come from? I don't think I've heard you call me that way before?...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *looking like he got caught....* ..d-do you not like it? i sometimes give nicknames to people in my ... trusted circle... of people... or in my protection..... if you want it...

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: Ah, no I don't mind it at all. It was the first time I've heard it is all hehe. *the smiling expression of someone who has just seen something unexpectedly cute*

\----------------------

Nightmare: *in the limo with Killer, going back to their base* .....Suddenly I want to beat Error up more than before.

Killer: That's just your bro-con instincts acting up too much boss.

Nightmare: I'm not a bro-con.

Killer: Hmm-mm sure boss.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ... i should probably check on the ducklings... they didn't want to many people in your room.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: Ah, could you send my regards then?... I hope I didn't worry them too much. *isn't allowed to leave the infirmary because his shoulder was just treated last night and he had lost some blood*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ... now that yer brothers gone i could bring them in... wanna see em? they were worried....

(OKAY AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING SOME INSOMNIA ERROR/DREAM HERE???????)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: Oh of course!

(NOPE NOT AT ALL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I GUESS...... i just be a shipper sumtimes... i def think error has smol crush, mebby one sided)

Ink: .... Hello Mr. Dream, the mean one said he was your brother, i am glad you are not a corpse.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(oh i want to make one sided for drama purposes......maybe eventually not one sided tho owo?)

Dream, chuckles: I am glad as well! Are you and Chronicle hiding something from me?

Chronicle: *hiding something behind his back*

Ink: *hiding something as well*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink has a " you are not dead" handmade card  
Chronicle has some brownies error helped him make.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream, internally dying from cuteness while smiling on the outside: Ah thank you! I will have to give the brownies a taste later though since my dominant hand isn't working right now... hope the baker Chronicle doesn't mind~ *is referring to Chronicle with an apologetic smile*

Ink: ...how do you smile in variety like that Mr. Dream?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: ...what?  
Ink: i can't make my smile change like your's does... i have only one setting for smiles

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: Ah...i suppose as you keep talking to a variety of people, you can make one expression mean more than one thing! I'm also more used to smiling than anything so...

Error, thinking: Ah. that's true I can't imagine him with an angry expression at all...or rather I can't imagine him being angry without a smile?

Chronicle: *picks up a muffin and holds it out to Dream* ...I can help you taste one of them at least...

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Dream: Thank you chron, it is really good.  
Ink: .... will you lose your arm? i never get hit when i am shot at.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: Oh, no it's nothing that severe! You're....very lucky! *concerned smile*

Dream, thinking a mile a minute: Why is a child talking about getting shot at like it's a normal thing??? I know that they probably face dangers like that due to circumstances but still!!!

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: ...ink i was underfire and you barely knew me and Walked into gunfire. I still have no idea how you haven't been shot.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: ....Ink that's very dangerous.

Ink: But I don't get hit! *pouts*

Dream: But what about your peers?

Ink: ???

Dream: Other people who can get hit might think that it's okay to walk into gun fire because they saw you do it! *using stern teacher voice*

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: ...Chronicle doesn't walk into gunfire... he says it is boring and a waste of time.  
Chron: it is not an efficient way to get across the road.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream: That's because Chronicle is smart enough to know better. Other people might not be as smart, and could think it's fun to do that instead, and well, get injured like I have. *gestures to injured shoulder* Of course, circumstances forced me, but still, it's less harmful if I could avoid getting shot as much as I can.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: .... hmmmm... that will only take a lil bit to heal tho right?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Dream: True, two weeks might not be a lot but it could have been worse Ink. *sighs* And two weeks...it's going to be troublesome for me to miss classes during that time...Although Toriel agreed to take over for me *mumbles last part to himself*

((Humans are less vulnerable but with Monster kind, especially skeleton monsters, it's a lot harder to heal without proper healing items... which are rare items on the surface, unless someone with healing abilities can make them enough, even then then the items healing properties varies depending on the healer that made them, so they're unpredictable in this day and age, therefore not thought of as a safe method to issue in medical emergencies.))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: ....two weeks is a long time right?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Chronicle: ....That's longer than I thought. *eye sockets wide*

Both Chronicle and Ink's healing is a lot faster than the average monster.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream: ... yes it will take that long. you will have to be more careful to not play roughly around me as i will be weak.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Ink: .....huh.....

Chronicle: .........................are normal people this fragile?

Dream: *has no idea about their origins* ???

Error: Ah these kids need to meet up with the others(the gasters) so we will just leave you to rest now...

Dream: a-alright...*sighs, lies back down on the bed, suddenly feeling exhaustion hit him* Send my regards then...

Ink: ...will do....

Chronicle: Bye bye Mr. Dream.

Dream: *smiles, closes his eye sockets, using his uninjured hand to wave at them as Error leads the children out*

Dream then sleeps.

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Okay i just imagined error taking the ducklings to go do arts and crafts after this....

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
ksjdksjdskdjksjdks i am back from internet-less lands jdskdjskjdksjdksj

i love this thread so much you guys are so awesomely full of great ideas wdwcdwcbhdibchd

((also lowkey want a montage scene of Dream doing teacher things with the ducklings while mafia chaos happens around them...lyk ppl being interrogated a floor away, ppl in the next room polishing guns and weaponry, ppl in the other other room updating their contracts with clients and just being Chill when shots ring out in their base))

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
.... imagine dream scolding error for doing to many mafia things around the ducklings, they don't need to find your armory error!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
ft. a Very Stressed Nightmare making incomprehensible noises before he motions to the base around them, to Dream, and then the entire base again, and then to the ducklings

and Error is like, yeah? what about them??

and Night muffles a scream while Dream pats his back in fake sympathy

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Error: LOOK the ducklings find me in the middle of jobs. Would you rather i just LET them walk into a gunfight or let them explore in the base to hopefully NOT have them follow me to a job??? if my guys don't distract em then ink wanders while dragging Chronicle!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: how do they even find you??? do you just leave hints to your location????  
Error: *offended huff* of course not! what kind of mafia boss do you take me for?  
Ink: i can follow Pa-Error anywhere  
Dreams: *bewildered stare*  
Chronicle: its true  
Error: see? ask the gasters, they can tell you more about it

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount   
Ink: Mr. Dream! Mr.Dream!! Wanna see the first thing i ever found???  
Dream: sure ink-  
Ink: *sets a gun in dream's lap* I used to carry it all the time until i saw error again

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream: *stares at the gun. in his lap. A GUN.*  
Dream.exe has crashed  
Ink: Ma-Mr. Dream? Mr. Dream?? Mr. Errrooorrr Mr. Dreamy's not respoonndiiinnnggg  
Error: *comes in from the next room* what is i-oooooohhh fuck ooohhhh noooo ohhhh shiii-  
Dream: *Nightmare-esque smile* Error. may i speak with you?


	14. Local Undertaker Flirts With Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 part 3 -Writer

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: I'm not the one who let him keep it! The gasters did! I just happened to lose that gun at a job to tear down a lab and I think i lost it there.  
Ink: yep I picked it up because it smelled like error. I have a gun pocket belt too! Wanna see?

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream: i will still be having a word with you Error  
Error: what did i do?????  
Ink: is something wrong?  
Dream: ...its nothing Ink. can you go call gaster for me?  
Ink: sure! *takes the gun*  
Dream: ah Ink no!  
Ink: *questioning* no what?  
Error: Dream dont take it from him. it isnt pretty.  
Dream: *obvious discomfort* ....fine, but i will be asking for an explanation  
Ink: mm??  
Dream: call gaster for me please Ink  
Ink: mkay

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

gaster: you didn't see how emotionless he was without the gun. It was only meeting error again that he didn't need to have it on him 24/7.  
Dream: ...... a gun should not be a child's teddy bear.  
Gaster: ... dream it is a real hard thing to remove the fun.... i Don't think we can do it a Second time....

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream: ...i-is there absolutely nothing to do about it?  
Gaster: not without damaging Ink's mental stability  
Dream: a child with a gun is so-!  
Gaster: we know.  
Dream: ....what if we replace it?  
Gaster: with what?  
Dream: i dont know! something less dangerous for sure!  
Gaster: ....it...might work...

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

gaster: ... we kind of replaced it with error though... maybe something of his?  
Dream: goes to errors private rooms, Stumbles upon ... knitting supplies?*  
Error: .... those aren't mine?  
Dream: .... error can you do sweaters?  
Error: ..if we are talking hypothetically if I could knit? Then yes

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

give the children sweaters.

the other mafia members that have been around for a while know that Error knits, and crochets.

Among Error's underlings are Edge and Red. His right handman is Stretch, who is secretly hiding that he's part of the mafia from Blue, who is a police officer.

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

I was thinking that too!  
His guy in charge of the weapons assignments is Swapfell Black and his brother Fetch It Rus

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

aw yisss

The one that manufactures the weapons is... hm.

It's a neutral party in the underground. Reaper maybe? Doesn't sound exactly right though either...hmm. I feel like Reaper would be more of an Undertaker kind of guy. Someone who makes coffins specifically for those who die underground. Like, some mafia members don't exactly have a chance to get a proper burial if they die, or something like that. Reaper gives that to them.

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Reaper is totally their clean up guy

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper is always respectful towards the dead, no matter who they were.

Even if they’re a clean up job.

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

His gang, other gangs, innocents..... all gets honored here....

and hot glitches are always flirted with~ ....especially when they have a gun-OH SHIT

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper flirts with Error on the regular because they had a fling before. Error always draws out the gun on him because he is not amused by cringy pick up lines.

Reaper disguises himself as the Pope

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

If reaper wasn't so good at his job error woulda popped him a long time ago

Reaper: hey there, good lookin', you need any cleaning today? i'd love to clean you up~  
Error: Reaper i have kids with me today, knock it off, i can't threaten you with a gun today

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper: Ooooh? *looks at the kids with his empty eye sockets*

Ink: ....Where are your eyes?

Reaper: *laughs* I’m blind kiddo!

Chronicle: How do you do your work then?

Reaper: Experience and practice~

Chronicle: What did you mean by cleaning up Error? He's not dirty?

Reaper: *grins* he's a lot dirtier than you think-

Error: *kicks him*

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: Ink, Chronicle, feel free to hit reaper if he gets too.... much  
Reaper: but you like it when i get too much- OOF  
Error: *had elbowed Reaper* For ONCE reaper!!!

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper: I can't help it though you're cute when you-OUCH!

Error: *elbows, harder, in a grinding way*

While Reaper is being dramatic, Error does a proper introduction to the kids.

"This guy right here is the Undertaker. He helps with making sure that dead bodies get a proper burial."

Ink blinks, cocking his head to the side. "...A burial?...", and in response Chronicle pipes up "It's when dead people get buried underground, but with a stone that has their name written on it...I think people record how they die too?"

"That's exactly what my job is!~" Reaper pipes up, suddenly appearing in front of them, making Ink and Chronicle jump, and Error slightly flinch in surprise. "I record the time of each of the gangs death, and then design them a tombstone that properly refers to the life they have led... respecting whatever religious background they may have come from across." he winks as he says the last sentence.

Ink: .....Do people care a lot about what happens to them after they die?...

Reaper: A lot do! Some ask that they don't get noticed at all, some want special designs on their tombstone that tells people what kind of person they were, some want their religion to show through their tombstone. For example, Christians typically prefer crosses as their tombstone, while Muslims want to have prayers written on theirs in Arabic.

Chronicle: Do you know a lot about different religions then?...

Reaper: Can't say all of them, but I know a variety of them yes~

Ink: ...do you make the tombstones yourself?

Reaper: I design them, and get another guy to do it actually.

Ink: ...I wanna see...

((honestly speaking idk how tombstone business works. I just suddenly had the idea that the job of an Undertaker would lead to meeting a variety of people from a variety of backgrounds))

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: reaper, you be mindful of what you show them. No gore, nothing above PG 13.  
Reaper: oooooh i love it when you're all responsible. love it more when you get crazy tho.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Chronicle: *tilts head to the side* Crazy?...

Reaper: Alright kiddos. Let me take you to the record room. It's where I keep all my tombstone designs as well.

Ink: ...*jumps up and down in excitement and starts following after Reaper*....

Error: *waves at the kiddos as they go with Reaper, hoping for the best, and goes to attend a meeting within the area with another Mafia leader, Life*

Life is joining a wake for the sake of one of her Mafia members that has recently died in a gang fight, consoling the loved ones of the recently deceased. She cares for her gang members, and always sheds genuine tears at each of their funerals.

This time around there has been the signs of a new gang emerging within the area, and this is what the meeting is about. One of her own died bringing back information on the new gang.

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: -and thats-  
Ink: Hello Mr. Glitch!  
Life: oh... whos this?

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: .....Ink how long have you been there?

Reaper: The kiddos were getting bored~ The other pope was sick so they called me in to give the sermons~ they tagged along~

Life: ....I sometimes question where you put your trust Error...

Ink: Mr. Glitch is a people person though!

Chronicle: Mr. Reaper was nice. He also has nice stories about his customers.

Life: *narrows eyes*

Reaper: *sweat drops* Welp, I'm done with the sermons and you two seem to be done with your meeting so-

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: ... stars your... scared of her? normally i can't get you to shut up

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: *to Life* Please teach me your ways.

Life: I have blackmail on him, and due to professional reasons can't share them with you sadly. *smiles in amusement*

Ink: Does your smile have more than one setting too?

Life: Hm?

Error: *tenses*

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: your smile was different for reaper and error.... what was the difference?

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Life and Reaper: *both blush*

Error: ..... *gets an amused look in his eye*

Reaper: ...Error-

Error: So when is the wedding you two?

Reaper: Do Not

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: *smirks* Hmmm you'd be a cute couple...  
Reaper: no  
Error: i could see you two being a power couple, with Life holding the reins  
Reaper: Error-  
Life: i would have to be the top girl

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper: Stop Ganging Up On Me Like This

Ink: ???? You mean the top bunk bed?

Chronicle: I don’t think they’re talking about that...

Error: I will explain when you’re older.

Chronicle: Mr. Glitch I know what sex is.

Reaper: *snickers at Error’s suddenly blank expression*

Life: Do you now really?

Chronicle: Yes. I read about it in a book. Our teacher told us it’s something private though.

Life: A good teacher.

Ink: He taught us how to do flower crowns and origami! Chronicle can only do a bird though.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Chronicle: i like how small and cute they are!  
Error: he's really good at them too  
Life: oh really?  
Ink: yep! he makes them better than i do!  
Chronicle: your flower crowns are really pretty too  
Life: hmm. how would you children like to visit my garden sometime? i have lots of pretty flowers.  
Ink: really?!  
Error: Life we wouldnt want to be a bother-  
Life: dont be silly Error. besides, children are delightful! i can offer to teach them as well, if you wished  
Chronicle: we have Mr. Dream though?  
Error: Dreamy wont always be available...well, if youre sure...we'd love to take you up on your offer  
Life: wonderful!  
Reaper: nice work glitchy~ you got on Life's good side real quick~

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: I'm guessing faster than you have Reaper.

Life: Quite so.

Reaper: Mean~

So now on the week days Dream can't come, Life makes time to teach Ink and Chronicle in her garden. They mostly learn about different kind of flowers, their meanings, and they learn about daily life manners as well.

Life is a stricter teacher than Dream is.

Reaper's profession is passed down from family to family through generations. His family isn't very creative with names, so his father was called Death. random headcanon

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream and Life make surprisingly good friends, Error notices. And now Nightmare can stop bitching at him whenever he had to go on a mission off base. Dream would be safe with his people, and now he had Life's protection as well. People to protect his odd little family while he was away. Error finds the thought oddly comforting.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error sometimes berates himself when he thinks of Dream being anything remotely his because oh my god get it together he doesn't feel that way- He...he is a friend though... right? Does he even think of me as a friend though? I'm not sure I gave any reason for that-

When Error stresses it shows through the immense amount of sweaters he makes. He stress knits basically. He doesn't show it

Stretch: .....Boss, you worried over something?

Error: No? Why do you ask?

Stretch: Because everyone of the members, including me, have four sweaters now.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

((do we finally start the denial-shippy actions??? do we???? DO WE?????))

Error: ....four is a good number  
Stretch: uuuuhh...ssuuuuurreee?  
Error: *solemn nod* can you pass me the box of yarn by the door?  
Stretch: *resigned*...sure thing boss

Everybody Error is on good terms with gets a totally discrete and totally not suspicious brown box filled with fluffy sweaters. The ducklings are now 40% skeleton and 60% sweater. They have accepted this.

(And if Dream's sweater bundle has one of Error's best sweaters in it, well that was obviously a mistakenly placed article and not a gift ofc not Error doesnt do gifts the very idea is preposterous Chronicle why are you looking at me like that-what no Ink i am not blushing excuse you-!)

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

((Yell heah))

Error tries not to show his crush at all, but he's disaster gay.

Reaper figures out pretty fast that this 'Dream' guy is starting to grow on Error... in a way better than Reaper had himself.

"Heh, he's good for you."

"Dunno what you're referring to."

"Oh I think I do~"

"It's not happening Reaper. Drop it."

Life: So, Dream, what are your thoughts on Error?

Dream: ? Well, I'd think he's a good leader that does his best. Why do you ask?

\-----------

"Come on glitchy~"

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me all about what you like about him~"

"What is this, a sleepover? Want me to smother you with a pillow to play the whole part?"

"Sounds fun but nah. You know I don't share secrets Ruru~(Don't call me that) And besides, talking about it might help you with putting him off your mind... or let you know how you want to progress with him~"

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

((i live for AfterLife setting up the Disaster Gays sm skdjskdskdjskjdksjds))

Life: oh nothing, nothing  
Dream: ?? okay??  
Life: did you know that he used to be such a player?  
Dream: who? Error?  
Life: he was such a silver-tongued rascal. he still is i imagine.  
Dream: *oddly fidgety* o-oh really?  
Life: mhm~ the things he said dear you would not believe! such callousness should not have been so charming!  
Dream: .....

later...

Life: he's so adorably unaware  
Reaper: at least Error is, so thats one of them. we'll have to work on Dream before we start pushing Error

\--

Ink: Mr. Dream! Mr. Error said to give this to you! *hands over a knitted scarf in Dream's favorite color*  
Dream: *surprised stammering* o-oh! how lovely! i suppose this means i shall have to gift him in return  
Chronicle: you can put a bow on your head and go to his office right now-  
Dream: Chronicle! who has been teaching you these things????

\---

In the distance, Reaper feels a chill go up his spine. There are no windows in his workspace. "Must be the vents," he says and turns back to his work.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Reaper flirts with death itself constantly and abuses his neutral position to the fullest in order to do it. More at ten.

Chronicle is a quick learner, and a schemer to boot. Can and will get this whole shebang going no matter what it takes.

Chronicle: Sacrifices will be made Ink. Red in particular will have to be our first sacrifice.

Ink: Do we have to sacrifice Red?

Chronicle: Yes. It's essential to our operation. We're going to have Red flirt with Dream in front of Mr. Glitch

Ink: ??? But didn't Mr. Red says he'd rather not???

Chronicle: Oh, we will convince him just you wait...it will simply take Stretch's help.

Stretch does some hacking, and manages to make it look like Red is sending flirt messages to Sci, whomst phone number Red recently managed to get. Of course, it's actually Dream.

Dream is even more confused than before. Error hits both Red and Stretch when he finds out what exactly happened.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Chronicle on a mission is fucking terrifying.

Error calls Dream (who is in the presence of Life and the ducklings bc its Garden Time) in an attempt at detailing the events and asking for forgiveness but his call goes static halfway through and Dream just goes "Hello Error would you like to discuss the matter further over a cup of coffee Friday afternoon? Say, at Ccino's?"

and everyone goes fucking mute

and then Error chokes out a barely audible "s-SurE tHinG DrE-DrEam-m-m-Y" and ends the call. proceeding to scream in his office for the next three hours while his gang stares dumbfounded in shocked silence

and back at Life's we see a shocked and giggling Life with a slack-jawed Chronicle high-fiving Ink. Dream stares at them and goes "What? Why are you looking at me like that??"

and Life slyly goes "My, my Dream~ I never knew you to be so bold~ Reaper owes me his death by chocolate recipe now~"

and Dream continues being confused bean until the meaning of his sentence sinks in and he gay panics in denial of his totally not there crush on Error

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

((Reaper totally names all his recipes in a way that refers to his occupation in some ways.))

It’s not a date. It’s not a date. Just go casual. It’s at Ccino’s. You’ve been there before. And it would be better to just stay true to myself right....... NOT A DATE!!!!

......

Oh fuck I called him Dreamy what the fuck is wrong with you-

These are the thoughts that race through Error’s mind.

Meanwhile, Nightmare;

Nightmare: Hold on, I need to go beat up Error-

Cross: Boss. *slams hand down on desk and stares stoically* You’re not putting off this paperwork any longer.

Nightmare: But-

Cross: Dream is an adult and clearly knows how to handle himself. Error respects boundaries, and would not use his status as a means to go out with Dream Boss.

Cross: Really, it’s unbecoming of you to constantly miss the deadlines for these paperwork.... we almost had a financial crisis you know? *is still stoic*

Nightmare: *is already sitting back on his desk and signing papers with a defeated and fearful expression* R-right...

Cross: Aah, we’re going to have to limit the amount of side projects we have by the way. Particularly the ones that plan out Error’s demise. Having good relations with any of the other leaders is a blessing considering our reputation, and how many other gangs our gunning for our head...

Nightmare: *shrinks further into paperwork*

From outside of the office, Killer sweat drops, even as he’s bemused by the event that just unfolded before him. “There goes Cross taking the reins again... haha.” Lust pipes up from where he’s eavesdropping alongside Killer. “Cross sure has it though...but we’re grateful aren’t we?”

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

_MEANWHILE-_

Life is just giggling around Dream while he picks out his outfit for his NOT A DATE LIFE IT IS A WORK OUTING

Life: with Error

Dream: EXACTLY

Life: despite your professions not exactly aligning

Dream: ...yes?

Life: the one person you have constantly gushed about being 'too fucking hot to be real'

Dream: .....

Life: the same Error who houses the children ducklings you adore

Dream: .....

Life: the duckling who had already called both of you parental titles multiple times in the past-

Dream: FUCK IT IS A CRUSH LIFE WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO-

Life: First of all, you shall not say that word in the children's presence. Second, you finish picking out the outfit dear. For the third, we'll need the children's assistance.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Dream: Err- what do you mean by the children's assistance?.... *is worried because Chronicle and Ink could be unpredictable sometimes*

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Life: we'll need to have internal sources for an operation's success  
Dream: uhm..???  
Life: im fairly certain Chronicle already had a multi-step plan on Operation: Insomnia  
Dream: insomni-?  
Life: i'll need to call Reaper for more info on Error's side but thats for later  
Dream: Error's side of what????  
Life: oh dear thats a beautiful scarf! it pairs so well with your eyes, where'd you get it?  
Dream: *shy* it was a gift...from Error....  
Life: wonderful! *muttering* he's making steps already, this'll make things so much easier  
Dream: what was that?  
Life: nothing dear~!

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Meanwhile ~  
Error:.... reaper I am not wearing that it would make a hooker blush.  
Reaper: then imagine what it would do to dream~  
Error: i am going in my casual black suit that ink likes.  
Reaper: ... leave the jacket off, dress shirt and slacks only, its a cafe error.  
Error: Your choice was awful!...but that advice is sound...

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error looks so hot in that dress shirt and slacks Dream may or may not lose self control and actually kiss the glitch.... and fulfill quite a few wild fantasies.

——————————

Meanwhile back at Nightmare’s base;

Killer, thinking: _I think Error’s the one in danger rather than Dream_

——————————

Dream can only stare upon seeing Error walk into the coffee shop, and suddenly all he can focus on is the way he can see the bare vertebrae of Error's neck, and the way the dress shirt loosely fit his appearance in a way that left nothing to imagination, well defining the form his ribs, clavicles... and both of his scapulas and structure of spine when he turns his back to him, and looks towards the counter to make his order.

Those pants...

Oh stars above.

_Dream that's so inappropriate stop staring stop thinking OH MY GOD DO NOT THINK ABOUT THE BEDROOM STOP!!!!!!_


	15. Insomnia Dates 1, 2 3 (Caffeine, Writer version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 to the chapter 7 Comment section~

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream : *sees error, gay panic*  
Error: *sees dream blush and look him over, gay panic*

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The other monsters and humans around them that have gathered to drink at the cafe, and also the staff:

Ah, that looks like a first date....

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

barista A to barista B: i think the gold one is a bottom.  
Barista B to A: no i bet the multicolored one is.  
Bartender C: I am calling them both switches ladies.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ccino: Please get back to work before I take your bonus paychecks- Also clearly the multicolored one is a bottom. Get on my level.

barista B: HA!

Barista A & C: Bet.

Ccino: Betting against me?

\----------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

A: Boss! Just look at the innocence oozing off the gold one!  
Ccino: Dream is a secret dom. he is nice until you hit the bedroom, then hes all dominance.  
B: oh shit you know them?  
Ccino: i know his brother and they are twins. Very similar in base behavior, and no swearing, swear jar in the break room.  
C: Heh, you guys are just fueling my friday dinner. that swear jar lottery is mine.  
A: only cus you put more money in it than us!  
\---  
Error: hey dream, you look nice, have you ordered anything yet?  
Dream: ...nice...  
Error: hmm?  
Dream: um, i thought about getting the nice cream mocha. the one they put a scoop of nice cream in.  
Error: oh, i love the chocolate one of that.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Killer, forced by Nightmare to 'supervise': are you sure the multicolored one isnt a switch?  
Ccino: hello Killer.  
Killer: shhh! not so loud! i got a mission here!  
Ccino: lolkay. and yes im...hmm...yeah im pretty sure the multicolored is mostly a bottom but who knows  
Killer: funky. thought for sure Error'd be top but then again Dream is a crafty fucker  
Ccino: they the ones youre tailing then?  
Killer: yep. boss want his little brother 'unsullied by that glitch bastard'  
Ccino: wow.  
Killer: yyyyep.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

sksksksk i love A, B and C with my whole heart.

\----

Dream: Are you a sweets person then Error?

Error: Ah, well... more of a chocolate person really.

Dream: Is that so...

Dream: Don't think about tasting him Dream. Don't.

\----

Killer: Hmm, Dream seems to be holding himself back a bit....

\----

Error: S-so do you come to this cafe... often?

Dream: Ah, yes! I like the atmosphere... well, the atmosphere it usually has...

Error: ...Are you uncomfortable then?

Dream: Oh no not at all, I just wanted to give you a good experience rather than an awkward one.

Error: ....o-oh

Dream: But it seems your attractiveness is potent. *smiles with eyes half closed, looking mischiveous*

Error: *full on blush*

————

Killer & Ccino: Ah there it is.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream: *dazed mumbling* a chocolate trail leading to...mmmmmm  
Error: Dream did you say something?  
Dream: *realizes* ah! nope! i did not!! say anything!!!  
Error: oh okay. would you like a bite to eat while we have our drinks?  
Dream: *smiles* sure! the cakes look good! i'll have what you're having!  
Error: *shyly smiles back* i was thinking mini lava cakes?

((skjdkjkdjfkdjkd i live for Top Dream))

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

((all hail Top Dream))

Error: *all three of his tongues show when he brings the fork to his mouth*

Dream: *the sound of self control starting to snap*

Error: *is enjoying the taste of the mini lava cake* Hmm... are you okay Dream?

Dream: ....I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself.

Error: To quote Ink, 'Your smile seems to be in one of the wrong settings'.

Dream, chuckles: Haha, well, it's just a passing thought truly. Speaking of which, we did come here to talk about a certain incident I believe?

Error: Ah yes, yesterday Red had mistaken you for someone else when he had sent those messages... I wanted to apologize for his behavior.

Dream: You take on a lot of responsibility... don't you think?

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error: ah its fine really! i rather enjoy having things to do.  
Dream: *mumbles* i'd like to do you~  
Error: *jolts*  
Dream: my, are you okay Error? you didnt spill any of your coffee?  
Error: oh! oh no im fine! just thought i heard something strange  
Dream: *faint smirk while sipping his drink* is that so? *licks his mouth free from foam*  
Error: *fixates on the golden tongue and the smirk* uuhhh.....huuhh.  
Dream: how cute  
Error: *blushes and stutters* s-sorry?  
Dream: no dont apologize for your cuteness. i rather like it~ *wink*  
\---  
Ccino: oh he's good  
Killer: still kinda holding back though...wonder why

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: ....Well I think you're cute as well. *scratching cheek, full on blushing and eyelights looking to the side while drinking his drink* And very surprising. *eye sockets half lidded, eyelights moving back to look at Dream, the tip of one of his tongues peeking a bit to trace the chocolate taste left on his top teeth*

\-------

Killer: Oh~ a comeback.

((now i need to see dream in full power))

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream only smirks wider, leaning forward and resting an arm on the table, hand extended. "I do hope its a good kind of surprising?"  
Error takes a breath, and moves his own hand to meet Dream's before he twines them together. "Don't worry, it is. It's you after all," he grins, "and you're always so good to me."  
Dream takes an arrow to the heart at Error's cuteness.  
\---  
Killer: pffft! Error's gone and went with a sneak attack!  
Ccino: this is surprisingly entertaining

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"And I'd say you're good to more than just me." Dream says, expression softening. "When I first saw you...I was amazed by how you were able to care for everyone." the tips of his phalanges trace over where Error's hand is twined with his. "More than just Ink and Chronicle... I've seen how the others (the members) are at peace in mind with you there. I'm not sure how Ink and Chronicle have come to met you... but I believe they saw the same thing your people see in you." tilts head to the side, and smiles in a relaxed and calm manner, looking at peace with the world.

The smell of coffee and the quite, murmuring of the people around them, alongside the racketing of the train that occasionally overhead and besides the coffee shop... it all seems to drown out and become background music.

It's not in anyway something that drags you right in. But...Error feels like something loosens between his ribs, and he has never felt at present as much as he did now.

\-------

Ccino: Oooooh

Killer: Hhhh this is so cute.

Barista C, taking orders, thinking: You guys are having too much fun I'd say...

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

((i was not prepared for it to turn so sweet djdfjkdfkjshvk))

Error tightens his grip on Dream's hand, grin melting into a sweet smile. "Thank you, Dream." Dream really was so good to him. Him of all people! "Its almost too good to be true," he whispers to himself. Dream hears him anyway--they were sitting pretty close together--and says, "I assure you this isnt a dream." catching Error off guard and making him snort his laughter into his free hand.

Dream is smugly watching Error spiral himself into wheezes in reaction to the unexpected pun. "D-Dont you start!" Error manages, still giggling, "I already deal with enough puns at base!"

"But Error, i like making you laugh!" Dream giggles too, this time at Error's disgruntled-betrayed-resigned expression, "Fine fine! No more puns...for the rest of our date that is~"

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Everyone else within the cafe: Is this what slice of life manga feels like in real life?

\--------

Error quirks a brow bone, tilting his skull down to his right as he rests his elbow on the table, placing his hand under his chin to support his skull. "Oh? Sounds like you're planning to take us to more places."

Dream scratches his cheek, his grin widening as he looks sheepish. "He he, if you're comfortable with that of course... I was thinking we could go on a board walk besides the sea... There tends to be a lot less people around during the afternoon."

Well, Error thinks, I did clear my entire schedule for today...

\---------

((idk the geography of this place and i have never been on a date but i did go on boardwalks a lot with people and just talking about everything and anything. By the time we realized we would end up walking for four hours. Basically i think strolling with people and talking to them is relaxing.))

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Killer: oh gods is this what coffee shop aus feel like?  
Ccino: ive read more of those than i can reasonably count  
Killer: oohh

\---

Error takes a gamble and agrees to the boardwalk idea. "But dinner is on me!" he says sternly, pointing at Dream.

Dream waves the finger out of his face and captures the offending hand in his. Now both of their hands are on the table and Error is struggling to pull one hand from Dream's playful hold.

"Error no! I asked you for your time, therefore, i hav-"

Error glares at him scathingly and Dream shuts up. "Nope, not hearing it. Im handling dinner and thats that."

Dream leans forward and winks. "I like when youre bossy~"

"If you dont finish soon im leaving you."

Laughter. "Error no im just kidding (no im not) please wait for me!"

Error looks on smugly as Dream scarfs down what remains of his cake. They didnt need to rush he knew but it was so much fun messing with Dreamy.

\---

((honestly i highkey adore walks by the sea dfsdffg so much nostalgic feels))

((never been on date too!! high five!!! also yes to impromptu geography worldbuilding bullshiet HAHAHAH))

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((skskskssksks aaaaaaa this is so good/// I want to listen lofi while walking on the beach.)))

The sky is in sunset colors as they walk together. At some point, as the sky darkens into violet and orange hues, Dream beckons Error to look closely at the water. "Look at that there are schools of fishes swimming alongside here!"

There are also jellyfishes that are bobbing up and down. "Sometimes I end up working late, and when it gets really dark these guys glow in the dark! I suppose I can show you next time though... if you would like to have a next time that is." Dream pockets his hands in his coat, eyes looking towards Error as the setting suns light shines from behind him... making him look like he has a halo, his golden eyelights contrasting in their brightness as his face gets shadowed over from behind

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

((THAT WOULD BE SO PERFECT SKDJKSJDKJDKS))

"Hmmm I dunno about that..." and Dream visibly wilts before Error continues with a "You can give me your number and i can get back to you for another date with me in charge though~" and Dream huffily smacks Error's arm. "Rude! You had me going for a second!"

"Sorry not sorry Dreamy~" Error chuckles. "Youre just so much fun~"

Dream growls and kabedon's Error on a bench so Error has to look up at him (only a tiny bit really but its the thought that counts!) "Why dont i show you how fun i can be?"

and Error lazily smirks at him. "Save it for the third date Dreamy~"

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

holy shit Dream.

Dream makes sure to keep his urges on a tight leash the entire date because he wants to treat Error right, and respects visible, verbal and intentional consent.

Error wants to push at Dream's limits... and has a keen interest on seeing what happens when they reach that third date, and how Dream will snap. He can tell that the other was holding a lot back, and judging by the predatory look in his eyelights...Error can imagine how Dream would take the reins. Oh, that growl gives him aaalll the thoughts on how he would order him in bed.

"...You seem experienced in taking people out on dates." Error speaks again as they near a fish restaurant that is besides the sea. "It doesn't matter too much, but how many people you've dated before?"

Dream laughs "Well... I've mostly had a few flings with people before. I make it a point to treat them right though before I bed them. I'd prefer my partner as comfortable as they can possibly get."

"I can see that." and Error truly CAN see that.

"How about you?"

"....I've only dated once before."

Dream hummed. "Any flings yourself?"

"Never really had the time for that." they reach the doors to the fish restaurant, and Error opens the door, exaggeratedly bowing with a playful smirk. "After you."

Dream, immediately wiping a hidden glint in his eyelights smiles, then acting like someone regal walks in "Why thank you kind sir~"

We're both ridiculous, Error thinks, as he steps inside behind Dream so they can reserve a table for the two of them. I don't think I've been this relaxed in a date before... not like I've had that many.

((i just listened to seneca b by sunshine while writing this and i can imagine that song playing when Dream finally gets to unleash his dominant side on Error in bed))

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Error has Plans and Dream is going to be extremely Hyped when he's told.

Dream is the perfect Gentleskeleton for the rest of the dinner and Error is almost disappointed he didnt play naughty. Almost.

He's mostly thankful Dream was such a gentleskeleton. He wasnt sure if he was quite ready for any...explicit bedroom intimacy and really didnt want Dream to be a one time casual lay. Or accidentally lead him on, or hurt his feelings, or even worse, snub his feelings! He honestly wanted to get to know Dream better, understand how he worked, what he did or didnt like. The other had become so dear to him...in a way Error really hadnt expected. He...he didnt want to lose this. He didnt want to lose Dream.

If...if the date(s) worked out...

(stars above he hope they work out)

well...he'd hope for the best and see where the night would take them...

For now he had a delicious glass of wine to finish and an equally delicious view of a golden-flushed skeleton he rather liked.

\---

Dream has no idea why Error was looking at him like That but he's absolutely not complaining!

Now if only he didnt blush so brightly.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error is on cloud nine the next day. By the end of the dinner they plan out to have the second date next week.

Error is seen smiling a lot more, he's still concentrating on his job, and is stoic for the most part during negotiations, but there is confidence and a slightly more relaxed stance to him. Less paranoia, and more... togetherness. Maybe even less overshadowed by thoughts of the past. Not completely, but a lot less.

Dream at work looks a lot less stressed, and has a skip to his feet. He's also leaving up to his name by day dreaming here and there.

((idk how love works, I feel like when I'm presented with something that makes me happy, or have a present situation going on, like i need to fill in documents quickly or a friend is coming by, i find myself being present there, and thinking less about the kind of stuff that pushes against the sides of your skull from the inside through your brain))

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

((tbh Writes big same))

Error spends the rest of the week smiling dopily at his phone whenever it chimes with a clear bell-like tinkling. He doesnt care where he is he will take his phone out and respond to whatever it is Dream &/ the ducklings sent him. Random meme? Returned. Text message? Instantly replied to. Incoming call? Hey Red take over questioning, would you? I gotta take this call. Yes, hello? Oh Dreamy! Heh, hello Ink. Chronicle no dONT-! Dream stop laughi-!

\----

Killer: Okay wait so...If Error is definitely Mom™, does that make Dream....  
Nightmare: do NOT-  
Killer: Daddy™?  
Nightmare: SCREEEEEEEEEEE-

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Killer: *t-posing over Nightmare, who is crouching down, holding his head like its the end of the world* It Is Time To Face The Facts Boss

Cross: As much as I agree Killer, we have a meeting to get to.

\--------------------

Interrogations that will obviously result in the one being interrogated killed are always interrupted like this because Error doesn't care if this guy sees this side of him. they gonna die anyway.

The second date Error sets up himself... and he decides to take Dream throughout a Bazaar place where people tend to mind their own business, there are a lot of interesting stuff to look at, and each turn of a corner you take is like walking into an entirely new dimension. You could walk for hours and there would still be more interesting places to see.

Like, a market that apparently doubles as a whole ass cafeteria or something, and it's got honey specially came from somewhere else. And also different kinds of cheeses you wouldn't find anywhere else.

There are also certain stalls that have peculiar interesting teas.

They mostly do window shopping and point out stuff to each other they find interesting.

((Thanks im a rambling mess that sometimes makes sense))

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

(sweetie arent we all lmao))

(((also bazaars are literally so magical skdjsdkjdk we went to one for the express purpose of buying a new curtain set and got out three hours later with a handful of new clothes for all five of us cousins, some really delicious cookies, and one large pizza)))

(((we forgot about the curtains until after we got home)))

i love the idea of Error and Dream having to take the ducklings with them on their bazaar date bc Life had a work meeting™ happening (which was a lie) and spent the entire day being complimented by random old ladies and other people on ''How adorable the children are! Twins too! My, your spouse is very charming!'' and they just blush their respective colors the whole time with Chronicle and Ink creating casual havoc wherever they go and slipping "Mama-!" and "Papa-!" in their sentences when referring to the disaster gays.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((MOOD FOR THE BAZAAR THEY ARE INDEED MAGICAL PLACES. Everytime we go we never really make plans on what we're going to actually buy at this point, because we know that won't work out, so we just take money, and then end up coming out with wooden spoons, herbs of all different sorts, TEA LEAVES, lots of fabric and yarn, and sometimes stuff im not ever sure any of us will ever use sksksksksk)))

Yessss!!!!!

Yes

Yassss

Yaaaaaasssss

Ink and Chronicle are there to make sure they actually get together.

It was a very eventful date... and Error and Dream talked all about different kinds of yarns, knitting needles, and then they somehow ended up talking about woodwork, and then somehow they got into political discussions while walking and Ink and Chronicle pipe in, and the whole family ends up having an existential talk over ice cream they got from another stall.

And then somehow it gets back to the particular set of knitting needles Error was trying to explain why he particularly decided to buy them.

Chronicle got a lot of bookmarks and Ink ended up getting a lot of fancy looking notebooks.... some of which never really gets put to good use in the future...

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

Chronicle definitely saves those bookmarks for when Nightmare kidnaps the ducklings to his house for when NSFW content happens at base. (or when Dream finally snaps ;3)

Ink gets along really well with the Nightmare Crew. Dust and Killer adore him.

Horror instantly adopts the smol cuties who may or may not have the power to cause the end of the world and constantly feeds them their favorite foodstuffs.

Chronicle makes use of Night's massive library and Night is Pleased™ to see him absorbed in the wonders that is books.

Chronicle also makes fast friends with Cross, via bonding over their shared job of handling their chaotic--possibly eldritch--family members like Pros.

\----------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Sometimes I think I should strap him to his chair to get him to focused on paperwork.

Chronicle: Come talk to me about focus when you have to make sure he notices when he's in the middle of traffic.

Chronicle looks up to Cross. A lot. Cross has that..... responsible onee-san vibe.

\----------

Dream snapping happens on the end of the third date... well, he doesn't completely snap.

Basically, the date ends with Dream offering to invite Error to his house, and Error considers the safety of that, the security of that, before deciding that letting Dream ravish him back at his own house would take too long because of all the locks he has.

Dream makes sure that they at least get to the bedroom before he pushes Error to sit on his bed face to face... and he presses his teeth almost chastely.

And then the tongues start, and he gets handsy enough that by the end of the kiss Error is lying back down in Dream's bed, panting, shirt completely unbuttoned and his magic struggling to form something.

Dream purrs "You're amazing." and he means it. Error's amazing for letting Dream take him to his bed, for trusting Dream throughout all of the steps, and Dream plans to not betray that trust. Ever.

Error, immediately finds himself wanting to cover his eyes, and Dream lets him, all the while trailing kisses downward....

i have no self control.

\----------------------------------

Caffeinated_blood:

gh0rL i commend you if this is your form of no self control

THE VIVID IMAGERY I GOT FROM THIS MAKES ME QUESTION WHEN MY BRAIN DECIDED TO BECOME A P*RN FILM DIRECTOR SKDJKSJDKSJJLSDLKSDJLD

ALSO

headcanon that Chron and Cross constantly try one-upping each other with tales having to save surprisingly dense family members from mortal peril


	16. Flirty Bastards and Feelings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second split here ! Writer and Caffy have the majority here
> 
> Writer: Featuring; Reaper's entire family has a history of flirting with danger. 
> 
> (HEHE HI ITS CAFFEINE SAYING HI TO THE NEXT EDITOR)
> 
> Writer: There is an arc with Shattered and Dead Cross. We will be putting that up in a separate chapter though, as decided.
> 
> Wyrm: honestly i had only copy/pasted the text up to go thru it. looks post worthy to me!

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error looks so hot in that dress shirt and slacks Dream may or may not lose self control and actually kiss the glitch.... and fulfill quite a few wild fantasies.

——————————

Meanwhile back at Nightmare’s base;

Killer, thinking: I think Error’s the one in danger rather than Dream

——————————

Dream can only stare upon seeing Error walk into the coffee shop, and suddenly all he can focus on is the way he can see the bare vertebrae of Error's neck, and the way the dress shirt loosely fit his appearance in a way that left nothing to imagination, well defining the form his ribs, clavicles... and both of his scapulas and structure of spine when he turns his back to him, and looks towards the counter to make his order.

Those pants...

Oh stars above.

Dream that's so inappropriate stop staring stop thinking OH MY GOD DO NOT THINK ABOUT THE BEDROOM STOP!!!!!!

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

  
Reaper: of course~ its the first date, you'll make a great impression!  
Error: i hope so...i have to make up for how we actually met the first time around. and its nOT a date!  
Reaper: exact-wait what  
Error: mhmm...now do i wear my business shoes or my sneakers?  
Reaper: go for sneakers Error its a casual date. and how did your first meeting with Dream go??  
Error: i'll tell you after the date  
Reaper: ha! so you admit to it being a date!  
Error: wha-! did not!!  
Reaper: did too glitch face~  
Error: *faint flustered whine*

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

The first meeting was literally him looking for nightmare because he needed extra hands on a job. And may have been a little pushy to meet his ducklings....

Date Start! ........nm held dream up a bit and he is 10min late.

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

'It's fine, maybe he just got held up by traffic. Happens to everyone.'

'....it's been nearly 5 minutes...where is he? He's never late..'

'Was...was this a joke..? No Error you can't think like that, it's Dream of all people! He'd never do that!'

'...'

and just as a sighing Error slouches his way to the counter to order, a flushed Dream slams open the cafe doors, hurriedly shedding his coat and adjusting his scarf and lighting up when he sees Error.  
Error is barely able to greet Dream with a call of his name before Dream barrels towards him and Error has to hold them both steady before it sinks in that Dream was hugging him ssdfsgfdgfhj-

He's got this. He's cool. He's not going to panic. He's just going to hug back like a normal person.

...

Fuck has Dream always been this small? He was so warm too and-was that his scarf?? Stars it was! Dream kept it!! And he wore it!!!

"You wore it," he says distractedly, skull pressed on top of Dream's and the skeleton in question hold tighter before he lets go, shyly looking up at Error with a mumbled, "Yes I did. Thank you, by the way." Dream looks away, face slightly golden, "I love it."

Error smiles--how did this skeleton affect him so much?--and hesitantly takes Dream by the hand. "I'm glad."

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

OH SHIT I LOVE THIS !!!!!!

  
Error orders this chocolate monstrosity and dream gets a nice cream coffee thing (Sue me i dunno coffee, i am mildly allergic)  
Error is a bit flustered at dream being so damn adorable and sunshiny and he is so innocent...... FUCK  
Dream is a bit flattered at how nice error looks, all sharp in his casual nice clothes and....oh OH OH thOse TOnguES.....

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

the places his mind goes for those tongues would make the pope (lol Reaper still in disguise) blush and drown him in holy water godDAMN

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

......reaper KNOWS what those tongues can do OF COURSE he's gonna blush

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

Dream is especially curious on the...flexibility...of the multiple tongues...

Dream shudders hard.  
Error: are you cold? you can wear my coat if youd like? its thicker than yours?  
Dream: ahahaha! no thats not necessary! thank you though!  
Error: mm if youre sure  
Dream: quite!  
Dream: *internal gay panic intensifies*

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

especially since error.... seems to have really strong arms... does he work out?

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

'i'd like to give him and those tongues a workout-nO BAD DREAM THOSE ARE INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS DOWN BOY-'

i'd like to propose that for the entirety of the date Dream is constantly fantasizing about Error and his hotness and blushing more and more until Error finally places his hand on a golden Dream and asks if he's feeling sick? they can continue this on another day if he was feeling sick why didnt you just say so Dream? come on my place isnt far lets put you to bed stars are you certain you dont have a fever?? your face is so warm! 'yEAH THATS BC UR IN MY SPACE AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT BEDROOM THINGS ERROR DCSVFSFBDGBBNB'

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream: *stuck on the word BEDROOM*  
Error: oh god dream, lets get you to my place, you really look like you need to lay down.  
Dream: uh huh...  
Error: i can get you some tylenol and you can have my bed to sleep in

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream fixates on the words 'my place' and 'my bed' for the entire walk and is inexplicably disappointed and grateful when Error leaves him to buy some tylenol at the store so he can hide his face in a pillow (Error smells really good~) and scream at himself

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Nm: ... you flustered yourself into a head ache and fever.... and he was a gentleman and took care of you?  
Dream: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! IT WAS REALLY HOT

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Nightmare: ...Dream i am now considering being seriously afraid for Error's safety if you keep being thirsty for him  
Dream: ;w;  
Nightmare: what in the- how are you making that face???  
Dream: owO  
Nightmare: sTOP!  
Dream: uwu  
Nightmare: FINE I'LL KEEP MY OPINIONS TO MYSELF YOU CRAZY HEATHEN  
Dream: i knew we'd come to an agreement Nighty!  
Killer: ...wow  
Nightmare: do not.

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream is thirsty once he realizes he likes someone. Error doesn't wanna scare him off while s  
Dream is dying of thirst.

Error: *In his nice business suit meeting NM* hey dream.  
Dream: *who had been coming around NM place more often to fix his relationship* ....oh shit.  
Nm: .... really you have seen him in a suit before!

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Dream: and he still manages to look even hotter than before~  
NM: ....get out of my office  
Error: *quick reboot*  
NM: now look at what you did!

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Dream: ... oh gosh that means I affected him!  
NM: you've been 'affecting' him for months dimwitted!  
Dream: ...really? Months? ... oh gosh.  
Killer: ....dream he is literally head over heels there.  
Dream: oh oh my... he is handsome... and is so good with kids....  
NM: if i didn't need his connections I would have stabbed him already.  
Dream: night! No! I like him!

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

NM: well i dont!  
Dream: deal with it! he's meeting all my standards!  
NM: i will not!  
Dream: can i have ONE relationship where you dont threaten my potential love interest Night? can i??  
NM: i dont know can you?  
Dream: im fairly positive i can  
NM: *squints daringly*  
Dream: *smirks* OOOHHH KIIILLLEEERRR~~~~  
Killer: yo whatsup?  
NM: DREAM NO- FUCK- FINE DATE HIM WHATEVER JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
Dream: *winks at a confused Killer* knew you'd see it my way~ <3

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

NM: well i dont!  
Dream: deal with it! he's meeting all my standards!  
NM: i will not!  
Dream: can i have ONE relationship where you dont threaten my potential love interest Night? can i??  
NM: i dont know can you?  
Dream: im fairly positive i can  
NM: *squints daringly*  
Dream: *smirks* OOOHHH KIIILLLEEERRR~~~~  
Killer: yo whatsup?  
NM: DREAM NO- FUCK- FINE DATE HIM WHATEVER JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH  
Dream: *winks at a confused Killer* knew you'd see it my way~ <3

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

NM has Two Hawt Assistants and Dream wants to set his brother UP.

Dream:..... so when is error coming over again?  
Nm: you could just use the ducklings as an excuse to go there  
Dream: you are completely right.

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Nightmare: please do keep your libido in check when you see him. id rather not have him reboot himself out of the mortal plane bc you couldnt keep your flirting to yourself.  
Dream: i only told him he was cute!  
Nightmare: mhmm. keep it kid-friendly anyway.  
Dream: i wiiilll. Chronicle's the one you have to tell that to.  
Nightmare: what  
Dream: he ropes Ink into it and then Error and i are doubly fucked  
Nightmare: what  
Dream: the ducklings have too much anime knowledge

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error totally has a tech team with Alphys and SwapDyne for messing with electronic locks and such, lead by Sci. One day the ducklings found out about Anime from the tech nerds. .....they have been very excited about it.

Ink: i like the people alphys called magical girls. Do the romance anime work in real life?  
Chronicle: ink, we need toast and dream in a skirt.  
\----  
Error: ...it is too quiet. what are the ducks up to?  
\---  
Dream: *is intercepted by the ducks before meeting up with error*

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Ink: *soulless smile* we need to speak with you  
Chronicle: *copies Ink's expression* it is of utmost importance  
Dream: ...why do i feel like im going to be regretting this  
Ink: oh thats because you most likely will  
Dream: excuse me what  
Chronicle: *pushes Dream into a dark room* we have some business to conduct

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

.... 20 minutes later and a trip to reaper.... dream is pushed out of the room in a schoolgirl uniform and a piece of toast.  
RIGHT as error was walking by.  
Two sets of expectant eyes shine from the darkness of the room.

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Error locks eyes with a harried-looking Dream, looks to the forebodingly dark room with two sets of eyes staring back at him, back to Dream, and grabs his arm to pull him close.

Chronicle and Ink seem to be appeased as they vanish from the room without using the door and Error scoops Dream up in a bridal carry to his private room in the building to let the poor sap regain his will to live.

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: here dream i have some sweaters and sweat pants you can borrow if my dress clothes don't feel right.  
Dream: *in errors private room in a schoolgirl outfit plz god don't let my broher know*

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Nightmare does not know. Ink and Chronicle have take measures against this.

(they got Reaper to fuck with ol Nighty a little. they also had Killer get it on camera~)

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Reaper: i heard some died-  
NM: why are you here?  
Reaper: -but your just drop dead gorgeous~ *finger gun and wink*  
NM: ......... i am not amused. Did error send you? i did not ask him to clean up a job for me.  
reaper: ouch, you're killing me here.  
NM: What is wrong with you?

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Reaper: is that a trick question or do you just want to get to know me~?  
Nightmare: why are you here and why are you like this??  
Repear: oof save the existential questions for the second date at least. or did you want to plan ahead~?  
Nightmare: what?? no??? stars no????????  
Reaper: ouch shot down. not with a bullet though~~  
Nightmare: if you wanted me to fill you with lead you couldve just asked *brings out gun*  
Reaper: kinky play already~? wow you move fast~  
Nightmare: *between bullet shots* WHY! WONT! YOU! STOP!!  
Reaper: wouldnt you like to know~?  
Nightmare: AGGGHHHH

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Reaper: i just keep coming back~ Like a real Nightmare i can't help but shiver when i dream of you~  
NM: What the FUCK.  
Reaper: OH? you thinking that too?

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Nightmare: WHY DO YOU KNOW THOSE NAMES  
Reaper: oh~? what names~?  
Nightmare: you fucker! where did you hear those names?!  
Reaper: hehe im a fucker all right~  
Nightmare: answer me!  
Reaper: nope~!

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

(it was totally dream, he dunz realize how da mafia do)  
NM: YOU ARE DEAD  
Reaper: Oh did i die? i guess that means you're heaven~ Could you open the gates for me~<3  
NM: *anger twitch*

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

Reaper: i knew i was good but twitchy already? we're only at flirting hon wanna see what happens when we get to foreplay~?  
Nightmare: DIE YOU INSUFFERABLE-!  
Ink, appearing out of a shadowed corner: Hello uncle Nightmare! Hello mr. Reaper!  
Nightmare: *accidentally fires the gun at Ink* oh FUCKFUCKFU-  
Ink: that tickled! was that a new game Uncle?? can we play that again???  
Reaper: *dying of laughter in the background*  
Nightmare: *hyperventilating*

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Reaper: yeah uncle Nightmare, wanna see who fires first~

**************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

askjvboibdajfwinlpinane

Reaper flirts with anyone that's dangerous. Anyone.

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

why do you think he stays close to the mafia connections he has?

theyre so much fun~! so much deadly drama~!

**************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

His ancestors were into the danger.

His entire family flirts with danger. It's a family trait.

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Respite (RT Paps): Officer Edge that uniform is stunning on your figure, could i perhaps talk you out of it?

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

jfvkzkj;nbkjs

reaper being wingman to respite's dalliances~

while respite looks for other dangerous individuals and send his recommendations to reaper~

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Respite: Brother there are a lot of... rough cops here.  
Reaper: Want one of them to arrest you for your Funeral Home Front and Actual Business?  
Respite: huff, if only!

**************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

YESSSSS

im too skeleton/sans oriented. akdksfakn

Edge: You May Not While I'm At Work

Life is the most dangerous individual Reaper and Respite have ever come across. Respite is settling for the cutie called Edge.

Edge: My Brother Is Working For The Mafia While I'm Here, Playing Part Time Police and Part Time Mafia

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

  
Respite: ooh~ daring of you dont you think?  
Edge, sharp smirk: more fun that way  
Respite, swooning: indeed~!

**************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Edge: Well, it's not like you haven't known it already of course.

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Respite: oh but you might be playing my heart and fallen for another officer, turning to help the law! Have you read my heart the miranda rights? Because you have it locked up tight.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Edge, smirks: Oh? Is that so? Well, maybe you shouldn't have been so cute then.

Edge, internally: Fuck that was too cheesy what the fuck am i doing am i actually flirting? this is flirting right?!!?

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Respite: *blushng a bit, oh gosh he's responding oh GOSH* Officer i must say you are a lovely skeleton, aren't you? Intelligent... handsome..... brave....... strong...... goodness i could go on all day! is there a line to be arrested by you? and where does it end? i need to get in line now~

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Edge: Why get in line when I will clearly have to arrest you for stealing my heart with that flattery?

-Meanwhile-

Red: *chokes on a drink*

Black: ? What?

Red: ....I get the feeling someones trying to court my younger brother again?

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Respite: ........ how about dinner? that lovely little Italian place downtown. May i have your number to text you the details?

\-----  
Reaper: and thats how my brother charmed Edge. didn't i teach him well?  
NM: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.  
Killer: .... not gonna lie that was adorable.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Reaper: Why thank you~ Ah *checks vibrating phone* welp, my work is calling~ Bye~

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
NM: THANK FUCK.  
Killer: boss he is leaving you missed your window to fuck.  
NM: Killer, NOT NOW I JUST GOT RID OF ONE ANNOYANCE.  
\----  
Ink: ... reaper they went into a private room. is that where error and dream get to ask each other to date?  
Reaper: wow that was fast. yep kiddo, it is.

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

  
Narrator voice: it was not, in fact, where dream asked error for dates

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
man just dream and error constantly getting set up by the ducklings!

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: Reaper, don't teach the kids anything weird.

Reaper: Wh- I would NEVER!-

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Ink: Mr. Glitch? What is a owo? Reaper said it earlier.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: .......Reaper you're dead.

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Reaper: I didn't know he was listening in the shadows okay?  
Ink: i like shadows!

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: You better have your own tombstone prepared Reaper.

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Reaper:...... to be honest I do have a few designs.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Ink: Oh! Can I make a design for you?

Reaper: Eh, maybe kid. Kind of like the designs I have already though.

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: Mr. Glitch! WANNA make a head st ok ne design with me? *puppy eyes*

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:  
Error: *is holding Reaper by the front of his shirt, fist raised in a way that will clobber him to death* ......'Headstone' Ink. Alright then. *drops Reaper* you get to live for another few weeks or so.

Reaper: You looked hot when you were angry~

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
ink: do you need to sit in the air-conditioning Mr. Glitch?

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: *sighs* No. No I don't Ink.

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Reaper:.... i think i need a list of for certain death words.... to not teach the ducklings

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: If you had any kind of sense you wouldn't need death words list.

**************

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Reaper: im just crazy for ya~

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Ink: Does Reaper need the house-pea-tal?

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Error: not yet, but he will if he makes us late to the Gasters' house.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Reaper: Alright alright already...guess I will just go and bother lil Nighty again~

Error: .......Ink don't ever take after him alright?

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Ink: .... but he has so much fun....?

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: That's because he has a mental illness and no sense of danger.

**************

Caffeinated_blood:

  
ksjdlksjldjfld i was wondering why my inbox had 30+ in it sjdnkfkdk cant believe i never noticed this thread fkjvkhfbvdfhkvbldhv

this is awesome pls keep going you two lmao

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
that moment you lose self control on someone elses work.

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

  
what was that? i couldnt hear you over *checks the amount of threads in the comments* the trainwreck we've committed

do we even have self control at this point

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
what the hell was i talking about?

self control?

no, clearly i was high or something i don't know that word.

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

  
i didnt even know that was something that existed until you said it

and i looked it up

and was like

people have this???

why???

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:  
wow freaky

clearly its fictional bullshit, like hanahaki disease or something.

**************

  
Caffeinated_blood:

yes ofc clearly

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Ink: Mr. Glitch can we get ice cream before going to Gaster's place?

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Error: Of course.

Reaper: .....

Error: *narrows eyes*

Reaper: I could think of-

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Error: *punches reaper in the chest* Ink lets go.  
Reaper: awww, cough, you can't keep your hands off me

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
Ink: Bye bye~

**************

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

  
Error ends up getting Ink birthday cake icecream because ink liked the colors in it.

**************

  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

  
awwww i want a birthday cake ice cream~


	17. How To Date A Mafia Boss 101....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay here's where it literally splits into 2. like there are 2 100+ comments split here so the first one will be here the ill put up the second. Cool? ....... cool.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount Dream : *sees error, gay panic*  
Error: *sees dream blush and look him over, gay panic*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
The other monsters and humans around them that have gathered to drink at the cafe, and also the staff:

Ah, that looks like a first date....

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
barista A to barista B: i think the gold one is a bottom.  
Barista B to A: no i bet the multicolored one is.  
Bartender C: I am calling them both switches ladies.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ccino: Please get back to work before I take your bonus paychecks- Also clearly the multicolored one is a bottom. Get on my level.

barista B: HA!

Barista A & C: Bet.

Ccino: Betting against me?

*****  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
A: Boss! Just look at the innocence oozing off the gold one!  
Ccino: Dream is a secret dom. he is nice until you hit the bedroom, then hes all dominance.  
B: oh shit you know them?  
Ccino: i know his brother and they are twins. Very similar in base behavior, and no swearing, swear jar in the break room.  
C: Heh, you guys are just fueling my friday dinner. that swear jar lottery is mine.  
A: only cus you put more money in it than us!  
\---  
Error: hey dream, you look nice, have you ordered anything yet?  
Dream: ...nice...  
Error: hmm?  
Dream: um, i thought about getting the nice cream mocha. the one they put a scoop of nice cream in.  
Error: oh, i love the chocolate one of that.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer, forced by Nightmare to 'supervise': are you sure the multicolored one isnt a switch?  
Ccino: hello Killer.  
Killer: shhh! not so loud! i got a mission here!  
Ccino: lolkay. and yes im...hmm...yeah im pretty sure the multicolored is mostly a bottom but who knows  
Killer: funky. thought for sure Error'd be top but then again Dream is a crafty fucker  
Ccino: they the ones youre tailing then?  
Killer: yep. boss want his little brother 'unsullied by that glitch bastard'  
Ccino: wow.  
Killer: yyyyep.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
sksksksk i love A, B and C with my whole heart.

\----

Dream: Are you a sweets person then Error?

Error: Ah, well... more of a chocolate person really.

Dream: Is that so...

Dream: Don't think about tasting him Dream. Don't.

\----

Killer: Hmm, Dream seems to be holding himself back a bit....

\----

Error: S-so do you come to this cafe... often?

Dream: Ah, yes! I like the atmosphere... well, the atmosphere it usually has...

Error: ...Are you uncomfortable then?

Dream: Oh no not at all, I just wanted to give you a good experience rather than an awkward one.

Error: ....o-oh

Dream: But it seems your attractiveness is potent. *smiles with eyes half closed, looking mischiveous*

Error: *full on blush*

————

Killer & Ccino: Ah there it is.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: *dazed mumbling* a chocolate trail leading to...mmmmmm  
Error: Dream did you say something?  
Dream: *realizes* ah! nope! i did not!! say anything!!!  
Error: oh okay. would you like a bite to eat while we have our drinks?  
Dream: *smiles* sure! the cakes look good! i'll have what you're having!  
Error: *shyly smiles back* i was thinking mini lava cakes?

((skjdkjkdjfkdjkd i live for Top Dream))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
((all hail Top Dream))

Error: *all three of his tongues show when he brings the fork to his mouth*

Dream: *the sound of self control starting to snap*

Error: *is enjoying the taste of the mini lava cake* Hmm... are you okay Dream?

Dream: ....I'm just glad to see you enjoying yourself.

Error: To quote Ink, 'Your smile seems to be in one of the wrong settings'.

Dream, chuckles: Haha, well, it's just a passing thought truly. Speaking of which, we did come here to talk about a certain incident I believe?

Error: Ah yes, yesterday Red had mistaken you for someone else when he had sent those messages... I wanted to apologize for his behavior.

Dream: You take on a lot of responsibility... don't you think?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: ah its fine really! i rather enjoy having things to do.  
Dream: *mumbles* i'd like to do you~  
Error: *jolts*  
Dream: my, are you okay Error? you didnt spill any of your coffee?  
Error: oh! oh no im fine! just thought i heard something strange  
Dream: *faint smirk while sipping his drink* is that so? *licks his mouth free from foam*  
Error: *fixates on the golden tongue and the smirk* uuhhh.....huuhh.  
Dream: how cute  
Error: *blushes and stutters* s-sorry?  
Dream: no dont apologize for your cuteness. i rather like it~ *wink*  
\---  
Ccino: oh he's good  
Killer: still kinda holding back though...wonder why

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error: ....Well I think you're cute as well. *scratching cheek, full on blushing and eyelights looking to the side while drinking his drink* And very surprising. *eye sockets half lidded, eyelights moving back to look at Dream, the tip of one of his tongues peeking a bit to trace the chocolate taste left on his top teeth*

\-------

Killer: Oh~ a comeback.

((now i need to see dream in full power))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream only smirks wider, leaning forward and resting an arm on the table, hand extended. "I do hope its a good kind of surprising?"  
Error takes a breath, and moves his own hand to meet Dream's before he twines them together. "Don't worry, it is. It's you after all," he grins, "and you're always so good to me."  
Dream takes an arrow to the heart at Error's cuteness.  
\---  
Killer: pffft! Error's gone and went with a sneak attack!  
Ccino: this is surprisingly entertaining

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
"And I'd say you're good to more than just me." Dream says, expression softening. "When I first saw you...I was amazed by how you were able to care for everyone." the tips of his phalanges trace over where Error's hand is twined with his. "More than just Ink and Chronicle... I've seen how the others (the members) are at peace in mind with you there. I'm not sure how Ink and Chronicle have come to met you... but I believe they saw the same thing your people see in you." tilts head to the side, and smiles in a relaxed and calm manner, looking at peace with the world.

The smell of coffee and the quite, murmuring of the people around them, alongside the racketing of the train that occasionally overhead and besides the coffee shop... it all seems to drown out and become background music.

It's not in anyway something that drags you right in. But...Error feels like something loosens between his ribs, and he has never felt at present as much as he did now.

\-------

Ccino: Oooooh

Killer: Hhhh this is so cute.

Barista C, taking orders, thinking: You guys are having too much fun I'd say...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
((i was not prepared for it to turn so sweet djdfjkdfkjshvk))

Error tightens his grip on Dream's hand, grin melting into a sweet smile. "Thank you, Dream." Dream really was so good to him. Him of all people! "Its almost too good to be true," he whispers to himself. Dream hears him anyway--they were sitting pretty close together--and says, "I assure you this isnt a dream." catching Error off guard and making him snort his laughter into his free hand.

Dream is smugly watching Error spiral himself into wheezes in reaction to the unexpected pun. "D-Dont you start!" Error manages, still giggling, "I already deal with enough puns at base!"

"But Error, i like making you laugh!" Dream giggles too, this time at Error's disgruntled-betrayed-resigned expression, "Fine fine! No more puns...for the rest of our date that is~"

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Everyone else within the cafe: Is this what slice of life manga feels like in real life?

\--------

Error quirks a brow bone, tilting his skull down to his right as he rests his elbow on the table, placing his hand under his chin to support his skull. "Oh? Sounds like you're planning to take us to more places."

Dream scratches his cheek, his grin widening as he looks sheepish. "He he, if you're comfortable with that of course... I was thinking we could go on a board walk besides the sea... There tends to be a lot less people around during the afternoon."

Well, Error thinks, I did clear my entire schedule for today...

\---------

((idk the geography of this place and i have never been on a date but i did go on boardwalks a lot with people and just talking about everything and anything. By the time we realized we would end up walking for four hours. Basically i think strolling with people and talking to them is relaxing.))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer: oh gods is this what coffee shop aus feel like?  
Ccino: ive read more of those than i can reasonably count  
Killer: oohh

\---

Error takes a gamble and agrees to the boardwalk idea. "But dinner is on me!" he says sternly, pointing at Dream.

Dream waves the finger out of his face and captures the offending hand in his. Now both of their hands are on the table and Error is struggling to pull one hand from Dream's playful hold.

"Error no! I asked you for your time, therefore, i hav-"

Error glares at him scathingly and Dream shuts up. "Nope, not hearing it. Im handling dinner and thats that."

Dream leans forward and winks. "I like when youre bossy~"

"If you dont finish soon im leaving you."

Laughter. "Error no im just kidding (no im not) please wait for me!"

Error looks on smugly as Dream scarfs down what remains of his cake. They didnt need to rush he knew but it was so much fun messing with Dreamy.

\---

((honestly i highkey adore walks by the sea dfsdffg so much nostalgic feels))

((never been on date too!! high five!!! also yes to impromptu geography worldbuilding bullshiet HAHAHAH))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(((skskskssksks aaaaaaa this is so good/// I want to listen lofi while walking on the beach.)))

The sky is in sunset colors as they walk together. At some point, as the sky darkens into violet and orange hues, Dream beckons Error to look closely at the water. "Look at that there are schools of fishes swimming alongside here!"

There are also jellyfishes that are bobbing up and down. "Sometimes I end up working late, and when it gets really dark these guys glow in the dark! I suppose I can show you next time though... if you would like to have a next time that is." Dream pockets his hands in his coat, eyes looking towards Error as the setting suns light shines from behind him... making him look like he has a halo, his golden eyelights contrasting in their brightness as his face gets shadowed over from behind.

Caffeinated_blood  
((THAT WOULD BE SO PERFECT SKDJKSJDKJDKS))

"Hmmm I dunno about that..." and Dream visibly wilts before Error continues with a "You can give me your number and i can get back to you for another date with me in charge though~" and Dream huffily smacks Error's arm. "Rude! You had me going for a second!"

"Sorry not sorry Dreamy~" Error chuckles. "Youre just so much fun~"

Dream growls and kabedon's Error on a bench so Error has to look up at him (only a tiny bit really but its the thought that counts!) "Why dont i show you how fun i can be?"

and Error lazily smirks at him. "Save it for the third date Dreamy~"

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
holy shit Dream.

Dream makes sure to keep his urges on a tight leash the entire date because he wants to treat Error right, and respects visible, verbal and intentional consent.

Error wants to push at Dream's limits... and has a keen interest on seeing what happens when they reach that third date, and how Dream will snap. He can tell that the other was holding a lot back, and judging by the predatory look in his eyelights...Error can imagine how Dream would take the reins. Oh, that growl gives him aaalll the thoughts on how he would order him in bed.

"...You seem experienced in taking people out on dates." Error speaks again as they near a fish restaurant that is besides the sea. "It doesn't matter too much, but how many people you've dated before?"

Dream laughs "Well... I've mostly had a few flings with people before. I make it a point to treat them right though before I bed them. I'd prefer my partner as comfortable as they can possibly get."

"I can see that." and Error truly CAN see that.

"How about you?"

"....I've only dated once before."

Dream hummed. "Any flings yourself?"

"Never really had the time for that." they reach the doors to the fish restaurant, and Error opens the door, exaggeratedly bowing with a playful smirk. "After you."

Dream, immediately wiping a hidden glint in his eyelights smiles, then acting like someone regal walks in "Why thank you kind sir~"

We're both ridiculous, Error thinks, as he steps inside behind Dream so they can reserve a table for the two of them. I don't think I've been this relaxed in a date before... not like I've had that many.

((i just listened to seneca b by sunshine while writing this and i can imagine that song playing when Dream finally gets to unleash his dominant side on Error in bed))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error has Plans and Dream is going to be extremely Hyped when he's told.

Dream is the perfect Gentleskeleton for the rest of the dinner and Error is almost disappointed he didnt play naughty. Almost.

He's mostly thankful Dream was such a gentleskeleton. He wasnt sure if he was quite ready for any...explicit bedroom intimacy and really didnt want Dream to be a one time casual lay. Or accidentally lead him on, or hurt his feelings, or even worse, snub his feelings! He honestly wanted to get to know Dream better, understand how he worked, what he did or didnt like. The other had become so dear to him...in a way Error really hadnt expected. He...he didnt want to lose this. He didnt want to lose Dream.

If...if the date(s) worked out...

(stars above he hope they work out)

well...he'd hope for the best and see where the night would take them...

For now he had a delicious glass of wine to finish and an equally delicious view of a golden-flushed skeleton he rather liked.

\---

Dream has no idea why Error was looking at him like That but he's absolutely not complaining!

Now if only he didnt blush so brightly.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error is on cloud nine the next day. By the end of the dinner they plan out to have the second date next week.

Error is seen smiling a lot more, he's still concentrating on his job, and is stoic for the most part during negotiations, but there is confidence and a slightly more relaxed stance to him. Less paranoia, and more... togetherness. Maybe even less overshadowed by thoughts of the past. Not completely, but a lot less.

Dream at work looks a lot less stressed, and has a skip to his feet. He's also leaving up to his name by day dreaming here and there.

((idk how love works, I feel like when I'm presented with something that makes me happy, or have a present situation going on, like i need to fill in documents quickly or a friend is coming by, i find myself being present there, and thinking less about the kind of stuff that pushes against the sides of your skull from the inside through your brain))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
((tbh Writes big same))

Error spends the rest of the week smiling dopily at his phone whenever it chimes with a clear bell-like tinkling. He doesnt care where he is he will take his phone out and respond to whatever it is Dream &/ the ducklings sent him. Random meme? Returned. Text message? Instantly replied to. Incoming call? Hey Red take over questioning, would you? I gotta take this call. Yes, hello? Oh Dreamy! Heh, hello Ink. Chronicle no dONT-! Dream stop laughi-!

\----

Killer: Okay wait so...If Error is definitely Mom™, does that make Dream....  
Nightmare: do NOT-  
Killer: Daddy™?  
Nightmare: SCREEEEEEEEEEE-

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Killer: *t-posing over Nightmare, who is crouching down, holding his head like its the end of the world* It Is Time To Face The Facts Boss

Cross: As much as I agree Killer, we have a meeting to get to.

\--------------------

Interrogations that will obviously result in the one being interrogated killed are always interrupted like this because Error doesn't care if this guy sees this side of him. they gonna die anyway.

The second date Error sets up himself... and he decides to take Dream throughout a Bazaar place where people tend to mind their own business, there are a lot of interesting stuff to look at, and each turn of a corner you take is like walking into an entirely new dimension. You could walk for hours and there would still be more interesting places to see.

Like, a market that apparently doubles as a whole ass cafeteria or something, and it's got honey specially came from somewhere else. And also different kinds of cheeses you wouldn't find anywhere else.

There are also certain stalls that have peculiar interesting teas.

They mostly do window shopping and point out stuff to each other they find interesting.

((Thanks im a rambling mess that sometimes makes sense))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
((sweetie arent we all lmao))

(((also bazaars are literally so magical skdjsdkjdk we went to one for the express purpose of buying a new curtain set and got out three hours later with a handful of new clothes for all five of us cousins, some really delicious cookies, and one large pizza)))

(((we forgot about the curtains until after we got home)))

i love the idea of Error and Dream having to take the ducklings with them on their bazaar date bc Life had a work meeting™ happening (which was a lie) and spent the entire day being complimented by random old ladies and other people on ''How adorable the children are! Twins too! My, your spouse is very charming!'' and they just blush their respective colors the whole time with Chronicle and Ink creating casual havoc wherever they go and slipping "Mama-!" and "Papa-!" in their sentences when referring to the disaster gays.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
(((MOOD FOR THE BAZAAR THEY ARE INDEED MAGICAL PLACES. Everytime we go we never really make plans on what we're going to actually buy at this point, because we know that won't work out, so we just take money, and then end up coming out with wooden spoons, herbs of all different sorts, TEA LEAVES, lots of fabric and yarn, and sometimes stuff im not ever sure any of us will ever use sksksksksk)))

Yessss!!!!!

Yes

Yassss

Yaaaaaasssss

Ink and Chronicle are there to make sure they actually get together.

It was a very eventful date... and Error and Dream talked all about different kinds of yarns, knitting needles, and then they somehow ended up talking about woodwork, and then somehow they got into political discussions while walking and Ink and Chronicle pipe in, and the whole family ends up having an existential talk over ice cream they got from another stall.

And then somehow it gets back to the particular set of knitting needles Error was trying to explain why he particularly decided to buy them.

Chronicle got a lot of bookmarks and Ink ended up getting a lot of fancy looking notebooks.... some of which never really gets put to good use in the future...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Chronicle definitely saves those bookmarks for when Nightmare kidnaps the ducklings to his house for when NSFW content happens at base. (or when Dream finally snaps ;3)

Ink gets along really well with the Nightmare Crew. Dust and Killer adore him.

Horror instantly adopts the smol cuties who may or may not have the power to cause the end of the world and constantly feeds them their favorite foodstuffs.

Chronicle makes use of Night's massive library and Night is Pleased™ to see him absorbed in the wonders that is books.

Chronicle also makes fast friends with Cross, via bonding over their shared job of handling their chaotic--possibly eldritch--family members like Pros.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Sometimes I think I should strap him to his chair to get him to focused on paperwork.

Chronicle: Come talk to me about focus when you have to make sure he notices when he's in the middle of traffic.

Chronicle looks up to Cross. A lot. Cross has that..... responsible onee-san vibe.

\----------

Dream snapping happens on the end of the third date... well, he doesn't completely snap.

Basically, the date ends with Dream offering to invite Error to his house, and Error considers the safety of that, the security of that, before deciding that letting Dream ravish him back at his own house would take too long because of all the locks he has.

Dream makes sure that they at least get to the bedroom before he pushes Error to sit on his bed face to face... and he presses his teeth almost chastely.

And then the tongues start, and he gets handsy enough that by the end of the kiss Error is lying back down in Dream's bed, panting, shirt completely unbuttoned and his magic struggling to form something.

Dream purrs "You're amazing." and he means it. Error's amazing for letting Dream take him to his bed, for trusting Dream throughout all of the steps, and Dream plans to not betray that trust. Ever.

Error, immediately finds himself wanting to cover his eyes, and Dream lets him, all the while trailing kisses downward....

i have no self control.

***** (omg this be getting spicy~ -Wyrm)  
Caffeinated_blood  
gh0rL i commend you if this is your form of no self control

THE VIVID IMAGERY I GOT FROM THIS MAKES ME QUESTION WHEN MY BRAIN DECIDED TO BECOME A P*RN FILM DIRECTOR SKDJKSJDKSJJLSDLKSDJLD

ALSO

headcanon that Chron and Cross constantly try one-upping each other with tales having to save surprisingly dense family members from mortal peril

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
I have enough self control that just blocks me from writing out the details of how Dream ate some pussy.

I can definitely say that Error was a twitching mess, and it just ended with them kissing each other.... so in a way Dream didn't lose complete control because otherwise he would be doing a millions different things with his fingers.

aopjansijonqkopijrwnkijad;kwrpnb

Headcanon accepted.

I.

It's 3:00 am where i am.

And Error appreciates Cross existence so much, as well as Dream. Cross is one of the members Dream met the most, and Cross was the most honest with him, simply not speaking when somethings were better left unknown.

Cross makes sure Error and Dream can have peaceful dates.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
sdskdjksjksdk go to bed pls we cant both be sleep deprived ((bc im gonna be buckling down and writing the next random chapter of the fic))

also yes Cross is a solid split between Chaotic Good and Lawful Neutral and he keeps the Idiot Crew alive and kicking and keeps the Insomnia pair well away from the shenanigans of said Crew during date nights.

He did not want to be the one to face an Angry Dream bc date night was hijacked by scheming harbingers of chaos.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Angry Dream is terrifying. All his dominant vibes just go haywire...but not in any kind of sensual way. In a terrifying way.

Cross never really takes vacation days... the few times he does Nightmare has to force him.

Without him there the gang is more likely to die which is why Nightmare has to force him to take a vacation from being his secretary or whatever.

Cross has, due to the traumatic experience of witnessing your teammates nearly die from stupid decisions repeatedly, became a workaholic.

There are the few times Cross goes out drinking however and his drinking buddy tends to be Error.

The reason why the fact that he has a crush on his boss catches him so off guard is because 'wow i have lower standards than i thought.'

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare having to pry Cross from his work desk while Cross screams about "-the amount of paperwork and dealings i have to look over Nightmare! i cant possibly go on vacation now!"

while Nightmare has the other Crew members pack the bags. "YOU ARE GOING ON THAT SPA TRIP I SCHEDULED FOR YOU OR SO HELP ME-!"

Error patting his back in sympathy, "Out of all the nutjobs you know it just had to be the nuttiest one of them all didn't it" while Cross downs shot after shot as he reevaluates all of his life decisions.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dskslsksksk

Cross, drunk: Don't tell that idiot i said this, because his ego is big enough-

Error: *snorts*

Cross, continuing: -But despite all the regrets I have I would still choose Nightmare's side.

Error: Oh, why's that?

Cross: *putting down a shot for once instead of downing it, lazily trailing his phalanges along the edges of the glass* .....I guess you could say he saved me, for all of his idiocy.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: is that so?  
Cross: mmmmm  
Error: do tell~

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: *frowning hazily* mmmm it's a private matter though...

Error: You know I don't share secrets, and this booth is sound proofed. Come on~ You know you wanna~~

Cross: .....what are you, the devil on my right shoulder?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: *winks*  
Cross: *snorts* bastard  
Error: come ooonn~  
Cross: fucck yoouu~  
Error: bet you'd rather say that to Night  
Cross: *chokes*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: That's entirely- entirely professional-

Error: Alright alright~ *doesn't want to stray too much from the topic* Now come on gimme those secrets~

Cross: Ugh... fine....*staring off into the distance a bit* ....I was born as a slave, my family were a popular choice for fighting rings. *downs the shot, looking wistful* One day, right before the day I was to be shipped off to a new owner, I snapped. *puts shot glass down with a loud clink*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: oh. oh shit.  
Cross: *drily* yep  
Error: and how did our charming Night come into the picture?  
Cross: *snorts* if your definition of charming is along the lines of 'tidal wave of chaos' then sure, he was charming  
Error: *snrrk* alright aright thats fair. so..?  
Cross: well, thats the gist basically. i snapped, fucked up a lot of shit, got fucked up in spades when my magic ran low.  
Error: oof  
Cross: eh, not an event i have clear memories about so 's fine. so like, im getting beat up and shit yeah?  
Error: *go on motion*  
Cross: well *takes a shot* dear ol' Night stumbled on my little posse-  
Error: never say that word again  
Cross: anywayyy he found me, the Crew took care of the shitbags, then took care of me, and thats how i got stuck being their manager.  
Error: what- no details?? no dramatic entrance?? fight scene?? nothing????? Cross!  
Cross: what? i was pretty sure i was already unconscious by the time they got there!  
Error: *aggressive arm flailing* no??? details???? at all?????

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross: Well I guess i was a feral lil shit back then. Ran away couple o' times. Drove the entire gang up the wall more than I can count.

Error: Pffft guess they're making you payback.

\---------------

the first time Cross showed an expression besides baring fangs or looking lifeless was when he first ate Horror's cooking instead of starving himself. They had to convince him for three days.

He actually straight up cried.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: heh guess they are. only proper.  
Error: there's good in those guys, ironically. 'm glad they found you.  
Cross: *fond sigh* yeah. you and me both. now gimme compensation for my sob story  
Error: and *sideway look and smirks* you didnt hear it from me, but Night used to bring back homeless cats, the big softy.  
Cross: *snnrkk* so thats why the building has a ton of space. i wondered why there was a bunch of small rooms.  
Error:he definitely doesnt have an album of pictures of every cat he brought back in the non-existent lower left drawer in his office's cabinet.  
Cross: oh?  
Error: the passcode totally isnt the one he uses for his phone either.  
Cross: really now?  
Error: i didnt say anything and neither did you.  
Cross: what?  
Error: pleasure doing business with you.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Oh my god i love this.

Cross was 17 back when the gang first found him, and is now like, 28.

Horror is totally that old man that sometimes goes wistful over the younger phase the other gang members had went through. Horror is that kind old man that will softly congratulate you for how much you've grown. He knows how to embarrass the other gang members through little acts of kindnesses like that.

Of course, he's absolutely decimated and massacred an entire facility once.

The contrast of how he is while 'working' and how he is when he's not is almost comedic.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
awwwwwwww i live for Horror being Supportive Grandpa to the Crew

softy Horror

yesssssssss

ppl who know his 'work personality' cant connect the image of an almost parental Horror to the 'unhinged killing machine' thats more widely known in the underworld

some of the newer, cocky baby gangs make the mistake of taunting a still-traumatized Cross into a panic attack back when he was still recovering and they nearly shit themselves when a behemoth of a skeleton with a blood-red eye lorb staring down at them appears behind a sobbing Cross and picks the skeleton ball up in his arms

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Screw it Horror is as big as a bear in this AU. Gentle giant that will go berserk for the sake of family.

Cross: Ugh... *sits down at the breakfast table with coffee in hand, looking tired and like he pulled an all nighter* Mornin' Horror...

Horror, wearing a giant white apron: *places a plate in front of Cross that has breakfast items in it* Mornin' Cross. Ya pulled an all nighter again?

Cross: *sips his coffee* Ugh, it's not like I had a choice...some guys were being stubborn. *takes a bite from the egg with a fork*

Cross proceeds to almost immediately has his eyelights brighten when he gets a taste, seating up straight.

Cross: Hmm your cooking is godsend Horror...

Horror: *laughs* Don't I know it! Ah, I remember the first time you ate my food...

Cross, feeling embarrassed: No need to bring up old memories like that...

Horror: I'm glad you've grown Cross. I used to worry a lot about leaving ya alone.

Horror is by far the oldest there, even older than Nightmare. Horror has a grandparent-grandchild relationship going on when it comes to the gang members. By far, Cross is like, his favorite adopted grandchild.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare gets Salty and Sulky when Horror accidentally reveals that Cross is his favorite.

Cross: boss seriously its not that big a deal-  
Nightmare: come talk to me when you see him make your favorite pie for someone else-  
Cross: you and i both know that pie was for all of us-  
Nightmare: i cant hear you-  
Cross: WOULD IT HELP IF I TELL YOU I ASKED HIM TO MAKE IT BECAUSE I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAVORITE???  
Nightmare: *slackjawed and blushing teal* wh-  
Cross: *instantly turns bright purple and runs away*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Ink: hey look dad its the good kush.

Error: this is the dollar store how good can it be- oh it do be the good kush.

If Error and his ducklings were to ever witness this event. unlikely im aware.

\----------

Cross doesn't know how to say something nice to Nightmare without adding a few insults into it because he's tsundere like that. Nightmare has come to understand that this is just how Cross cares™

Cross doesn't always insult of course. He just.... can't stop himself from pointing it out when Nightmare is being idiotic.

It's literally what Nightmare decided to make him his left hand man for, to remind him when he's being an idiot.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
pfffffft! yes.

when Cross starts listing insults for Nightmare, he knows hes done something stupid.

when Cross doesnt say anything but still smacks him...Night is still redeemable

when Cross is silent and calmly walks away though....

thats when Nightmare knows for sure hes Majorly Fucked and needs to start grovelling or risk the Silent Treatment from Cross

and Cross can hold a grudge for a good, long while.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Silent Treatment is given when Cross deems you as a lost cause.

This is why the rookies think that Cross is the gang wife while being an active member.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
KSJDSKJDKSJDKSJKDS

yes

y e s

the newbies getting shocked when they learn Nightmare and Cross arent married and some ballsy ones approaching Cross to ask if he planned to propose bc when they asked Nightmare he only threw them out of his office.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross and Nightmare just never get to actually date because both of them overthink everything and also they're too busy with their own work... and also Cross doesn't even understand dating.

Cross has never dated anyone before, nor has he thought about doing it before until Error started pestering him.

Cross would be oblivious to liking Nightmare in a way that's more than "Hey he helped me out took me in, he's my boss."

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare drunkenly confiding in Error about 'why nobody likkess meeeee' and Error just looking at him weirdly like, no? we like you? Cross definitely likes you? Killer does too? what are you talking about?

and Night lifting his head going, "realllyyy? you doooo?" and then dropping it again "they dont like me like that though! and Killer is just a really fliirttyyy bastard"

Error deadpanning him and calling Dream for advice on dealing with a whiny Nightmare. Dream sighs and calls up Cross to retrieve his boss and when Cross gets there Error is stone-faced and has Night wound around his torse sloth-style.

Cross definitely takes a couple pics before he takes back his cuddler of a boss and Night snuggles into his neck and Cross freezes while Error smugly takes pics of his own

((how does one write proper pining AHAHAHAHAfhjkdhlsdjdhj))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
((what is pining and how does one go about doing it?????????))

Cross once went undercover and had to act flirty with the target.

Nightmare:......

Cross: ? Boss, is there something wrong?

Nightmare: ... No nothing at all.

anyway, meanwhile, Error and Dream actually have it more together and are a cute couple.

Cross: .... I do wonder how it would be like to do that with someone...

Someone....  
.....

\------

"Guess we can't do shooting practice today.... Cross took over the range. Seems frustrated with something i s'ppose."

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
((i only speak fastburn what is this pining you speak of and where does it come from?????))

the Insomnia ship is currently sailing peaceful, domestic waters...the Crossmare ship? ehhhh not so much. theyre on the way! definitely! just..getting a little lost...in the denial arc...wont be long before they adjust course!! probably...hopefully....

Cross is weirded out by Nightmare being passive-aggressive for the remainder of the mission and the Crew watch on in amused silence

Nightmare thinks Cross looks Cute when he's frustrated. he's even cuter when he gets mad~

thats how Night flirts now. antagonizing Cross and getting his attention by being stupid. thats his love language.

\---

when Crossy comes out to the range, nobody is allowed to enter the premises. Cross gets...a little enthusiastic...a lot of non-targets become targets most of the time...

Cross is a scarily accurate sharpshooter...

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
During another mission;

Nightmare: *has to take advantage of the fact that the boss of another gang has a crush on him*

Cross, thinking: ....................... This is just a mission Cross don't sabotage an entire mission over feelings it's just for the mission-

Afterwards Cross accidentally gives the silent treatment to Nightmare because whenever he's about to answer Nightmare back he keeps getting flashbacks to how Nightmare flirted with that other boss.

——————————

Killer: You know, you could just say that you want Nightmare to kiss your hand like he did with- *gets bonked on the head*

——————————

Nightmare: I don’t understand what’s wrong... Cross won’t tell me anything........

Error: Well, when did it start?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare: *gets more animated the more he explains*  
Error: *amused and secretly recording him*  
Nightmare: --and now he wont talk to me!  
Error: *already Knows* that is a little weird  
Nightmare: i know right! and now Killer's been looking at me weirdly too! and laughs whenever i ask about Cross!  
Error: mmhhmmm  
Nightmare: *rambling*  
Error, texting Cross: *sends the video* you got bossman wound up tighter than a spring  
Nightmare:--are you even listening Error  
Error: course. continue.

\----

at base, the Crew is confused as to why Cross straight-up yeeted himself into his room after hearing his phone chime.

they are mildly concerned.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cut to Cross, getting hotter and hotter in the face as he listens to the entire rambling Error recorded.

Cross is really pure though, in the sense that;

Error: So what would you want your boss to do hm~ Tell us all your dark secrets~

Cross: You get enough secrets out of me Error...

Killer: Aw come on~~ It's not healthy to keep it all in~~~

Error: Yeah~~~~~~

Killer: uwu~~~~~~~~~

Cross: Did you just say that out loud?- Anyways fine I guess I want him to.... *trails off, looking heated in the face*

Killer & Error: *both lean in excitement*

Dream: *an innocent passer-byer that got roped into drinking with the three**is also leaning in because he's curious*

Cross: H-hold hands and stuff....

........

"Eh?"

Dream, thinking: Cross that's so pure!!!

Error, thinking: Nightmare, don't you dare ruin him

Killer, thinking: Nightmare you lucky bastard!!!!

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thats heckin adorable what the fucccc

Cross is mildly offended and a lot embarrassed when the trio fail to smother their snickering and keep wheezing for breath

Cross: you guys are assholes  
Dream: snrrrkk- Cro- hhhhhh oh gods- Cross no dont - pfff- dont leave! *smacks Error and Killer* c-calm down already you two!  
Killer: t-too fucking pure i swear it *dissolves into more laughter*  
Error: *wheezing to death*  
Cross *pouts*  
Dream: *sigh* Cross no dont pout  
Cross: m not! *totally is*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
haw yee that's what im aiming for

Dream: I'm sure you will be thinking of doing a lot more once you, *waggles fingers* get to hold his hand.

Error: *is still wheezing against the table and into his arms*

Killer: Please don't ever change Cross, i beg you.

Dream: Seriously you two. Cross, please don't leave~ I wanna know about more details!

Local stoic secretary that can and will kill four people with a pencil still can't handle the thought of holding his love interest's hand

Error totally sent a recording and photo to Nightmare of this.

Or no, not a recording, just a photo of Cross looking hella cute, looking to the side cooly while a blush adorns his face.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: im not telling you assholes shit if you keep laughing  
Error: sh-shutting up-hehe!-promise-hhhh-hoooo!  
Killer: hooooomystars that was a great laugh- heh- go on Crossy~  
Cross: *grumbling* only if you really promise not to laugh  
Trio: *mental cooing over Cross*  
Cross: i just...i really like it if...  
Dream: iiiiiiff~?  
Cross: if he- hes being sweet and kind and-  
Dream: i have never heard someone use sweet and kind when describing my brother before  
Cross: well he is! hes really confident too and it makes him look-*flusteredly shoving his skull into hands*  
Killer: look what? Cross you cant keep us hanging-  
Cross: IT MAKES HIM LOOK REALLY GOOD OKAY SHUT UP  
Killer: *winking* i think the term youre looking for is hot  
Error: *instantly* hot damn  
Dream: no!  
Cross: .....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Dream sort of knew Cross to be a bit more work oriented than the other members, but to think that it was to the point the other hadn't bother to ever wonder about such things...

'I want to protect this purity as long as I can. Brother you better treat him well....'

\---------------

Nightmare: .......I have the feeling I'm in someones hitlist again.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare receiving thinly veiled threats from his brother of all people would probably confuse the shit out of him lmao

he'd expect it from Error, and a jab or two wont be surprising from Killer but an actual threat from Dream? Dream??

whatever it was, Night hoped to anything that would give him mercy he wouldnt fuck up whatever was apparently so important it got his brother's protection


	18. Cross, The Hot Chick, Seducer of All And Epic, The Void Puppet....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mo mafia yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Nightmare receiving thinly veiled threats from his brother of all people would probably confuse the shit out of him lmao

he'd expect it from Error, and a jab or two wont be surprising from Killer but an actual threat from Dream? Dream??

whatever it was, Night hoped to anything that would give him mercy he wouldnt fuck up whatever was apparently so important it got his brother's protection

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross is dying in the inside like Dream please don't

It all makes sense when Cross confesses to him.

It happens during a mission that involved having to have Cross crossdress(haha) and join a ball dance... where the target acts like a gentleman and does a bunch of romantic stuff with him.

Target: Hello m'lady... I've noticed you've been watching me for a while now, perhaps I can be of help to you?

Cross, changed vocal cords to female through magical means, with a smile and a perfect accent: Why if the gentleman doesn't mind... I've been feeling up for a dance.

The target takes him for a spin, then pulls him into a slow dance. During that time Cross secretly placed a small recording device on his shoulder, before his hand gets taken again.

Nightmare's eyebrow twitches from where he's standing in the ballroom in a passive form, fedora hat and trenchcoat.

Target then starts to tell jokes to Cross, with Cross returning jokes in return, meanwhile, adding in a question here and there.

Cross: Oh my, aren't pocket watches old fashioned in this day and age?

Target: You might say...

Cross: *playfully narrows eyes*

Target: ...it's quite timely~

Cross: Oh hush you, *playful soft hit to the others shoulder*(that was terrible... ugh....)

Target: Haha, you love it! Don't think I don't see that smile there...

Nightmare, from Cross's ear piece: Ask him why he has such an old watch on him.

Cross: Why do you have such an old watch on you though?... You seem to go for the latest trends in fashion.

Target: Ah, well, it has sentimental value to me I suppose...

Cross: Hmm, now I'm curious~

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Target: its..it was a gift from my mother, 's all.  
Cross: a very beautiful gift.  
Target: but not as beautiful as you madam~  
Cross: cad! (ew ew ew)  
Target: *winks* ive never seen you in any of the previous balls, milady. surely id have remembered such stunning beauty~  
Cross: (gag) charmer! *playful giggle* this is actually the first ball Niiiiiiiii *coughs* i received an invite to. My Nana is here with me as well.  
Target: truly? my, might as well give you the full experience *bows as the song ends, hand outstretched to Cross*  
Target: if youd be so kind as to give me the pleasure of being your escort for the night?  
Cross: *stammering* o-oh my! is this- is this how uhh escorts work?? (fuck oh shit oh fuck)  
Target: *winks* no but im kind of sick of all the uppity pleasantries. wanna raid the appetizers?  
Cross: *visibly surprised* s-sure. i-i'll meet you there! i have to speak with my Nana first!

then, to Nightmare: Night! boss what the heck do i do??

Nightmare: go with him! he might have information we dont! better use him now while hes not dead

Nightmare and Cross mentally screaming the entire night while the mission progresses

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Target: Care to share a drink with me, gold?

Cross: (where did that nickname come from) Oh, but I've never drank with another before...

Target: Ah, seems you haven't been introduced to many things of the outside world~

Cross: (keep assuming you ass) *smiling, fluttering fan in his hand* Is it so obvious? I'm embarrassed now!

Target: *chuckles* I'm afraid so. How about we start with something light? Like martini for example... *pours vodka into martini glass, hiding label*

Cross: *smirking behind fan* (So the bastard's been tricking inexperiences women like this...) If you don't mind~ *picks martini glass up* (I'm going to drink you under the table)

Cross has genetics that make it so that it's very hard to get him drunk. The most drunk he can get is with Error, because then he gets to freely take shots of the strongest drinks in the bar without caring.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Cross does drink his target under the table but his target wasnt even a challenge! it was laughable how simple it was to get the dimwit alone, under the guise of 'needing to use the little ladies room'

the creeper made it easy too, following him into the corner that had Nightmare behind it.

from there it was as simple as knocking out the fucker with a tranq and dragging the body into an empty sitting room for interrogation.

good thing the band was really fucking loud. the tranq and a little pinch of magical hallucinogenic helped too.

(wow i should not be allowed to be a criminal ldjldsfjkdhkfj)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
skskskksks

I was kind of thinking the pocket watch is what they're going for. The pocket watch holds a symbol for a certain gang. But now the creep made it easy to just drag the fucker and interrogate him.

Cross has been wanting to dismiss the ecto-body for a while now....as much as having breasts made it funny to talk with the other male guests. But he has to chat with another female guest in the same disguise....

Luckily said target had decided to come up to him after the drinking contest spectacle.

Muffet: Hello dearie~ Care for a chat?

Muffet, a side mission to gain the favor of this new gang leader... wether she has found out the ruse or not. (she has)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
sjdskjksjsk niiccee i was debating over inserting Muffet as the one that got the whole mission rolling, as a favor from Nightmare but this works better djfldhfjdhfkjsdf

(nightmare quite likes Cross in a dress huehue wonder why~)

ofc Night and Cross are already aware of the up and coming spider family. word on the street was they were the best source for gathering information. (the webs and the spider eye symbol theyd leave at dealings were fancy, but subtle. Ink wouldve approved. the design was good.)

Muffet: i couldnt help overhearing your little friend over there~  
Nightmare, to Cross: be wary. Miss Muffet has a way of getting you to pledge to deals without your knowledge  
Cross, a nerd: sooo...she's a fae?  
Nightmare: what?  
Cross: a fae?  
Nightmare: ???no???  
Cross: aw  
Nightmare: are-why are you disappointed??????  
Cross: fae are cool  
Nightmare: *confused concern noises*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(Cross honey i agree but not on the job sksksksksk *dies from internal second hand embarrassment)

Cross, still using his female voice: Hmm, would you like to take this conversation to somewhere private then?~

Muffet: Ho ho you’ve certainly gain my- *makes a show of looking from Cross’s ecto assets to his dress, and then to his skeleton lips* - curiosity

Cross: *involuntarily blushing* O-oh my...

Muffet: Don’t worry dearie~ *puts a hand out with a wink* I don’t bite.... much~

Someone else, whispering: Damn she(Muffet) got to her(Cross in disguise) first...

Another, also whispering: There are bigger fish in the sea pal. You can’t win with Muffet. She knows her way with the ladies...

Muffet is a fully open lesbian that is popular with the ladies.

(side note: unrelated to this current event going on, i suddenly have an idea on how to insert Epic into this AU. Epic and Cross were both slaves as children, and before the Cross’s berserk incident, Epic was already sold.

Cross still sometimes gets nightmares about watching Epic reaching out to him with fearful eyes, mouthing silently ‘it will be ok’ as he is dragged by a human into a black van.

It’s been years, and Cross no matter how hard he tried couldn’t find leads on Epic. He didn’t give up until he finally got the information on who exactly bough him for what...

Monster dust is sometimes used to incorporate into illegal drugs.)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Yes. Muffet got her connections to the underworld via her lady friends along with her spider darlings. Muffet is Boss Bitch.

Nightmare, to Cross: go with her, but keep your guard up  
Muffet: i think i remember a little parlor area nearby, if youd like privacy~  
Cross: *internally screaming* thatd be lovely *whispering to himself* goddamn these heels are killing me  
Muffet, tittering at him: not a fan of heels are you dearie? shame, heels can be quite fun to play in~  
Cross: *mental Oh Fuck* oh uh, i- uh wouldnt know??  
Muffet: youre adorable dearie, really~

(also, holy shit thats genius. now, how to make them meet? complete with feels and denial and jealousy arcs ofc or is that just me? ;3)

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Once in private.

Muffet: Sorry if I made you uncomfortable dear~ It would have been strange if they didn't see me flirting with a lovely lady, and my do you look the part of a very lovely lady~

Muffet: Now... *walks over to a table, clearly familiar with the environment of the room* shall we get comfy and down to business? No need to waste magic for the voice by the way.

Cross, normal voice: Ah, my thanks. *goes and sits down across from Muffet, putting down his fan in front of him, and taking his feet off from the heeled shoes under the table* *sighs in relief* ...I suppose the only voice recorders around here would be yours?

Muffet: Only mine~ For... dealing purposes of course~ I hope you understand.

Cross: *hums* I suppose I will simply have to trust that outsiders will not be privy to our conversation.

(uwu I was thinking... Epic was nabbed by an organization in Russia, and was undergone torturous experiments that resulted in him hosting excessive amount of void magic within his other eye socket. On top of that, he was brainwashed with drugs. Yes, I'm taking the winter soldier route, except Epic gets used as a magic user assassin.

Epic barely remembers anything... but he remembers having an important family... he can't remember their name, only their voice calling out his name.....

He has a care taker, Epic!Gaster, who is tasked with making sure Epic goes through with each of his missions perfectly... especially when they're missions that are done abroad)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Muffet: of course dearie~ i do have standards you know~

Cross: so ive heard. now shall we get down to business?

Nightmare, victim of Dream's influence, whispering: to defeat!!! the huns!!!!

Cross has to choke down a laugh or choke on the tea.

One does not simply choke on Miss Muffet's tea. Especially during business.

(((also yes winter soldier has angst backstory in spades and is very good for trauma (i cant believe i just wrote that sjdjdjs) can you imagine how hard it would be on Cross to find Epic after all these years only to see a blank, glazed over look in his eyes and the gut-punching feeling of something being horribly wrong but when he goes to approach Epic disappears and Cross doesnt know how to deal with the sudden shock of his past memories of Epic resurfacing and seeing his missing best friend vanish in front of him for the second fucking time and he falls into a slight depressive episode bc he wasnt able to get to him in time how was he not able to reach him he was right there he was right-! and the Crew dont know whats wrong and tries time and time again to bring back Cross from his spiral but nothing is working and they dont know what to do anymore-

....

i may have gone farther than i intended oopsies?)))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare i believed in you for a moment. Just a single moment. I was a fool.

Cross coughes on a laugh behind a fist, doing his best not to throw the ear piece down and doing his best to send 'Boss I will kill you after this if you ruin the mission right now. I will also go and burn the entire city to the ground to hide evidence. Fucking stop.' telepathically.

Cross: We've been wanting to form an alliance with you. In return of providing us needed information-

Muffet: I'm sorry dear but I'm going to have to stop you there. I don't form alliances on principal. My neutrality is what ensures I stay alive while carrying all these secrets after all....

Cross: ...As I was saying. In return we can provide the protection of the glitch.

Muffet: ?! .............You have connections to a top dog like that......Where is your proof?

Cross: *simply tugs at one of his sleeves and reveals a blue string wrapped around his right clavicle* ...It's hard to replicate a mark like this.

(All of Nightmare's gang, including Nightmare himself wear this blue string as proof that they're allies with Error.)

Muffet: *narrows eyes* Hmm...It IS hard to replicate...how do I know the Destroyer is willing to protect m-

Cross: *calmly places a disposable flip phone on the table, sliding it towards muffet*

Flip phone: *buzzes*

Muffet: ..... *picks up the phone*

Error: There will be lodgings prepared in xxx locations, and I will be having my men guarding the door. I assume that you will be bringing your entire family along as well?

Muffet: Y-yes...

Error: If you decide not to get into the agreement, the lodgings will be terminated. Have a good day, Muffet. *shuts phone*

\-----------

(((OH my GOD

I love that soooooo much////

Nightmare eventually barges into the room and asks Cross directly what the hell is wrong.

Cross growls.

Nightmare: Oh so we're doing this are we-

Cross: I saw him.

Nightmare: What?

Cross: ........Epic.

Nightmare: ... *sits besides him* I thought you've given up on old ghosts Cross.

Cross: I did, I thought I did...

Cross: But I saw him in the crowd that other day and...and it was too real... *curls up further in bed, arms wrapped around himself*

And then Nightmare decides to check himself just to bring back proof that whatever shadow Cross saw was just that, a shadow.

But....

It turns out to be something more than that.)))

Welp my self control is in shreds-

At some point during the experiments, Epic had went and stabbed his eye that had so much concentrated magic in it that it wouldn't let him sleep no matter what he did. He still has this problem. Epic!Gaster was the one to personally punish him for that, and the scar of his attempt at an 'escape' remains.

Hearing Cross's voice is what leads him to sneaking out and escaping from under Epic!Gaster's watch a second time....

\-----------------------

In an abondaned building, Cross walks through the empty floor, moonlight coming in from long ago broken windows....

"Why are you here?"

Cross turns around for his eyelights to meet the violet glowing in the dark.

"....To help you. To take you somewhere safe."

"...Nowhere is safe..." and just like that, the air shifts, and reality seems to tear as a golem like creature emerges from the dark.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Muffet: ...are you serious?  
Cross: of course. business is a serious matter.  
Muffet: ....then i will take the offer. you have guaranteed use our services  
Cross: thank you. and feel free to ask us for assistance as well. alliances are partnerships after all.  
Muffet: we shall.  
Nightmare, fr the earpiece: wow Cross never knew you could sound so business-y~  
Cross: *flinch* ... *past memories of different masters training him* ((huehue trauma huehue))  
Nightmare: Cross?  
Cross: should we get back to the main room?  
Muffet: have some wine with little ol me first dearie~? a little toast to a deal gone right?  
Cross: a toast then. to a deal gone right.  
Nightmare: great now finish up there. we're almost done interrogating the creep from earlier

\----------------

Nightmare keeping a lowkey dissociating Cross from going too deep into his resurfacing memories

while the duo do the whole comfort shtick

our boi Epic is hijacking a small plane from his current assigned base of operations to sneak back into the last city they picked up supplies from. he had....lets call it a pulling feeling in his soul (whatever's left of it anyway ((soul experiments mayhaps? ;3)))

his escape takes a couple days to arrange and execute w/out getting caught so by now Cross has started feeling a little bit better and has taken to going out on night walks to reminisce and comfort himself... and he hears a familiar whistling by the dock.

its...its a whistling he hasnt heard in years and before he knows it hes tearing through the park to find out if its him oh stars please please please let it be him i cant lose him again please dont take him away let me see him please please let me see-!

and hes there. he was there and taller and different from what he remembers but hes there and by the stars hes never been more happy to see someone before. but this was more than just a someone. this was his best friend, this was his brother

the brother he thought had died and mourned for so long and he was here and alive and oh stars he's here he's really here!

but then Epic turns to face him. and the cold uncaring look on his face freezes Cross in his place.

*hehe insert ur the-boiz-meeting-again-yay.jpeg snippet here pls*

and Cross stares at the creature and his mind is in overdrive bc so many things have happened and he hasnt really processed any of it and in response to his Stress his HACK knife comes into existence and its the last trigger for Cross breaking down right there and then and Epic struggles with the feeling of wanting to go wrap up this stranger (not a stranger!) in a hug (Cross!!) and he doesnt know how to deal with sudden emotions fluctuating without input from Epic!Gaster

the sharp rise of overwhelming negativity from somewhere outside the base grabs Nightmare's attention and hes confused for a few seconds bc who was that at this time and what the hell were they doing to feel that strongly

but then he remembers

Cross hasnt come home from his walk yet. Cross was already dripping in negativity. a spike like this could kill him-!

and hes sprinting out of his office at ass o clock bc dammit one of his own was out there and he had to help them!

the floor is yours Writes dear~

how does Night deal with Epic and Cross now?

(((also ahahahah same i dont even know if i even have self control left ahahahahha prolly not but lyk)))  
*************************  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom to tie off Crossmare-

By the end of the mission, Nightmare finally asks Cross out for a dance...

"No need to wear the heels of course."

Cross is fucking appreciation, and they spend the rest of the night, dancing under the moonlight outside on a secluded balcony that's overgrown with vines.

"You look lovely in that dress."

"...Why thank you."

"...I'd like to think you'd also look lovely in any other clothing really."

"!!"

Their footsteps stop, the soft pitter patter of bones and leather dress shoes softly, faintly echoing before disappearing among the marble balcony.

"Cross..." Nightmare's arm tightens around the others waist. Then he lets go of the others hand to tilt his face up towards his face. Cross's eyelights locks with other, unable to look away, and he ends up having to use both of his hands to hold onto Nightmare's shoulders.

"That's gay."

Killer's voice abruptly breaks through the comm and they both freeze.

"Pffft haha- Ow Lust sto- Owowow-" then the comm breaks off with Lust's voice going through, sickly sweet with murderous intent "Don't mind this idiot you two~ Have your moment freely~"

Both Cross and Nightmare stay frozen just like that for a moment or two before Cross finally rests his head against the others shoulder.

"Um...Would you...like to get a chance to see me in other clothes sometime?..." Cross mumbles.

"I-I would like that..."

Nightmare finds himself wanting to undo the dress on Cross more than anything, feeling the ecto breasts press up against his ribcages....he wants to take his time, appreciating every inch of Cross's body properly. Wants to hear him say his name, out of breath like he's run a marathon when he's in fact sitting on Nightmare, in their bedroom, hidden from the world, and Cross wouldn't need to do anything, Nightmare would just roll up and into him, letting him enjoy-

"N-Nightmare?" Cross's real voice breaks through Nightmare's imagination.

"Er- right. I-It's a date then."

"Yes..." the others blush adorned face will follow into Nightmare's dream.

A convenient lilac sitting on the side catches his eyelights, and he takes them into his hand before placing them into the headdress Cross head to wear for the evening.

Then, he lightly brushed his phalanges against the others cheekbones before willing himself to let go and step back.

"I will go first, and then you will come out later. We will meet up back at the base." It would be more convenient if they could use this female persona of Cross in the future without garnering suspicion.

Nightmare takes Cross to his bed and unleashes his wild soft fantasy of wanting so see Cross panting, flushed, and moaning his name after the third date.

*****  
************************************  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
aaaah yes soul experiments~~~~~

The first thing Nightmare does is immediately take Epic down to the best of his abilities.

He's enraged, and in his mind Epic is to be blamed for a good while....

But right when he has Epic cornered.... something changes.

Suddenly Epic screams, and the void, ever consuming, takes over the entire realm.

"No no not now-"

And Nightmare realizes something, a sharp clarity, realizes that Epic reminds him of something... a cornered creature that is terrified, a confused wild gaze.

What he notices first off,

Rather than Epic controlling what the void does, it seemed more like the void was controlling him, and there are traces of forced magic input.

What he notices second off,

This is too much like the incident with Cross.

Before Nightmare could form a proper plan, Cross suddenly grabs his hand, looks him in the eye with something burning, determined, stoic with resolve.

"Leave him to me." (and you take care of the void)

Epic meanwhile, is suffering, wondering what the hell he was thinking coming here, what the hell was he thinking not following orders like he usually does? He knew he couldn't handle this. He knew he wasn't meant to be walking independently he-

He needs Epic!Gast-

He's doubling over in pain, his eye socket dripping with a black sludge as his eye burns ever brighter than before.

And before he could register fully what was going on, there are familiar arms wrapped around him.

Familiar.

So familiar.

As familiar as Cross's voice.

And before he knows it he's clinging back.

The pain doesn't stop however, the void still screeching and lashing.... but what changes is that it actively turns its attention back to its host, the magic burning with desire to be unleashed upon the world, enraged that its own host would dare to stop him.

\------------

And because i suck like hell it all basically just ends with Nightmare managing to seal off Epic's magic (he can't remove it without severe consequences) and Epic just collapses in Cross's arms...

Then finds himself waking up in a room.

He wonders if he's back somewhere with his caretaker. What will his caretaker punish him with?

....

He hopes he doesn't use collar again..

But then he notices... there is a glaring absence somewhere around his neck. Where the control collar usually is.

Now he's more confused.

\------------

Nightmare: What was your reason for coming back here?

Epic: .........

Nightmare: .....The only reason why I haven't gone the usual way I do with my interrogations is because Cross wants to believe in you.

Epic: ...I...

Nightmare: ?

Epic: I needed to... I wanted to...remember something...something that is beyond what i am now...

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
scenes are hard lmao u dont suck Writes!

lets say theyre in the private infirmary, bc Nightmare is extra like that, and Epic is super confused right and Nightmare being all up in his face isnt helping and hes only responding bc he registers Nightmares question as a command and commands are good bc commands make sense and he can follow them bc thats what hes trained to do ((tool mindset nice to see you))

so now Nightmare has to deal with a(n obviously traumatized) skeleton whos demeanor and aura was way too familiar for his liking. he knows hes seen this before. hes seen it at the dock, the deja vu feeling passing him by in the moment he sees Epic's eyes before he curls up and he had to shove it to the back of his mind bc he had more pressing matters to attend to. IMMINENT DEATH BY VOID CONSUMPTION IS NOT THE WAY HE WANTS TO GO THANK YOU

and then he feels Cross's aura nearby the infirmary door and it finally hits home and he makes the connection--stars he shouldve gotten it earlier! it was glaringly obvious! stars dammit Nightmare youre an idiot!

so now Night's realized the connection between Cross and Epic and therefore has an inkling (((i miss the ducklings jdnlfjsd))) of what Epic means by wanting to remember something...more like someone actually.

the same someone who wasnt even trying to hide his eavesdropping outside the door. which was useless since Nightmare has unknowingly been locked in a staring match with Epic while he was thinking everything over and therefore has not engaged in further conversation with their.....guest....

so Night just goes, "is that so" and then turns slightly to the door to shout for Cross to "get your ass in here" and Cross basically startles so bad he trips over himself and falls into a heap of tangled bones as he opens the door

Night, impressed: wow Cross was stepping in a room really that complicated. i dont think ive ever seen you fall that fast.  
Cross, picking himself up: shut up boss. dont think ive forgotten the apple cider incident  
Nightmare: we dont talk about that.  
Cross: mhm thought so

and Epic is confusedly watching all of this happen and hes confused bc how was the subordinate not dead?? he was talking back to what was apparently the boss??? and not being decapitated where he stood???? what was happening???? and why did the new arrival tug at his soul so badly?????

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: ......

Cross, voice turning soft and concerned: Hey.. how are you doing?

And he doesn’t reach out and immediately hug Epic like he wants to do. He doesn’t hold his hand either. Just simply puts both his hands where Epic could see them.

Epic, tilting head to the side: ......I’m still somewhat recovering physically I think. Uh...

He doesn’t know what to do with that expression Cross was looking at him with. Just. He’s so confused. He’s so confused by everything. His soul tugs in familiarity, and the can hear faint, dead memories,

Epic: H-how a-are y-you?

Because it feels important for some reason. It just feels important to ask. His voice feels scratchy, like it decayed. He wants to. Wants. What wants?

Cross: I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.

And a heavy feeling tugs in him at that. He doesn’t know what it is.

Nightmare can taste the guilt mixed with confusion in the air.

Nightmare: Well, I still have to ask questions. Who did you work for? We've examined the collar that was around your neck. The programming on it seems foreign.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Epic immediately turns back to his default 'soldier' type personality and answers, stiffly turning to Nightmare, "Identity unknown. Cannot access classified information. Affirmative. Control collar foreign."

while Night just drily says "so youre a wannabe soldier. good to know. stay away from my guns."

and Cross is just standing there bc that response just set off all of his alarm bells

and hes terrified he knows why Epic said it like that and he fucking hates that he still has that knowledge even after all these years and he feels a surge of anger at Epic for bringing those memories back to him and then hes even more horrified at himself for even thinking that bc he knew that seeing Epic would bring it all back to him he fucking knew and he still dared to be angry at the one person who gave him hope in the hellhole they came from??? the one person who showed him he still had a chance to break away from his conditioning???

and then Night siphons away the influx of negativity from both of the estranged brothers and leaves the room. not far. just enough to give them actual privacy while the Crew was away.

(((get the feels in huehue have fun Writes~)))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: ......Do you resent me?

Cross: Huh?

Epic: ...I can barely remember you. I can barely remember the last time I wasn’t following protocols, or orders...

Epic: I should have... (the sound of bones breaking, his throat being held down, hard to breathe) ...I should have fought harder.

Epic: Do you...resent me?

Epic only ever feels more... more than just a tool when he’s around Cross.

That is the case at first.

———————

Once the Crew manages to look more into the collar they realize the shocking mechanism, and added torture mechanisms to the device... Lust is disgusted beyond belief.

“This is blatant mind control. I’m pretty sure what we have on our hands is in fact a brainwashed soldier.... wander if those kids would have turned out like that if... nevermind. I’ve located that its an organization in Russia, and judging by the collar.... I think he’s been conditioned to not give answers like that.”

Muffet comes in with more information regarding this organization...

And its an organization called phoenix (generic name is generic) that basically is notorious for its kidnapping, and notorious for having brainwashed super soldiers. All that were previously part of the slave trade, so there is no way to track them back, and no legal way of actually taking them out of the organizations hand.

Muffet was able to access files regarding Epic, code named ‘Ember’ (Epic only manages to remember his own name through Cross).... and its not pretty.

Not pretty at all.

Nightmare almost considers hiding those files from Cross.

———————————

Epic usually wore platform boots before, and is actually a bit shorter than Cross. He’s given a bracelet that prevents him from being able to use his magic and allows others to track him. He doesn’t protest when this put on.

The next day Horror brings in his food, leaves it at a curiously staring Epic’s bedside, and then waits by him.

Epic: ......?

Cross: It would be rude not to eat his cooking.

Epic: ...Understood.

He takes one bite.

And almost immediately he looks suddenly more alive.

Epic: ....!!!!!!!

Cross: Well?....

Epic: ....izzo gud... *mumbling*

Epic becomes another favorite grandchild for Horror after that.

———————————

At some point during the second day Epic does tell Nightmare this;

“The organization I was a part of.. I have no doubts they will try to track me down again. If you feel like that is a threat to your group I ask you kill me... and not let Cross see my dust.”

“What makes you think you’re in any position to ask me that?”

“....I’m sure you would do it wether I ask for it or not. Because Cross... and the other members... they matter to you... so I know you would protect them no matter the cost.”

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
im loving Horror being pro grandad and adopting all these wayward skeleton grandkids lmao

\-----

Cross staring at Epic for a solid few seconds as he processes the question and he blankly replies with "No? How could i?" and then cut to Epic staring him down like "You sound unsure" and then Cross instantly shooting back a "Well im unsure if this is all just an elaborate hallucination so" and then Epic's eyes widen and he's like "Oh. not again." and Cross now staring him down like "again?? what do you mean again????"

\-----

Nightmare can try. doesnt stop Cross from getting suspicious and snooping. Cross finds the files eventually. Nightmare expects a breakdown of some sort or an outburst of violence at least.

somehow the deafening silence and the stiff walking away from the documents feels more dangerous.

\-----

Nightmare blankly stares Epic in the eye and goes "You would be right." and Epic nods grimly, already accepting his supposed fate, but then Nightmare continues.

"And its bc they matter to me that we will protect you too" making Epic actually stutter out a confused "What?"

he didnt get it. he was an obvious threat to their safety! he was obviously the weakest link in the chain! why was he worth protecting??

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic: They’ve done it before.... a procedure...

His eyes glaze over as he says this and his hands tremble gripping the blanket tightly. Despite all this his expression doesn’t change, and his voice comes out steady.

Epic: I believe it would be the first one... administrating 40 hallucinogens 14 times over 2 months...

And at this point his own hand releases the blanket and he reaches out.

And he looks suddenly much much smaller, in a way that makes Cross think of the times in the cell... when both Epic and Cross would reach out to each other, needing the reassurance that neither of them were gone yet... and Epic would whistle a tune, and whisper about what he imagines the outside might be like to Cross....

Cross reaches out himself, and takes the others hand in his palm.

———————

Cross nearly destroys the entire shooting range, and Epic, oblivious to this(and its been a week) is sitting with Horror, learning about different kinds of spices, with Killer making quips from besides him here and there.

Epic: ...Does the shooting range see this much use? (Can hear the gun shot noises)

Killer: Oh, don’t worry about it~ Some people need to take out stress from work sometimes, so they just use guns *makes a gun gesture, and makes a gun noise* It’s pretty normal.

Epic: Oh... you seem... worried.

Killer: Heh. *pats Epic on the skull* Yeah. I am a bit. You don’t know where anger can lead after all...

Killer totally figured that Cross would find those files eventually.

————————

Nightmare talks slowly, like he’s talking to an idiot. “I need to ask. What do you think Cross would do if you disappeared, or heard you died?” He pauses.

Epic finds he hadn’t considered that.

After a moment of silence Nightmare continues. “If you disappeared Cross would search you till the end of the earth. If he learned I killed you, he would massacre me and my entire gang for doing something stupid like that.”

“Then” he says “He would buy a ticket to Russia.... and either he will die in blind rage, alone, or he will take out the entire organization you came from with him. Or maybe he will survive, and then kill himself.”

“Of course, I might be extreme. But he went hell and high searching for you before he was presented with evidence that you were dead the moment you were sold as a slave.”

Epic can’t speak. He trembles, his one violet eye burning in the dark, and his other eyelight vanishing quickly.

“Don’t ask me something stupid like that again. Especially if you don’t consider the feelings of people around you, you idiot.” Nightmare then leaves, giving a light pat to Epic’s shoulder.

———————

Killer, Lust and Cross, all three of them immediately drag Epic to get him new clothes.

It’s a blur of asking questions about color, comfort, and throwing clothes at him, and Epic finds himself wearing different clothing in a booth and showing it to the others.

Epic feels shy from doing this. It shows through the way a light blush comes over his face.

Everyone internally awwws at this.

Epic ends up choosing a purple hoodie, a long pastel purple skirt and black skirt with purple linings Lust had put in the pile and he looked good in, a pair of skinny pants, platform boots, a button up shirt. Also some soft pajamas whose pattern caught his eye a bit, and Cross noticed.

——————

Epic does, at some point, get introduced to Ink and Chronicle.

Ink: ......Hey Mr. Epic? You have the same smell as us.

Epic: ...?

Ink: People in white coats.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood *****  
THAT ENDING LINE

PEOPLE IN WHITE COATS

SKJDHJGCDHGSH,KJDNF

\----------------

Epic's eye lights widen in shock and he immediately reverts to the default protocol when smth like this happened at base.

He straightens and in a blank voice, quietly says, "State your directive and project."

and he feels his soul constrict when both Ink and Chronicle straighten in turn and answer just as blankly,

"Creation of Destruction, Project Creation"

"Information Keeper, Project Archive"

....and then the two ask Epic in return, "Directive? Project Type?"

and Epic immediately starts trembling, "Classified. Void Trials."

the three of them are quick to bond after knowing Ink and Chron's ex-branch was a sister operation to Epic's branch

the entire Crew plus the Insomnia duo quietly mull over the implications of the revealed information  
\-------------

Killer totally following Epic around the base under the guise of 'supervision' but is actually just interested in the new cutie of a skeleton

Horror teaching Epic recipes upon recipes in the kitchen and Epic excitedly hanging on every word bc it was like a simulation except he didnt have to kill anyone and he could ask questions without the threat of termination!!

...when he says this after Killer jokingly comments abt him being a puppy he doesnt understand why there was a split second of overwhelming killing intent before it was gone like it was never there

Epic gets twice the amount of pie that night with Killer sitting next to him instead of across him like usual

its odd but strangely comforting

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Sometimes Epic can talk normally, but in a slightly slow, quiet way. Most of the time he's just quiet, or speaks blankly like a robot.

Epic likes to stay silent. Staying silent means that he can disappear

Error considers taking Epic in before deciding Epic already has his people. He totally looks into the organization better than the others do, considering the connection between Epic, Ink and Chronicle.

\------

Chronicle: ......How do you do it?

Epic: ...?

Chronicle: You...adapted quicker than I did.

Epic: ...I think...it gets easier when you....reach out to people...

Chronicle: How?

Epic: ...To me... I held onto memories of... before... and could only communicate with...Cross..

Chronicle: Oh.

Epic: ...But with others...I had no idea what I was doing...I just responded the best I could...I'm still trying though....I don't think it will ever NOT be trying...

Chronicle: Oh...

\------

Epic!Gaster, lets call him Sacre or something, comes back to town.

He wants his favorite toy back.

\------

((Time Kid, TK, is totally a boy genius that just likes to study a lot, and hangs out around old abandoned parks to test some stuff he invents))

The gasters that take care of the kids are Zephyr, Top, Gaster(classic), Nebula(Outer!Gaster)

————————

Epic one day has a day where he feels like he’s missing something, and then Killer pats him on the head, and he goes ‘Ah yes that’s what was missing.’

The next day Epic just directly takes Killer’s hand places it on his head.

Killer takes an arrow to the heart.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error does not like what he finds

\--------

[i was waiting for Sacre (((short for codename: massacre maybe~? owO?))) to make an entrance lmao]

he totally stalks the entire city until he overhears a passing conversation in the police office he bugged

seems a certain gang had found his toy~

\--------------

((glad we finally have a definitive list of the caretaker gasters lol))

((also a motion for TK+Ink&Chron Mayhem maybe? thoughts??))

\---------------

Killer now has Epic randomly popping in wherever he currently was and draping Killer's hand on his head, making a choppy kind of purr

Error looks on in amusement from his cameras, petting a swaddled purring Ink & Chronicle duo. "Isnt that a familiar sight."


	19. "Fun" With "Science"... Let's get ANIME!.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MO MAFIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> and kids high on magic.....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nobody likes anything about those organizations.

Turns out they're widespread, and it's an organization whose main goal is to seek ancient magic and modify it for military purposes.

For the good of the world.

Magic in this world is scarce. Magic users like Epic and Nightmare are rare. Especially Ink and Chronicle. And Life.

Magic used to be in abundance, but now it's only in small doses. Actual spell casting hasn't been heard of in decades. Healing magic used to be able to cure a chopped off arm, but now is only good for making sure a person doesn't die from blood loss, and for coma patients. Even then, it's uncertain.

\---------------

Epic shivers in sudden dread.

Cross: Are you okay?

Epic: ...I...I have a bad feeling...

\---------------

TK + Ink & Chron yAAASSSSS

\---------------

Cross's cuddles and headpats also do.

But Killer's headpats are special.

Epic says this bluntly at some point and Killer just blushes red at the cuteness. Everyone does.

Also, because of the void magic that swims around in his head, Epic doesn't sleep. He can't sleep. If he does, the void drags his mind into somewhere that feels like a thousand years of trying to escape monsters, when in real life this lasts for five seconds.

Nightmare and Error can tell by the cameras that Epic doesn't sleep. At all.

\---------------

Epic often spends time in Cross's room, and they watch anime together. Epic likes the slice of life animes where people are just doing daily life stuff.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
why do i get major World Domination vibes

im not complaining but like-

0_0

\-------

Epic knows the phantom crawl up his spine means something is dangerously wrong but he doesnt know what exactly

(he's afraid his thoughts just might come true if he even dares to think about it any more. its stupid but he cant help it.)

(Sacre was a nightmare he never wanted to see again.)

\-------------  
(((HAHA GOT AN IDEA~)))

Error totally has that moment on camera. it was family dinner night--something was bound to happen

[oof should NOT have thought that glitch dear~]//[shh no spoilers!]

Error twitches. what was that?

[oh he hears us now? nice!]//[finally!]//[cant wait to see how this plays out~]

"who are-" he realizes nobody at the table sounded like any of whatever the fuck those were "-what the fuck?" he whispers out loud, thoroughly unnerved. Ink turns to look up at him, questioning "Do you hear them now?"

and Error reboots right then and there with the Crew confused as heck and Ink telling them not to worry about it. Chronicle pulls him to the side while dinner is being cleaned up while Error reboots and asks "Well?" and then Ink saying "You were right. The Void does have a connection to the Voices." and Chronicle sighing out an "i thought so. should we tell Epic?"

Ink thinks for a minute before shaking his head 'no' and saying "Wouldnt be good for anyone". Chronicle couldnt agree more.

\----------------------

meanwhile Cross leans toward the more romance oriented animes.

they find a good compromise in the slice of life ones though so its all good.

even Killer joins in sometimes, with Horror bringing up their snack supply.

they make it a weekly anime night.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Well, in a way, yes.

But more like, they want to impose what they think is an ideal in their mind unto the world rather than dominate it, no matter the cost.

.....

Screw it we can make it world domination and do this action anime style.

\--------

Sacre showing up

Epic totally has a panic attack right then and there and just crouches down, pulling his hoodie down as far as it can get over his face, breathing harshly, non existant stomach coiling, and he feels like throwing up from the amount of distress he's feeling right then and there. It doesn't help that the magic in his left eye is responding with unknown depths of hunger to be unleashed.

I've come for you.

He faints, with Killer and Cross panicking over him.

\--------

Oh noooooo Error......

He totally locks himself in his room for days...

And when he does come out it's with what looks like tear stains streaking down his eyes... but no, it's pure magic overflowing from his eyes.

Magic.

Error didn't have any magic before, not more so than the regular monster.

Now he's seeing the world in codes and he hates it.

At some point he finally asks Ink, as calmly as he can "What do you know about these voices?"

If Error was a terrifying mafia boss before, he's even more so now with his own magic backing him up.

\--------

Acchi Kocchi is what they rewatch during some bad days.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
HEHE SORRY ERROR ITS FOR PLOT PURPOSES WE PROMISE

also yes im totally up for anime style world domination lets do it

\---------

Sacre just impassively watching the breakdown happen and clicks his tongue. "Really now Ember. That's a bit dramatic dont you think?"

and Cross and Killer finally notice him and assume defensive and offensive stances respectively. "Who are you?" one of them asks.

Sacre smiles, teeth and malice and daggers, and takes a fluid step. "Nobody."

\----------------

Ink and Chronicle have by now talked about how much they would tell Error and how much they wouldnt. some of it was...better left unknown to everyone else if they wanted to keep their family safe.

Ink gives Error a crash course on the Voices, what they are, where theyre from, what causes one to hear them with Chronicle supervising and answering Error's questions. they dont tell him about the power of the Voices, or how they could kill them all if they wished, or how much of their lives were controlled by them. nobody needs to know that.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
"I see you've...modified him a little." Sacre tilts his head. "Restricting his magic? What a waste." he tuts. "Ah well, it doesn't matter I suppose... I've simply come to take our little puppy back~" he practically sang, snapping his finger and summoning what lookes like the head of a bone dragon.

But- But bone dragons have been deceased for centuries now how?!

\---------------

Epic doesn't hear voices, and instead gets the brunt of the forced void magic by constantly witnessing the metaphorical forms of the voices themselves. Not hearing them. Seeing them.

It's still just as agonizing what they do to him the moment he stops fighting back.

Ink can feel their intent.

Error hears their voice.

It's 2 am so... niiiiiight~

my brain is numb~~~

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
niiigghhhttt~~~~

skdskjdjs i forgot we had different timezones bruh go de-numb your brain

\------------

Sacre is gleefully watching their rising panic and confusion while using blue magic to get Epic over to him when something cancels his hold and the blue ribbons of magic around Epic take on a vibrant red hue. Obviously he's confused bc this is an unprecedented outcome and he doesnt know any kind of monster magic being red in color which is science talk for what the actual fuck blue magic is supposed to be blue????

and the scene cuts to Cross standing over Epic, hand outstretched, magic-infused eye light ignited. Killer is flanking him, ready to defend. Cross gently directs the still frozen Epic into Killer's hold and they immediately get the fuck out of dodge when Cross tells him to "get back to base."

all the while Sacre's grin is getting wider and wider the more he understands. He has not one, but two magic users, with one of them seemingly wielding Determination magic--the rarest form of natural human magic there was--and the demented scientist laughs. this was unprecedented, but he wouldnt say no to having a new test subject!

especially if it meant he could re-launch the DT Projects. with how far he's come since then, plus the knowledge his Void research gave, he had no doubt this promising new toy would yield even better results!

now if only he could neutralize them. information on Determination magic was extremely hard to come by, so he was flying blind in this encounter.

oh well. working under pressure is a talent he wears proudly.

he wasnt a scientist for nothing.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Good morning~

\----------------

Cross's red determination magic is a bloodline thing. One of his ancestor had received it long time ago. He rarely uses it to keep it hidden as much as he can, and because if he uses it for too long, the magic itself tries to take over after a while.

"Nightmare. I had to use my magic."

"What."

"It was the only way I thought I could fight against him in that situation."

"..." Nightmare sighs. "Regardless of the situation, what has happened, happened. It's likely they will be targeting us further now. I will contact Error regarding the change in situation."

They managed to at least make sure their base isn't found, at the very least.

\----------------

Epic is trapped in another world, and he's expecting things to turn out like always.

Torture, pain, soundless pain.

But the creatures were staying still in a way they had never stood still before.

They were eyeing his standing form in the middle of the vast plane of nothingness.

Then, one of them that looks more humanoid steps out, and mouths, voicelessly.

'Help us.'

(The magic that's trapped withing Epic's eye is almost just as much a victim as Epic is. It hates being trapped. It wants out. And only just realized its hosts not doing any better regarding the situation, especially after meeting Sacre.

All this time it had hated its prison, for being a prison. I wanted to exhaust him, make him let it go. But now just realized that its not that Epic wanted to keep it. He simply can't unseal it unseal it from his eye.)

\--------------------

[Hehe]/[Did it caught up finally?]/[ASL language]

Error rubbed his skull at the voices. Being alone in his room helped him tell which sounds were just the voices, and which were the ones that belonged to actual people. Well. The voices could possibly be actual people.

At the current moment, no one was in his room, nor outside, peeking in, or trying to listen in. And his magic helped him realize who are around or not.

He doesn't want to talk to the voices in front of people, and he makes sure they never catch him doing it. Explaining it to anyone besides Ink and Chronicle would be impossible.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he rasps.

[Epic~]/[Epic!]/[Epic.]

"...."

"Fuck, what are you going to do to that poor kid?"

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Epic is frozen in his mental prison, the amalgamate of creatures that used to torture him waiting for his response. His eye flares with his conscious input for the first time since he's got the magic integrated into him and the sheer power of the Void that was granted to him is bending to his will, easy in the way its never been before, and the magic coalesces around him, the nightmarish creatures feeding their collective power into their once-prison and fellow prisoner at the same time, and Epic screams.

\----------------

Error immediately contacts Nightmare, who was already dialing him, and Night catches the glitch up to speed. They had Epic and Killer, the former seemingly trapped in a coma-like state, back at the base but Cross was still unaccounted for and fighting a hostile without backup. Error has to choose which one he has to give immediate aid to.

He doesnt get the chance to.

Chronicle and Ink intercept him on his route to the ground floor of their base, and before he can say anything to make sure the ducklings stay safe and away from any kind of danger, he finds he cant move. He looks down and sees a black puddle of sludge entrapping his legs from the knee down. He looks back up and meets Ink's blank gaze, something he hasnt seen since Epic and the ducklings first met. Chronicle has a similar look and he tells Error to "Help Epic. He's more important." and Ink finishes with "We'll help Cross." and before he knows it he sees nothing but black around him for a split second and appears in Nightmare's infirmary, where the Crew immediately freeze at his very sudden, very out of literal nowhere presence.

He's dazed, and disoriented, and Nightmare helps him to the bed beside Epic, his head is ringing, the voices arent helping and he failed to keep Ink and Chronicle from being stupidly heroic. But there was nothing to do for it now. He listens to the voices babble for a minute, makes a decision, and connects his newfound blue strings to Epic's spazzing soul. It's a definite risk to have his still new and kind of unstable magic on a soul of all things but he knows no other option if what the voices leaked to him were in any way true. He had to establish a connection, stabilize Epic, and pull him out of unconsciousness.

He cannot fuck this up.

\---------------------------

Cross is an inexplicably pushy opponent, and Sacre's plan of neutralizing him still needs time if he wanted it to work, so he needs to drag this out for as long as he needed.

he just needed a little more time, and itll be game over for his new toy.

that is until a blob of dark sludge is fired at him from the shadows. he cant even see where it came from, the dust and the rubble too much to search through and he had a delicate timeframe to work with. the sludge blob attached to his side sticks to him in a way that makes him shiver. the substance is unfamiliar, but something tells him he should be wary of it anyways.

he's lived long enough to know when he should listen to the things his soul tell him.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Nightmare has no choice but to put his trust in Error, who looks different from the last time he saw him, but still the same.

And he has always trusted Error for a reason.

He makes sure the others back off, but stays himself in case he's needed.

\----------------

With the connection, Error can see what Epic sees, on top of hearing.

It's too much all at once.

[That's why you're here]/[Poor boi]/[Come on~]

Right.

Focus.

He tests the connection and reaches out towards the trembling, spiritual form of who can sense is Epic, and calls out.

'Hey.'

And he gets an answer in return.

'So much... so much...i can see so much I...'

There is no pain, there is a cold empty anger that spreads throughout bones, bloodlust, and what feels like an ever rising high instead.

'Calm down. You're going through a power trip right now.'

'I-I feel like I will either die, or- or- explode- SOMETHING-'

'Kid.'

Error finds himself remaining strangely calm, and he can feel how much is leaning on him for support.

'Cross is out there.' he tries and it gives him the expected result.

'Cross.' Epic jerks within their shared connection. 'He's with him' and there is fear.

'Yes.' Error confirms 'He needs your help. There are a lot of people that need you to simply be there with them.'

'...Please.'

And then Error can feel a steadier rise unlike the high of the earlier powertrip, and suddenly he's back, sitting on the floor, his strings still connected to a now awake and sitting upright Epic's soul while Nightmare is holding him up from the back.

\-----------------

Ink doesn't show himself, but he continues making similar attacks towards Sacre through hidden spots, creating several ink splotches. Cross takes advantage of this and pulls out a gun and takes aim towards whatever openings he sees Sacre has, all the while immediately lunging in for the kill with his summoned blade.

It takes a second for him to shoot those 3 rounds of bullets, and half a second for him to lunge with the help of his magic.

He was going to end this man right then and there.

Or else, he won't be able to live with himself, leaving out a large threat like this. A threat to Epic. Something that will seperate him and Epic from the individuality and free will they have managed to find.

It doesn't matter how much DETERMINATION may burn at him.

He is DETERMINED to not let this bastard, nor his organization, have things their way.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error and Nightmare have a jittering Epic doped up on a magic high on their hands while Epic is just fighting to get out of their hold to get to Cross bc he knows what Sacre is capable of and he especially knows how the bastard works so his priority is getting there NOW.

Too bad Error still has his strings around Epic's soul

Error forces Epic down on the bed again so he can get the other to think past the magic trip and start being rational again. they need plans and they need them quick. going out there to face an obviously ready to kill hostile without a solid one was a one-way ticket to getting fucked over.

They could not risk even a smidgen of a chance of that happening.

\-----------

the ducklings are getting crafty while Cross goes fuck it and rains bullets on dear ol Sacre

Chronicle knows this man, and he Does Not Like him one bit. he directs Ink to make his ink splotches more effective--as in less glue-y and more acid-y--to inflict more damage. Ink follows seamlessly and gets creative with his attacks, making each attack fire from random corners so Sacre doesnt get used to them and form a pattern.

((do we have magic usage available for Chron? fuck it we do now))

Chronicle has that one journal Ink made especially for him after one of the voices told him to. its a risk, since Sacre could possibly sense him, but itll be fine. probably. he had Ink memorize his contingency plans for a reason.

Chron pulls out the journal, flips to a marked page and scans through it, fitting into his old skin so easily it felt like he never left it. hes glad hes gotten to practice it a bit at least. one thing the old scientists never allowed him to do.

He summons strings, not unlike Error's but differing in color, and while Sacre is occupied with controlling his bone dragon thing Chron signals Ink to fire another ink splotch in quick succession. The feel of Ink's attacks hitting Sacre's sternum distracts the scientist enough not to notice a pale discoloration in the liquid slipping past his ribcage and around his soul.

By this time Cross has started bringing out his blasters to deal with the dragon construct while he forces Sacre into close combat. he never thought hed be thankful for the near endless training his old holders made him go through but he guesses it was only a matter of time.

Sacre is Struggling and he doesnt like it. His control over the construct has been nothing but flawless since he drilled a plate into its skull but this new toy had hacked at it with its knife and now the dragon appears to be physically glitching, his ingrained command sequences along with it. The damned sludge splattering onto him was quite frankly, extremely annoying and the burning sensation it caused was not a pleasant distraction.

Its fine. he's gathered nearly enough magic to at least paralyze this new toy. he only needed to get close enough to administer the shock to the toy and itd be done. his toy was already taking the approach.

He just had to wait.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: There is already a fucking plan if you don't let me go right now Sacre will take Cross.

And its with wild desperation in his eye that he says "I will drag you both with me if you don't let me go. I'm not going to lose him. Not fucking again."

\-------------------

Cross lunges, firing 5 more bullet rounds as he does so. Two left.

The Determination BURNS.

\-------------------

It's at this point Epic goes 'Fuck it' and instantly opens a portal.

He's absolutely done with Error's and Nightmare's bullshit and he will never forgive them if Cross gets kidnapped because they stopped him. At this point it isn't a power trip.

This is a real danger.

If he doesn't go Cross will be gone and he tries to emphatise that as much as he can through the strings Error connected to him.

((good niiight~~))

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Error takes a second to look Epic dead in the eye before he nods and he lets go, with Nightmare being shrugged off right after. Epic gives Error a grateful nod and tears a path through the void to where he can sense Cross (more accurately, his DT magic) and he emerges from it directly behind Ink and Chronicle. He's not too shocked by the two being there, but Nightmare and Error (who were still at base bc they had to process the whole 'tear a hole in reality' thing) nearly get a soul attack from seeing Ink shoot off what looks to be his blood ("its only ink dad calm down" "DAD?!" "talk later! attacks first!") and before they can follow Epic as backup the portal closes off.

We zoom in to see Sacre holding his ground with a nearly feral looking Cross and cut to him manifesting a hand construct behind Cross, which Epic locks onto, naturally. Epic proceeds to go into battle mode and shortcuts himself right as the hand glows brightly with Sacre's tainted magic, saving Cross and getting shocked with ill intent in his place.

Cross doesnt even notice until he sees Sacre's smirking face morph into annoyance, and at first, he thinks its because hes pissed Cross hasnt stopped fighting yet, but then he feels something lean on him from behind and he freezes in place--which is evidently a bad decision Crossy whyd you do that youre still in battle--when Sacre decides to go big or go home bc he most certainly isnt going to stop now and yanks Cross's soul in his split-second distraction and administers a direct dose of his magic. he still had reserves left, seems those self-experiments still worked, and a little case of magic posioning wouldnt hurt his new toy too badly.

Cross screams in agony when the foreign magic invades his soul--interacting with the activated DT and overloading his senses--and he collapses. Sacre walks to claim his new plaything until he remembers that there was a second body present and he leaps away, just as Epic stands and glares at him over Cross's spazzing body.

"So nice to see you missed me doc," he starts, grin manic and eye light blazing with void magic, "but i really dont feel the same. If you could buzz off now id be thankful."

and Sacre stares unseeingly for a few seconds before he throws his head back, roaring with laughing. When Epic meets his gaze the doctor looks even more deranged than earlier and the jagged smirk he gives is not in any way comforting. "And yet you came to me," he says, still giggling. "You always were the best playmate Ember."

Epic flinches and growls out a "Thats not my name." with Sacre flashing more floating hands into existence. "isnt it? Ember?"

\------------

in the far corner, Chronicle is fiddling with an ink-constructed control panel, fingers flying across its surface, blocks and blocks of text and commands being inputted. every second was important he could not mess this up he could NOT. while Ink helps bring Cross to safety by enveloping the now-forgotten body in a bubble of ink and inkporting the other to their side, the safehold, out of the way of Epic and Sacre. he could feel the Crew and his dad right outside the perimeter of invisible ink he and Chronicle created. their family had to stay out. their family had to be safe from the backlash of the magic. Ink fortifies the lines. nobody could get in now. not if they couldnt see where they were.

\----------------

[Error~ Might want to SCAN the environment hmm~?]///[Shh! Its fun when theyre confused!]///[Wow sadistic much?]///[Crossy got in trouble~!]

Error was panicking. He and Nightmare had been pacing the vicinity of where they were sure Epic's portal had opened up to, but they couldnt find a trace of the other skeletons! Not even anything of the battle! There was no rubble, there was no smoke, there was no dust--nothing! They inferred what they could from what little they glimpsed when the portal opened, and they were in the right area, but there was nothing!

He had his head on overdrive and the voices werent helping!

[Rude!]///[We already gave you a clue you know~]///[Tsk! Ungrateful!]

A clue? He wanted to know where they were! Not more questions!

[SCAN your environment your glitchyness~]

SCAN huh... Capitalized too... Was that the clue?

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
"Nope." Epic poppes the 'P' as he speaks, summoning several portals, and having dark creatures pour out. Sacre narrows his eyes "A suicide attack? You can't control your magic-" before he could continue a void being shifts in a way that suddenly increases the size of its head into that of a whales, chomping down fast.

Sacre manages to teleport himself away..... not without losing three of his hands.

"We've come to an agreement. Formed a whole club even. It's a club dedicated to hating you and your higher ups. The members are many."

Sacre laughs, Epic calmly and solemnly watching as he does so, sending several of his void beings over.

"Mine? They're our higher ups, sweet little Ember...." Sacre

Epic wanted to gag. He decided not to give the other that satisfaction and instead focused on destroying the dragon, and keeping Sacre's gaze focused on him.

Make him use up the rest of his magic.

Then finish him.

\-----------------

It was a farfetched plan.... but... Error was getting the sense of a theme.

He pulled at the strings in his eyes long enough that it can loop around his hands, and when they had become decidedly long enough...

He wrapped one of them around a small rock, to the point it looks like a small ball of yarn, watching it and feeling it do the action itself, then he started to spin it.

[Not quite the idea-]/[Ooooh]/[Haw yee pardner]/[That works too-]

Nightmare: What the hell are you doing-

And before Nightmare could finish his response, Error had disappeared.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
*insert boss battle showdown music*

"Yeah no," Epic raises an arm, the Void bending around him, "the anomalies say hi by the way." and he forces Sacre into an actual boss monster encounter, the way encounters were structured when magic was still rampant in their world and were an everyday thing. "They send their thanks for the whole imprisoning them in me thing," and he pulls out a giant amalgamate from the void and sends it Sacre's way, with the other having to dodge the beast if he wanted to live.

Encounters, from what the old books said, were something of a casual greeting for monsters, and any violence done while in one did direct damage to the participant's souls. This was a problem, Sacre thinks, if he was fatally injured in an encounter he couldnt guarantee he could heal himself adequately and capture his toys at the same time.

Best minimize damage acquired. Sacre brings out blaster heads, similar in structure to the first dragon construct he manifested, and charges them up with his magic. "If you missed being beaten that badly Ember, you couldve just asked," he says, before letting the blasters fire in synchronized sequences.

The only good thing about being around the scientist so often is that he knows just about every way Sacre can think of forming his attack patterns. And with the aid of the void creatures, Epic had multiple new tricks u[ his sleeve himself.

Epic smirks. All according to plan.

\-----------------------------

while Ink continues flinging splotches at Sacre, he tries his hand at healing Cross, or at least wake the other up. Chronicle was busy at the console, separating files and folders and looking for something Ink didnt know about. He tried to ask if he could help but Chron only shooed him away and told him to do something with Cross. Ink couldnt use healing magic, it wasnt in his capabilities, but he also couldnt drop the unconscious skeleton outside the perimeter they made earlier. that would weaken the line and Ink would rather not have to deal with strengthening it a third time. too big a waste of magic. but how could he help Cross?

...

he didnt have to completely to drop the line...just a small enough tear to reach through the other side to get Cross to someone who could help him medical wise.

\-----------------------------

Error: SHut Up i gOtTa Try SomeThiNg

Error twitches his fingers and the ball of string starts spinning faster. Briefly he thanks Ink and the duckling's bizarre way of thinking around things. The strings start glowing a faint electric blue before Error throws it up just enough to make it still visible but far enough for what he had planned. Stars, he hoped this worked!

Nightmare: seriously Error what-  
Error: trUst Me oN ThiS  
Nightmare: ....fine

An alarming noise from Killer brings Nightmare's attention up to the strings shooting from the ball into different directions, crisscrossing one another until blue strings were all you could see instead of the sky. He shot a confused look to Error, who had his head tilted to the side and nodding as if agreeing with something. He wasnt too far off.

[Curious approach glitchy, do continue]///[Wow this is some anime shit right here]///[Error you might want to start the SCAN now]

Error deadpans.

[oh right youre not the destroyer] "Destr-?" [wrong multiverse for that lol!] "Multiwhat-?" [Focus on the SCAN glitchy~]

oh yeah. they had time for questions later.

Error takes off the glasses--Ink made them for him so he wouldnt be subjected to seeing his world break into code fragments around him--and looks up to the strings he dispersed. They showed him the codes of everything he couldnt see, and currently, they were describing the part of town he and the Crew were in, but in broken up blocks of code he could see descriptions of what he's glimpsed in Epic's portal. Seems there was something blocking it off from the other side though, acting as a firewall of some sort.

[Save the question for later error!]///[Might wanna find a way around the block quickly now]

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Nightmare: I just want to get my boyfriend back

\-------------------------

"Like I said before-" Epic continues, this time shifting the void into his own hand and forming a blade. "-My name is not Ember." and he swings it down to the ground.

\-------------------------

There were a lot of things Nightmare has been noticing for a while now about the glitch.

First of all, those....tear track forming strings.

Second of all, glasses.

Third of all, Error's been talking to himself a lot more lately, and Nightmare has suspicions that i has something to do with what's happening now.

\-------------------------

Error tries to focus on the magic further, particularly towards the strings that are the closest to the firewall.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error orders them to keep still while he fiddles with a floating screen--

Killer: what the fuck boss i didnt know Error could do that  
Nightmare: neither did i

\--and he makes a triumphant little "Aha!" when he spies a chunk of code around the corner branching off from its main thread. he's found a weak link. now to take advantage of it.

Nightmare and the Crew are getting increasingly fidgety the more Error's strings brighten in color above and around them.

\--------------

Ink doesnt notice the additional presence chipping away at his outer layer of defense on the perimeter line, hes more focused on holding it open long enough for him to safely drop Cross off on the other side of it, where he knew the Crew would eventually find him.

Meanwhile, Chronicle is busy sorting out the codes that make up Sacre's entire being--its why he had the string wrap around the soul--he just had to find the code file that had Sacre's magic output and manipulate it to their advantage. He was very much not above dirty tactics if it meant their safety. He had to do it in stages if he didnt want Sacre finding out his magic was being locked away.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic's blade creates a shockwave that trembles through the entire plane of field.

Sacre feels manic laughter bubble within him as he jumps on the elevated construction that was created from the shockwave.

Interesting, interesting-

My toy has gotten new tricks up his sleeve~

Epic feels a shiver of disgust roll through him as he sees Sacre's expression, feeling his bones itch remembering the times he saw that face-

and the amalgamates seemed to howl in response to his feelings, visibly sharpening and attempting to cut through the scientist, and even more attacking the blasters.

Something warm and wet runs down his nose...his marrow judging from the smell. Epic quickly wipes it off with his sleeve, uncaring.

\-----------------

Error wasn't one to mess with firewalls lightly. Especially not ones that are literally non-virtual. Who knows what is behind them.

This is why Error is careful not to destroy the whole wall, only make an opening in it he can get through... immediately, almost without a conscious though he snaps his fingers, sending a window of a map to pop up right in front of Nightmare and Killer.

"Get to that location... and see if there is anything different going on there."

Deciding not to question Nightmare nods towards Killer, and makes a move.

Error huffs, limbs trembling.

\-----------------

Dream blinks as his co worker at the day care breaks through his momentary trance.

"Dream? You okay hun? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Oh I'm fine....just...I feel worried for some reason."

And I'm not sure why.

(good night~)

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
(((i waited a little while before replying to the comment bc i didnt want you replying and delaying your sleep jdskjdksdjks)))

Dream has been fidgety the entire day and has a nasty feeling in his gut he doesnt understand. He'll take some pills if he starts getting dizzy or nauseated, but he'll power through it for now.

\----------

[Hoho Inky's gonna get a surprise~]///[With where he and the others are? Definitely]///[Cant want to see night and Killer's faces though!]///[Gonna be hilarious!]

Stars the chattering was even worse now. Error ignores the pounding in his skull and continues scanning through the screens in front of him, barely registering Killer and Nightmare following the floating window he opened for them to follow. He could investigate his capabilities in more detail later, he had to finish chipping through the metaphorical walls first. Firewalls were pesky work.

With Night and Killer following their assigned window, theyre lead to another portal ("Its different from Epic's..." "So its an actual portal?!") where they immediately see evidence of wreckage and hear what sounded like laser blasts in that sci-fi movies Dust likes. and then they see Ink ("the fuck is Ink doing there???") laying down what looks like an unmoving bundle of "CROSS!"

Ink jerks his head up, sees a sprinting Nightmare and Killer, quickly drops Cross into a bush and inkports ("HE FUCKING MELTS?!" "LANGUAGE!") back to the opened section of the perimeter. Nightmare skids to a stop in front of the bush that has Cross on it and immediately hefts up the other in a bridal carry. Killer has his phone out and is yelling at Horror to "BRING THE MEDKIT AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" while Nightmare frets over Cross and listens for a Soulbeat. its there, but its worryingly erratic and nothing like the calm rhythmic beats it should be. He brings up his head to see the slowly closing portal and yells at Killer to call Error NOW.

Night sees Ink's eye sockets widen and bring out a blob of the sludge that they saw Ink melt into a minute ago. It turns translucent and Ink applies it to the portal bit by bit and the portal was getting smaller by the second now when Error skids around the corner, little window messages filling his sockets, throwing out an arm to direct his strings to the bit of the portal that hasnt been covered yet and his strings latch on and a window appears in front of Error, who immediately starts tapping on it while a panicked looking Ink tries to dislodge the strings.

He's distracted from his spacing out by Horror tapping him an the arm and holding up the keys to the car they came in. "We have to go. We cant help them if we're in the way," and Nightmare hates that Horror makes sense. he doesnt ever want to choose between his family but dammit they really werent any help at the moment. Before he can call for him though, Error throws him a white keycard looking thing and says "Dont lose that. You'll know when we need you."

\-----------

Sacre is just observing Epic and parrying his attacks at this point, rotating between retaliating with his blasters and bone attacks. He wants to see how much the acceptance of the magic has affected Epic and whether its still malleable or if he has to condition his toy into behaving again. With how much focus he has on documenting and testing Epic's responses he's forgotten all about the ink splotches and doesnt question their disappearance. What he does question, is the curious feeling of something itching at his Soul, parts of his magic feeling distant and unreachable, and its with this tiny distraction that his bone dragon finally breaks out of his forced control and blasts against his summoned blasters. Sacre curses and doubles the amount of blasters he has, ignoring the strain it causes on his depleting reserves.

the void creature's notice first and they whisper excitedly to Epic. Sacre was slowing down, he was weakening, they could finally take him out!

(((the universe is scheming against Sacre and he very much deserves it jsdnvkszs)))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
(((thats fair thanks)))

The voices excited whispering makes Epic excited as well.

Lets keep going.

(((The Universe wants its money back and is knocking furiously at Sacre's door)))

\------------------------

Nightmare gives a short nod, picks Cross up in a piggy back ride and leaves the premises with Horror and Killer. Dust and Lust are back at the base. They had gotten through a portal to here, so they don't necessarily have a car...

Before Nightmare could curse their inability to plan properly, suddenly a car drives right in front of them, and Lust opens the door to the back seat of it. "Get in, I will check over Cross on our way back."

So that's that.

Error, meanwhile, manages to finally put a stop on Ink's attempt to close the portal, and walks in, and swiftly, faster than Ink would have done, close the portal off with the correct coding and his strings.

Error: What the hell do you brats think you're doing?

Chronicle only momentarily flinches, eyes not straying from his work. "Trying to help Mr. Epic..."

"And you think keeping me out of the loop will help, how?"

[Oooh Mama duck is mad~]/[sksksk]/[MaMa DuCk]

Error's voice is calm, even with the static.

"What can you do Mr. Glitch?" Ink finally asks.

"I've repaired that wall faster than you did just now. Also. I've been getting the hang of this magic." Error wiggles his phalanges.

Error: And if whatever the hell the voices been telling me all this time is right... Epic's not going to be able to finish off Sacre. Not completely without my help.

The magic was still strange. Error has a feeling it has been slowly consuming at him, despite having gotten the hang of it. It seemed to have a will of its own. It reminds him of the Judge he had read about in books before, a magic that chooses its wielder and possesses them to judge adversaries, dealing Karmic Retribution accordingly.

\------------------------

The bad feeling in Dream was getting worse, and he had to leave early from work.

As he gets into his house, opens his cabinet to grab a tea cup, one of them rolls and smashes to the ground.

It's the one Error had picked for himself, and thus had been reserved for Error whenever he visits his place.

Dream's hands shake.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Dream's getting all the bad vibes and he doesnt understand why

\--------

Sacre is getting more and more pissed the longer this drags out. Frustrated and annoyed, he tries forcefully bringing his summoned dragon back under his control, extremely draining his already low magic levels, which he ignores ofc. He had an extremely important job and two toys to collect and he was NOT going back to base without them.

Chronicle shows Error the ink-console he had and immediately explains to Error what he's been doing and what he aims to accomplish--which is locking down Sacre's magic reserves to bring him down. its working, but its also slow-going and Epic was starting to strain under the influence of the void creatures. Error pats his head and tells Chronicle to help Ink fortify the perimeter with more defense properties. he didnt want any unnecessary backlash from the eventual build-up of magic affecting anybody else. he already had dust on his hands, he didnt want any more.

Error brings out his strings and forms them into a sort of cable thing and attaches it to the ink-console and brings up his own window, where he can single out the files and the codes needed to bring down Sacre faster. Chronicle's idea had merit, but the delivery and the execution was weak. he could work faster, and codes naturally made sense to him, so this would be a piece of cake. now to complete the rest of the re-programming.

\--------

with Epic, we see him start to bring out his attacks faster than the last, blasting after Sacre, destroying blasters and conjured hands and bone constructs, and the amalgamate of void creatures wrestling and consuming every attack he hadnt destroyed. the rush of the magic is foreign, overloading his senses and amplifying everything he feels, but he takes care not to lose himself in the flood.

if there was one thing he learned in those wretched void trials, it was to never linger in the presence of the void. it would consume anything and everything he would give, including his own self and possibly everything else around him.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error is able to take a lot more action than Chronicle did.

Sacre had intelligence. Error would give him that.

But Sacre had already lost.

Error focused on eliminating the rest of Sacre’s magic reserves through the dragon, and then multitasks by looking into Epic’s coding, and trying to see which parts he could change to make the void magic less strenuous.

—————————

Epic coughes at some point, purple marrow rushing out from between his teeth.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Sacre laughs at Epic's stumbling form, evading attacks all the while and taunts him. "So much big talk for a measly play thing Ember. Is this all you can do now? What a shame, suppose that means we'll have to conduct some tests when we get back to base." and Epic tries so hard to block him out but he's light-headed and shaking and cant see straight bc the void was starting to overwhelm him and his magic and he had to split his focus on controlling and pushing it back and on parrying Sacre's attacks.

most of Sacre's blasters have been decimated by the amalgamates now, and one of the void creatures have dragged the bone dragon to a still open void tear. Sacre has lost more than half of his magic reserves and cannot access more, but Epic was already wavering from what he could see. Shame. Their little game would have to continue in the trials. After he found out what was blocking the rest of his magi-

[Lol thatd be the code working]

Sacre jerks his head up, sockets wide, body stiff. he heard something, hes sure of it. but where? and who? he looks wildly around the battlefield, seeing rubble and scorch marks and a glaring Epic.

and the darker than dark swirling, vaguely vertical tears in reality.

[Oh whats this?///[Can he hear us?]///[Can he actually? How fun!]

there it was again!! was it the void? Sacre's sockets harden. if the void was indeed sentient, he could expand on so much of his research-!

distracted as he was, he had no time to register his surroundings, or the approaching amalgamates of void creatures bounding towards him with shifting forms and dripping forms. he only reacts when he feels a deathly cold feeling wrap his lower half and moving to spread upwards.

panicking, he looks up to a sweaty, grinning Epic, eye blazing the color of his magic and dripping the same black substance on his legs.

"They want to meet you, you know," Epic says, panting harshly. Void magic was draining. "Theyve wanted to meet you for a long time now." Epic gives a mocking wave as more of the amalgamates melt and ooze together around Sacre's tall form.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Sacre wants to strangle Ember in that moment, reminiscent of the time they had spent together. Pushing him down, tormenting him till he submitted- Sacre wanted to experience that feeling again in that moment.

[Haha a sadist!]/[What a sick lil man~]/[Play with us!]

[Play]

[Play]

[Play]

And Sacre laughs with wild abandon as the void consumes him.

And then they all vanish, leaving only the damage done behind.

Epic breathes.

Then, he topples over, into Error's stretched out arms and insteadly cocooning strings that attach themselves to his soul.

"Stay with me kid." Error starts, multitasking as his own marrow leaks from his nasal tunnel and from between his teeth and eye sockets. All blue. His strings go around, repairing the tears in reality and the damages done by the fight, erasing evidence that it happened at all. Destroying evidence.

"Stay with me." he repeats, the strings over Epic's soul working to repair the damage the overflowing of magic. "Stay."

"We got people waiting for us..."

\-----------

Cross is lying still in the infirmary bed, lying still, but his vitals steady. A good sign.

Nightmare paced the area, Killer holding his skull in his hands, feeling worry and regret fluctuate through him as Lust placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Then a phone call comes through Nightmare's phone, and he picks it up.

"Hello? Dream?....No, he's busy at the moment. He's dealing with a fight."

Nightmare doesn't know what to say.

Should he keep lying?

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
(((sdjksjdksj GOOD RIDDANCE SACRE)))

and as is constant with the void, all information about Sacre is immediately forgotten. records being unreadable and documents going missing. the only ones that remember are Error, the ducklings, and Epic, with Cross having half-memories of battling a demented gaster that immediately gives him migraines if he thinks on it too hard.

\--------------

Error and Chronicle work in tandem to locate and lock away most of the Void's influence on Epic's soul, making sure the file with the magic is safely hidden away where Epic couldnt access it without the input of both of their 'keys' so he wouldnt be in any more danger. Ink works on repairing the mass amounts of damage on the area they locked away, making sure to return it the way it originally was so nothing would be suspiciously out of place.

\--------------

Nightmare can hear the disbelieving scoff Dream lets out, but is thankful when Dream doesnt push further. "Okay but are all of you alright? I...had a really bad feeling...its better now but..." he curses Dream's uncanny ability for sensing trouble. He sighs. "We had a bit of trouble on our end but its nothing big. Short and quick, no casualties," he assures. "I'll tell Error to call you once he's back. I promise." and the call ends.

...

In his apartment, Dream hesitates before the trash bin, shards of shattered porcelain in the dustpan. His gut rolls and adds to his nausea and unexplainable need to anxiously pace in his kitchen.

He drops the shards and closes the bin.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Error's vision get even blurrier throughout this process, and by the time they are all done Error faints as a bleeding mess and Ink has to transport them all back to the infirmary.

At this point, Error goes blind in return of staying alive.

Dream:....

Dream: I Fucking Knew It-

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Reaper, visiting Error in the infirmary: now we can be blind together~!  
Error, blindly slaps Reaper on the skull: the amount of bullshit you give off makes you visible either way dumbass

\---

Dream helping and fretting over Error learning the layouts of both his and Nightmare's base now that he couldnt see normally. The ducklings helping him with tasks while he takes a break from the more demanding missions. Ink asking him if he still had the codesight-blocking glasses thing he made and secretly making modifications to it with Chronicle's help. They wanted to help Error see again, and they'll do it one way or another. In the meantime, they just had to make sure Error didnt know.

\---

Epic and Cross are recovering from the magic strain with Life's healing magic helping a lot. Epic still has trouble sleeping, and still prefers not sleeping at all, so Cross has to coax him into taking tiny naps instead. Nobody wanted anybody to collapse if it could be prevented. Cross has recurring nightmares of his past, seeing a cracked face with a demented smile and a name on the tip of his tongue, waking with a feeling of cold dread, and falling asleep next to Epic for the comforting familiarity.

\---

additionally:

the gasters coming back from their vacation trip around the world to a suddenly blind Error and Ink and Chronicle being responsible ducklings while around a new, golden skeleton, and harassing the Crew with pranks with TK and showing off their talent for chaos in various ways.

How they've missed being home~!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Additionally-

TK was secretly there when everything was going down, has very vivid and faint memories but is now aware of the void. He just thinks Chronicle and Ink are some equally lonely as him kids that decided to hang out with him in the abandoned parking lot he goes to, when in all actuality they're both keeping an eye on him.

\-------

Zephyr and Top are just like;

Ah yes this be home.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
i was planning to insert TK somewhere as a plot point eventually, but then i got caught up with the whole Cross&Epic vs Sacre arc and i forgot my plans for it ljsdckjsdkvbs

imagine Ink and Chron bringing TK to Error's workshop, where he tinkers with various bits and bobs of machinery, and TK just going "i live here now" and the ducklings replying "k" without missing a beat

also may i suggest

Zephyr and Top eventually becoming friends with Life and Dream and they form a sort of gossip circle where they talk shit about the mafia life over tea

thoughts??

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Hell yes.

Zephyr and Top bought tea from all over the world.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
The ducklings spending time with the gasters bc they missed them too and they had so many stories to share!

and Insomnia having to deal with slight empty nest syndrome for the bit of time the ducklings spend over at the gasters

they dont know what to do with the sudden amount of chaos-free hours they have in their days....

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Error: ...........

Black: Sir, it's not like they're gone forever ya know?

Error: .......................

Dream: They grow up so fast-

Black: No Seriously They Will Be Coming Back Like, Next Week Or Something Calm Down

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Insomnia being mopey and missing the duckies and the base gets sick of it so they drop the pair at Night's base with a note saying: 'Your turn.'

the Crew now has to deal with two Extra dramatic idiots in love missing their babies.

...they dont know how to deal with this development...

(((psst Apple Brother bonding moments maybe? Cross and Error vibing together over codes and shit while a still recovering Epic watches over them to make sure they dont dive into government secrets? double dates with Killer/Epic and Error/Dream?)))

(((thoughts???)))

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
((((Yell heah)))))

Nightmare just invites Dream over to just... calm down. Dream's dramaticness rivals Nightmare's.

"You know what would get your mind off of them? Helping me with this paperwork."

Cross drags Error into deep discussions about coding.

And then suddenly the two activities join together in shipping Epic and Killer.

Like. Killer is with Dream and Nightmare and suddenly he gets bomboarded with questions about what he thinks about Epic, and Epic, unable to escape from the hospital bed, is coaxed into talking about Killer, and besides headpats, what he likes about him.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
jkajdksjkdskjdks

the Disaster Gays setting up the Baby Gays

yes

they get tips from AfterLife on setting up ppl and it works

Epic word vomits all the qualities Killer has that he likes and Killer flushed to the point of glowing when the apple duo tease him about his crush

Cross definitely gets protective over Epic whenever Killer starts being a little too flirty for his tastes but Epic's like think again bitch and theyre all shocked

turns out Epic has a silver tongue sharper than Killer's so he flips the table on him and Killer is stunned, blushing while he gapes at the unexpected smoothness and Epic giving a little smug smirk

the Crew is in awe bc nobody's been able to fluster and shock Killer into silence before

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
And Epic gets a thrill from dominating someone with words, and Killer discovers a submissive side to himself.

((epic being a dominant bottom///))

Epic totally shows off with high heels at some point. Like. When he feels well enough that he can just walks outside normally, he gets high heels, gets Killer on a date, then wear those high heels to do that date.

Unlike Cross he has no problems with high heels. They kill Cross's feet but Epic can basically run in them without breaking a sweat.

Epic understands that he wants to dominate Killer in more ways than one, but he doesn't really understand in what ways exactly yet. He knows that he wants to discover new ways he could get Killer to get flustered though. And submissive to him.

He does discover that sitting on Killer's lap with a skirt does the trick as well.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
BITCH YES

Epic teasing the hit out of Killer during the entire date, with little fleeting touches, suggestive looks over the shoulder, bedroom eyes across the table.

all the teasing has Killer fidgety and very wound up and yet he finds himself actually liking the thrill and mounting excitement that comes with the frustration.

the way this was going...he might have to get Nightmare that drink after all...

Cross being slightly jelly with how well Epic handles being in heels. Lust was delighted though, finally having somebody other than him and Nightmare who could do heels.

"You dont walk in heels, darling. Thats for heathens. You strut, and you slay. Got that?"

yeah, no. Cross would rather stick with his reliable sneakers thanks.

Lust and Epic bonding over their fashion sense and Lust teaching Epic all the ways to do make-up.

Killer being shot in the soul when Epic dolls himself up and asking for his opinion.

Epic is slightly concerned over the brightly colored skull and the slight trickle of magic from Killer's nasal cavity.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Epic has no idea what bedroom activities entail but the moment Killer gives him the hints of a rope Epic will absolutely destroy him.

Killer fantasizes about Epic riding him while he's cuffed to the bedframe and unable to push up.

One time Lust gave him a black goth loli outfit, but with a really short skirt that lets you see the garter belts. Epic also gets to keep his hoodie on

https://quarantinemakesyoumakeart.tumblr.com/post/625369466052771840/wip3-now-to-do-the-background-he-was

A hoodie like that one, but more stylish. also shorter skirt.

I need to redraw that entire thing now Damn

But basically Epic in a femdom outfit

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Killer is a thorsty boi for femdom!Epic

Lust taking over Epic's wardrobe with stuff that totally fuels all of Killer's fantasies.

Epic having no regrets with letting Lust organize his closet. or with Lust educating him in the ways of the bedroom when he asks about a dirty quip Killer made.

Lust is a surprisingly thorough teacher.

Lust: goodluck Killer~<3  
Killer: whatd you do now  
Lust: what didnt i do dearie?  
Killer: *worried and pops into Epic's room* Epic?! are youuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh?  
Epic: *all dolled up and looking HOT* hmm? hi Killer. *twirls* Lust gave it to me! do you like it~?

Killer does not know how to handle dom Epic. at all. nope. he melts quicker than butter.

Epic is pleased.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Aaaaaaaa yes~

The first time they kiss, Killer has to show how to apply the tongue in such a way there. Epic is in Killer's lap and they're on the bed, Killer's skull tilting up to meet the others mouth. Epic learns a bit, and almost like a curious creature starts to advance further and explore Killer's mouth, and just prods at what makes Killer feel good, what pushes his buttons.

Then Killer whines and Epic realizes he's wrapped one of his arm around the others shoulder, and his other hand is holding Killer in place, in a way that leaves Killer helpless, only able to grab at his waist.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
oooohh yeeesss~~~

Killer definitely has a Thing for being restrained, especially if it leaves him in a compromising position and he cant exactly right himself without help.

Epic is more than happy to oblige as long as Killer is willing.

and Killer is extremely willing~

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
they end up having to broach the territory of safe wording because Epic doesn't want to force Killer into anything, or make Killer feel like he's supposed to be doing stuff like that.

\--------

Cross: *is drinking coffee in the morning*

Epic: I ate Killer last night.

Cross: *does a spittake*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Cross: *coughing and pounding his chest* ex-excuse me?  
Epic: ah. not in the cannibal way. in the-  
Cross: NOPE I DONT NEED TO KNOW *runs away*  
Epic: ???

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom  
Cross cannot handle the thought of Epic being sexual in anyway.

On the other hand he can see how Epic could be a good dom. Back then, Epic was the one that had the reigns when it came to keeping their hope intact in that dark place.

———————

Epic gets into meme culture through Cross. Killer is now tortured with memes through texts

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
He knows firsthand how Epic could be. he just doesnt want to know the details of that personality emerging in the bedroom.

just. no. no thank you. no.

he doesnt ever want that in his head ever.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Killer: Your brother is good at-

Cross: Don't.

Killer: - Cooking.

Cross: ....

Killer: ...

Killer: What did you think I was going to-

Cross: Shut Up JUst Shut Up

*****  
Caffeinated_blood  
Killer: were you thinking of something naughty~?  
Cross: do not  
Killer: hehehe Crossy~  
Cross: EPIC!  
Epic: Yo-oh. hello Killer~ *smirks*  
Killer: *stutters*  
Cross: *smug*

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Cross's ultimate weapon against Killer from now on. Epic.

Epic has fun conning people, takes the job more often than Cross does. He does do coding as well, and hacking, but it's more fun to wear different personas, kind of feels like acting on a stage that he has somewhat control over.

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
He has extra fun if he does infiltration missions and has to deal with stupid idiots for information he needs. its hilarious watching them stumble over themselves whenever a pretty lady had a little flirting fun with them. not so much when a bold few got a little handsy though that was easily remedied by a pointed bone to their sensitive parts.

Killer was so sweet to him really. But if it made the other feel more at ease, then Epic had no qualms.

A jealous Killer was fun to play with after all~!

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic: Aw you know you’re the only one that’s mine~

As he says this, he yanks Killer down, pressing the others skull in between the soft Ecto breasts he had formed, holding him there.

Killer almost automatically groaned at the way Epic suddenly took control over him... and the, addictive scent that came over his nose canal. The way the phalanges scrap against the back of his skull certainly doesn’t help him.

Epic: You’re the only good boy for me~ *is purring*

*****  
Caffeinated_blood   
Killer: oh now that is an-hA!-unfair-hnnn!  
Epic: *purring and scratching Killer's weak spots* mind repeating that lovely?

Killer tries to glare (keyword here being tries) but drops it when he sees Epic amused and grinning at him, a bright twinkle in his eye lights. He huffs instead, moving up to bury himself into the side of Epic's vertebrae to return the teasing.

*****  
writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom   
Epic softly gasps at the feeling of those teeth scrapping against a sensitive spot on his neck, and purrs even louder at the feeling of Killer traversing his hands up towards the soft mounds that are now pressed against the others chest. "Don't remember giving you permission to touch them." and he smirks at how Killer whines pathetically. Then he hefts himself upwards, making sure his chest practically squishes against the other.

In the process, he brings his leg up and grinds it against the others pelvis, feeling the warmth of the magic that was now gathering there. "Someones excited~ Now... tell me... what do you want to do with your hands?" his question was practically purred.

Killer was starting to purr in answer too, and this only satiated a desire dwelling in him further. Good. Killer was enjoying this. He liked that.

Using his ectobiology for mundane things like sexual activities was something he had wanted to give a shot at. During the trials, all he learned from ectobiology was forming it for mission purposes. It felt like spitting at that organizations eye.

But more than just spite, he wants to experience feeling good, and making someone feel just as good in such a way. Discover a way that commands someone who is willing for it.

\-----------

Right besides that porn with plot.

TK hates his house, hates his dad, and wants to take his little brother and himself away one day.

So far he hasn't managed to escape.

((Petition to call TK! Papyrus Tikkie))

His dad is a college professor that often comes back home with a cold and menacing expression, and is extremely strict when it comes to TK.

TK takes on the expectations, goes beyond college degree as a 10 year old when it comes to physics, and has no idea how to act like a normal kid when he's only allowed to act like an adult. He's responsible of home schooling Tikki.

He comes to the park when he wants to scream all his frustrations into an old well there.

Ink and Chronicle were just hanging out by the monkey bars in the rain when this other kid just comes running, umbrella in hand, then stops in front of the old rusty well that's said to be a bottomless pit.

The kid is covered with a yellow raincoat so they don't see his face.

Then the kid unexpectedly screams into the well.

"HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND DO THE THESIS YOURSELF IF YOU ALREADY KNOW A BETTER SOLUTION?!?!?!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i about choked on my tea with those epic boobs man. god damn thats funny... fucking epic boobs


	20. How to make friends: Ink and Chronicle edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eiiii fixed the spacing problems!!!

Caffeinated_blood:

skjdksjdksfjd boi lemme tell you my lungs were NOT happy with the wheezing i did at the casual shift from porn to plot

also what do i do with that pwp??? WHAT DO I DO WITH IT??????

((PETITION SIGNED HECC YES))

Ink and Chron let the strange yellow blob finish screaming into the well before they decide to walk over. If the well really was a bottomless pit ("Unlikely," Chronicle snorts) then they didnt want to risk startling the blob into falling over and into it. Ink once startled Dream into falling halfway down the stairs once, luckily Error was in the room and managed to catch him.

The following lecture was two hours long.

So yes, Ink absolutely did not want a repeat of that, so he (for once) waited to approach, and when it seemed like the blob had finally finished (Ten minutes of screaming. Chron kept count.) Ink grabbed Chronicle and melted into existence beside the huffing blob of yellow with a cheery "Hi there!"

...in retrospect, screaming at a stranger was probably not a good idea? So when the yellow blob yelped and hooked their yellow-covered arm on Ink's neck to bring him down it wasnt really much of a shock. What did surprise him was when he looked into the yellow blob's hood and saw wide eye lights and a gaping where a permagrin was usually found. They crashed down into the side of the well in a tangle of limbs, promptly falling into a puddle. Chronicle winced, well away from the now muddy duo.

The yellow blob was apparently a skeleton. A kid skeleton. Huh. "Hi there?" the kid skeleton says, turtling into their coat, and Ink realizes he's been staring at them and they were probably scared.

Oops.

Nothing a good introduction wouldnt fix! Ink picks himself up and offers a slightly less muddy hand, hoping he hadnt hurt the other too badly. Normal skeletons dont heal as quick as they do after all.

"Hi there!!"

He hears the distinct sound of bone on bone contact that was Chronicle facepalming. "Wonderful first impression Ink," he chokes out, giggling. "Really, Im impressed."

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Skssksisisksisiisskskk

The kid shuffles a little, getting up and looking at his rain coat with what looked like a grimace and a hint of surpassed fear. “H-how long were you here?” He asks, not looking at either of them.

“We’ve been here for two hours, including the 10 minutes you were screaming into that well.”

The eyelights seem to vanish, and a blue blush spreads across the entirety of the others skull. “Oh....”

(Chronicle feels something try to twist in reality, almost seemingly in response to the others embarrassment.)

Awkward silence develops, before the kid and Ink break it at the same time. “Please don’t tell anyone-“ “Wanna play with us?!”

Silence again, this time the kid was stepping away from Ink, who had put his face closer to him with a smile.

“....N-no- I will just-“

At this point the kid attempts to leave, causing Ink and Chronicle to immediately grab his sleeve. Chronicle speaks at this point with a devious grin.

“Hang out with us and we won’t show anyone the film of you screaming into the well.”

The kid blinks in suspicion, huffing in unamusement.

“...You don’t have a camera-“

Chronicle shows him the camera he was hiding behind his back.

“I do have a camera. I put it to good use.”

“....”

“Deal?~”

“Ugh fine...”

Ink starts to jump up and down in excitement. “What’s your name?! I’m Ink! And this is my twin Chronicle!”

“......Tyke.”

“Ty!!!”

“Why are you giving me a nickname already?”

“It’s what friends do right??”

“Dunno about blackmailed friends.”

“Come oooon give me a nickname!”

Tyke at this point was trying to lean away from Ink, looking towards the sky like he was angry at someone up there.

“....Inky.”

“Me too~”

“...Chron.”

“Lets go to Muffet’s!!!”

“W-wait-“

——————————

Tyke wasn’t sure what to believe.

Dad always told him Muffet’s was a shady bakery, and that if he ever saw him go there he would leave him to the wolves...

So far though, Ink and Chronicle(he wasn’t going to refer to them by their nicknames. They’re not really his friends.) were talking... casually with the staff there. The owner had even come out with

another rabbit type monster.

“Oh dearies its so nice to see you here~ This is a special occasion with your friend isn’t it?~” Muffet turns to the rabbit with a smile, “Give them some of our spider muffins won’t you Laura?”

In response, ‘Laura’ blushes, fidgeting before nodding and immediately hopping (heh) onto it.

“Now~ Won’t you tell me how you met these two sweetie?”

...Muffet seemed to know the twins well then.

“Uh, they were hanging out at the abandoned park when I got there...”

(((Can I edit your chapter? I was thinking Shattered Fic could be a seperate one. Morning btw)))

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((bro go ahead sjdksjds Shattered Faith took a completely different course anyway lmao and uhh midnight is like 5 mins away so advance good morning i guess??)))

Tyke still doesnt know what to make of the twins, or of the surprisingly delicious pastries Muffet got them ("On the house dearies~ Give my regards to your papa yes~?" "Yes Miss Muffet!")

He definitely didnt count them as actual friends, since he was pretty sure he kinda got blackmailed into getting kidnapped somehow and he wasnt exactly....comfortable....with people in general.

It wasnt anything personal! Okay maybe just a little but he really was uncomfortable with most people! Even ones he's known for a long time now! Being raised with ungodly expectations--and by a strict asshole no less--didnt exactly leave him much room for socializing you know. He's only ever had to juggle Tikkie and university and lab work before! He doesnt know if there was a procedure to follow in discouraging hyped skeletons that werent Tikkie! Heck he wasnt even feeling very present right now! More like he was watching Ink flail his arms around in dramatic gestures through a screen.

....this was going to be a lot to process when he got home....he glances at the pretty purple clock displaying the time and wOAHFUCK HE HAD TO GET TIKKIE FROM PRESCHOOL IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND THE PRESCHOOL WAS AN HOUR AWAY FUCK-!

He startles Ink from his retelling of an adventure they had recently (Ink certainly had an active imagination. These Sacre and Epic people sounded...too fictional to be real.) when he nearly does a spittake with the free milkshake they had ordered, redirecting to hack and cough into the crook of his arm instead.

This should make for the perfect exit right? And he wasnt going to be lying either so the twins couldnt call him out. "This was fun-" ish "-but i gotta pick up my bro from preschool now. See ya guys." he says with a lazy salute and starts making his way out when Chron blocks his path with an easy smile. "Where d'ya need to go? We'd be happy to accompany you!"

Yeah, no. "Thanks pal," ugh, "but i got it covered." Tyke walks around Chron, the smile the other wore making his spine prickle in something not unlike trepidation. "You sure buddy?" Chron teases.

"Ink and i dont mind a little walking," the smile widens into something like a smirk, "do we Ink?"

"Nope!" Ink jumps into place next to Chronicle, the sudden action not even phasing his twin despite making Tyke jolt back a step in shock. "Where we going?" he asks, looking from Tyke's annoyed-resigned expression to Chronicle's amused-curious one. "Lets go visit Mr. Dreamy!" he exclaims loudly, bouncing in place and tugging on Chron. "Can we Chron can we? Please?"

Tyke looks to the clock as Chron laughs--a little too smugly, he thinks--and gives Tyke a full smirk. "Why not?" The twin bends over slightly, gesturing for Tyke to go first with a bow, a twinkle in his eye lights.

"Wont you lead the way, Ty?"

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Tyke: *sighs* Ok just through here- *blinks momentarily and suddenly all three of them are in front of the Preschool Tikkie is in* ........Uh, it was definitely further away then this.

Ink: *cheerily* Mr. Dreamy~

Dream: Kids?! Oh, hello Tyke! You've come early!

(Edited the Draft, get well soon! Good night!)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(Morning ckhcjdhcjvjc)

Tyke, extremely confused: kids? wait no-...yeah hi Mr Dream, uh, where is Ti-?

Tikkie: BROTHER!!! HI!!! WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS?!?!?!?! MY NAME IS TIKKE!!! I LIKE YOUR EYES!!!

Tyke: ah. found him.

Dream: *snorts* more like he found you really.

Ink: OH! HI! IM INK! THIS IS CHRONICLE! I LIKE YOUR EYES TOO! *devolves into excited chattering that Tikkie returns easily. Tyke is almost impressed.*

Dream: oh no. Chron did you let Ink into Muffet's bakery again?

Chronicle: nnnooo..?

Tyke: liar~

Dream: *playful huff* Chronicle you know what those milkshakes do to Ink.

Chronicle: *dramatic groan*

Dream: you know what to do dear

Chronicle: *mumbles* yessir

Tyke: huh. oh yeah- Tikkie! we gotta get home now! Say bye bye!

Ink & Tikke: *zips over to give The Puppy Eyes*

Dream: *is very amused* oh dear.

Chronicle: welp. youre on your own with that one bud.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Tyke really really wishes he could let Tikkie have his fun but...

"You know Dad doesn't like it when we come home late..."

At this, Tikkie immediately resigns. "Oh... ok..."

Dream pipes up "Tyke, your father has missed almost all of the parent-teacher conferences already, so I will be stopping by soon. Could you let him know that?"

Tyke sucks in a deep breath, feeling dread build up.

"...Tyke?"

"Yeah. Ok Mr. Dream."

No. It's not ok.

He's scared of telling him anything. He doesn't think Dad will react well to Mr. Dream visiting.

(good evening~ How is the fever?)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(afternoon to you too~ better thankfully I CAN BREATHE NOW YAY)

Chronicle doesnt miss the way Tyke curls up the tiniest bit when his parent figure was mentioned. Nor did he miss the stiffening of the other's spine when the request was made. Something was troubling Tyke, but he didnt have enough information to make a proper deduction just yet. (He really didnt like the worst case implications his mind instantly thought of.)

He'd reserve judgment for now.

He and Ink stayed with Mr. Dream as the two brothers excused themselves and Tikkie waved them goodbye. When they were out of sight, Dream picked them up (despite Ink's insistent wriggling) and brought them inside his office. Not a good decision, Chronicle thinks wryly, until Dream brought out a couple of mini-puzzles and art stuff out of a drawer he hadnt noticed.

The fastest way to burn off Ink's sugar rush was usually to let him sprint it out, but these would work just as well. Not like there was anywhere else they could go right now, what with the rain steadily getting stronger. Dream nudges him out of his staredown with a puzzle cube, which Chronicle absently takes and twists accordingly. Ink always found it amazing that he could finish the puzzle cubes in such a short time, sometimes even beating his own records once in a while. He wonders if Tyke liked puzzles.

He'd ask the next time they'd see him.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The next time they do see him is three days later Tyke is hiding out on the underside of the slide, looking zoned out.

Chronicle: Hey? Hey Tyke?-

Tyke doesn't say anything and Tikki simply pops out from under his arm where Chronicle wasn't seeing him.

Tikki, happily and excitedly: We're running away from home!

Tyke: ...no...no Tikki that...that was by accident.......

Chronicle: .....So you accidentally ran away from home?

It was more like, the Dad, lets call him Albert, either intentionally, or unintentionally was cornering him with questions, making financial threats and at some point had said "Maybe I should pull Tikki out of school-" and it just resulted in him panickingly activating magic he never knew he had, and completely stopping time while Tikki clinged to him.

And then he decided walking away is the best option in that moment.

So he found himself here.

Tyke, breath hitching: *looks like he's about to cry* No...no...

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Chronicle, who has dealt with emotional whiplash in spades and is, therefore, a Pro: yeah okay, can you stand? Ink can you see if they have any bags to carry? We can bring them back home.

Tyke, instantly tensing up and trembling: no, no you cant- he's going to be looking for us- you gotta-

Ink, scooping up a giggling Tikkie: nope! we're taking you home! you look like you need a cup of hot cocoa! and a blanket nest!

Tyke, momentarily distracted: blanket nest...?

Chronicle, tugs the distracted Tyke up: we gotta make sure theyre clean first. Papa wont like mud on his blankets.

Ink, now has a yawning Tikkie cradled: okie dokie! hold on tight!

Tyke, way too tired to think: to what?

Ink: to Chron of course! Chron im ready!

Tyke: ???

Chronicle: mhm. port away.

Ink: one port incoming!

Tyke feels...Nothing and everything and yet not. Its there and gone in what felt like a blink and before he knows it he's staring at pinpricks and he startles back a step before he realizes it was only a mirror. Jeez how far gone was he to be so jittery? He gives a little laugh, tense and shaky, ignoring the look Chronicle threw at him and focusing instead on the oddly adorable picture of Ink tucking in his little brother into a really inviting looking beanbag. He could so go for a nap right now. The option seemed more tempting the more he thought of it and before he knew it he was facedown and melting into a squishy blob.

The twins seemed to have left, or he moved farther away than he thought, because their voices were muffled and sort of acted as a reminder that he wasnt at the house anymore.

The thought simultaneously discomforted and relieved him.

He'd think on it more when he woke up.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error sometimes thinks about the past, when he didn't have children running around his house.

[Aw you love it tho~]/[Soft papa bear~]

He certainly didn't have them pop up into the base out of no where.

[Time child!]/[Time Baby]/[A Baby]

Yeah, okay he's practically a baby. He doesn't understand why the voices have been referring to 'time' all this time he has been looking at the kid Ink has placed in a nests of sorts. A result of Ink's practice with his powers.

The kid, Tyke Chronicle had called him, had dark circles under his eyes. It looked like it was worth two nights of no sleep at the very least.

[His father-]/[Controlling parent-]/[Check his stats]

Checking someone status without permission is highly invasive. Doing that while that person is asleep even more so. A kid no less.

[Check his temperature then]

?

Error does so, taking the tiny hand gently in his.

Ice cold.

...That was not normal, no matter how you looked at it.

In fact, that was a symptom of-

No, he shouldn't jump to conclusions without professional advice. No, he's still not checking the kids stats until he wakes up either. He hears the sound of a door opening, and the footsteps of Tikkie.

"Brothers never slept like that before! Dad always makes him write t-he-sis-s."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Big bro is really smart! Dad says that makes him more dependable... than me."

Error wants to destroy something. He can feel his magic wanting to act up.

He keeps that down.

“I think you’re very dependable. Not many can keep up with Ink after all.”

He’s careful not to say ‘Your father is a moron that doesn’t see the good things he has.’ He doesn’t think the kid can take that kind of a harsh truth.

Tikkie flushes, straightening his back with pride.

“Can I ask you something Tikkie?” Error continues at the nod of the 5 year old. “...Who would your dad be?”

“Uhm. Uh.” Tikkie looked troubled at the question. “He’s an important person! At an academy...”

So he didn’t know. That’s alright.

~~He could easily look it up with his new found powers, but he isn’t comfortable having such easy access to the personal information of those around him. It ain’t right.~~

“I see. Thank you.”

“Hm...” Tyke twitches, face still relaxed even as he opens his eyes. “T’kki?...”

“I’ m here brother!” Tikkie practically hops over, holding Tyke’s hand giddily.

In response, Tyke seems to be sluggish in trying to respond, wincing and bringing a hand up to his skull as if in pain. “Ow...dun wanna think....”

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

"That might be because of the fever kid," Error remarks drily. "Think you can stand? The meds are downstairs and im pretty sure you wont want a total stranger carrying you."

Tyke stiffened the moment he heard the unfamiliar shifting tones and briefly debated grabbing his little brother and making a run for it. He peeks at where Tikkie was stacking paper and crayons and decides that he did not want to fall over and hurt both his little brother and himself if he really was sick, so he shut that thought down. Taking note of his fatigue, he tries lifting himself up and-

-yep he wasnt going running anywhere anytime soon. Not with how heavy his bones were, and especially not with his blurred and fuzzy vision. He had to blink himself into the waking world a couple times to resist the temptation of melting back into the still wonderfully warm blob he fell into.

He couldnt risk being sick even longer and leave Tikkie alone in a strange environment! That would be being a bad brother! And would probably be counted as sibling neglect, if that was even a thing. Not that he occasionally didnt ignore Tikkie, what with the pile of work both his and not their ass of a father left him, but he didnt exactly know anything about the people they were currently going to have to deal with.

And unlike the wonderful bundle of bones that was his brother, Tyke really wasn too comfortable having strangers take care of them. What if they ended up being indebted to them and had to do some odd jobs to pay them off? What if they were illegal jobs?? What if he was supposed to hurt someone??? What if TIKKIE was made to hurt someone?!!

"Kid," a drawling voice interrupts, "you might want to brace yourself." What? Brace himself for what? He hears faint giggling and deduces that one or both of the twins were here and were watching him struggle to hold himself up without the world around him spinning. The giggling gets louder and something about it is familiar in an endearingly annoying way he doesnt quite get. He opens one of his sockets to investigate and sees a fat blue and white stick roll off to his side. The giggling is still loud somewhere close by, but he cant find the will to lift his skull and scan the room for it, instead waiting for the blur of his eye lights to fade back into clarity. As he raises his head, the blurring gradually does so, and the room starts to look less like a swirl of colors. He could make out a figure of a person by what seemed to be the doorway, a pile of what looked to be drawings and building blocks to his far left, and a pack of colored markers to his immediate right.

A tickling feeling on his humerus distracts him and he itches at his non-existent brain for why, and his sockets blink out when he remembers. Slowly, both so he could lessen the pounding in his skull and so he could retain the hopeful deniability of what he knew in his bones were going to be there, he looks over his shoulder to three frozen figures behind him. Despite the extinguished sockets, he could still see the smug, cheeky face of his little brother, holding a red marker, with Ink just about to cap an orange one, and Chronicle holding the same camera that got him acquainted with the twins in the first place.

"You. Cheeky. Asses." he hisses spitefully, hand coming up to rub at his vertebrae when he coughs after. Damn it. He was sick, (most probably) homeless, hungry and got subjected to another of Tikkie's pranks. He didnt even want to think about the scribbles he knew were going to be there. The last time his bones were scribbled on it took three days to wash off! Then again, he was also thankful that it was markers this time and not paint. Stars forbid Tikkie ever get the bright idea of painting his bones and joints again. Once was more than enough thanks.

The giggling starts up again, accompanied by Chronicle's snorting laughs and an amused disjointed hum from behind him. Thats right. There was somebody else. Hopefully, this was a responsible adult and not another ditzy Karen type. He's had more than enough and then some with those people for two lifetimes. "Are you three done yet?" they speak, and his head gives another pulse at the slight static than he hears. Was that coming from them? How?? "I think our sleeping beauty's pissed." Tyke bristles, rolling his re-ignited eye lights. Actually...

"How long have i-?" the question cuts off as he clears his dry throat, mentally assessing his body's state. He felt a little more sluggish than normal, even more than the usual he felt when sick.

"You've been out for nearly a full seven hours!" His sockets widen and he whips his head to a cheery Ink--which, ow, should NOT have done that, fuck him--and Chronicle continues with "You nearly broke Ma- Mr. Dream's record too," making the tall skeleton behind him snort loudly. "What was Dreamer's record again?" they ask, mirroring Chronicle's smirk and Tyke thinks he can see where Chronicle gets the sharpness from. "Eight hours! Which means i win the bet!" Ink whoops, jumping up to place the collection of markers on the desk, making Chronicle snicker. Tyke cuts him off before he gets more lost than he already is.

"You bet on me?" His tone was equal parts indignant and annoyance, though a hint of amusement winded through the question anyway.

Ink gives him a brilliant smile. "Nope! Just on how many hours you'd be KO!"

Which was basically them betting on him anyway. He exhales through his nasal aperture and thinks he could give standing another go. This time, he only sways for a handful of seconds before he finds his balance, and he makes an unconscious triumphant little sound that makes the twins mentally coo at him. The pain in his skull dies down while he orients himself, and he looks up at their apparent keeper. "Do you have Tylenol or Advil or something?" he questions hopefully. The stranger huffs and shoots him a look he doesnt have the energy to inspect. "If you can stomach a couple bites first," they sigh and Tyke is instantly nauseous. He swallows, and replies with a "Probably." which is apparently good enough, since he's up and out the room before he can blink.

The nausea is worse now, and he feels a heck of a lot dizzier as he feels himself being wrapped in something and hears the sound of clacking bone impacting bone. Ink's--wait no that's Chronicle--Chronicle's face stares at him and makes a clicking sound, disappearing when he blinks and appearing when he does so again with a glass of something clear and helps him drink, scolding him when he nearly chokes on it. Something inside him buzzes as the drink is ingested and distributed in his system, and he feels a lot better from it alone--head less fuzzy and sight clearing up. He croaks out a "Thanks" when Chronicle puts the glass away and hands him a couple poptarts. "Pa- Mr. Error's making something, so you should have this in the meantime."

Tyke doesnt know how to deal with the unprompted kindness, but he's been taught to never look a gifthorse in the mouth. He takes a poptart from the mini-pile, and breaks it in half, handing it to a confused Chronicle. Great. They can be confused together.

(((holyshit i never meant for it to be this long where the fuck did you come from skdkdfjdfjd)))

(((guess writer's block is finally gone ksjdksjdkjkd hopefully im not jinxing it)))

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((holy fuck)))

((( 🧿 jinx begone)))

(Tyke is so cuuuuuuuute)

The stranger comes back with what smells like chicken soup...Tyke can see bread put besides it in a tray. Multicolored eyelights look briefly amused before adopting back a neutral expression.

"I will bring you back the tylenol after you manage to finish at least half of that." Tyke momentarily feels dread settle inside his ribcage again, briefly wondering if the guardian would be made at him for eating a poptart, before the warms of the tray placed in his lap distracts him. "Can you hold the spoon?" the static still made his head throb, but Tyke found the voice softer somehow.

"Uh..." his bones tremble as he tries to get hold of the item, but his phalanges shake too much everytime and the darn thing slips away. He feels frustration and shame well up and-

_'Why should I take care of you. Are you not capable enough yourself?'_

-"Sorry."

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Error stops the scowl before it happens and the kid gets more twitchy. He ignores how Ink shuffles next to him and how the light purring calms him down. He's grateful, but he'd like it if the ducklings had a little more trust in his control. Which, admittedly, was a little frayed right now but he still had a fair bit of it. Enough to push down his mounting annoyance at what was pretty obviously a case of neglect and possibly more.

He picks up the spoon and hands the poor thing a new one, wrapping the comforter a little tighter around them. They were shaking, bones clacking softly, looking so small and sad and Error wanted to call Dream over because Dream would know what to do but he cant. So its up to him. And damn it he was going to try.

Starting with getting them to stop their trembling and hopefully getting that soup down. He'd roll with it from there.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"It's alright." Error speaks calmly, "Would you like my help?" he asks the next, and the child shakes his head. "N-no..." Chronicle frowns from where he had seated himself besides Tyke.

"Alright." Error speaks, "If you need my help, I'm here." he says, and Tyke blinks his eyesockets at him, eyelights still hazy, but suspicious. He didn't trust him. That was fine.

Decidedly speaking, Error always had time when it comes to strays his ducklings would decide to bring. They had plenty of time for Tyke to get used to being offered help. He already had a plan in mind in achieving that, and perhaps even leaving a window of opportunity for Tyke to run from it. No one likes being cornered, wether its with kindness or malice.

Error wasn't going to ignore the others capabilities. He can see there is more to the kid then the obvious neglect... and it was dangerous to make assumptions without things being confirmed.

Tikki, could perhaps provide some insight regarding that matter... though Error wasn't willing to pressure him.

He watches as Tyke wraps his phalanges around the spoon, this time with a firmer grip, and shakily brings the spoonful of the chicken soup Error had made to his mouth. Almost instantly, his cheeks seemed to warm slightest bit from the amount of magic he had managed to get from that. He looks surprised, chewing the bits and pieces of chicken that come to his mouth.

"Take your time." Error speaks. "I don't have anymore meetings today." he added for good measure, just to ensure that the other didn't think he had any reason to rush.

He didn't say he had cleared the rest of his schedule for this evening and night upon the kids bringing in the runaways.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((i love how this implies that the ducklings have brought in multiple random strays for a time and Error just rolls with it now ksjdksjdks)))

Tyke doesnt quite know how to compute the current happenings. But constant confusion seemed to be a recurring thing since meeting the twins in that empty park space thing so.

He had reason to believe it'd be his default state for however long the twins stuck with him.

He'll deal with it later. Probably. Maybe cry a little too. He shoots a quick peek at Chronicle, who was arranging the pile of poptarts into an oddly stable stack, and wonders if he-they? what were their pronouns? he'll ask later-if Chronicle would let him take the snacks after he finished the soup. If he even could. A rather hard clench from his middle makes the choice for him and he angles the bowl closer to him, adjusting his hold to be a little firmer this time. He wasnt so weak that he couldnt hold a spoon for star's sake!

He ignores how shaky the grip is and starts shoveling down the (actually really tasty?) soup a spoonful at a time. He also ignores how unwavering the stare on him is--courtesy of one twin and said twin's probable parent figure--stubbornly refusing to look at either, instead choosing to listen to the muffled sounds of obvious mayhem somewhere he couldnt see from the island counter he was dropped on.

It was most probably from another room. He could hear Tikkie's shriek of laughter and Ink's excitable babbles from here, certainly less migraine-inducing from a distance. He appreciated their efforts, even if he'd never outright tell them. He could feel the soup filling him with a soft sort of contentment he only ever felt with Tikkie anymore and doesnt bother holding back the quiet sigh, figuring he could pass it off as a yawn if someone noticed. He settles into the warm comforter and doesnt question the tingling in his core.

He'd rather savor the peaceful quiet first.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((First it was animals then it escalated to full on children that Error safely gave away to families, or just straight to the Gasters running an orphanage. At this point they're saving children through non legal ways, forged documents included)))

Soon enough, Tyke finds himself feeling full. As the stranger had predicted, he barely managed to finish half of it, despite how fast the drank the soup. Well, it wasn't exactly that he is full... but his stomach was starting to churn, and he doesn't want to throw up.

"Are you done?" the static voice asks, and Tyke nearly flinches-

_-"Is this all you can come up with?"-_

-He manages to bring it down to audibly taking in a breath, shoulders seizing momentarily before relaxing.

"It's alright," phalanges caress the rim of the small bowl, carefully taking it away from him "I'd rather you not force yourself." then, he's handed a glass of water, and a tablet is placed into his palms, his head still throbbing. "Try drinking all of the water."

"..kay" he speaks, throat hoarse, because nodding or moving his head in anyway probably won't do him any favors.

He's not entirely sure, but the stranger seems to smile briefly.

He drink the tylenol tablet, manages to finish at least 3/4 of the glass of water... the painkillers probably won't kick in until an hour or so though.

Full, throat no longer as parched as before, and warm, Tyke nearly falls asleep on Chronicle's shoulders.

"Let get you to bed." the static noise echoes through his mind, and he feels arms move under his legs, and to his back, lifting him up slow enough not to jar him, and his fist clutches at the blue sweater the guy was wearing under his jacket.

Something felt... familiar in that instant.

Like there was a connection.

What connection?

They hadn't met before though...

No wait.

Somethings... somethings felt familiar though. He didn't understand what. He feels like his muddled mind is... slowly remembering...things that shouldn't exist? No. Things that should be unknown.

Something purple. _Someone_ purple.

It's probably what makes him tuck his head under the others chin as he closes his eye sockets for a nap.

"I'm going to have to check your stats."

Tyke hums "...kay."

He feels that maybe he should protest... but he feels safe here, for now. He has no evidence, but he's too tired to fight the feeling of safety with logic, like he tends to do.

It's what kept him from crying.

\--------------

Error frowned to himself at how cold the babybones in his arms felt. Tikkie has told him Tyke's always been cold.

It just further confirmed his suspicions regarding Tyke's condition... possibly a birth condition.

Possibly caused by environmental conditions after birth.

It's not normal for a _child_ to develop something like this though, not at this age.

**Tyke**

**HP: 2/2**

**LV: 1**

**_Clinging to HoPe in any way he can._ **

_****************_

**_tbc...?_ **


	21. insert Plot and gay panic

Caffeinated_blood:

oh noooo Tyke hooney noooo lemme swaddle you with everything good in the world-

this boi is babey and i will not hear anything otherwise

Chronicle watches as Error lifts up the Tyke burrito and watches as said burrito melts into his hold. He watches as they turn a corner out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he was sure Ink and Tikkie made a pillow fort with the number of bedding fluffs they gathered around the base. And when both are gone and he spies his own slightly distorted reflection in the glass, he watches himself.

Chronicle takes the glass to the sink to wash later and heads for the sound of hushed laughter in the next room. Tyke was surrounded by so many pillows and blankets he couldnt see anything but the other's sleeping face. Next to him was a swaddled Tikkie who kept babbling in his sleep, with Ink drawing next to the babybones and Error on a loveseat beside them. He walks over and snuggles up next to his twin, wrapping himself in a blanket too. He looks over the sleeping strays they took in, and wonders about them.

It was hard to break habits, especially if they were a primary part of you. And while time and therapy have helped a lot, Chronicle cant just stop and not watch everything around him. He still files and compartmentalizes things in his head, just not as often or as dedicatedly as before.

Stars it felt like a lifetime ago. And in a way, he guesses, it was.

But he was different now. He was better and getting better still.

This time he could use what he knew to help. And maybe ask for a little help along the way.

Maybe he could show Tyke it was okay to need and ask for help too.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I declare thee...

BABEY

The next time Tyke wakes up he feels a lot better... and he makes sure to at least try and stay more composed when he sees the stranger come in again. "So... I've been calling you 'the stranger' in my head for a while now, can I get a name?"

"Glitch."

_Alias. Fake name._ Tyke instantly notes, but decides not to go there despite how much his anxiety levels rise.

"Ok. Mr. Glitch... how long am I supposed to stay here?"

And Glitch looks considering, before he speaks "Well, Ink and Chronicle's safety depends on this place being hidden. So, until I can be sure you won't tell anyone."

"...So, does this make us a prisoner?"

"You can consider it temporary forced lodging instead. If you want to go somewhere else, I can pull a few strings to bring you and your younger brother to an orphanage I have connections with-"

_"No"_ it slips out involuntary from his mouth upon hearing the words. _So much for being composed_ "I mean... no, I'd rather not go to the orphanage."

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((now do we keep on with fluffy found family trope or do we plot eventually bc i need writing practice i havent written anything past 200 words at any point in the past days ksjdkskdsl)))

The stra- _Mr. Glitch_ shoots him a look that Tyke cant read, but since he's come in contact with these (strangely nice? ish?) people he hasnt been able to actually read them like he usually does with other people. How does he act around them? What did they expect from him? Were they going to have him follow them around or something??

Because he could do that! He could do a lot, and he could learn to do a lot more! He'd make sure Tikkie was occupied, naturally, and he could do enough for them both!

Now the only problem was to find out _what_ he could do? Nobody gave lodgings and food for free just because. There had to be a catch somewhere.

He just had to play nice and see what it was.

(Error sees the cogs in Tyke's non-existent brain turn behind those intelligent eye lights and curses the world for being so callous to such a young soul.)

(Fuck the world. It didnt know what it left behind and fuck if he was going to let that stand. If nothing else, he and his family would happily take these two frail souls in.)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((Plot Time Then Because I've Had One In My Head For A While Now)))

((Also because yeah I don't know what to do with fluff tbh))

_-The last straw to make him finally leave wasn't how Dad threatens Tikkie's social life. No, not really. It's because...because he had gone down to their basement._

_And dad found out._

_Tyke can't let him find them, no matter what._

_Being kidnapped in this sense might be the one way he gets Tikkie out of trouble. They have to stay low._

"Do you..." Tyke starts, keeping his voice low as to not make any sound when Tikkie shifts besides him. "Do you know Mr. Dream?"

Mr. Glitch blinks, surprise and suspicion momentarily written in his face before it goes back to a neutral tone. "Ink has told me he's Tikkie's teacher at school."

The sentence at least lets Tyke know that Ink and Chronicle _do_ live here. There were a lot of things left unsaid though.

"I can see that flower with a tag on your chest you know." he points out. He doesn't think Mr Glitch is someone to make blunders like that. On the other hand, romance.

_-"Romance has only ever been a distraction, it's part of why I regret meeting your mother."-_

It's either romance, or Mr. Dream is secretly part of the mafia, but with flowers as his signature.

....Nah, the tag wouldn't have his name then.

Mr. Glitch looks down at the flower on his chest that looks back up at Tyke.

"...."

(Error doesn't see the flower Dream had left on him on their date 2 weeks ago.

Instead, the flower was sitting in a vase somewhere in his office room.

So what was Tyke seeing? The kid wasn't lying.

Some sort of Clairvoyance? Is that what it's called?)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

((great now im just thinking 'undercover mad scientist doing Very Illegal Shit for Evil Corp.'))

((also holy shit 'regret meeting your mother' fucking oOF ALBERT Y R U SUCH AN ASS KSJKSDJKS))

Error watches as Tyke starts fiddling with the ends of the blanket he was still in, and belatedly realizes the kid was probably nervous enough and that staring at them would not be a good idea if he wanted to make nice. He could ask his question later.

When they were a little more...trusting...

As trusting as they were willing to be at least.

SO he stares at Tikkie instead, which for obvious reasons makes Tyke even MORE twitchy, and diverts the topic with a commented: "How old are you both anyway?"

And Tyke has alarm bells ringing bc oh stars this is it here's the catch what does he have to do-

before Error follows with a lackadaisical "We're gonna have your papers made so I need information first. Protocol."

leaving Tyke to gape at him in confusion and more than a bit of apprehension bc what? papers?? information??? _on them????_

_what???_

and cut to a grinning Ink being v amused by how lowkey terrified Tyke continues to be despite their efforts and how much of a natural Error really is at intimidation lmao they really gotta work on his social skills

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

((im pulling out all these asses out from somewhere, i'm probably pulling them from movies, but then making 10x worse))

Chronicle sighs and pulls out his identification card. "Having and identification card and official papers makes it easy to walk around... without having someone question the legality of us walking around. You need these just in case. Sort of like legally existing without having to go back to your previous guardian."

"O-oh..."

_That's... that's pretty good... Too good..._

"I'm 10 years old... Tikkie's 5."

_No point in lying. There isn't much I can do._

"... What's the catch to all this?"

Glitch seems to blink in surprise at that, then tilts his head to the side.

"Well, you can't leave here, until the official papers are made, and even if you do leave here, I need to know for sure you won't tell of this place for Ink's and Chronicle's safety outside of here..."

.....

_Is he screwing with me?_ Tyke thinks unwittingly, but doesn't say it. Adults don't like it when you point out the obvious to them.

But..

But Glitch doesn't look like he's lying...

No.

No don't trust him.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

"...for real?" Tyke asks, still majorly suspicious bc who just made identity papers for some random stray??? Nobody thats who. There had to be something else at play, and if they didnt tell him then he was going to find out what it was on his own.

"Why would you?"

Error raises a brow. "Why wouldnt i?" He was seriously wondering if he should leave the informing of newcomers to Chronicle. By the looks of it, he isnt doing much of a good job in reassuring Tyke.

"If you still dont believe me, i could call Dream over to explain better...?" Error asks in turn. Maybe Tyke would benefit from having a familiar face nearby. Ink did tell him Dreamer was Tikkie's teacher. Maybe he could calm down Tyke too.

Tyke hums in slight surprise. Was Mr. Dream actually part of their group or just an informant? He didnt think Mr. Dream could do a violence but he could be wrong. "I'd appreciate it if you do?" Tyke answers, trailing off into a questioning tone in his apprehension.

"Okay. Chron, you know what to do. I'll see if Dreamer can drop by." Error stands and leaves, making Tyke relax the stiffness in his spine. Okay so he could make requests here. Good. That was good. Maybe he could ask for Tikkie's protection when he finds out what theyve got planned for him and has to go do that.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error just-

Error just trying his best.

But he's too scary to provide any comfort.

And being oblivious to it.

Dream comes over and is just very confused when Tyke asks what his relationship with Error is, and Tyke nearly goes into shock when he learns that they're boyfriends.

Just.

He wasn't expecting that. At all.

_So that's what the rose was?_

One thing about Tyke is that he sees after images of small objects that were there before, but aren't now. Like, the room will be dark, but he will see the lights are on... well, this happens sometimes.

At some point Tikkie tells Tyke; "Big brother you have a clock eye!"

"Huh?"

"A clock!!!"

"What are you talking about-?" Then almost suddenly Ink is holding a mirror in front of him and he sees it.

A glowing blue clock in his eye socket in place of the eye light there. Ticking.

He doesn't know what this means. Was he sick? Was it a bad omen? He didn't know.

After that Error starts helping Tyke practice differentiating between an actual object and the afterimage of one.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

There's a lot of panic of course. And screaming. And maybe some tears but we dont talk about that.

Error comes in to a scene of Tyke, trembling so hard he rattles, Tikkie, crying bc there was something wrong bc big brother looks scared big brother is never scared-!, Ink, yammering about how awesome Tyke's new eye is and could he teach him to do that too, and Chronicle, sockets wide and frozen in place.

Error is understandably concerned.

Before he can take do anything though, a beat passes and Tyke grabs the mirror, gripping it so tightly it shatters. He doesnt pay any mind to the stinging of the glass cutting into him. He doesnt worry over Tikkie, who he pushed away before the mirror shattered.

He saw the shards before he even thought of grabbing it.

Another beat passes before it crashes down on him--everything thats happened up to now--and he drops.

Everything is a blur of voices and yelling and crying and he wants it all to stop to leave him _alone to leave to stop-_

-but then he's surrounded by warmth.

A comforting, solid warmth that muffles the noise and he melts, drifting off before he knows it.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sometimes Tyke will, in his panic, accidentally stop time....and when this happens only Ink, Chronicle, Epic and Error become aware of this happening.

Error _was_ wondering about how it seemed like, for 30 full minutes everything had seem to stop.(this was when Tyke escaped with Tikkie)

\----------

Tyke doesn't know what to do with the fact that he woke up in Mr. Error's arms.

He also doesn't know what to do with the fact that he's very much comfortable enough to doze off again.

And just.

Not look at how every object in the place they're in has an afterimage going on now.

He doesn't want to see it.

He doesn't want to look at it.

So he closes his eyes.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Error notices when Tyke stirs awake, but is surprised when the kid settles back down and snuggles in.

Which! is perfectly fine!

He's just not used to it. Sure the ducklings were affectionate but that was just how they were! He's long used to spontaneous puppy cuddle piles from them!

Not to say that he was opposed to cuddling with the newcomers, but he expected Tikkie to go first at the very least!

He had no idea how to respond, and Chronicle was being oh so very helpful with sniggering at his glaring, so he decides to just rock him how he used to do with Ink.

...

Hopefully it helps calm the poor kid.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Later on, when Tyke gets his bearings a bit more, he will vehemently pretend it didn't happen. Error isn't sure wether he should find this behavior cute or hurtful.

Tyke can't bring himself to bring up hopes, no matter how hard he tries. It just. So hard.

He at least trusts Chronicle and Ink.

Problem with having low HP is that you're prone to getting cold easily, and to getting sick just as easily as well if not careful, and also tired. If there is one thing Albert did right, it's not make him stop sleeping.

Under all that asshole, in a deep dark place he doesn't know either, is something nice. He doesn't know it either though.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

NOOOOO SICK BABY BOI SDLSKLDSKL

good for plot-induced bonding though

BUT NOOO SICK BABY BOIIII

It takes a handful of weeks for him to trust the twins too, plus Tikkie's pouty face. He was a little...standoffish at first but with Mr. Dream vouching for them, well, he had to try at the very least.

And thus he was crowned Ink's pranking associate for a week straight. Chronicle got the whole thing on tape of course--always had a mini recorder on him as far as Tyke was concerned.

Mr. Glitch--actual name Error, he overheard once--was surprisingly lenient after that fiasco. He did send them off to clean the glitter bomb in the mechanic's room though.

He didnt know if he regretted it or if he was amused by it. Probably accurate to say he was equally feeling both.

As he watches Ink and Tikkie mold more clay, Chronicle grinning freely when he passes Ink the glue, all of them without the troublesome glint in their sockets for once, he lets himself bask in the soft warmth a nameless emotion gives him a little longer.

It wasnt half-bad here. He wouldnt mind staying in this fantasy a little while longer.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The other gang members he had met in the base, like Mr. Red or Mr. Black, were also nice.

It seems they're used to having children around. Tyke had came across an album before, of

....

Good things aren't meant to last of course.

And questions were bound to come.

"Who was your previous guardian, and why did you run away?"

.....

..........

...............

"I found files in my dad's basement...along with a computer that had videos of people testing out drugs..."

"One of those drugs...He was using on me."

"He told me once before it was something for my 'condition'...."

\------------------------

Later on, when Error does break into Albert's house, and finds the man hunched over in the basement, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks, he asks him.

"What do you know of the void trials?"

"....Void trials?.....Last time I checked that experiment was shut down before I left...20 years ago..."

"...My late wife and I were the ones who conducted the experiments.. we knew the risks, of having a child in such an environment and yet-"

"Romance makes a fool of us all."

\------

"Those drugs..."

"I personally created them to try and surpass the effects of exposure to the void could have..."

"..."

"I ask you take him in."

"What?"

"I was never meant to be a father. It's obvious isn't it? Were it not for the fact that Tyke had void properties I would have given him and Tikkie to a better family. Let them have a better life. But with that power..." the scientist sighed. "I don't have capability to give the affection a father should be able to give... but you have been effected by the void as well haven't you? If nothing else... you would be the one to understand him the most..."

"I won't ask back for him or Tikkie."

"...Very well then. This is the last time we will meet most likely."

"Farewell."

Albert gives him a few files and the drugs themselves, just in case he finds something he hadn't before.

A few days later the house Albert is in gets burst into flames.

There are signs that says Albert himself committed the arson...

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

_snap_

Tyke definitely knows. Eventually, that is. No wonder Mr. Error was so fussy over them out of the blue. Ink physically blocking him from the TV wasnt helping his suspicion any either.

The news was bound to reach him really. Renowned professor dying tragically? Already a good story. Said professor committing arson and causing his own death? Double the drama great. Professor's 'prodigy' kid missing and presumed dead? The media was going _nuts_ and theories ranged from kidnapping to some other convoluted movie plot point.

But he thinks he can let it slide this time, if _this_ was what they were so bent on distracting him from.

...

Unbidden, a single tear slips down from his socket.

Tikkie wipes it away and gives him a hug.

He doesnt know how he should feel about it.

Relief? Pity? Grief? Heartache?

Sure his old man was a major pain in the ass but...

...he still took care of them. In his own, twisted way.

He couldve easily dropped them in an orphanage, or leave them to die somewhere, but he didnt.

He let them go to school, and yeah Tyke didnt enjoy the workload and the pressure but he was still kinda grateful for the knowledge the experience got him.

...

Another tear slips out and he hugs Tikkie back.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

One thing that the media doesn't mention...

There are another set of footprints, and signs of a struggle. somewhere in the debris, as Inspector Sans discovers, as well as Error who investigates it further himself.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Error sets it upon himself to do another investigation for anything he mightve missed but everything checks out. There isnt a lead he hasnt found and yet something wasnt adding up.

He checks over the files from the legal investigation and squints when one of the photographs include a shot of the remains of a charred camera. Nothing suspicious. Couldve been used for surveillance or security. But if it were used for those, then why was it so close to the found footprints?

It looked like it had been stepped onto (multiple times and with some force at that), the damage being unlike any a simple fire would have made.

And it was just a few feet away from where the inspector found signs of struggling too.

...

Maybe...

It was far-fetched but...

He had some files the now deceased(?) scientist gave him before the...arson...

Maybe there was something there?

...

Error's gaze hardens.

It was worth a try.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans has been suspecting for a while now that somebody is going through the evidences acquired from the scene of crime.

.....

He's starting to suspect that there are a lot of parties at hand here.

That charred camera, when inspected, was revealed to be of a certain brand, and type.

The same type that he had seen in different other crime scenes before, all broken up as well. Arson was new of course.

_There are a lot more parties at hand here._

Albert... a renowned scientist. Also a college classmate he had spoken with once or twice. Sans remembers him well though, despite that.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((im pulling all of this outta my ass hbu)))

Good grades all throughout college. Ambitious and driven. Their university won a lot of contests because of the dude, so yeah, he was pretty well known.

The camera thing was something he hasnt told the department for now, since he could be wrong (hoping to be actually) and these were just a really popular brand.

But even Sans knew when something was too logical to ignore.

An engineer. A scientist. A professor. A fitness coach. A physician. An accountant.

And most of them were accomplished in their respective fields too. He couldnt find a link between these people, not that Sans didnt try (for once).

The other suspects werent as renowned as Albert was, but they still had some footing on the social ladder.

If not that then connections to someone who did.

Now to see if there was something he could find about that.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((same this is so cool tho its like im watching on of those murder mystery shows)))

Decidedly speaking, maybe confronting the one that's been secretly going in to the evidence room shouldn't be done on his own.

Fifty chance that the person is scuffling through there as a possible partner in crime that he can work together with, fifty chance that it's a person who is sent by the one who killed these people and will kill him as well.

But hey. 1 HP hasn't stopped him from taking a leap of faith so far. Ain't gonna stop him now either.

_It's harder to find ethical laws that forcefully put monsters out of work. Humans with too many injuries would be put out of condition. Monsters? Monsters are worked down to the bone, to the marrow, and to dust... unless they pull out themselves._

_But Sans has always been told he has a suicidal streak to him._

He can hear the other shuffling in the room this late at night.

Hmmm.

Now.

Either they will immediately scurry away, or wait in anticipation when he starts telling his knock knock jokes through the door.

Second leap of faith of the night, the first coming here in the first place and not getting caught by the other, he knocks his knuckles against the door, calmly.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((ldsjds disclaimer: i know jackshit abt investigations so if incomprehensive bullshit happens thats just me doing on oopsie and not doing my research)))

(((im so taking the opportunity to slide in a little Kustard in here hecc yes)))

The first thing Sans hears is a muted, cut-off swear before he hears a series of digital beeps and an oddly familiar soft popping sound.

He checks into the room with a grunt, seeing nothing out of place and sighs. Welp. _Better luck next time, me._

He hears and sees nothing else by the time his watch hits 4 and he has to get the hecc outta dodge before a guard finds him skullking around his own workplace like a creep.

He pops into his apartment and downs the rest of his coffee-laced ketchup bottle and flops onto his sickeningly bright green couch, ready to pass out and only slightly salty his stake-out failed.

His breathing deepens and the bottle falls from his grip, landing with a soft thud.

And then he's hit by the realization like a punch to the skull.

_The soft crackle-popping noise was a sound unique to teleportation only._

\-----------

Back at base, Red pops into existence right as the lights are turned on, making him hiss and stumble over his toolbox with a "shit-!" and a pained groan. He spies one of the ducklings--just a bit shorter than him still heh--and sends them a glower that made most folks cower. Ink chirps a greeting at him before scuttling out of the room, apparently having decided that Red was no longer his business.

Red groans again, louder this time and huffs as he debates picking himself up. He hadnt gotten to any important documents before the damned knock came too.

Luckily he had his ports, or hed be in a ficking shitton of hot water right now.

Maybe then he could take a closer look at the pile of suspiciously clumped together sticky notes.

He only managed to read the nearest one before he had to gtfo.

Somethin about cameras and names?

Oh well. Try again next time.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

((YEEEEEEEE))

Alright.

'Better luck next time' comes in the form of Sans this time placing a note _before_ the mystery guy comes in.

Probably could have worked better the first time he tried contact- welp, what can you do sometimes?

He still has no clue about the other magic user, but having enough possession of magic to be able to teleport yourself is _rare_

\---------------------

Talk about desperate.

Turning towards a possible criminal for the sake of finding a lead in an investigation...

The offer to help each other out is a bit tempting...

Red finally decides to start off with a knock knock joke.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Red has no idea what to think when the next visit stumps him.

it wasnt even anything that happened while he was there! the transfers went smoothly, no random-ass knocks outta nowhere, heck he even managed to swing by his beloved bar for a drink before the mission and not get yelled at by his brother!

so why was he still thinking of that damned note?

_if u read this and ur the one i scared off, wanna meddle in an investigation with a partner?_

_knock2 jokes tmrw nyt on office door 4 yes_

_note in trash 4 no_

_k bye_

who the fuck writes weird notes like that????

but hey, Red always did feel at home with creepy

knock knock jokes it is

now to figure out a time to creep away from base

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((nljadjkbwr _k bye_ skabhwr)))

Sans honestly hadn't been expecting anything. It was a leap of faith, but not exactly one he had put in that much of a faith in.

Really, he might be flirting with danger here more than anything.

Life had a way of surprising him though.

_Tok tok_

....He speaks, casually like one would when answering to a knock knock joke. "Who's there?"

"....Tibia." a voice answers. It has an accent in it. It sounds like nobody he knows.

"Tibia who?"

"Tibia honest I was wondering how long you would stand there to hear one of my jokes."

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

its old and overused material, as his brother would gladly rant to him, but Sans finds himself snickering either way.

he slumps against the door and hears a muffled "heh" from behind him. "not bad," he says, ignoring the prickle of trepidation in his spine.

honestly with the amount of bullshit he's ended up doing youd think hed be more prepared for the future bullshit he came up with.

but then again

initiating contact with a possible criminal/possible killer wasnt something he expected hed be doing

proposing a slightly illegal partnership for an investigation with said possible criminal/killer even less so

...

...

hindsight is 20/20 amiright?

Sans rattles-heh-off a pun instead. "a-door-able knock knock joke pal. wood like some better material though." and grins to himself when he hears a snicker.

"a jokester ey? aint like you got any bone-afide rib ticklers there mr funny bones. m wastin away here!" Red nearly lets slip a snort when he hears giggles build up from behind the door. Maybe this 'investigation meddling' wouldnt be so bad. the dude is pretty humerus, heh.

"oh am i not tickling your funny bone? you gotta be pullin a fibula on me pal. ive got a skele-ton of material left! dont be so sternum with me here."

Red and his mysterious conversation partner crack up into fits of giggling snorts, only making each other wheeze even harder when they futilely try lowering their respective volumes.

maybe this wouldnt be a mistake after all.

(((what undertale has given me: pun material. bone jokes of both kinds. serotonin. feels. a weakness for puns. and did i mention a handful of bone jokes?)))

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(((I am terrible at puns i reed to study them more)))

After they manage to compose themselves, deciding not to push their luck with the guard, they share with each other what they have on the investigation so far.

“So, you suspect these people have a connection to each other...”

“Yep.”

“Hmm. Well, they do have one.” Red replies, recognizing the pictures the other had slid under the door. They will find better ways to talk to each other later, but for now, over this door should be enough. “From my end, while these guys all come from different universities, they used to talk to each other on an online forum that’s been shut down long ago.”

“....Well shit, I couldn’t have found anything there no matter how hard I tried... who hosted these forums? Whats so special about these forums?”

“Whoever it was kept themselves private... and I don’t have any clue what it could have been. I’m starting to suspect, though, it could have something to do with trials.....”

“Test trials?”

“If it was something illegal, they would make it so that there wouldn’t be official records of it.”

“Huh... You know, I’ve been suspecting that the reason why the cameras end up broken, is because all of these pals put in all the efforts they could to hide what remained of their research. Think Albert was the only successful one though.”

((Im pulling these out of my ass))

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((i just put in the most common ones i knew skjksjdksjd my pun game is w e a k lemme tell u that rn)))

(((dw that only makes the plot even more unpredictably fun ksjdskkk stars know im doing the same thing-)))

That got Red thinking. If Albert really was the only one successful, that is. Maybe there could be some other lead he and the rest havent found yet. The boss was already pouring over the documents given to him before the prof offed himself. Maybe hed find something. Heck maybe the new kids knew so-

A low drawl of "wakey wakey sleeping beauty~"--to which he responds with a growled out "fuck off funny bones"--snaps him out of his stare off with the trashcan and makes him focus on the task at hand. He doesnt respond with anything more than a grunt when his current 'partner' starts yammering through a summary of what the (legal) investigation compiled so far and what Red's tidbits could add to it as Red digs out a bottle of mustard from his jacket and settles in to listen to the idiot ramble on.

he shoulda brought the whiskey-infused bottle dammit.

it was going to be a long couple hours.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

After that was done and over with, Red tells boss of what Sans has found so far.

"Continue this partnership till we solve this case."

Damn. He was hoping the boss wouldn't have said that.

Oh well, guess he's stuck sharing knock knock jokes with a police men... whoever he is.

They've established a code word, made sure that neither of them would see each others face. Well, voices could be an indicator, but Red doesn't have his own civilian life to protect, while the other most likely does.

First time Red finds out Sans is the person who was talking to him.

"Shit, he's the inspector."

"Shit he's cute."

****************


	22. Kustard montage lets goooo!

Caffeinated_blood:

pfft now i wanna see a kustard montage of Red tailing Sans when possible, unconsciously keeping track of the shorter monster's habits

and he doesnt notice until a couple days into their partnership

when he walks in a library to look for info on the handful of possible leads the boss gave him and he walks past the astronomy section and briefly thinks, hey Sans would love this book

before his brain goes, Whoa Hold On, Back The Fuck Up Now

and we see him fluster himself over the realization

of him having a teensy, iiiittyyy biiitttyy crush on Sans

the (legal) Investigator of this whole damned case

who was adorably dorky and always made Red snicker with his lame-ass puns

_fuck_

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

_"Something seems to be on your mind..."_ Error's indifferent voice goes through the comm Sans had stuck into his hearing canal. _"...Does it have anything to do with-"_

"Target moving boss." Red _accidentally_ cuts off his own damn boss, casually and slowly blending in with the crowd and getting a move on.

_"...Red."_

Welp. Boss wasn't feeling merciful like he usually does.

_"You know better than to talk to me like that."_

_"Now, let's talk about Sans the Skeleton, since we have the chance."_

"R-right, but the tar-"

_"Doggo has prepared a trap for him. We have time to talk till then."_

Red keeps his eyes focused, his voice hushed, still moving and listening.

_"So then, I've noticed you've been paying attention to him quite a bit. I have no complaints regarding that of course."_

Reassuring.

_"I've just been wondering, what your plan of action is."_

"Err, considering my line of work... and _his_ line of work... I don't have any action planned."

\---------------------

Sans groaned as he got up, glancing at the clock briefly to see it was noon. Great.

He didn't have work today but...

His phone rings, causing a sigh to escape him and pick it up.

"Hey bro."

_"SANS THE SKELETON I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU 30 TIMES NOW!"_

"Whoops."

_"WHOOPS INDEED!"_

_"...Is it one of those days Sans?"_

"Aw no worries Paps, I've been taking my meds." as Sans says this he grabs one of the bottles on his nightstand, eyelights looking at the pills it contains. "But. Yeah. Not really a good day for me."

His SOUL's been hurting like a bitch for some reason.

_"Well! These usually happens for a reason, as your doctor had said once before... perhaps it would help to find the source of it!"_

His brother was someone who always wants to help. Sans isn't interested in taking that away from him...

_Like all the time he had taken away from him when he could be spending making friends. Not worrying over a lousy waste of a brother._

Nope. That's not fair to him. Bad thoughts, bad.

"If you say so bro."

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Error scoffs and Red has a feeling he should be indignant of it.

"Didnt stop me and Dreamer didnt it?" as confident as Error liked to come across, the mention of Dream softens him just a fraction

hes quick to snap back though. there was plenty of time to be soft later. "Now go get his ass. i am not going to lose a bet to children, of all things!" and the comm crackles to an end, leaving Red to stare dumbly at the brick wall. was that moss in the corner? or mold?

a beep from his phone alerts him back into the real world and he starts calculating where to exit from the port as he tries to quiet the screaming thought of _holy shit boss just gave me the go-ahead_ and the begrudgingly amused mental image of his boss and the ducklings circling around a table and placing bets. _heh._

far-fetched as it was, it was still hilarious. though he doubted golden boy would let it go too far. Dream was good for the boss like that.

made him wonder if hed be good enough for--Red slams his skull on the wall.

_nOPE! NOT TODAY! NOT EVER PREFERABLY! SO THANKS, BUT NO THANKS!_

(the thought still visited him sometimes, when he got a little too deep in his head or when Sansys laugh would slip beneath the door and echoed between them.)

(and here he thought late night talks were going to be boring.)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Meanwhile,

_"Hmm so it's started since you've been working with this co-worker..."_

"Yep." Sans spoke, pouring cereal into a bowl. Hey, it has fruits. It's healthy enough.

_"I think you're in love brother!"_

Sans nearly had the carton of cereal drop from his hands, scrambling to place it right.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Better cereal than milk, he thought and took a breath when the carton stayed upright. He stared at his phone dubiously, as if it would launch into an explanation of how his dear beloved brother would even come close to _that_ notion.

He huffed and placed it down, making sure to keep it on loudspeaker. "Yeah, sure, and its raining hotcats outside," he chuckles and floats over the milk. "Good joke though bro."

_"I am not joking! By the stars, brother surely you cannot be this blind?"_

Its his turn to roll his eye lights this time. He makes an effort to steer the conversation though. "I mean, i dont have eyeballs so-"

He could practically see his bro's face by the loud (and he meant loud) _"NYEH! You are incorrigible!"_

Heh. Distraction successful. "You love me~."

_"I do but that does not excuse your horrible jokes! Please tell me this oh so mysterious partner of yours has a better sense of humor than you do."_

"Rude. And if you call knock-knock jokes 'better' than puns then clearly I've been failing you," Sans said huffily, exaggerating fake annoyance to a T.

_"Nyoh hoh hoh! I shouldve known itd be too good to be true! Of course youd fall for another jokester!"_

Okay seriously? "Bro i havent 'fallen' for anybody," heh, "i dont have the time for that."

_"Whatever you say, brother dear! I must go, my spaghetti is about to boil over. I shall call you tomorrow! Goodbye and I love you!"_

And that was that. "Heh. Ditto. Bye bro."

Great timing. His cereal was soggy.

Perfect.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

who doesn't love soggy cereals(i actually love'em soggy sksksksks)

Between the two of them, Sans is the one with the most denial running through him.

He's terrified at the thought of actually being in love with someone who he can't legally date.

Mostly because they're a criminal.

Red finds out about Sans's 1 HP at some point.

And starts to become subtly protective because he's 20 HP monster and can't imagine how one can survive with just 1 HP.

"It's called spite bud." Sans says from the other side of the door. "Spite and good evasion tactics."

Also Sans is smol due to 1 HP. Red is very tall. Red actually towers over Sans, and can lift Sans up like a kitten.

Red ends up having to kidnap Sans at some point because Sans gets found out and attacked by the organization, nearly dies at 0.3 HP before Red saves him bridal style.

(night night)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

(((bara Redddd yesssssssss)))

Red, immediately after the yeeting a very startled Sans into a bridal carry and porting the fuck out of dodge: "I leave yer 1 HP coccyx for two days and you nearly get yerself Dusted?"

Sans, in extreme pain and shock, chokes out a delirious giggle. "Wow you have really pretty red eye lights," he slurs and passes the fuck out.

Red, in his panic, ports to Error's office bc it was the first thing he thought of and he needed help asap, accidentally interrupts a meeting with Life.

Life, then basically takes the reins of responsibility and locks herself, Sans, and Red into the infirmary for four hours with firm instructions to not let anybody, _anybody_ into the infirmary while she works.

(After the adrenaline fades, Red waits beside a sleeping Sans with a knocked out Life on another bed across them to recover her own energy. Life told him he had to act as an anchor of sorts for Sans while she rests, to feed his own magic into him to keep the other's magic stable. And yeah okay maybe he got a different idea from that but Life's ire was on the list of Things He Dont Need Thanks so he was gonna be on his best behaviour.)

(He didnt think the first time theyd get to hold hands was in a scenario like this. Stars, he hoped his hand wasnt as clammy as it felt. At least his magic reserves were relatively full for once.)

(He definitely did not want to think about the consequences if they werent.)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Waking up to holding hands with the person that was behind the door all this time, unfortunately, wasn't very a romantic moment for him at the moment. Considering he almost died in someones arms, and considering what him now knowing who the person was could mean.

Especially considering if he wanted to stay relatively alive without the risk of being targeted again by the organization he found out about.

...And the guy saved him.

He hates owing people as much as he hates making promises.

But he owes a big one to the guy holding his hand right now, clearly having stood up all night feeding his magic.

And _dammit ok._

_Maybe Papyrus was right._

_Maybe he had fallen._

Not like his brother will get the chance to find out from him and then gloat.

Not if Sans wanted Papyrus to be safe from all this.

If the cases are anything to go by... the victims families were relatively unharmed, thought they were distant enough that they couldn't question the deaths. Then again, Albert's kids had disappeared a month before his death-

Just as his eyelights turned in thought they came across a person he's only got the chance of seeing in photos.

And Tikkie blinked back curiously.

....

Well, that connects somethings in his mind then.

Still exhausted, Sans decided sleeping was a great thing, and that he should do it more often, like now.

\--------------------

Later on, when Sans discovers exactly how much Red is taller than him when Red picks him up from the bed bridle style, he will have his magic gather on his face.

And thus,

the beginning of gay panic for Sans.

Meanwhile, Red is completely screaming internally at Sans's smolness.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

DKSJDKSJKSJDK I CANT BELIEVE MY REPLY DIDNT SEND FUCK-

\----

Red wakes with a cut-off swear when he feels wriggling on top of him. Blearily opening his eyes, he spies Tikkie reaching for his hand, which he hands over (heh) without a thought to the other, smaller hand in it. Tikkie settles on top of his ribcage and curiously flips the entwined hands over, poking at joints and pulling at edges. Red feels a minute tightening of the hold and squeezes in return.

_hold the fucking phone._

He blinks wide sockets open, unconsciously gripping to Sans once again, righting himself from his slumped position--his spine thanked him for that at least--and holding onto Tikkie with his other arm to keep the babybones from tumbling down to the tiles. He would not be hearing the end of it from Tyke if his little brother came back with a bruised coccyx.

He stared at Sans, looking loads better than last time, looks to an amused Life at the door wheeling in a tray, to Sans, to their hands, to Life, and then down to Tikkie--who was patting his skull with his tiny phalanges. "Glowing! Why?" He coughs as the little bugger asks, wondering how to function without coffee and not owe a bill to the swear jar at the same time.

Thankfully, Life grants him mercy and lifts Tikkie into her arms, booping his nasal aperture and simplifying the explanation for the kid, leaving him to gather the brain cells he couldnt seem to find right now and recalibrate himself.

He tunes back in when Tikkie baps his skull again, giggling all the while, before Life shooes him out of the infirmary.

"Is-is he okay now?" Red blurts out when Life turns to settle the tray at the bedside table, cursing himself for the stutter.

"He is now, dear. His HP has stabilized, and his magic is refreshing itself. Sleep and food will do the rest." Life looked amused, shooting him a gentle smile he coudnt quite read.

\-------

Later on, when the infirmary is empty for once, Sans holds the pillow on top of his skull and muffles his high pitched wheezing. Red was a _h u n k_ and Sans would very much like to--

_N O P E! DOWN, NONE OF THAT SANSY. NUH UH. YEET IT AWAY RIGHT NOW. NOPE._

Start of gay panic indeed.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(Coming back from internet less lands-)

(We stan for gay panicking)

(Night night)

There were several things Sans is thinking of when he finally gets to have an official face to face meeting with Red.

Most of those thoughts are focused on how Red’s hands dwarfed his.

The rest of them is focused on the situation at hand.

It’s likely that the arson would be on the news, and that there would be a search party for him, or his dust- because its common knowledge that monster dust doesn’t burn.

And that means the organization would be on his ass too.

“So. I can’t really access any new information anymore for you.” Sans says, slightly regretful, more resigned “Guess the partnership ends here huh?”

Wether he has fallen or not, he’s not about to lose his professionalism. This is something bigger than himself, and for now he’s out of commission if he wants to stay alive with his 1 HP intact.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

That night, the news of lead investigator Sans Font going missing has the media scrambling for clues as to where he could be, where he was last seen, and if the burned down warehouse by the docks had any ties to the case.

Sans knows it wont be any longer before his trail is found, and he's kinda thankful the arson happened. At least they had something to tell. At least Paps wouldnt be waiting for that slim chance that he was just away on a trip somewhere and didnt tell anyone.

Its hard to watch, especially when they cut to an interview with Papyrus--and stars he never, ever wanted to make Paps cry but what could he do?

Knowing his little brother though, Paps would be okay. He'd pick himself up eventually, in that optimistic determined way he did, and he'd be okay.

Papyrus was safer this way, when he was nowhere near his big brother's fuck ups.

The moment the interview wraps up and the reporters start talking about the yearly festival Sans picks up the remote and turns the little square off, staring at his reflection with blank sockets.

He could really go for Grillby's right now but nope. Doing that would cause a ruckus hed rather avoid honestly.

He just wished it didnt mean giving up on G's burgs.

Or his ketchup.

Stars above could he go for a bottle of spike ketchup right about now.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Right as he was thinking this, a package appears besides him.

“Went to Grillby’s for a bit. Got mahself and yous some’ing.” Red’s voice is heard. “Ketchup right?”

...

Sans, don’t think about marrying a criminal syndicate.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

No, Sans. It doesnt matter if its a thoughtful and adorkably endearing criminal you shouldnt be thinking of how good theyd look in a tux _oh Red could step on me in a tux and id thank hi-_ no starsdammit Sans get your skull on straight--hehehe good one--having conversations with yourself is prolly not healthy but hey who said we were healthy in the first place-

"Yoohoo? 'nybody home in there?"

Oh. Red was here. And he was staring. And Red had ketchup. Red didnt drink ketchup though-?

"Uhhh if youd rather get a burg i c'n go pop in fer one?"

Ohh the ketchup was for himm. Wow was he out of it. Was he really that out of it? Stars maybe the news hit harder than he though-

"do i hafta shake yer ass 1 HP?"

That snaps him out of his trance.

_stars yes shake me with those chunky arms-nO DAMMIT SANSY DOWN BOY_

(Alternatively: Sans is a simp for chonky Red and Red is oblivious to this)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Red is a simp for Sans being smol. Just wants to hold him gently and snuggle against him. Also can imagine him in a few outfits that would really fit his form.

The first time he had seen how smol sans is any thoughts of sex were chased away because 1 HP and that smol he could accidentally dust him with his dick.

Additional Note: Sans is the smallest among there. Tyke nearly reaches him in inches.

——————

Error: Compared to Red you’re very dirty minded.

Sans: !!!

Error: Oh no don’t worry I’m just making a simple observation.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

hhhnnngggg _s m o l s a n s_ i luuuvv

pfffff

Error calling out Sansy and being just subtle enough for it to be brushed off by anyone who isnt thirsty

which is literally everyone BUT Sans

so he just sweats there while Red fusses over him being "sick? feverish? whadya need?" and Error looks at him with a narrowed gaze

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sans is pocket boyfriend except he wouldn’t fit a pocket.

Unlike what he expected, Sans somehow doesn’t get interrogated for police information that hasn’t been made public.

And another thing that was unexpected was how careful everyone seemed to be around his 1 HP. They weren’t babying him, by no means, no. But none of them have raised any hand against him.

Tyke at some point comes up to Sans, and then quietly asks, with his 2 HP, if 1 HP hurts.

“...It does hurt. Yeah. You can’t use too much magic, and it’s easy to pass out, get sick...” he trails off a bit.

“...But it helps, having someone with you that cares, and never stops caring. Someone who convinced you that they won’t stop.” He sighs “It’s hard to believe ‘course.”

“Sometimes you just need someone to pester you on the days your head is filled with garbage that weighs you down.”

Sans ends up having Tyke following him here and there.

“Sans... why did you become an inspector?” Tyke questions him once. Clearly, Sans could have gone and been a college professor instead. He was good at explaining stuff.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

ksjdksjksj Tyke following Sans around is so fucking cute ksjdksjdksk

((He is one of the ducklings now))

Sans only winks at him. "too much work kiddo. m more of the lazybones type u know?"

Tyke and Sans vibe a lot over their shared Nerd Energy, bouncing off theories off each other and delving into more complex subjects as their conversations progress

with occasional visits from Red bringing in Dumbass Energy that creates quite the chaotic mix

after nearly blowing up the lab with more science gone wrong Error finally bans them from working on theoretical magic-science without supervision again.

(Error considers asking Sans for his input on the case once he looks to be more stable. His intelligence was nothing to scoff at and an extra hand to work with would hopefully make things easier to understand. Maybe he could show Sans the files Albert gave before the bastard kicked the bucket...?)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

lmjvrdsnfj

Sans looked curiously at the files placed in front of him, and fiddled a bit with the corner of the pages as his eye lights went through it.

"...Huh. I think I recognize this symbol here. It belonged to another building in Russia. Was there when a murder happened in the building once, and had to go check it out... though we were pretty much kicked out by the police force already there, with a sound argument of the case being their countries business."

"...Not sure if it applies to just that city, but I get the feeling whoever this organization is, they might have bought the police force. And if it's the entire country itself.. then there is a chance the Russian government is in on this. Can't say for sure though."

"Based on what I've gathered though, there is an opposing organization playing at hand as well here in America. The cameras might have been from them."

"They were using the other sides symbol to avoid being found out. Pretty much better at keeping their tracks hidden."

Error narrows his eye sockets and contemplates.

"....Are these bastards making a race out of this?"

(whoop de do)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

Sans shrugged. Who knew why organizations like those did anything really. Error huffed at the non-answer. He sighs and slumps down on his spinny chair, muttering. "At least we have _something._ "

Sans snorts and peers at the files. One positive about getting virtually kidnapped and announced dead was access to information he didnt have before so. There's that.

(The other positive was how much fun the base was, surprisingly. He got away with a lot more shit than what shouldve been realistic.)

"There could be more though," he says, ignoring how Error groaned and melted even more into his chair. "Or there could be less. Who knows?"

Error gives him a nasty side-eye. "We dont idiot. And therein lies the problem."

Sans grins, knowing how helpfully unhelpful he was being. He finger guns at his new boss anyway. "Yupp."

His (unofficial???) boss picks up a small box and hands it to a still grinning Sans. "See if Red can do something with these would you? Im going to ask around."

"Are these the cameras? Wait why Red?" Sans asks, curious itching at him. Error squints at him. Sans stares back.

Error leans back and starts clearing up his desk. "Red's part of our techy guys. He'll get more out of those than i will."

Sans blinks. Red could restore these fucked up things?? They were basically scraps! Sans blinks again. Huh.

Error looks up when he hears a lack of sound, huffing when he sees Sans. "Anytime today Sans," he drawls. "Maybe before we waste away here?"

Sans snorts. "Nice one boss," ignoring Error's sputtering and popping out of the office. Now to look for ol Red.

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

"Didn't know you were part of the techs." He comments, finding Red in his room among the mansion. He ended up asking around for directions, and this is the room he found himself in front of... he doesn't think he has ever been to Red's room before, now that he thinks about it. Naturally, his eyelights wander around the interior a bit as he continues speaking. "The boss wanted you to try and find something to do with the scraps of the camera."

It was more or less a plain looking room, with plants here and there. And a bookcase that contains different novels along with academic books dedicated to mechanical subjects.

(aaaa im dealing with writer's block lately regarding one of my fics T-T)

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

"Boss? Who's 'boss'?" Red grunts out, snuffing out his cherry-flavored cig. Wouldnt do to for the smoke to harm dear 1HP Sansy now would it?

He turns from the window and catches Sans reaching out to touch the various bits and bobs of his little projects. Sans looked so small there, beside his wooden chair and his work desk. Fucker probably didnt even notice he was standing on his toes. Adorable.

Red coughs and stands a little too roughly, but Sans seemed to be busy with fiddling around to notice. That was a relief. Red shuffles over to get a better look at the little gift boss apparently dropped on him. "So who's 'boss'?"

Sans seemed surprised to see Red practically beside him, white eye lights momentarily contracting into pinpricks. "Oh, uhh, Error is the boss here right?" he hedged, grin turning the barest amount sheepish.

Red snorts at his nerves. "Yeah but that dont mean hes yer boss. Yer jus...a victim of circumstance and shit. You dont gotta help us you know." To which Sans growls at. Hes been victim to circumstance his whole life! And now that he gets this new blank slate to start over with hes told he doesnt have to do anything? Yeah, no. "Fuck that."

Red is staring at him in shock, making Sans bristle. "What?"

"You growled..." Red whispers, eye lights dilating. "You growled and _it was adorable???_ Sans what the heck????"

(boiiii sammmeee ;n;)

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

(I love Red's thought process)

"The hell?" Sans spoke, clearly bewildered by the sentence he just heard and looking obviously insulted, eye sockets narrowed. "I know I'm 1 HP and all, but you don't gotta insult me like that." he puts the box down on the desk, feeling thoroughly miffed now.

_'1 HP?' a human officer mutters 'Is he going to be alright?' obvious concern._

_'Inspector Sans, there is no need for you to go in there, it's dangerous.'_

_'SANS! YOU KNOW I WON'T HESITATE TO HELP MOVING YOU BACK IN WITH ME! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I GET!'  
_

"I ain't insulting you. Being cute doesn't make you any less capable." Red's voice filters through as he grabs Sans's hand. "I mean, you're allowed to be cute you know? You're threatening in your own way."

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

_(ack- Red being reassuring is a critical hit hnng-)_

Sans gapes at Red, confused and flustered how dropping off a box lead to a compliment attack. Seriously, Red being this sincere was NOT doing good things for Sans at all holy fuck this has got to be an illegal thing why was Red _so adorkably awkward this should not be as cute as it is what the fucking fuck-_

"Youre cute," Sans says instead, still dazed by the sneak attack. Red reels back, flushing his namesake and dropping Sans' delicate hands with a wheezed "Um?? 'm not???"

(Sans still looked so damn small to him. He could crush the fucker without a sweat why was Sans so close to him didnt he know Red was dangerous _why was Sans so close-_ )

A knock shattered them both out of their moment, startling them so bad they jumped closer to each other. Red ended up holding Sans to his chest and baring his fans at the door, Sans discreetly preparing his magic reserves for a shortcut in case.

The door creaked open to a smiling Tikkie holding out a brightly decorated bowl. "Cookies?"

The two stared at the babybones before staring at each other, processing why they were suddenly so much fucking closer than before, and brightened into the brightest blushes Tikkie had ever seen--and he'd seen _Dream's_ blush--Sans shortcutting to the bookshelf, closest to Tikkie and covering his skull with his hood and Red by the open window with a hand to his face.

It was hilarious! Ink's ideas were always so much fun! Big brother better have taken the pictures like he said he would, or Chronicle would be extremely passive-aggressive at dinner. Again.

Those two were weird sometimes. Ink agreed with him.

"Cookies?" he asked again, making sure to layer the sparkle in his eye lights a little thick. Nobody would notice--other than the twins and his brother that is but they were hiding and couldnt be seen right now so the plan was still a go.

Sans sighed a little too loudly, peeking out of his hood with the darkest blue Tikkie had seen yet. "Sure babybones. I'll have a cookie."

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Tyke doesn't really care too much about who gets with who, but he does care about Sans being happy, since he's someone he relates to the most. So, upon overhearing a conversation of how Ink and Chronicle are torturing those two, he decides to meddle.

In what way I have no idea.

****************

Caffeinated_blood:

the question is

does he meddle in a _helping Sans get summ ass_ way?

does he meddle in the _haha you guys havin a moment? think again suckers_ way

or does he become a mix of both that """accidentally""" causes more trouble instead?

ahhhh decisions, decisions

****************

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Tyke goes and asks Red and Sans if they could help him understand this advanced book. Tyke barely asks for everything, self dependent as he is, and both Red and Sans decide to help. Sans here living out his college professor dreams. Red out here getting to nerd about stuff.

At some point it just turns into a complete nerd out that becomes borderline flirty.

Tyke either:

A: Sneaks out to leave them to it.

B: Joins in on the nerd out unable to help himself because he's a child, revealing that he actually doesn't need help understanding the book, and letting Sans silently figure out that Tyke tried to set them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this how cliffhangers work?


	23. Rich Bitch Fighting Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Custom Made Fighters, Ink and Error! Oh my GOD these two have stolen my HEART. Caution, this may pull heart strings. A darker but still a good story from Idiot Guide, Chapter 11.
> 
> Warnings in end notes, this is a slightly darker story even with the cuteness

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Oof buddy. Inky and rrur having the hard times!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
i have no idea where this came from but i hate that i like it so much dncdnvkbmbvmanbvm

i am so not meant for angst writing dbcnbfnbvs

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ok have you read the dragon convo? That has some major angst in it.

Omg imagine if error and ink were born fighters for a rich fighting ring? Like bio experiments? All the angst right there. Like error and ink have the cells right next to each other.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
wyrm damn you and your wonderful, wonderful brain

CKJDKCHFBJAHBJHVBLC IMAGINE IF THEY WERE RAISED TO BELIEVE THEY JUST HAD TO DEFEAT EACH OTHER FOR SOME INANE PURPOSE BULLSHIT AND THEY BELIEVE IT BC IF THEIR SUPERIORS SAID IT THEN IT MUST BE TRUE RIGHT?? BUT THEN SOME SHIT HAPPENS AND THEY SEE ONE OR THE OTHER BEING BEATEN UP FOR PUNISHMENT WHEN THEIR FIGHT COMES AND ONE OF THEM FAILS TO BRING THE OTHER DOWN?? AND THEN THEY GET DOUBTS BUT SHAKE IT OFF BC PFFT NO THATS RIDICULOUS BUT THE DOUBTS KEEP COMING AND-

also yes i have read the dragon convo and i loved every second djsjdhvbjhbvjfh

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: Master? If i defeat the ink one.... the glitches and pain will stop? i will get to go outside?  
Master: Yes, if you defeat that bastard's creation then you will get too see the outside, pain free.  
Error: ....and there will be choco-late there?  
Master: you can have a piece for every bone of his you break. if a mistake like you can beat that thing then the prick has to acknowledge i'm better!  
\-------  
Ink: .... creator?  
Creator: what.  
Ink: .... why do i feel empty?  
Creator: you haven't done what i made you for yet.  
Ink: .... beating up that pretty one?  
Creator: yeah... you'll feel complete if you take him out.  
\------  
Error: ....... is the outside...  
Ink: ...... is feeling like that...  
Error & Ink: .... what i want?

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
oh god oh fuck i cant scenarios right now i need back up-

WRITES WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU DAMMIT THAT BEAUTIFUL BASTARD WYRM IS BEING A WYRM AGAIN-

\------------

creator&master: of course it is.  
Error&Ink: then when will i have it  
creator&master: if you do as i tell you you'll receive it in due time understood?  
Error&Ink: yes

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *after losing to another fighter* *sniff* oooowww.*holds his socket from the damage he got*  
Ink: *from the small window that allows sound to be heard from the adjacent cell* ..hello?  
Error: W-Who are you?  
Ink: no one.  
Error: .... nether am i.  
Ink: oh..... are you okay?  
Error: ... just my socket is hurt. i got punched there.  
Ink: .... wanna talk to not think about it?  
Error: about what? *shuffes closer to the window, not tall enough to look in*  
Ink: ... i like colors... whats your favorite? i like the colors of the ceiling of the ring the one that is sometimes light blue or gray or black with white specks.  
Error: i-i like the specks one too.  
\-----  
Ink: *crying and clutching a broken arm*  
Error: ... hey... if i can throw some string over... you could wrap it around your arm... i heard your master say you have fast healling... so if you throw it back before they come back.... you can use it to make your arm better.  
Ink: .... you think so?  
Error: here *tosses some string*  
Ink: oh! thats pretty! one of my favorite colors.  
Error: really?  
Ink: .... i like holding onto the string... it's like i get to touch you.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
He doesnt know how long its been going on like this--the rotations of the guards and the lighting up of the cells and the fighting his only way of telling time. He wonders yet again about it. The concept of time was something both terrifying and comforting to him. On one hand that meant that eventually, someday, he'd disappear and be forgotten. On the other, it could also mean that someday, maybe, he'd finally leave the emptiness behind.

...

His creator always did tell him he had no use for wondering about such things. Ink sighs and ignores the loud demands of his magic. He knew no rations would come to him today. He'd lost that one round after all. It was an unforgivable slight against his creator, nevermind that he had surpassed yet again the quota of victories that was expected of him. It's fine. He's used to it.

It was normal.

He perks up when the cacophony of jeers and hollering clears for a short while before becoming muffled. Steps echo louder until they stopped right beside his cell. He could hear the cell door shift upwards for entrance, the rough grunt of his nameless neighbor, and then the telltale plastic of the tray being dropped on a surface before the cell door comes back down and closes. He waits. The guards were due for the night shift would arrive soon, but they always had a delay of 50,000 tap-counts before the rounds started. They had no idea how keeping track of time worked, seeing as their makers never taught them, so they decided long ago to make their own. Its been fairly reliable, surprisingly.

He waits a couple beats longer for safe measure, and once he passes the 200th beat he relaxes into his cot, releasing a breath and humming a quiet tune--one that basically meant 'all-clear'. He waits for 50 beats more before there is an answering hum, disjointed and comfortingly familiar.

"Hi strings," Ink whispers. He didnt know their true designation--something they both agreed on so long ago--and they didnt know his. It was safer that way.

(It would also hurt less, Ink acknowledges. It would be bad if they grew attached to each other, after all.)

(...)

(He ignores the clench in his chest cavity.)

"Painter." Strings eventually replies, their different lilting tones causing shivers to run down his spine. They always did have a certain way with words, Ink mused, a ghost of a smile gracing his normally blank face.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: did ya see the ceiling this time strings? It was all.... not blue! What word is that color?  
Error: ....... i think its orange....... qnd maybe pink?  
Ink: it was like it kept changing!  
Error: i didn't get to look much.... i was in a battle. Roy. Ale. You know like more fighters than I have fingers and toes.  
Ink:... you win?  
Error: ..... i got in the last part only a few of them. Then I slept because I lost too much blood. Thats what master said happened. But I did pretty good! ..... painter I saved you something.... ready to catch?  
Ink: sure.  
Error: *tosses a pice of chocolate over the window* master called it chocolate. It is brown and sometimes makes the pain better if it is the right kind. ..... i could hear ya earlier.... something about your arm? I was saving it... but i think you need it right now.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: aww strings what if you get hurt bad? my arm isnt hurt too badly! just a teeny cracking.  
Error: you sure? the last time you said it was just cracking you werent in the rings for a long time.  
Ink: yeah thats cause creator found out and yelled at me for hiding a...whats the word...frac-chur? frac-chur! yeah that.  
Error: whats a frac-chur?  
Ink: its when the bone gets broken! like when it gets a lotta cracks and it doesnt look right and it hurts a lot!  
Error: huh...that sounds bad...is that what you have now?  
Ink: nope! i told you, its just a tiny crack. it isnt even falling off!  
Error: i still wanna give you some...will you take two squares? i know you didnt get rations. i didnt see the tray.  
Ink: i'll be fine strings! and fine toss em over. but only two! the rest you should save for healing the hurt!

Error: i will. now get ready to catch

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: .... oh this tastes good strings!  
Error: yeah it is my favorite thing. I get it when I surprise master for going farther than he thought I could! I usually save it for when there is a lot of pain.....  
Ink: well it does taste really good. I wonder if thats why it makes it hurt less...?  
Error: ......painter? I think master has a big fight planned.... i don't know when. .... i think it might make me gone for a while

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink's smile slips off his face. "...do you know how long?" He didnt know what he'd do without Strings around. The rings filled a significant amount of time in his days of course but the nights were long and quiet and empty with the occassional steps of the guards on their rounds. He shivers, cold from the cell sinking into him and stealing away the tiny warmth he had. He focuses on a quiet voice and lets it ground him.

"...no...i heard master saying something about a 'week or two'? whats a week?"

He hums to let them know he heard. "i dont know..." he trails off, gazing absently at the small window that connected him to them. "...how many light cycles do you think it is?" Shifting slightly, he snuggles tighter into the ratty white fabric that makes his bones itch, but he'd rather brave the itchiness rather than have the emptiness drown him again. He had sworn to Strings, after all.

"i dunno...five? maybe more?"

Ink swallows down the spike of something he doesnt know how to name. It made him want to pace in his cell and tell Strings not to go--which was crazy because he knew what would happen if any of them showed defiance against their makers. "...huh..that is a long time...." he replies quietly, trying to calm down the twists and turns of his magic.

It wasnt working.

He hears Strings say something he doesnt quite hear past the long, high-pitched ringing in his skull, and he replies with an absent hum. Strings makes a louder huffing noise, not quite the same as the ones he'd make in the rings but close, and feels an odd weight on his skull. He grabs it to look it over when Strings voices out a "If you lose it im not making you another one" in an odd tone he doesnt recognize but makes him feel light and warm either way. His sockets widen when he sees it and his breath catches in his throat.

It...

..its...

...actually he doesnt know what it is but he knows what its made of and that its the softest thing ever and that Strings made it for him and he wants to keep it close to him but he also wants to show it off to everyone!!!!

Which! Would not be a good idea! Because they werent supposed to have things in their cells! Especially not things that made them light and warm and want to scream with something that was distinctly not pain for once!

"Strings!!!!" Ink didnt notice but he was now floating off the metal bed and into the ceiling, which he felt himself on not a moment later. The window was shuttered, slanted so they couldnt see each other and fortified so they couldnt break it, but it still had multiple slots in it. For what exactly Ink didnt know, but since it allowed him and Strings to hear each other he had zero complaints!

"Strings!!!!" he repeated, not knowing how to express the rapid rise of something wild and fast in his entire being and choosing to curl into a ball instead, holding the thing closer to his chest cavity as if he could transfer this unnamed feeling in him to it instead.

He couldnt see it, separated as they were, but Error was beaming at the happy excitement in his painter's voice.

"Dont you lose the puppet-doll now, Painter," he teased, leaning back against his string nest, laughing to himself when the other's breathy voice answered with an "i wont!!!"

One of the nicer guards taught him how to make the doll he gave just now, smiling at him when he completed it and praising his work.

That had felt nice. Master didnt touch him, and almost certainly never talked to him without purpose, so the soft warmth the guard's words gave him was treasured greatly.

He hadnt seen the guard since but he was told they were moved to a different facility not too long ago. Shame. He wanted to know more about these so-called dolls too. They were like string attacks, but shaped and couldnt hurt anyone he threw them at.

(((sllksjdksjdks why is this suddenly so long ksksjdksdsjh it was supposed to be just a couple dialogue lines and a tiny dash of worldbuilding)))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
it comes the time that ink.... doesn't here from strings.... it takes about as long as the wait for the leaving to happen... Ink comes back from a fight to hear sobs and Strings very softly, very .... something? that pulls at ink... "painter? ....painter? please still be here.... p-painter? ..... oh please be okay painter........ *sob*....." ...... ink had been gone for fight preparations for enough time that the blue turned dark....

...  
Ink: Strings? you are back?  
Strings: *sob* p-painter??? Your not gone? you're still here! oh *sob* i thought-  
Ink: Strings? why are you making those sounds?  
Strings:.... i thought you were gone painter.... i really thought you were gone.  
Ink: what happened? what took so long?  
Strings: .....*is quiet for a long time, with a few sniffles* ... master took me to a place... the used those pointy things ...needles? Master said he wanted me to look cool? they added color to my hands and feet and ribs and face..... it hurt. master said he wanted to make me look deadly? they ... did something to my eye lights.... the extra color didn't work in one.... its harder to see and it all hurts more than normal...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink: oh....do you have that choco-something??  
Error: *quiet sniffles* i dont know if its still here...i cant see where it is...  
Ink: can you use your strings??  
Error: yeah?  
Ink: i fought this weird lady with a lot of extra arms today and she used her sticky string things to pick me up and throw me even though i was hiding behind her. im okay though!  
Error: okay and? i still dont get it  
Ink: see if your strings can find it!  
Error: how though? that sounds messy!  
Ink: try spreading them around. and you can always bring them back to you after you use them  
Error:...worth a try

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(okay so i love the idea the colors on error are tattoo, like he was just a mostly black skeleton and master, who i see as the more vain and impulse owner than creator, decided Error needed to look the part more, be more appealing, more memorable to the audience. the added color to his eyelights, and the white gray one a botched attempt. maybe the trauma to the hands causes a few more of his shakes and glitches than before.)

Error: ..... i think i got it.... ouch! why did they add color to my fingers??? it's just harder to grab things when they hurt like this! *nom chocolate* ....ahhh... i gotta roll up so many strings... i missed a lot....  
Ink: hey strings... i am glad your back. it was quiet.  
Error: ... y-y-yeah?

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(ooohh..oooooooohhhhh)

(makes me wonder how creator reacts when master's pawn gets more attention after the changes and seethes about it, abruptly planning what modifications they could do to Ink as well)

(hhhhhhhhnnnnnnnn maybe thats how he gets his tattoos? and his gray bones? discoloration from an experimental batch of something science maybe?)

Ink: yeah...colder than usual too..  
Error: well im here now so...  
Ink: *tiny smile* yeah..nice to have you back Strings  
Error: *shy mumbling* shut up  
Ink: heh

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
It is titally a rival thing between Master and creator. The swirls for elegant look. The discoloration from augments that didn't work out.

Ink: hey strings... ever wonder what that green stuff outside feels like? Did you see it when you left?  
Error: master covered my eyes so j didn't see it. The outside is green? Like the food trays?  
Ink: no it is a brighter green! And different greens too! And the chocolate color! There were a lot of things moving and just so many colors I Don't have the names for! And there was a lot of gray too!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: there are...different? greens??  
Ink: i know right?!! creator put me in a tiny gray cell thing but i could see outside of it!!  
Error: could you...could you tell me about it?  
Ink: !!!!sure thing!!!!!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: i only saw it for a small bit. There was other bits of color in the green too! And there was something brushing against me! Something I couldn't see! And creator said it was 'just the wind'!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: ...whats a wind??  
Ink: i dont know! but it was kinda cold and i couldnt see it!  
Error: sounds scary

((im loving these jdjdksjdksjdsk instead of being eldritch horrors theyre just confused chaotic beans))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ... it was like what you feel when blowing air out but cool and everywhere at once!  
Error: oh when I left I got in a box from in here.  
Ink: there was a flapping color too!  
Error: what?  
I nk: yeah it sat on the bar of my cage! It had little stick bits on it!

(Just sad confused beans, who want the colors!)

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(why cant we just give them all the colors jdksjdksjdksjd)

(oh right. Plot.)

Error: a flapping?? color?? that moved???  
Ink: it was really weird! and small! i didnt know what it was but it was pretty!  
Error: i wish i could have seen the colors...i cant see very well anymore too...  
Ink: mm...oh! i'll see the colors for you! and then i'll tell you about them!  
Error: really? you'd do that?  
Ink: of course!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: did you see any other colors?  
Ink: mmmmm. You know that blue ceiling? It is outside too! And bigger! Wheni came back it was black with the dots and the Big White Circle too!

(god theyareso innocent omg)

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: was it the really big circle or the weird curve line thing?  
Ink: it was the really big one! creator said it was called the moon!  
Error: its called a what?  
Ink: moon! its a funny name but big white circle is longer so they just called it that probably  
Error: huh...moon..and are the white dots called moons too?  
Ink: i! didnt ask! there were too many colors to see!  
Error: snrk.

(((is it bad that i kinda wanna see them break in front of the other? like a fight goes wrong and one of their modifications fuck them over and they go feral? and one hears their voice screaming and impulsively whips their head over to the source of it and see a glimpse of the other's colors while theyre being held down and ppl are trying to keep them contained and they just stand there in shock bc was that them? what happened?? was that really them??? and they watch the other get taken down a way he's only gone once before (and that was when he got a crack on his skull) and then hes brought back to his cell, waiting for them to show up, but they never do. not for a long while at least. meanwhile ppl are srsly struggling to keep the feral fighter in his containment unit bc they keep breaking out and injuring staff so they cant even get close enough to sedate it and

wow this scenario ran away from me after the second sentence)))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error was in the ring, fighting hard and starting to come out on top. he doesn't often fight plant hybrids whatever that means. the green and yellow fighter in front of him finally realizes who will be the winner.... and does something strange as error goes to throw the ending punch. A cloud of dust? Bits? he doesn't know what it is but it is making him feel funny...  
" YOU CHEATING BASTARD! PHEROMONES AND POLLEN SPORES ARE BANNED IN THIS TOURNAMENT!!! YOU COULD RUIN MY FIGHTER!!!" He hears his master shout.  
it's.... harder to think now. What's happening?!? a flash of green... so pretty... SO TERRIFYING!?!?! He can't see much past a cell-length.... the blurring colors only send him more into a panic. Is there an enemy? Are they close??? Unnatural fear builds...  
Figures rush Error. Who are they?? STOP TOUCHING! OFF OFF OFF!!!!! Get AWAAAAY!!!! GET OFFFFF!

It takes five guards to subdue and drag error past the cells to where unruly and deranged creations are kept for a time before either a death brawl or being put down if they don't regain themselves.... most that go there don't come back...  
Ink..... recognizes the pained growls and whimpers of that yellow-red-black-blue guy....t-thats strings! oh-oh no not there, not that place! Strings! Don't hurt the guards! THEY WON'T STOP HITTING HIM!!!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error spends a month in solitary confinement while medical staff try everything from medication to force to snap him out of his feral state, and eventually, they have to give up bc nothing they do helps bring him back. They inform master, who leaves in a rage spewing curses all the way, and the staff doesnt hear from them after that. The guards have to muzzle and trap Error's limbs so he doesnt lash out and injure more of them, and they throw him in his old cell, where he's given food twice a day in hopes of it helping snap him out of his feral state sooner and not later.

so Ink hears the growling and doesnt know what to do so he just talks. he rambles and he talks and is constantly present in between fights so much that Error, in his feral state still, eventually relates the sound of Ink's voice to relative safety and comfort, since he isnt taken out of his cell at all for his and the people's safety and one day the guards notice how...not-growly the cell containing the feral fighter is and thinks hey maybe its dust now but then they peek in and see a sleeping Error which weirds them out bc for the entire time he's been feral he hasnt slept at all, only taking short naps when guards made rotations and theyre shocked bc ooh what if its not feral anymore?? but nope the moment he hears the tapping of the passcode hes up and growling extra loud at the doors and the guards wisely gtfo and when Error's sure theyre gone he settles back in his nest and makes a sort of choppy purring

to which Ink answers back with a choppy purr of his own, and Error's purring gets louder when Ink switches to humming--something he hears the med staff does when they think hes asleep during check ups

also sorry for the late reply ive jus been real sleepy this whole day ksjdksjdks and im rambling sorry imma stop

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: ...hey strings... i miss talking with you...ya know? i really missed your dolls and how your laugh stops and starts... what did they do to you anyway? *error makes a chuffing sound* i know buddy.... i just want you back.... it feels so empty now...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error doesnt think of Ink's words. He does pay heed to his tone though. He makes a lilting 'mrrrr' noise, inclining his head to the window connecting them. Ink hears it and lets out an amused hum, still missing when Error could actually talk back to him. And then Error makes an odd growly purr and Ink is set at ease.

Strings isnt that gone yet, and as long as he was here Ink wouldnt give up on him either.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
It takes a .... many many light cycles. For error to start coming back. The only word for a while was Painter said in all manners of inflections

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error is confused one day when instead of the humming Painter usually let out, a whine made its way to him. He understands it well enough. Pain and hurt. His denmate was hurt. None of his comfort methods work--crooning, chuffing, not even purring! Purring always works! He whines in reply and the muffled sounds from the other side grow into choked back sobs. Something itches at the back of Error's mind. Its a weird instinct he doesnt question but when he opens his mouth again it isnt to purr. This time, he lets out a garbled mess of syllables that may have been a word. It isnt too loud, but the intent of it is there, and it catches Ink's attention. Error perks up when the sobs pause and is quick to try again.

''Paayyy? Tuurrrrr?''

Ink makes a wet sound that may have been a laugh. He couldnt tell. All he knew was that Strings was starting to come back! He's been trying to teach the other words and their names for each other and he couldnt believe Strings was actually saying it! Fractured arm completely forgotten, Ink jumps up to his cot from his ball on the floor and starts calling Strings' name, grinning every time the other managed to say it and laughing outright when they said his.

They continued like that for a while, definitely a couple of light cycles before Strings finally sounded normal-ish with his words again. He still purred, still growled, but he was getting there!

And not once did Ink stop helping him.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
The next words ink can coast out of error are color names. Starting with blue

Ink: hey strings... remember your favorite colors? The black with dots ceiling?  
Error: mrrrrrrp? Pay-tur?  
Ink: i always liked the blue ceiling with how the blue changes all the time. Mixed with the white or grey or orange...  
Error: prrrrr prrrrr.........bloo?  
Ink: blue, strings... just like your strings, strings! .... wonder when you're gonna come back to me strings....  
Error: blue? Bluuuue?  
Ink: yeah that- *a bundle of string drops in his cell* .... yeah strings, blue, blue stings. Heh. *leans against the shared wall* .... i miss you *sniff* so much....

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error purrs in response, huffing out one last ''Payyyturrrr'' before dropping into his nest, but he doesnt understand.

Why was Painter still sad? He was here! They were safe in their dens! He never liked when Painter was made to leave, he always came back feeling...wrong somehow. It was a wrongness that made him want to pick the other up and hide him in his nest. But he cant. So he settles for purring extra loud and making Painter talk to him more when those days happen.

He really liked when Painter talked to him. He could understand more things now. He couldnt say them though, it was different from purring. Harder to....word, word, what was-manage! Yes that. Harder to manage, move his mouth into the foreign yet familiar motions. It was annoying sometimes. He could think up responses but he couldnt say them. His body resisted him and he didnt know why!

...it was getting easier though. Painter helped a lot, and made it easier. He was starting to remember more things too--like the chemical-smelling staff and master screaming and a two-colored thing that was longer and taller than he was.

He didnt like those memories much. He'd rather think of Painter. Yes, Painter was good. Painter was safe. He was safe with Painter.

He keeps purring.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error remembers the master... The master made sure of it. thinking that the things error liked would speed along the recovery, the master left error a whole bar of chocolate.  
Ink was just in his cell resting his cracked leg when a bar of chocolate is thrown over.  
Ink: Strings?  
Error: prrrr prrr prrrrrrrr, Paitur? Pa-intur? prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Ink: Strings this is your favorite though. you should have it.  
error: HUFFF, Painnnter!  
Ink: ... i know... i still think you should have some.  
Error: .........Painter, mrrp?  
Ink: ... you. You said it perfect Strings! Now you really have to have some

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: Painter! Painter Painter! mrrrrrrr~  
Ink: Strings im glad and all but u gotta stop giving me your choco-  
Error: *low growl*  
Ink: dont you growl at me this is yours and you should hav-!  
Error: *throws over a bundle of strings to land perfectly on Ink's upturned skull, muffling him* mrrrrrrr  
Ink: fine i wont stop you but you gotta save some for you this time  
Error: *huffs* Painterrrrrrrrrrrrr~

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Master: ugh.. why do you ONLY say painter? Relearn some new words I can't market a fight if you only say painter. Maybe if you only said kill, but not painter.  
Error: grrrrrrrrfff. Huff.  
Master: ugh if you aint over this in a month I will have to put you down.  
Error: ....... rrr. ...... red.  
Master: ....... we will see in a month.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
A week passes. Error can now repeat a handful of half-phrases at Ink. Master is not pleased.

Another week. Error completes a single phrase. They celebrate with Error making another doll and giving it to Ink.

Yet another week. Error starts having flashbacks of pain, noises, and an angry screaming that makes him growl at Master during their visit. Master scowls.

It is the last week of the month. Ink has no idea of Master's plan. Error is slowly gathering up more and more of his memories and plans to tell Ink he can remember more now.

The question is

does he get the chance to?

\---------------

(((im spiralling into this now arent i goshdarnit okay)))

hi so hear me out-

cliche death scene turned into unprecedented escape bc some odd tragedy befalls the transport that has Error's container in it and Error is presumed Dust bc of it which HAHA HES NOT

but Ink and Master dont know that

so Master starts placing his newest fighter (who tho-CROSS?) into the rings and Ink is confused when Creator starts training him more bc the newest pet Master got was quick to learn and Ink had to be prepared and so Ink accidentally overhears a conversation while the med staff works on his monthly dosage (his paints?) and freezes bc

"So the feral one is dust now?" "Yeah its Master got sick of it and dumped it but something went wrong and the container smashed down onto the rocks." "Ooh wasnt that the one that scratched you down the arm? The really odd colorful one?" "The very one. Good fucking riddance i say."

and he tries to deny it but it made too much sense--Strings being 'moved away', their cell being too quiet, and a new fighter to replace him.

No wonder Creator was so quick to start his advanced training re-gee-ment, whatever that was.

(((we dont gotta i just thought of it and im a sucker for the cliche so QvQ)))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
sure its cross but he is almost entirely silent only really responds to commands. Ink ...tries to get him to talk...but it's not working well.

Error slowly regains even more of his memories while hiding out in a forest. He is making plans to bust out ink

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
hello~!

oohh what if the Apple bros find semi-feral Error in the forest when he passes out from exhaustion? and they see this injured weird-looking skeleton so Dream instantly goes "Must help!!!" and Noot silently gathers more berries and herbs along the paths while Dream figures out a way to bring their passenger back to their little cottage. Outright touching seemed to hurt him, but hopefully the ropes wouldnt! gotta get him home to nurse him to health after all.

meanwhile, Cross gets the cell to Ink's other side. Not String's cell, that was locked for the time being, but the unoccupied one beside his. He knows when Cross is there, but the other doesnt seem to be interested in talking back, so it gets kinda quiet...a lot...but its okay! Ink can talk for both of them! Maybe he could tell this newcomer about the colors too! Strings would pro-

...

oh.

Strings wasnt...

...

right...

...

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Now i just see a merry dream pulling a unconscious error in a net home going " brother! Can I keep him!?!"

Ink... is trying to be ... positive.. like strings was! ...  
...  
...  
He misses strings

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
thats oddly adorable what even-

He misses Strings a lot, and having to fight off his growing exhaustion with each day was proving to be a challenge. He had to meet Creator's expected quota, finish his training course thrice, and still heal from previous injuries, all without a break.

His downtime used to be spent talking to Strings, before they...

...

...and now the new fighter was scaling the rankings so quickly too. It wouldnt be long until they'd start fighting in the same tier.

Maybe thats why Creator kept pushing him--over and over and over until he fell.

That only happened once.

It was once too much apparently.

...

They made sure he learned not to do that anymore.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
meanwhile nm is trying to feed the feral thing that has claimed the spare room as his own. its.... kinda working. when error sleeps he whimpers out painter sometimes.

...... dream needs a new cape as error keeps pouncing in it...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
one day, Dream comes back from the market with a little painting set, since Error kept mumbling something about paints. Maybe it would help? Somehow?

When Error saw it though, he immediately pounced on the brightly colored set and trapped Dream under him, purring and chuffing all the while. "Colors!"

Dream blinked. And blinked again. And then his eye lights changed shape. They knew feral monsters were around, but they were rarer these days. His grin widened as he heard Night shriek something unintelligible as Error squirmed. Maybe they could teach Error how to revert back? He already seemed...less feral than when they first found him and was getting quicker on the uptake with every new thing they introduced, so maybe it'd work?

Determined, Dream abruptly sat up, displacing Error onto Nightmare and giggling nervously when both sets of eye lights turned on him, supremely unimpressed.

He picked up the fallen paint set, which were slightly squished from the attack, and waved it in the air, Error locking on to the motion. "Heh, colors?"

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error tackles dream for it.... and I nce he has it he first paints a sky the painter said was his favorite... then shakily paints the window and wall that painter was behind....

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error slumps against that wall for sure, uncaring of the wet paint smeared on his clothes and sticking to his bones.

The Apple brothers dont know what to do when he starts sobbing.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Omg what if dream tries to give chocolate to comfort but it sends error into q flqshback.... error remembers more ... but it was not pretty to see him react to chocolate that way

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
GASSPPPPPPPP

ouch

poor baby cant even look at his favorite food without thinking of Painter

who was still in the rings

getting hurt, probably

and Error wasnt with him

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
when error finally regains enough words to get the idea across to the twins... he is pretty desperate to get painter out.  
Error: please... please help painter.... or help me help painter......

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream and Night are supremely confused when they learn that Painter is a person and not just Error's favorite word. They get Error to explain (the best he can that is) and they are stunned by the implications of what they hear.

Dream: ..should we tell the authorities?  
Nightmare: ....from what Error said, there are probably a couple authority figures who already know but keep quiet...an organization that big AND functional has got to have some wide connections...  
Dream: but...we cant just do nothing Night!  
Nightmare: if we're helping then we're going to have to plan carefully. definitely need more info first at the very least.  
Dream: do we tell anyone?  
Nightmare: only if absolutely necessary

((night night~!))

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error gets well enough to start training his strings again.... and decides to stalk the night looking for the building that painter is in..

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
He had to tear around the forest for a good while to find the place the Apple bros found him in and had to differentiate and make note of a few scents thatd be out of place in an area near forests.

He had to scope around the highways a few times to follow the scents before he managed to follow the right one--smelling of rotting magic and chemicals and a faint trace of that acidic smell his old cell had.

Dream and Nightmare had to physically restrain him from barging in the tiny, unassuming warehouse when Error finally tracked down the right building. Here, different scents mixed and muddled each other so much Error had to back away to prevent being seen and captured again.

He knew where it was now. The next thing to do was start planning.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink is still .... barely holding on... the training got harsher .... but... the new guy did make a sound...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
good evening!!

Cross didnt like to admit it, but he was starting to settle in this new hell he was dropped into. The thought made him bitter.

he shouldve known something was off when his asshole of a boss invited him for a chat. he shoudlve known better than to accept too.

now he was here (wherever here was anyway) being made to fight for his freedom, being made to fight against other monsters fighting for theirs, and had to deal with it.

all because he let Papyrus speech him into accepting the damned invite for tea.

tea my fucking coccyx.

but he could seethe about it later. its not like he didnt have the time for it, seeing as hes locked in a cell with nobody but the guards and his chatterbox neighbor.

Cross wouldnt say, but the sound of his faceless neighbor's voice had grown to be a sort of...comforting constant?

Better than the jeering and the taunting and the insults in the rings at least.

way, way better than the voice of that asshole who brought him here (he was not calling that jackass 'master' fucking hell no)

so when he was left in his cell again he was expecting to hear the familiar voice of his neighbor drone on about something new. or something about colors.

dude really liked their colors apparently.

but nothing came.

he knew they were there. they were always there when he came back from the rings. he didnt know if they were a fighter or a champion but he knew they fought like he did.

why else would they be in a cell if they werent dangerous too?

he waited a little more. and a little more. and a little bit more.

but still nothing came.

unconsciously, he makes a quiet, sort of raspy inquiring noise--not quite a hum, but close to it--and cuts himself off in his surprise.

whoops. did nOt mean to do THAT.

he refused to acknowledge how he perks up when an answering hum comes from the tiny window connecting them. a pause. and then a loud gasp comes through and Cross can hear the delighted shock it conveys even without the other flooding it with intent.

the chatterbox makes a series of confusing noises that could have been words but honestly were too fast and close together for Cross to make out anything.

instead, he hums again. softer, more hesitant, closer to a crooning purr. the other voice cuts itself off and answers with a choppy purring of its own.

Cross would laugh at the oddness of the situation right now if it wasnt surprisingly comforting in a way he didnt expect.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink thinks that maybe his new neighbor doesn't know how to talk yet. Maybe that's why he doesn't answer! Or his throat was damaged! It sucked when inks throat was too damaged to talk..... hey! Maybe is i make a lot of sounds ink can teach them a few words!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
ink u adorable bean skjskksjkks

Cross is all kinds of amused when his neighbor starts chirping--fucking chirping! high pitched and shit!--at him the next day. and the day after that. until he chirps back just to humor them.

apparently, they were persistent.

day after day theyd let out repetitive crooning melodies, or lilting trills, or rumbling purrs.

(they were oddly adorable sounding too.)

...at this point he wasnt even shocked when they started repeating words. simple ones, colors, chopped up phrases--until he caved and repeated back their sequence of the day.

they stuck to that pattern until his neighbor was decidedly satisfied and they stopped with the constant repetition.

now they only said a sentence once, and would wait until he said parts of it back.

it was an entertaining game, admittedly.

definitely odd, but still childishly fun.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: ..... your doing really good! ..... Pain. Ter. ...............painter!.  
Cross: *good natured huff* .... Painter?  
Ink: thats me! Painter!...... i wonder what I could call you....?  
Cross:........ X?  
Ink: oh! You made a sound too! ..... X?

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: *hums* X. X. Painter? X.  
Ink: thats so amazing! you have a sound thats your own! like my Painter, but different bc its yours!  
Cross, thinking: is this dude for real?

somehow, the notion of Ink having a child-like mindset makes the most sense to Cross, so he continues to entertain Painter's excitable habits.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross entertains ink because the thought of a kid being trapped here ....... cross doesn't want to think too much on that.

Ink: you remind me of strings X.... i miss him... hey! What's your favorite ceiling? I like the blue one........ strings......*sniff* strings liked the black with shiny dots ....  
Cross thinking: 'ceiling? Black with-...... does he mean the sky???'

(Gid ink is too precious)

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross finds ways around Ink's habits to teach him about the world outside in subtle ways. Like repeating a phrase from Ink and then adding the actual name of what the phrase describes.

...he finds he has a lot to go over.

meanwhile Ink is plain ol ecstatic that X has so many new sounds and new 'words' to 'tea-ch' him! he doesnt know what tea-ch means but it should be something good!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
fuck ink is adorable aaaaaaa.

Ink: huh staaaaaars funny sound for the black with dots ceiling....

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
he really is dkdksjdksk

eventually, it transitions to Cross repeating phrases and descriptions of things to Ink instead of the other way around.

Cross enjoys their conversations immensely, as it gives him a reprieve from the stress of his-their....situation....and gives him another reason to stay determined.

and Ink was such a fun student too. a little overwhelming sometimes with questions on how things worked and why they worked that way (some things Cross found himself wondering about too) but it was kinda refreshing if he was being honest. Ink loved his stories too, even asking Cross to teach him how to make stories like he did.

little things like that reminded Cross that they were still hostages. little things like that made him want to fight to free himself and Ink even harder.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: .... x your so interesting! The calling the yellow orange light the sun!  
Cross: heh.... yeah  
*CREEEEEAAAAAAAK BOOOOOSH!*  
Sirens blare and guards are running!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross is on his feet the instant he hears the shrill screaming and the indistinct yelling of multiple voices a ways away from where they were contained.

He could feel the alarm and panic outside his cell, could see shadows below the space from door to floor as more guards rushed past, could hear Painter's confused warbling cries.

He could feel his own rising confusion and a faint flicker of disbelieving hope in his soul as a louder boom shakes the cells.

Someone was fucking shit up, and they were doing magnificently.

A spark of electric blue catches his immediate attention--bringing his stare to the door.

The magically fortified door.

The only thing stopping him from tearing through it to escape was the forcefield of intent heavy magic spells.

Which had apparently fizzle-crack-popped out of commission for the time being.

He feels his magic reserves flush themselves to full capacity--never did like those suppressors--and settles into his stance as his gaze hardens.

He's getting them out of here.

Cross is DETERMINED.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink is pretty much just curious as to whats happening.... not really able to feel too much fear...

He does however overhear a guard saying " I thought that crazy fucker was dead!"

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
and the camera pans out to the scene where the mayhem is and its our good ol glitch bitch with his apple boiz wrecking shit up

you know how theyre wrecking shit?

bc Sci was more than happy to pawn off a few (read: a lot) of his questionably legal experiments for a batch of Dream's homegrown coffee beans and was even happier to make even more 'blowing up mechanisms' when Dream accidentally let slip part of the story

bc Sci was observant enough and hanging around Reaper, who saw far too much already, did not do Dream any favors.

Nighty was right beside him, dramatically raising his arms with a flash of magic with every bomb they released.

(most of the bombs contained a powerful sleeping gas that Sci specifically altered and with them being skeletons, breathing was optional and the lack of air wouldnt be killing them at all. maybe a little discomfort but that would be all. he couldnt say the same for those who needed their lungs though.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
*Glitched laughter rings out*  
Ink: STRINGS! X, X! THATS STRINGS!  
Cross: .... you want me to go towards the killer laughter?  
Ink: YES!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: *extremely concerned look*  
Ink: *stars for eye lights*  
Cross: *sighs* fine  
Ink: yay!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error has blood splattered all on him. Tearing throw the building.  
Cross about grabs painter and run when he sees the bloodbath.  
Ink: STRINGS!!!! *runs towards error* STRINGS YOUR OKAY!!!

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross sees Strings.

Panics.

Grabs Ink around the middle and runs.

Ink cries out and Error swings his skull around.

To see somebody carrying Ink away from him, while Ink reached toward him crying out.

And he roars in rage, immediately going for the chase while the Apple bros head for the main security rooms Sci highlighted for them.

They didnt ask where he got them, and didnt question it when he handed over the floorplan of the facility in question.

That was just how Sci worked.

(And if the multitude of cups littering the floor had the whole room smelling entirely like coffee, well, Reaper appreciated a good mystery sometimes too you know.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: *nope nope nope* painter he definitely wants to kill us!  
Ink: STRIIIIIIIINGS! OVER HERE! I MISSED YOU!  
ERROR: PAINTER! PAINTER! RAAAH!*smashed thru a wall*  
Cross: holy shit  
Ink: do you know what shit means?!?

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross: *dodging debris* not the time Painter!!!  
Ink: time is scary!  
Error: *creating more debris, inadvertently freeing other captives* PAAAAINTTTTTTERRRRRRRRRRR  
Ink: STRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGSSSSSS  
Cross: PLEASE DO NOT CALL OVER THE RAMPAGING SKELETON

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: whats rampaging mean? STRINGS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!  
Error: *is catching up* Painter! PAINTER!  
Cross: oh god this is how I die.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross and Ink get cornered by Error in one of the modified rings.

Cross still has Ink wriggling to get free and Error is still locked onto his Painter and has by now identified Cross as an adversary.

Cross just wants to gtfo without dying dammit.

And he really didnt want to kill anyone if he could avoid it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is now pacing and circling, try I ng to get to painter without the black and white one hurting ink.  
Error: Let GO! ... GRRRRRRT  
Cross: painter be still !  
Ink: *reaching out* strings!

Error is now spreading strings out waiting....building a web for a trap to get his painter back

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross twists to escape one of said strings but loses his hold on Ink in the process.

Ink is immediately cocooned into the strings while Error leaps up to a floating platform to intercept Cross, who dived for Ink when he fell.

They immediately lock onto each other, Cross defending and Error advancing on his space.

Ink struggles in the cocoon--seriously what is up with the restraints today--and yells for Strings to "LET ME GO SO I CAN HUG YOU!" and yells a louder "X THIS IS STRINGS. TELL HIM ABOUT THE HUGS!" to Cross.

The first yell already had Cross' attention so the moment Error sees an opening the strings are quick to bind around the other fighter, forcing Cross to let go of his summoned bladed weapon.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
ink: STRINGS! Look at me!!! X TOLD ME THAT HUGS SHOW HAPPINESS AND I WANT TO HUG YOU! Striiiiiiiings! What ya doing to X? X can show you a hug and then we can do it!  
Cross: HEY LET ME GO! LET PAINTER GO! GET OFF!  
Error: *turns to painter* painter? ..... *squints* ....you okay? *pulls painter in* ........ hurt? *examining ink-  
Cross: LEQVE HIM ALONE!  
Error: *tightens strings on cross and growls*

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
sdskdksks bois ur both pretty

now give poor Inky his hug-

Ink: no! not hurt! not hurt at all! *hugs a still growling Error*  
Error, struggling not to melt into the hug and failing miserably: did...this one...hurt you?  
Cross: *oh stars Ink what are you doing* HEY! GET OFF PAINTER HES DANGEROUS HES GOING TO HURT YOU-!  
Ink: Strings would never hurt Painter! Strings let X go so they can show you tell you what a hug is!

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error: ...do I have to painter? *leaning into the hug, head on inks shoulder*  
Ink: X is really nice! I met him after you were gone. He know sooo many sounds! Look! I still have that doll! *pulls it out from his rib cage where he put it for safety*  
Cross: YEAH LET ME GO.  
Error: ...... i got a way out. *pulling from ink* c'mon I can take you. Dream says it is called outside. And I can show you a blanket! Nightmare says they are for being warm. And I can show you the pillow! And the couch! C'mon painter!  
Painter: x can walk really good so let him do it strings. Whats a blanket like?  
Error: *reluctantly let's cross go* it is soft. Like the strings but more.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Cross drops to the ground (quite roughly actually) and immediately rushes to Ink, uncaring and only slightly concerned about the hissing Error lets out.

Ink giggles when Cross hisses back, pure spite in his tone and it startles Error enough to loosen his grip and Ink wriggles out to yank Cross into one of the so-called hugs and hopping in place.

"Am i doing it right X? Youre so warm! Are hugs always this warm?" And on and on until Ink gets a grunt from Cross and turns back to a pouting sulky Error, bringing him into a long hug too.

This 'today' thing was so fun! He was out of his cell and X was out of his cell and Strings was finally here and they werent hurt in the rings!

He couldnt see Creator anywhere, nor could he hear the usual screams and yells.

It was quiet--another new word X taught him!--and he likes the quiet too!

Wonder where 'today' will go from here...

(nightynight skjksjdd)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error leads the two back to where is he supposed to meet dream and nightmare. The whole way error keeps a string on ink and stays close to him.  
Error: you will like dream and nightmare, painter. Dream is yellow. Like the sun. The bright circle. Nightmare is purple. I dont know what purple he is like. Just nightmare purple. I saw the outside. I saw all the green you told me about. The tall green are trees painter...... the short green is grass. Outside is very big painter. There is so much it is too much.  
Ink: really? Wow thats! I dont know! X told me lots of things!

Cross is beginning to realize...... that error..... is a lot like ink. He.... doesn't know how he feels on that

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
meanwhile the Apple bros have gained access to basically all of the facility

and have locked the remaining guards and personnel (who werent hit by yhe sleeping gas from earlier that is) into rooms so nobody gets hurt

(its mostly so Dream can make sure Error stayed in his less-feral state but not having to commit arson to cover up their mission was a plus)

(he doesnt know if they had enough Molotov cocktails for that)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Dream likes the cocktails but he is nt good at making them. Nightmare is. Nightmare is very good at it.

Error is waiting like a good boi with his painter for dream and Nightmare to meet him where they are supposed to. Cross wants to keep moving...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(((does Creator and Master get screentime or do we use them later or do we not use them ever again and just kill them off owO?)))

(((what about Ink's paints??)))

ksskdksjsk

Error wrapping his body around Ink's

and Cross rolling his eyes bc ugh how is he so cute but so terrifying?

and Ink just enjoying being with Strings again for the first time in literal months

(Nightmare and Dream watch the cameras to make sure all is good to go before they gtfo and retreat.)

(They do not see the shadow blurring by one of the cameras to the emergency exit.)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(I think the master and creator either escape and return tk fick things up OR they go and restart.... for the paints I was thinking the creator makes them and he had it in inks files... they are more like special chemicals to replace the ones ink cannot make himself... chemical emotions... and the creator used that to manipulate ink)

Dream and nightmare download the files before leaving...

Cross: .... so you know each other?  
Error: *glares from inks shoulder, he has ink in his lap and completely huggng the boy.  
Ink: Yep! This is strings he makes dolls!  
Cfoss: riiiiiight...

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(oohh interesting take. let's see how it goes)

Cross meets the Apple brothers once the trio exit the warehouse, startles when Dream's golden eye lights meet his, and reflexively summons his weapon and brings himself in front of his two cuddling charges.

...so maybe he deserved the knocking out blow Error gave him in surprise.

Being caught in the soft strings were surprising too, since he was pretty sure hed be left on the ground once they got out.

Apparently not. Oh well. The world was fading into black and a high pitched ringing tone so hed save the thoughts once he was conscious again. He passes out.

Error:....oops....  
Ink: X? Strings what did you do??  
Dream: so that happened!  
Ink: ooohh! your colors are so pretty!!! im Painter!!! i like your colors!!!!  
Nightmare: oh god no not another one  
Dream: *vibrating with the need to make f r i e n d s* hi!!!! im Dream!!! this is Nighty!!!!  
Nightmare: Nightmare  
Dream: Nighty!!!!  
Ink: ooohh! i like your colors too! Strings their colors are so pretty!!! woaahhh is that the dot and big white circle ceiling???  
Dream: white circl-?  
Ink: wait no! i know this word!! X taught me!! uhh what was it...  
Error: *humming* big circle?  
Ink: mmmmm moon! thats the big white circle!! the moon!!!  
Error: moon?  
Ink: yeah! X taught me that!! oh! is X alright??? Strings what happened???  
Nightmare: shut him up before i do please

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: *unhappy noise at nm* leave painter alone... he is soft.  
Ink: strings was right! You are a nightmare only purple! Can I touch?  
Error: *snuggles into ink* prrrrrrr.  
Dream: omg he's purring! Nighty! Look!  
NM: its nightmare.  
Error: noot? Can we go?  
NM: *deadpan*

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
these heathens get his name wrong on purpose Nightmare swears it

NM: yes. we should. before we get fucked over.  
Dream: uhm..Nightlight?  
NM: *sigh* yes, brother?  
Dream: i...may have....forgotten where we stashed the bikes?  
NM: you...forgot where you put our only mode of travel??? Dream!  
Dream: im sorry! i was sure i parked them right before the tree line!  
NM: well are you certain you didnt put them anywhere else???  
Dream: let me check further in  
NM: *cursing and muttering* let me help you you nitwit

meanwhile, Error and Ink continue their cuddle session.

and if Cross was awake and not bundled in a string cocoon he couldve told the Apple brothers about the missing bikes strung up above them.

but as mentioned earlier, Cross was taking a small nap sponsored by Error, so he was not able to save the Apple brothers two long hours of searching through the foliage.

(Error dropped the bikes while thee twins were gone but seeing as he didnt know how to operate it and was quite comfortable snuggling Ink, he didnt think to call the twins back.)

(They got home later than they should have thanks to that. The look Noot gave confused him, but these two new colors were taking them somewhere safe now-whatever that meant-so Ink was more focused on seeing all the new things!!! with Strings and X and these new colors!!!)

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error practically had to pin ink to the bike to keep him from going to all the colors. he also tied cross to dreams bike... NM had the color cuties.

NM: Stop moving or i might crash!  
Ink: WHAT IS THAT. IT IS BKACK AAND WHITE LIKE X!  
NM; its a cow now BE STILL PLEASE

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Ink nearly makes them crash into a pole.

NM has Error cocoon Ink tightly or he wont drive, fuck the repercussions.

He isnt exactly fond of death right now, especially if the cause of it is words being screamed into his metaphorical ear. ("WHAT COLOR IS THAT????" "ITS BLUE NOW SHUT UP!")

Halfway through the rest of the ride home NM finally has Error gag Ink so he can drive in relative peace.

Meanwhile, Dream only has to concern himself with making sure his passenger doesnt slide off, meaning he was behind his brother and therefore didnt see what made Night's driving so erratic. Usually out of the two of them his brother was more in control of his bike and Dream was the one breaking traffic rules.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: fuck traffic laws i need this ride over SOON.  
Error: *pets the bound and gagged ink* when we get off i can show you all my blankets and the paint and thae pillows!  
NM: Glitch! QUIET PLEASE

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: yes Nootnoot  
NM: *violent twitch that nearly derails them for the Nth time*  
NM: one more word out of either of you and im dropping you both right now do you hear me?  
Error: ye-  
NM: what did i just say-

(Dream wonders why his brother looked so haggard while they parked the bikes. The traffic wasnt bad at all tonight--heck it was nearly nonexistent. What got Nighty so strung up? [HEH])

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
once they get off the bike error immediately takes ink to see his room. he had made a blanket pile just for ink!

....  
Cross is forgotten on the bike for a bit as ink is dazzled with the blankets and pillows and the paint error is showing him. Error takes hik around showing him the house and garden. always with inks hand in his

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
awwwwww these baby bois finally have the fluff they deserve *muffles the urge to catapult the Creator/Master angst* ah yesss so much fluff

They totally leave Cross outside for the remainder of the night and are only reminded of his presence when Dream wakes up to make breakfast only to see Cross staggering to the table in front of a mug of hot cocoa. ("OH! Oh dear! Im so sorry we forgot about you!" "Yeah whatever. D'ya got more cocoa?" "If you wait just a bit more the waffles will be done soon!" "Deal.")

The neutral face of displeasure was something Cross apparently mastered, as he subjected Dream to it until breakfast was done cooking.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Cross: -_-  
Dream: .... whip cream before error shows ink it?  
Cross: yes. And the chocolate syrup. And chocolate chips.  
Dream: oh! Ok! I can do that.  
NM: *not a morning person, slumps in a chair at the table * ... has error drank the chocolate syrup again? ...... dreeeeeeeeam..... can i have the apple juice please?

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(((huehuehue how long do you think Ink's paints take to wear off hmm?)))

Cross is confused. Hungry too, but mostly confused. The last thing he remembered was....

screaming running guards magic coming back painter strangers pAINTER-!

Cross, snapping upright: wheres painter????  
NM, startled but understands: upstairs with glitch. might not wanna visit just yet mister...?  
Crosss:....X  
NM, unimpressed: riiiiight. anyway. best leave them be for now. glitch is....not fond of visitors.  
Dream, seeing Cross scowl: dont worry mister X! glitch will be down soon! its just a matter of chocolate!  
Cross: *confusion*  
Dream: youll see! more cocoa?

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error is dragging a 15% paint Ink. Like a low battery inky. Error has been around a low ink before and isn't fazed.  
Error: Noot. Dream. Chocolate for Painter?  
Ink: mmm.... yeeeeeeep. Choco.... late!  
Error: yes painter. Chocolate. Like what Master gave me.  
Dream: .... what wrong with him?  
NM: *goddammit that NAME* ... strings. Is your friend okay?  
Error: yep. Chocolate?  
Ink: gotta wait for paint. ......Creator will come with it.  
Dream: .... paint? Creator?  
Error: ... painter here. Juice. Right noot?  
Nm: ..... yep thats apple juice. Dream is almost done with breakfast.  
Ink: ...strings I Iike the juice.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Error: Noot more juice??  
NM: *sighing* i'll get some  
Dream: *dropping breakfast in front of them* toppings and sauces are by the table!  
Ink: *poking at the food* Strings what????  
Error: food. more on the table. i'll show you.  
Ink: theres?? more????  
Cross: *perks up* painter? painter is that you??  
Ink: X....?  
Cross: oh here have a seat! you...you dont look so good...did you get any sleep?  
Error: will be fine. needs paints. still fine.  
Cross: *confusion noises*

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
error and ink have breakfast. And error remembered a trick they did other times ink was low. Using his string to help tie utensils to inks hand... when they even got utensils. Error has not done it himself before but he manages.

Ink: i like this red rectangle.  
Error: Noot says that is bacon.  
Ink: ....mmm.  
Cross: so these paints? ... what are they?  
Ink: ....strings? You..... say?  
Error: they give painter happy and sad and angry and fighty stuff. He moves less until he get more.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: oh...do you...have? those paints??  
Error: no. they took painter away when he slows.  
Dream: slows???  
Error: slows. like painter now.  
Dream: uh huh. do you know how to give painter his paints?  
Error: no. never seen painter given paints. dont know how. painter never told.  
Dream: ....well this is problematic

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
NM: .. strings is there anyone you know who could give the paints?  
Error: .... painter has a creator. Like my master. Does that help?  
Ink: *slowly sipping his juice..... the straw dream gave him is noisy* I like... this drink stick.  
Error: *gtabs the cup before painter can drop it* painter eat the pancake it is good.  
***  
Sci has been going through the files stolen from the fighting ring. .... he comes across two files. Ink- Marlene Keller and Error- Joeseph Bodge. .... its the notes 'Creator' and 'Master' had to submit for fighters that were made. The procedures down and needed daily care/fight prep. ....

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Reaper was a big help honestly, Sci thought. Had a knack for spotting details Sci didnt, and had a steadier hand too.

Between them, they managed to find the formula for what could most likely be the paints needed for "Ink". What did Dream say they were calling him...

Thats right! Painter. Oddly fitting actually. Wonder where it came from...

Dream was calling. They needed to know what to do with a paint-less Ink. Right, right. God did he need some coffee.

Dammit where was Reaper when you needed him?? Sci needed his caffeine to function dammit-

His phone buzzed again. Right. Dream. Sci palmed his skull and put on his glasses.

Time to dive deeper and see what they could do to replicate it and fast.

From the notes he found, a paint-less Ink was....undesirable company...to say the least.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Ink: .........  
Error: ... painter... do you want the strings now? you are low.  
Ink: ....... yes.  
Error: * pulls out a good amount of string for ink*  
Cross: ... what are you doing? * dream is currently on the phone*  
Error: i don't want painter to hurt himself. he is low.  
Ink: ..... * seems to be... slowly tying his ankles? and then his hands?*  
Error: ... want help? i can now.  
Ink: ..............yes.  
Error: *quickly ties ink up and sits down next to him on the floor* pprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*pulls ink into his side*  
Cross: ....... why did you do that?  
Error: painter could hurt himself when low.  
Cross: what does he do?  
Error: hurt his center. (scratches at the emptiness inside him.... as if that would help fill the void)

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(nnnn thats so sad Inky baby nooo dont hurt yoursellff)

Dream is understandably worried when he sees Error bind Ink's limbs to apparently stop the smaller from hurting himself.

...

It was sad, he thought, how often did this happen for Error to look so familiar with bounding Ink?

How long had these two souls been hurt by those around them? How desensitized were they to violence?

How could Dream help them heal? If none of them knew they were hurt in the first place?

Dream watches as Error wraps tighter around a now motionless Ink and he comes across the uneaten plate in front of them.

Start with the little things, Dream thought. Theyll get there eventually.

Hed make sure of it.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error has now pulled ink into his lap. This is the first time he can actually help beyond just talking to him..... those capture the prey battles helped error learn how to truss up a skeleton.

Error: hey paimter* snuggles around ink*  
Knk: *is starting to fidget and jitter, to try and claw himself* ............  
Error: *gently holds him,across the ribcage to keep him still*

T  
Its not the best plan but it's what the two could come up with.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
i just wanna snuggle them both in blankets hhhhhhh

its painful to watch for sure.

even more when Ink starts to thrash in Error's bonds, colorful eye lights replaced by two simple white circles that made a shudder go down Nightmare's spine.

hes never seen a stare so hauntingly empty

Cross is horrified at the scene, but he cant look away. hes never seen Ink low on paints before, and a part of him wishes he never would again.

seeing his bubbly friend like this--feral growling and twisting around like it would help him--felt like something straight out of a horror movie

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
its even weirder how calm error is. Like he is used to this... cus he is. Creator wanted to keep the empty feeling fresh in inks mind.

Error: shh painter. Shhh. Want doll?  
Ink: *squirming in his bonds* ....  
Error: i think its doll time. *tucks the doll right in between inks bound arms*  
Dream: qre you sure he's fine?  
Error: yes dream.  
Nm: ... he doesn't look like it.  
Error: painter just needs paint noot.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
Dream: Sci said they need to run tests first to make sure...will he be okay for another couple of days at most?  
Error: days?  
Nightmare: the light-dark cycles Error.  
Error: oh. only days?  
Dream: did..did the scientists take longer than days??  
Error: sometimes...to teach Painter a lesson, i think.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Error: don't know what they wanted to teach him though. *stsrts running his hand down inks arm and purring*  
Ink: *fidgets less.... the feeling of the purring is nice... better than the empty*

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
better than the empty

excuse me while i tend to the wound in my feels-

Sci was nOT having a good time.

the formula looked easy enough at first, but then he realized he didnt have half of the stated components. So he sent Reaper out to ask around for them, and what they didnt get they found a way to make.

and for some reason, the quantities of the components werent listed??? so that was yet another thing slowing them down. experimenting with chemicals was fun dont get Sci wrong, but it was tiring how much tests there had to be before they found the Perfect Result.

they did manage to get most of the solution done though, eventually. only took three days--new personal record and he didnt blow anything up! Dream by now had resorted to calling in the mornings and evenings and updating him on Ink's condition (which wasnt pretty from what he heard) and in turn, Sci updated him on the "paints"

there was only a couple things left to figure out, he says. dosages and measurements and stuff mostly.

he doesnt tell Dream the final component required the essence of various soul traits.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
..........(damn that ooooh ....idea~)

The soul traits .... could be harvested humanely. By a tiny amount willingly given up... Sci hopes that the rarely given substance is barely needed in the formula. ..... with sci's luck? ... he probably needs a lot more.

Ink has been trying not to scratch... to claw... to try and fight the emptiness. He knows it can't be fought. Can't be killed. .......errors purrs make the empty fell less sharp. Less cold. .... ink is almost glued to error. They aren't seen apart at all.

***  
Caffeinated_blood  
(IM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS UNREPLIED TO FOR SO LONG WYRMY FORGIVE ME JSDHSC HKSHCKBHK)

So remember what Sci hoped for?

Yeah, about that.

Things could definitely be a lot worse, he acknowledges. Turns out they needed a semi-decent amount. Enough to make sure the soul traits properly suffuse with the formula.

(The notes made sure to put importance on this particular tidbit. Sci didnt want to know how many times something went wrong for this to be so prominent out of all the steps, nor does he care to find out for himself.)

Luckily he knew they had trait enhancers somewhere-- usually for weakened SOULS that needed an extra boost. This meant he could 'harvest' a significantly less amount than what the original process needed. Less lucky, was the fact that both the soul traits and enhancers were in a different department, and Sci had to go through a whole lot of people and papers before he could grab a hold of all seven enhancers for each of the traits. That'd require a lot of time he couldnt afford to waste.

Not with how unstable the formula was without the immediate addition of the traits.

Not with how unstable Ink could potentially become.

\---

Ink is...not in a pretty state, to say the least.

Dream's had to instruct Error to roll his strings around Ink's ribcage and sternum especially, with how much clawing the littlest skeleton's done to himself. Keeping Ink's hands bound simply wasnt a proper solution, and it wasnt like he wasnt already tearing through said bonds a few hours after they were made.

They couldnt swap out Error's strings for regular rope either, since Ink shredded those even quicker than he did Error's. Nor could they set Ink loose from his main restraints.

...none of them wanted to risk anything, even if it meant having to listen to muffled wailing and rabid feral sounding growling through the days.

***  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
(You are fine caffy!)  
While error is keeping ink under control,.... dream has taken an interest in how ... cross is much different than the two in the error error has turned into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution Warnings That Sound Really Bad When Laid Out Side By Side: Experimentation, Forced Fighting Rings, Neglect, Forced Body Modification, Kidnapping, Self-Harm, Injury, Death, Breakdowns, Abuse.  
> \- Just dont want anyone to be hurt from a story for entertainment, lemme know if there is others i should add - Bookwyrm


End file.
